


Help Me Help You

by Lesserknownhero



Series: We're Stronger Together [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is also bad at boundaries, Clint is a Disaster, Complete, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, It's in the later chapters if you're looking, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha is nosy as shit, Natasha is really bad about boundaries, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Smut, Some violence bc Hydra, Steve is Awkward, Steve is a little shit, Steve just wants to help, Steve loves Tony anyway, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a pain in the ass, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, food makes feelings easier, lots of food for some reason, steve is a bit of a mess, street kid meets the avengers, there are hella hugs in this fic, weird is relative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few run ins in the neighborhood, Steve begins helping out a young girl who is living on the streets. Bucky is tired of being on the run and is slowly finding his way back home.<br/>The Avengers all get involved in each other's business, sometimes disastrously, often hilariously in an attempt to make their patchwork family stronger.<br/>Life is a messy, complicated, beautiful thing and they're all trying to navigate it. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bus Stops and Park Benches

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me out of nowhere. I am not really sure where I am going with this but I can't seem to shake the idea so I am going to write it as it comes to me and share it with all of you.  
> I will update the tags as the story progresses.  
> I own no one (aside from the orig. female character) and all of the mistakes are my own.

It was one in the morning when Steve saw the girl sleeping at the bus stop. It had been raining steadily all night, and she was barely staying dry beneath the small overhang of the bus shelter. She had her arms wrapped around her middle and her chin tucked into her chest. The first thing Steve had noticed was that she wasn’t dressed for the weather. She had no jacket, only a t-shirt with the name of a local band, "Drax the Destroyer" written on it. She also wore worn blue jeans with holes in the knees and beat up sneakers. Which all together wasn’t enough to keep her warm.Steve had been out for a walk, the cold wet air shocking him awake, chasing away the sick, sweaty, heat of his nightmares.  
He pushed his ball cap up to reveal his face and shuffled a bit closer. He looked around to see if there was anyone else, a parent or a friend nearby but there was no one.  
Steve was careful to keep his stance loose but alert and his expression neutral. He didn’t want to scare her but he also knew that she could dangerous.

  
“Miss,” he said softly, “Miss are you okay?”

  
She was younger than he initially thought. Couldn’t be any older than about fifteen. Her face was round and soft, her black curly hair formed a cloud around her face.  
Reaching out slowly, Steve shook her shoulder gently. The girl startled awake, her deep brown eyes wide with fear as she pressed her body against the glass of the stop shelter as far away from Steve as she could get.

  
“Don’t touch me!” she cried.

  
“Hey. Hey, I’m sorry I scared you,” Steve said softly, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Yeah, Right. Just back up okay?”

  
The girl had her arms raised, ready to defend herself if Steve tried anything. It made Steve’s chest hurt to see the fear written plain on her face. He backed away slowly and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. She didn’t relax but she did stop shouting at him.

  
“You were asleep,” he said, “I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

  
“I’m waiting for my bus.” she said her voice tight.

  
“It’s almost one in the morning. The last bus was at 11:15 and the next bus isn’t for a couple hours yet.”

  
“What?”

  
The girl frantically glanced at the cheap plastic watch on her thin wrist. After seeing the time she let out a string of expletives. She had been out on the street for over an hour at least. Steve dug in his pocket for his phone.

  
“I can call you a cab.” he offered.

  
“Yeah, because I can afford that.”

  
“ If money is a problem I’d be happy to-”

  
“No, that’s okay.”

  
“I really don’t mind. It’s cold and wet out and-”

  
“Just leave it would you? I can get by on my own.”

  
She pushed away from where she was huddling and exited the bus shelter, jogging quickly across the street. Steve watched her go feeling helpless. Part of him wanted to chase her down and insist she take a cab. Part of him knew it was pointless to try and force help on those who weren’t ready to be saved. Thoughts of Bucky rose in his mind and he ran his hands down his face trying to force them back but it was no use. Thinking of his MIA best friend had woken him up that night and it looked like those same thoughts were going to chase him into the day. With a frustrated groan, Steve shoved his hands into his pockets and finished his walk home.

*****  
Steve wouldn’t think of the girl from the bus stop again for weeks. He was enjoying a rare day off and had gone to the park near his apartment to sketch. It was late afternoon when he saw her again. This time she was awake and sitting on a park bench. She was wearing the same jeans and shoes but her t-shirt was different, this one had a raccoon holding a rocket launcher on it. There was a headband in her hair pulling the curls back from her face. In the midday sun it was easier to see how thin she was. Her face was clean though so maybe he was wrong about her living on the streets. The cautious way she held herself apart from everyone else and the tiredness that hung from her like a shadow made him think he wasn’t.  
He saw her before she saw him. Steve was sure that if she had seen him first she would have run. As it was, he was able to go to a hot dog vendor and purchase a couple of hot dogs and two bottles of water before sitting on the bench beside her.  
She was reading a beat up paperback. The cover was missing and the pages were dogeared but she held it carefully in her hands as if it were priceless.

  
“Hey,” Steve said, “How are you?”

  
She looked up from her book with a frown. It took her a moment to place him and then she rolled her eyes at him.

  
“You again.”

  
“Yup. Me again.” Steve said handing her a hot dog and a water.

  
“What if I’m not hungry?” She asked staring him down.

  
“Then don’t eat it.”

  
Steve took a bite of his hot dog and smiled at her. She sighed heavily and bit into the hot dog chewing thoughtfully.

  
“I’m Steve,” he said between bites.

  
“So what do you want Steve?”

  
He put the rest of the hot dog in his mouth and chewed. He wasn’t sure how to respond. It took a lot of pride to survive on one’s own. He remembered what it was like to struggle and how hard it had been to ask for help. He didn’t want to push her away. He only wanted to help.

  
“Maybe I don’t want anything,” he said finally.

  
Her expression was skeptical. She had finished the hot dog and half the water. Steve felt better knowing she had eaten something though he really wanted to drag her to the nearest restaurant and get her to eat a real meal. However his tactician mind knew to take it slow, his target was easily startled. Move too quickly and the whole op was blown. The two sat in silence for a while. The girl stared at the fountain in the middle of the park and Steve watched her from the corner of his eye. Finally the girl spoke, her voice tired.

  
“No one is nice just for the sake of it Steve. Everybody wants something.”

  
“Not me,” he said with a shrug.

  
“Well you’re weird then.” she said, “But I guess that works in our favor since I’ve got nothing to give.”

  
“That’s okay. I still think maybe we can be friends,” he said.

  
She shook her head and stood, wiping her palms on her jeans.

  
“Friends? I was right.” she said, “You’re definitely weird.Thanks for the hot dog.”

  
The girl started walking away, her hands shoved deep in her pockets.

  
“Hey wait,” Steve called, “I didn’t get your name.”

  
She turned around and rolled her eyes again before strolling back over. When she was close enough she stuck her hand out, her eyes staring into his.

  
“Monroe.” She said.

  
“Nice to meet you Monroe,” Steve said shaking her hand.

  
Steve pulled a piece of paper out of his sketchbook and wrote down his name and number before pressing it into the young girl’s hand.

  
“I meant what I said,” he told her, “I don’t want anything, I only want to help. Call me anytime.”

  
She looked down, her throat suddenly tight. Even though she wouldn’t look at him, she did nod and shove the paper into her pocket.

  
“Thanks Steve,” she said softly, “By the way, you’re being followed.”

  
Suddenly on edge Steve straightened his posture but otherwise didn’t move.

  
“What do mean?” he asked carefully.

  
“Pretty redhead followed you into the park. Pretends she isn’t watching you but she totally is. Big sun hat and glasses. She’s sitting at the fountain.”

  
Natasha. Steve relaxed but didn’t look over. He would deal with the Russian assassin after he finished with Monroe.

  
“Good eye,” he told her, “She’s a friendly. I’ll take care of it.”

  
Monroe nodded and turned away.

  
“You get weirder by the minute,” Monroe said over her shoulder, “I’ll see you around Steve”

  
“See you around.”

  
Steve watched her go and when she was finally out of sight, he made his way to the fountain. Sure enough Natasha was waiting for him. She wore a blue sundress with white flowers on it and her vibrant red hair curled gently beneath a matching blue and white wide brimmed sun hat. The outfit was loud, a far cry from Natasha's usual dark and understated look. Still the cut and styling of the clothes was expensive and chic. Hiding in plain sight while still making a statement, classic Natasha. Large, dark sunglasses hid her eyes from him but Steve could still see her smile.

  
“Romanov.” he said when he was within earshot.

  
“Rogers.”

  
“Why are you tailing me?”

  
“Who’s the kid?”

  
“You look lovely today. I especially like the hat.”

  
She stood elegantly, tucking her crossword into her purse. Steve closed the distance between them and embraced her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

  
“You’ve been keeping secrets,” she said still smiling.

  
“Is that so?”

  
“It is. We should talk about them.”

  
“Do you like ice cream?” he asked.

  
“I do.”

  
“I think I’m in the mood for a milk shake. Care to join me?”

  
She laughed lightly and threaded her arm through his.

  
“Lead the way.”


	2. Ice Cream, Phone Calls and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha hash some things out.  
> A late night phone call happens and Steve goes for a run. 
> 
> Emotions are repressed, though some get expressed and an old friend returns....kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I got it finished faster than expected. Let me know if you find any errors.  
> There's mild cussing in here, I hope you all don't mind.  
> Enjoy!

Steve took Natasha to the ice cream parlor near his apartment. It was housed in an old pharmacy, some of the fixtures were the same from when the building was first constructed back in the 20s. The place still had a lot of the original charm though the owners had also modernized everything that couldn’t be restored. The result was a mix of old and new, a modernized relic that Steve felt a strange sort of kinship to.

  
He ordered a strawberry milkshake and Natasha got a double scoop of coffee ice cream with hot fudge. After a heated silent argument, that involved a lot of raised eyebrows and more than one pinch to his bicep, Steve managed to pay for their treats. Natasha chose a table out on the patio, it was one of those wrought iron sets that felt nostalgic to Steve and novel to Natasha. They ate in silence for a few minutes enjoying the warm weather and each other’s company.

  
Steve knew Natasha was just waiting him out and she knew that he knew what she was doing. Natasha also knew that Steve would cave eventually. Unlike her, it wasn’t in Steve’s nature to keep secrets, he preferred honesty and openness. All she had to do was wait. So she ate her ice cream slowly, savoring the sweetness and Steve’s growing discomfort.

  
Finally Steve couldn’t stand it any longer and set his cup down with a decisive click. Natasha smiled smugly as she licked fudge from her spoon.

  
“Something on your mind Steve?” she asked.

  
He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. It bothered him a little that Natasha was following him around though he knew he wasn’t the only one she did it to. It wasn’t the only thing that was bothering him but it was the easiest to address.

  
“Why were you following me today?” he asked her, “Can’t I have one day to myself?”

  
She had the decency to look a little chastised, though the look passed off her face fairly quickly.

  
“You’re not yourself these days Rogers.”

  
He crossed his arms, immediately on the defensive. She leaned in not caring if his feelings were hurt. It was important.

  
“Tired and distracted,” she continued, “I wanted to see if you needed my help.”

  
“You could’ve just asked me.”

 

“You would’ve lied to my face.”

  
Now he was the one feeling chastised. He ducked his head and absently tore at the napkin on the table. She reached across and stilled his hands with her own. Finally he looked up and met her eye.

  
“I-” he started. He couldn’t finish the thought, instead he tightened his jaw, grinding his teeth.

  
“I understand,” she said squeezing his hand, “I don’t take it personally. We’re friends Steve you don’t owe me anything.”

  
Steve let out another deep sigh. The weight in his chest made everything feel like work. It was tempting to tell his friend everything, just so he didn’t have to carry it all alone. She must have seen it in his eyes because she squeezed his hands again.

  
“Thanks Nat.”

  
She smiled gently but a familiar mischievous glint had returned to the expression.

  
“That doesn’t mean you can’t tell me anyway,” she said.

  
Steve huffed a laugh and leaned back in his chair giving her a rueful look.

  
“Same shit new day,” Steve said tiredly, “ Bucky is still missing. I can’t sleep and-”

  
His voice cracked as he spoke so he cut himself off, clamping his large hand over his mouth. Natasha came around the table and pulled Steve to his feet then enveloped him in a hug. They stood on the sidewalk for a few moments and Steve realized that even though he didn’t always appreciate her methods and she didn’t always say it, Natasha cared.  
Finished with their treats they left the shop and began their walk back to Steve’s apartment. The afternoon sun had faded into early evening. Oranges and pinks painting the skyline as they made their way down the street.

  
“Do you want to talk about him,” Natasha asked.

  
She didn’t have to specify. There was only one him to talk about in Steve’s life.

  
“No. Not really.”

  
Natasha gave him a sad look and a one armed side hug.

“Then tell me about the girl.”

  
Relieved that Nat didn’t push about Bucky, Steve opened up a little.

  
“Not much to tell,” he said, “She’s a street kid. Said her name is Monroe. Today is only the second time I’ve seen her.”

  
“You sure she’s a street kid? She looked pretty clean.”

  
“She was sleeping in a bus station when I first met her. Pretty much in the same clothes as today. Easily startled and defensive.”

  
“So you decided to approach her in the park and feed her hot dogs?”

  
“She’s real thin. Needs to eat. The hot dog was convenient.”

  
Natasha laughed again. Steve realized he didn’t get to hear that sound enough.

  
“Stop laughing at me.” he said knowing it would make her laugh more. He was right. Her face was half hidden by her hat and glasses but Steve could still see she was enjoying herself.

  
“Who knew you were such a mother hen Rogers?”

  
“I am trying to help her as much as she’ll let me” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “Right now that isn’t very much unfortunately.”

  
“Give it time,” Natasha said sagely, “If she is smart, she’ll reach out.”

  
"I hope so."

  
They had reached Steve’s apartment. A sleek black sports car with a blood red interior was parked at the curb outside his building. Steve glanced at his friend, one eyebrow raised and she gave him one of her famous elegant shrugs.

  
“Subtle.” he said.

  
“Go put on your suit and then come talk to me about subtle.”

  
They both laughed and hugged one last time.

  
“Will you be alright?” she asked gently.

  
“Of course. I’m Captain America.”

  
He puffed out his chest and pasted on his patented media appearance smile. She removed her glasses and met his gaze with her own. Her stare was hard and cold. Weaker men had cowered before it. Steve nearly joined them. Instead he dropped the fake smile and offered her a real one, it was a lot less bright and a little more tired but it was genuine.

  
“Yeah, Nat. I’ll be okay and if I’m not. I’ll call you.”

  
She put the glasses back on and gave a sharp nod. Climbing into the car she pulled off her hat and tossed it into the passenger seat. The car started with a low purr that reminded Steve of his bike, still in storage from the winter. The desire to go for a long ride rose in his chest. Maybe it was time to take his baby out, the idea perked him up a little.

  
“You better call Rogers,” Natasha said breaking his reverie, “I’ll bring the vodka if you do, I’ll kick your ass if you don’t.”

  
“Bye Nat.”

  
“Bye Steve.”

  
She pulled away smoothly and Steve made his way up to his apartment.

  
*****  
The evening passed slowly, another dinner alone in front of the TV. Steve tried watching the news but it made him so mad that he turned it off in favor of touching up some of his sketches from earlier in the day.  
Steve didn’t remember falling asleep but woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing. His face and torso were smashed into the cushions with his legs hanging half on and half off the sofa. Groaning at the tightness of his muscles from his awkward position he shoved his hands into his pockets rooting around for his phone.  
It wasn’t the emergency Avengers ring so he wasn’t too worried.

  
“H‘lo?” he said.

  
His voice was totally wrecked from sleep and he coughed to clear it. His garbled greeting was met with silence and for a moment Steve wondered if the call had dropped. He glanced at the screen and saw that it hadn’t so he returned the phone to his ear.

  
“Hello?” Steve tried again, “Is anyone there?”

  
The faint sound of someone breathing carried over the line.

  
“Buck?” he said.

  
Nothing. He listened harder hoping to hear some background noise or anything that would give him a clue as to what was going on.

  
“Buck if that’s-”

  
He was interrupted by a small sob. It wasn’t Bucky on the phone but someone younger and female.

  
“Monroe?”

  
She hiccuped slightly but didn’t say anything.

  
“Are you hurt? Tell me where you are and I can come to you.”

  
Steve was fully alert and sitting up now. He pulled on his boots one handed as he held the phone to his ear.

  
“No! No. You don’t have to come.” She said finally, “I’m not hurt.”

  
“Then what’s wrong? How can I help?”

  
“Can you- can you just- just talk to me? I can’t-I can’t go back to sleep.”

  
She sounded like she was on the tail end of a crying jag. Steve wanted to press but he also didn’t want her to hang up. In the end he just sighed and sank back down into the cushions of his couch. He knew the struggle of nightmares and wanted to offer comfort any way he could.

  
“Steve? Are you still there?”

  
“Yeah, I’m here.”

  
He wracked his brain trying to think of what to say.

  
Something light. Something easy. He picked up his sketchbook and flipped through it looking for inspiration. His eyes caught on a picture of a boy from the park. He was throwing a Frisbee for a little terrier. Steve smiled.

  
“I want to get a dog,” he said.

  
“A dog?”

  
“Yeah. A big dog like a retriever or a husky. Something active and sturdy that could keep up with me.”

  
“So why don’t you?”

  
“My job. I work really odd hours and I’m often away for days at a time. It wouldn’t be fair to keep the animal cooped up in my apartment. Big dogs need lots of exercise.”  
Monroe was quiet for a time. Steve took solace in the fact that her breathing seemed to be evening out.

  
“You could hire a walking service,” she said finally, “I’m sure there are ones that specialize in big breeds.”

  
Steve smiled. He hadn’t thought of that, she was smart. He told her as much and she laughed a little.

  
“The internet is a hell of a thing Steve. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to Google.”

  
He rolled his eyes. She sounded like the rest of the Avengers when they “taught” him things about technology. He nearly told her as much but something stopped him. They hadn’t talked about his other persona and he kind of liked being just Steve.

  
“Thanks wiseass. I’ll look into it.” he said.

  
She laughed again and Steve pumped his fist in victory.

  
“So what would you name it?” She asked.

  
“Howlie.”

  
“Howlie? Seriously? You nerd.”

  
Steve thought about what she said and realized she must think the name is a reference to a dog’s howl and not the Howling Commandos whom he missed everyday. He didn’t correct her, just laughed at her amused tone. They stayed up for hours talking about everything and nothing. Favorite foods and places he’s been. Favorite movies, mostly hers, she ribbed him about how few he had seen. He blamed his job which was true in its own way. Finally he heard her yawn when the sun began to rise. He had been covering his own for over an hour. Preferring to keep her company without letting her feel guilty for keeping him awake.

  
“Think I’m gonna go now Steve.” she said tiredly.

  
“Try to get some shut eye,” he said, “ And if you can’t that’s okay, just call me back and we can talk about something else. Maybe that book you were reading earlier.”

  
“Ender’s Game. Have you read it?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“You’re hopeless.”

  
“So I’ve been told.”

  
“Hey Steve?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“...Thanks.”

  
“Anytime.”

  
She hung up first and he smiled to himself in the quiet. It wasn’t how he had planned to spend his night but he didn’t regret one minute of it.  
It was noon when he woke up again. This time in his over-sized, plush, bed for which he was grateful. He dressed quickly and went for a jog. He told himself it was to stretch his cramped muscles but part of him knew he was looking for Monroe. He didn’t see any sign of her. He did however see someone he thought he knew.

  
He was half a mile from home when a stranger caught his eye. Standing on a street corner in a dark hoodie and jeans a man sipped from a paper cup. His face was partially hidden under a baseball cap but Steve was certain the guy was tracking his movements. Steve watched him back, his heart stopping when the man lifted the cup to his lips. His left hand was hidden by a leather glove. Bucky.  
Steve knew better than to call out. He switched directions about half a block away and doubled back toward the man on the corner. As he grew closer Bucky threw the cup in the trash and straightened up from the traffic pole he had been leaning against. A woman with a stroller stepped out in front of Steve who tried to avoid her and keep his eyes on his target. However the woman dropped her diaper bag, half its contents spilling at his feet.

  
“I’m so sorry!” the woman said, her hand on his forearm, “I’d hate to ask but would you mind?”

  
“Ah-”

  
Steve was still looking at his friend who gave Steve an amused and surprised look at his reluctance to help the woman. Steve returned the look with a pleading one of his own. The smile dropped from Bucky’s face. Steve helped the woman as fast as he could, brushing aside her apologies with his practiced Captain America charm.

  
When everything was secured again Steve straightened to his full height, he was unsurprised yet crushed to see that Bucky was gone. Steve ran to the corner searching left, right and center for any trace of where he could have headed. There was nothing. Steve wanted to scream but knew better than to cause a scene on a public street. He ran his fingers through his hair yanking at the ends in frustration. After allowing himself a moment of black frustration he pulled out his phone and called Sam.

  
“Steve. What’s happening?” Sam asked.

  
“Sam where are you?”

  
“At the airport. I should be back in New York tonight. Why? You alright?”

  
“Yeah. I mean no. I don’t know,” Steve said, “Sam, I think I just saw Bucky. Here. In Brooklyn.”

  
“Did he talk to you?”

  
“No, he ghosted before I could get close.”

  
“Damn it.”

  
Sam groaned loudly. Steve felt a pang of guilt. Sam was one of his closest friends and Steve had been pushing him really hard lately.

  
“Steve we need to talk.

”  
Sam’s words weren’t a surprise. Steve knew his focus on finding Bucky had become a borderline obsession, it wasn’t fair of him to drag other people down with him. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Sam deserved a break. Steve knew that. He would just have to take on the search himself. It would be fine he reasoned to himself. Finding his friend was worth any risk.

  
“Is tonight too soon?” Steve asked.

  
“No that works for me,” Sam said, “I’ll call you when I land. You owe me man. I want a huge beer and an even bigger burger.”

  
Steve chuckled. This was why he loved being friends with Sam. Even when shit hit the fan, Sam could always make him laugh. He really was a good guy.

  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you soon.” Steve said.

  
“Stay out of trouble until I get there.”

  
“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is coming along faster than anticipated. As long as I don't hit a block, chapter 3 will be up soon. 
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments keep me going!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr (lesserknownhero).


	3. Chapter 3: Eating, Flirting, Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns and gets his burger with a side of pretty waitress. Steve hears about Sam's trip overseas and gets to hear from Bucky himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> Life and such got in the way of me updating this. I almost scrapped it all together but I've decided that I'm going to finish it even if no one else is reading.  
> Any mistakes are my own.  
> All characters in this chapter belong to Marvel.

**Chapter 3: Eating, Flirting, Breaking and Entering**

 

“You’re a lot calmer than I expected.” Sam said.

Steve sighed heavily and took a long drink from his glass as he gathered his thoughts.

“I’ve spent the last six and a half hours scouring every inch of this city looking for him and came up empty. The only reason I am not still out there looking is the fact that he let me see him this morning. He’s alive and knows where I am. No matter how long it takes I’ll find him.”

Sam nodded. He knew Steve was nothing if not determined. This wasn’t Captain America giving up, this was a trained soldier changing strategy.

Steve finished his Reuben and licked the stray Russian dressing from his fingers. Across the table, Sam took a bite of his burger and swatted away Steve’s hand when he tried to steal a couple fries from Sam’s plate.

“Cut it out,” Sam said, “If you’re still hungry order another sandwich.”

Ever the efficient strategist, Steve grinned at Sam’s scowl and scooped up the diner’s dessert menu.

“I think I want pie,” Steve said scanning his choices.

“Of course you do.” Sam said dryly.

Sam signaled for the waitress and Steve used his friend’s momentary distraction to make his move. He got what he wanted but wasn’t quite fast enough to get his prize to his mouth before he was caught. Steve shrugged apologetically but was still forced to endure another scowl from Sam.

“Damn it Steve.” Sam said.

“Sorry.” Steve said around a mouthful of stolen fries.

“No you’re not,” Sam said shaking his head, “You’re an unrepentant pig.”

Sam threw his napkin at his friend’s head where it landed perfectly, obscuring Steve’s face completely. The two men were still laughing and trading insults when the waitress returned to collect their plates. She was short and pretty, with shoulder length dark hair and an easy smile. Her name tag said 'Angie' and her pretty pale blue eyes lingered on Sam a little longer than was strictly needed. Seeing her shamelessly flirt with Sam made Steve hide his smile behind his glass.

“You boys behaving yourselves over here?” She asked.

Yes ma’am.”Steve said.

Steve gave her his best Captain America smile. Sam rolled his eyes at his friend then bit back a curse when the super soldier kicked his shin under the table. Steve didn’t let on that he had even seen Sam, his eyes never left her face and his smile never wavering as he laid on the charm while ordering his dessert.

“A slice of pie and a cup of coffee please.”

“What kind?” the waitress asked.

She was talking to Steve but looking at Sam and the blonde was taking full advantage by making faces at the other man.

“Surprise me.” he said when the woman finally looked his way.

She returned her gaze to Sam and leaned her hip against the table giving him her full attention.

“How about you hon?” She asked.

“Just a coffee please. Thank you.”

“Sweet enough on your on huh?”

There’s a quick snort from Steve that he tried to cover with a sip of water but Sam wasn’t fooled. He kicked his friend back under the table, frustrated with the knowledge that he couldn’t do any real damage. The waitress winked at Sam and promised to return to soon with their order, walking away with a swing in her hips. Steve tried to hold back a laugh but failed spectacularly.

“She’s real pretty Sam. Do you want me to get another table? I’d hate to be the third wheel.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Cursing at the dinner table? What would your mother think? I know she raised you better than that.” Steve said grinning.

“I hate you.”

Steve took another drink of water then sat back in his seat, the smile sliding from his face as he considered why they were meeting.

“So who goes first?” he asked.

Sam mirrored Steve’s forced casual posture and smiled again when their order was left at the table. As if sensing the change in tone, the waitress left quickly without a word.

“I guess I do,” Sam said, “I’m sure what you saw today will make more sense when you hear what happened in France.”

Steve looked down at his dessert. She had brought him peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream instead of pie and he smiled. People always assumed he wanted apple, and while he did enjoy a nice apple pie, it was nice to see something new.

“Want a bite?” he asked his friend.

“Nah man, I’m good.”

Steve nodded and dug in, waving his hand at Sam to encourage the man to begin.

“So it had been nine days. Nine days since I had last made visual contact with Barnes. I was staying in a little hole in the wall pressing every one of our contacts around the clock. I nearly packed it in when Barnes decided to turn the tables.”

Steve stopped eating and stared at Sam. The blonde man's focus was obvious in the set of his shoulder and the burn in his eyes.

“He made contact with you?” Steve asked.

“He scared the sh-crap out of me is what he did.”

Steve waved away Sam’s concern over the swearing, he was too intent on what Bucky did next.

“I had just crashed. Tried to get some shut eye before following up a lead in the morning. Around 2 am I woke up. There was noise from the kitchen, someone else was in the apartment.”

Sam stopped and took a drink of his coffee only to notice how tightly Steve was clenching his fists. Pity soured his stomach a little. His friend was struggling more and more the longer the hunt for Bucky went on. It was clear that without a break soon, Steve was likely to crack and that would be bad. Catastrophic not just for the man himself but potentially the world. With a heavy sigh Sam pushed the thoughts away and continued.

“I grabbed my gun and snuck down the hall into the livingroom to find Barnes sitting on the couch eating _my_ cold pizza while drinking _my_ last beer and watching I Love Lucy reruns on mute.”

Steve smiled fondly, the tension in his shoulders easing a bit.

“Don’t smile at that, man,” Sam said, “It ain’t funny. He was being a stone cold creep and I should’ve shot him for it.”

“But you didn’t.”

“If I had, do you think I’d be sitting here talking to you right now?”

“He wouldn’t have killed you.” Steve said hesitantly.

“You sure? Because that sounded more like a question than a statement Steve.”

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face vigorously fighting for a little of the calm he’d had earlier.

“So then what happened?” Steve asked.

***

_“Put the gun down Wilson.” Bucky said._

_He looked over the back of the sofa, his steely eyes tracking Sam’s every movement. Sam made a show of putting the safety on his weapon and holstering it behind his back. Then he raised his hands up, palms out and waited Bucky’s next move. The brunette waited a moment, merely watching the other man eventually he relaxed, apparently satisfied that Sam didn’t pose a threat and he returned his gaze to the silent TV._

_“By all means, please, make yourself at home.” Sam said the tension making him chatter nervously._

_Bucky gave him the finger and polished off the last of the pizza in quick, efficient bites. Sam dragged a folding chair into the living room from the card table he’d been using as a dining table. Perching on the chair well outside of Bucky’s reach, Sam rested his elbows on his knees and took the other man in. The former assassin was cleaner than Sam expected him to be. His hair was a touch shorter than the latest photos depicted, which meant Barnes knew he was being photographed regularly. He wore a black henley under a navy canvas jacket, dark jeans and heavy boots. There was a ball cap on the seat beside him and a black leather glove covered his left hand._

_Sam could feel his heart racing in his chest and for the millionth time that week he wished that his buddy Steve was there with him._

_“It’s time for you to go home Sam,” Bucky said his eyes glued to the tv._

_“You know I can’t do that. Not unless you come with me.”_

_“No.”_

_Sam groaned loudly and sat back in his chair. He wanted to scream, he wanted to fight, at the very least, he wanted to go get his phone from the bedroom and call Steve. A feeling of helpless frustration washed over him. There wasn't enough training in the world to deal with brainwashed, 90 year old, possibly ex-assassins at 2 am. There just wasn't. In that moment Sam realized he'd give just about anything to be able to have Captain America in the room to deal with this._

_Bucky turned off the TV and turned to face the other man._

_“I can’t come back with you,” Bucky said, “There are things I have to do.”_

_“Let me help you.”_

_Bucky shook his head. The hard expression on his gaunt face softening infinitesimally. For a brief instant Sam saw the man and not Hydra's monster. Even though it was only a flash, it gave him hope.  Hope that was short lived._

_“Go home," Bucky said, "Tell Steve to stop chasing me.”_

_“He won’t,” Sam said angrily, “You and I both know he won’t.”_

_Bucky reached into the pocket of his coat and Sam tensed. Icy cold fear raced through his veins as he considered his options. Running was out, the room was too small and Barnes sat between him and the closest exit. The only other option was the gun at the small of his back and Sam knew his hands would never make it to his weapon in time. All he could do was wait because without a doubt, if the Winter Soldier drew on him now he was dead. Sam was saved when out of that pocket came a letter instead of a gun. He nearly cried in relief._

_“Give him this for me would ya?” Bucky said setting the envelope on the coffee table, “And get some sleep, you look like shit.”_

_With that rude piece of advice given, Bucky Barnes slipped out of the apartment and disappeared. Again._

***

“Shit.” Steve said as the story ended.

“Yup,” Sam agreed, “Here.”

He withdrew the letter from his pocket and slid it across the table to Steve’s waiting hands.

“What does it say?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know man. I figure if he’d wanted me to know he would’ve told me. What’s in there is between the two of you.”

Steve nodded and tucked the envelope into his own coat next to his heart. The waitress returned with the check and both men gifted her with tired smiles. With one last smile for Sam, she sauntered away. Ever competitive, Steve snagged the ticket before his friend could and grinned widely when he saw the young lady had written her number on the bottom of the slip.

He flashed the paper in Sam’s face before he pulled out his wallet.

“Are you gonna call her?” Steve asked quietly.

“What?”

“She gave you her number Sam. I’m just wondering if you’re gonna call her.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Hey. Just tell me yes or no so I know how big a tip to leave her.”

“What does my calling her have to do with you paying the bill?”

“If you’re gonna break her heart I’ll leave her a bigger tip to soften the blow.”

Sam stared at the man sitting across from him in disbelief. How Steve had managed to convince the world he was the paragon of truth, justice and kindness was beyond him. Steven Grant Rogers was a little shit and Sam Wilson was gonna kick his ass for it one day.

“Just pay the damn bill so we can go.” Sam said.

Steve rose to the counter to square the bill. He laughed to himself when he saw his buddy tuck the heart bedecked receipt into his pocket. For all his teasing, Steve really hoped Sam gave the girl a call, at least one of them deserved a bit of happiness.

The two men made their way outside making plans to meet up again later in the week. Out on the sidewalk Steve clapped his friend on the back and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you Sam,” Steve said, “I appreciate everything. You’ve done more than I ever had a right to ask of you. Get some rest. I’ll take it from here.”

“You aren’t doing this alone Steve,"Sam said returning the hug,"I promised you I’d help and I plan on sticking to my word. Just tell me what our next move is.”

“Give me a couple days. You rest and I’ll get a plan together.”

They parted a few minutes later and as Steve made his way home, he felt the letter burning him through the fabric of his shirt. He rode his bike well above the speed limit through the dark city streets and he reasoned he was justified. Back in his apartment, Steve was tempted to rip open the envelope the moment his feet crossed the threshold but he forced himself to calm down. Taking a series of slow, deep breaths, Steve got his ragged breathing under control then removed his coat and boots. Slightly calmer, Steve changed into sweats and a worn t-shirt before climbing into bed. A sentimental part of him, the part of him that recognized Bucky as his heart, wanted to savor the moment. In the low light of his bedroom he pulled open the envelope and felt his eyes fill with tears as he spied the familiar scrawl of Bucky’s writing.

 

_Heya Stevie,_

_I suppose I should start this thing by saying I’m sorry but I feel like I owe you that in person. So for now that will have to wait. Besides I don’t think I can get my hands on that much paper. I saw you on TV not to long ago. Throwin down against some kinda robot army? I'll be honest with you Punk, if I hadn’t been half way round the world at the time, I’d kicked your ass myself. What the hell were you thinking? I saw that stunt you pulled with your shield and that window. ~~You could've died and I can't survive that again.~~  _

_Don’t roll your eyes at me Rogers. We’re gonna have a long talk about some of your bonehead ideas next time we meet._

_Speaking of meeting, Stevie I know you’ve been looking for me. Hell, it seems like everytime I turn around Wilson is there sniffing my tail. I get why you’re doing it. You always were too damn stubborn for your own good. I’m glad to see that not everything has changed in the last 70 years. That being said, you’ve got to stop chasing me pal. I’m not the man I was. I don’t think I’ll ever be him again but that doesn’t mean I am giving up. There’s things I gotta do. Wrongs I’ve gotta right and heads of Hydra that I need to kick in. I can hear you right now and no Steve, you can’t help. Not this time. This is something I’ve got to do on my own. ~~Something I have to do for me.~~ I know where you are  Stevie and when this is all over, we'll talk. I promise. Just keep yourself safe damn it, since I'm not there to do it for you. ~~Though hopefully I will be able to soon.~~ I guess what I am saying is...wait for me. I’ll be home as soon as I can. _

_-Til the end of the line,_

_Bucky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more coming. Steve and Monroe will cross paths again. Natasha continues being nosy, Clint will stumble his way onto the scene and maybe we will find out if Sam calls the waitress.. Who knows?? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	4. Pizza, Bike Rides and Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't dealing with his emotions in the healthiest of ways. (Basically he pines and tries to distract himself with mixed results)  
> Clint is a human trainwreck but also a good bro. Steve learns about Dog Cops.  
> Monroe shows up again and gets into a fight with Steve.  
> The search for Bucky continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some more of this weird story. It keeps going in places that I only half expect. If anyone is still reading, thanks.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> All characters (except Monroe) belong to Marvel.
> 
> ** There is a mention of stalking in the chapter title. Basically, it's Bucky looking after Steve. Hopefully this doesn't cause issues for anyone, though if it does, I apologize. **
> 
> Also, there are mentions of different neighborhoods in Brooklyn. I did my best using the internet to glean geography and also info about the neighborhoods. I apologize if this info isn't 100% correct or if characterizations of the neighborhoods offend.

**Chapter 4:Pizza, Bike Rides and Stalking**

 

Steve read the letter countless times over the next month. It was like poking a bruise. Every time he did read Bucky’s words it hurt. Over time the ache would fade and Steve would panic fearing the loss of the only connection he had to his best friend. So he would carefully unfold the softened paper and read it again desperate to feel the other man closer even if it was only in his mind. 

 Steve searched for Bucky every where he went. He walked every aisle of the grocery store, stared out the windows during meetings at the Tower, he even scanned the streets while sitting on the fire escape of his apartment building. A few times he swore he saw the brunette but he never got close enough to be sure. 

Rainy spring gave way to the summer and Steve tried to focus on other things. He got back into painting, filling canvas after canvas with skylines and park scenes. The world around him captured in sparse lines and rich colors. A collection of moments depicting all the ways life was passing him by. 

He finished his latest piece in late hours of a particularly warm Thursday. It was another study of the view outside his living room window only done in muted gold and brown tones. He stepped back from his work and tried to view it with a critical eye. Something about the colors gave the painting a nostalgic feel despite the modern lines of the buildings outside his window. The mix of old and new resonated with him and he smiled. After leaning the painting against the wall to dry, he washed his brushes then stretched his sore and tired muscles. When he was finished he stood in the middle of the room trying to think of what to do next. His stomach choose that moment to rumble loudly alerting him to the fact that he was starving after missing lunch caught up in a creative haze. Steve left his workroom and made his way to the kitchen only to find his fridge empty. 

Annoyed with himself Steve swung the door shut and considered his options. He’d already had takeout three times that week and making it an even four didn’t sound remotely appealing. 

After pulling on his boots and snagging his keys, Steve left his apartment and headed to the little grocery a few blocks over. 

His phone rang half a block into his walk and Steve smiled when he saw who it was. 

“Hawkguy. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Seriously?” Clint asked.

The whole team had heard about Clint’s run in with a group he referred to as the “tracksuit mafia” and the resulting battle to protect his building and its inhabitants. When the dust had cleared Steve had been one of the first to come over and help rebuild. It was during that process that he met some of the buildings tenants and learned about Clint’s nickname, which was really just a mispronunciation of his code-name. For some reason Clint allowed the tenants to call him Hawkguy but not his co-Avengers. So of course they did it anyway. Relentlessly.

“What?” Steve replied, playing dumb.

Clint let out an annoyed growl and hung up. Steve chuckled to himself and resumed walking but he kept his phone out as he went. He got about four feet down the sidewalk when his phone rang again. 

“Heya Clint. What’s up?”

“I hate you.”

“I’m getting that a lot lately.” Steve said a smile in his voice, “Though I can’t for the life of me figure out why.”

“You’re a merciless troll with an all american smile. What’s not to love?”

“Exactly.”

There is a beat of silence then both men crack up. It feels good to laugh and Steve lets go of the weight of Bucky’s disappearance for a moment. Clint sobered up first and Steve heard a grunt of pain over the line. His smile faded as concern for his teammate rose.

“You okay Pal?” he asked.

“What? Oh yeah. Just some cracked ribs," Clint said, "That's actually why I called. I’m on med leave for a little bit and you’re the first person to actually answer your phone.”

“Cracked ribs? Things go south in Bolivia?”

Clint and Natasha had been on a covert thing in South America the last few nights. Steve had been kept on standby in case things went pear shaped but he’d never been called in. Foolishly he had assumed things had gone okay. He made a mental note to follow up with Fury then refocused on his friend.

“The mission was completed satisfactorily.” Clint said doing his best Coulson impression, “Nat secured the device and I flew us home. No muss, only a little fuss.”

“So you’re laid up huh? I’m free today if you want some company?”

“Yes. A thousand times yes. I’m going outta my mind here.”

Steve turned around and headed back toward his apartment. It was an easy ride from his apartment in Park Slope to Clint’s building in Bed-Stuy. 

“Alright,” Steve said, “You order us some pizzas and I’ll come by. We can watch a movie or something.”

“Are you caught up on Dog Cops?”

“Do I even want to know what that is?”

“You’re kidding right?”

Clint sounded horrified and excited. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. He was in for a long afternoon. 

“No.” he said.

“Oh my god. Hurry up and get over here so I can educate your ancient ass on the glory that is Dog Cops.”

Steve didn’t even reply, he just hung up the phone and dug his keys from his pocket. 

*****

Clint’s building was old and a little ramshackle but the sense of community amongst the people living in it gave Steve a warm feeling. It reminded him of the neighborhood he grew up in, times were hard but neighbors helped each other and shared what little they had. He missed that in this new century. Clint met him at the door and Steve frowned at the excessive bandages and bruising on the smaller man’s face and hands.

“You’re a disaster.” Steve said fondly.

“It’s part of my charm.” Clint said with a shrug followed by a wince.

“So it is," Steve agreed, "Now sit down before you fall down.” 

Steve followed Clint into the apartment and kicked off his shoes. The main room was decorated sparsely with a heavy bachelor vibe. There was a lot of exposed brick and very little furniture. Steve made himself comfortable in the arm chair while Clint laid himself out carefully on the couch. There was a blonde dog lying on the floor beside the couch. He was blind in one eye but clean and healthy looking. Steve wiggled his fingers and the dog came to him happily, its tail wagging with excitement.

“I didn’t know you own a dog.” Steve said slightly jealous.

“I don’t. We’re just buddies and he stays here sometimes.”

Steve smiled. It was just like Clint to have a commitment free relationship with a dog. He rarely committed to anything other than Avenging and strangely enough his apartment building. Though Steve had it on good authority that this was something the archer was actively working on, and he wondered if a tiny, dangerous redhead had anything to do with it.

“What’s his name?” Steve asked.

“Lucky.”

Steve sat down on the floor and gave the dog numerous belly rubs while Clint recounted his and Natasha’s latest mission. He was in the middle of explaining how he ended up hanging upside down from the back of a moving jeep when the doorbell rang. 

Steve waved Clint back down and rose to his feet to answer the door. There was a young kid at the door balancing two large pizza boxes in his hands. Lucky barreled across the room and pushed his head between Steve’s legs in order to get closer to the pizza. 

“Hey boy,” the kid said, “ How’re you doing Lucky?”

Steve looked at Clint over his shoulder, the delivery kid knew Clint's dog by name it made Steve wonder how often Clint was ordering pizza. The other man shrugged, an unapologetic smile on his face. After shooting Clint an amused look, Steve turned around and paid for the food. When he went to tip the kid, he saw that the boy had got down on one knee to scratch Lucky’s belly. Steve watched them fondly for a moment before clearing his throat, prompting the kid to raise back up to his full height.

Steve thanked the delivery guy and corralled Lucky back inside before shutting the door with his foot. Both men decided to forgo plates and instead ate out their respective boxes while sharing a roll of paper towels between them. Every now and then Clint would slip a little square of pizza down onto the floor for Lucky. They ate pizza and drank beer while Clint introduced Steve to his favorite show. Dog Cops.

“Come on man. You’re gonna love it, it’s  _ dogs _ who are  _ cops. _ ”

Steve had laughed at Clint’s enthusiasm but soon found himself sucked into the show the same as the other man. They binged the whole first season and started on the second before Clint finally fell asleep. Steve smiled fondly and pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and laid it over his sleeping friend. 

“Look after him okay?” Steve said to Lucky, giving the dog’s ears a final scratch.

Steve grabbed a glass of water and placed it within easy reach of Clint’s hand along with his painkillers and his phone. Once he was confident that he had done all he could, Steve slipped from the apartment and into the night. 

His bike was parked in an alley along the side of the building. He started her up and  backed out gently into the street. 

“Hey!” a voice called out to him. 

Steve looked over his shoulder to find a teenage girl standing on the steps of Clint’s building. She had long dark hair and wore a lavender shift dress with complimentary heels. She was watching him curiously, her gaze torn between his face and the bike. He put the kickstand down and waited as she came to him. 

“I've seen photos of you. You’re a friend of Clint’s.” She said.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Kate Bishop.”

“Steve Rogers.”

Steve stuck out his hand and she shook it with her much smaller one, the cool, suspicious look on her face melted into shock as she worked out who he was.

“Captain America?” she asked. 

Steve laughed and scratched the back of his neck before nodding.

"Holy Shit."

"Language."

“Sorry," Kate said, "Listen, I know he works with you,Do you know why he hasn’t been answering his phone? Is it an Avengers thing?”

Steve wasn’t sure how much of Clint’s Hawkeye business this girl knew but he made a mental note to follow up with Clint about it later.

“He was working but he’s home now.” Steve hedged.

“Is he okay?” 

“A couple of cracked ribs along with some bumps and bruises. He’ll be okay in a week or so.”

"Aww, Clint no." 

The girl sighed and removed a keyring from her bag. 

“Did you feed Lucky?” she asked.

Steve cursed internally. He had seen the dog eat pizza with them but never thought about checking for actual dog food. He shook his head.

“No worries,” Kate said, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. It was cool meeting you.”

“Thank you. It was nice to meet you too.”

Steve started up the bike again and Kate made her way up the steps. She stopped just shy of unlocking it before running back down the steps to stop him once again. 

“Do you think,” she asked then stopped, “Can I take your picture? My followers on Instagram would love it.”

Steve blushed and pushed his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure what Instagram was but he guessed it was some sort of social media by the way she tapped away on her purple glittering phone. As much as he tried to keep his online activity to a minimum he found himself unable to say no. It was clear that she was friends with Clint and she seemed like a nice kid so he smiled as she leaned her shoulder against his for a “selfie”. 

“Thank you!” she called as she again ran up the stairs and into the building. 

Chuckling to himself Steve drove out of Bed-Stuy and headed home. Halfway home he spotted a familiar form walking toward the bus stop. Monroe was dressed in another t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and there was a small plastic bag hanging in her grip.

Steve pulled up alongside her and called out. 

“Monroe!”

She turned and frowned, stopping on the sidewalk with her hand on her hip.  Steve waved but remained seated on the bike allowing her to decide what happened next. After a moment’s hesitation she came closer.

“Steve?” She asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m on my way home. What about you?”

Monroe shifted from foot to foot clearly debating what she wanted to share with him. She wasn’t as clean as she had been last time they had seen one another and Steve thought she looked a little thinner. 

“Just finished work. Heading home myself.” She said.

“You have a job?”

Steve couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. She was a kid, out on her own in the middle of the night coming home from work. The look on her face said he had offended her though and regret filled his stomach with lead and heated his face.

“Yeah Steve,” Monroe said, her voice sharp, “ I have a job. Actually I have two jobs. Both of which I worked today so if you’ll excuse me. I am going home and going to bed.” 

That was the second time she mentioned going home and suddenly Steve realized he had gotten this girl all wrong. She held her head up high and her back straight as she strode away from him. He hopped off the bike and followed, desperate to make it right. 

“Monroe wait.” he said, “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just thought-”

“Thought what Steve? That I was some charity case for you to save?”

“No! It’s just that you’re so young and I was worried that you were living on the streets.”

Hurt and anger played across her face in equal measures. She folded her arms across her chest and blinked several times pushing back tears.

“ Well I’m not so you can quit worrying,” she snapped,  “I told you. I can get by on my own.”

She started off again and he sighed heavily watching her walk away. 

“Look, I was wrong,” Steve said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have judged you without getting to know you.”

She sighed heavily and sat down on the bus bench. The plastic bag holding her belongings swinging between her knees. Steve dismounted and followed her, careful not to crowd her.

“It’s fine.” She said finally.

“What time is your bus?” he asked.

She looked at her watch, the plastic face was cracked and the strap had been repaired with glue at least twice.

“In about 45 minutes.” she said.

“Do you want a ride?” he asked. 

“What?” 

Her face was skeptical and tired. He felt bad for pushing but he couldn’t leave her sitting alone in the dark. A small voice in the back of his head questioned whether or not he was transferring his need to save Bucky onto Monroe. The voice was probably right but Steve chose to ignore it. 

“I’ve got my bike. I can give you a ride if you want.”

She considered his offer, her mouth pinched as she chewed the inside of her cheek. 

“No pressure.” he added. 

“What if I say no?” she asked, “Will you leave?”

The look on her face was slightly nervous. Steve realized that she didn't want to be left alone but was too proud to say it. His chest tightened a little and he had to fight down the urge to pull the girl into his arms and hug her tight. He had a feeling that acknowledging what she was feeling would only clam her up again. She was watching his reaction so he fought to keep his face relaxed and open as he responded.

“Yeah. Once you get on the bus.” he said.

She gave him a curious look and he shrugged. He wouldn’t force her to go with him but he wasn’t going to leave her alone and vulnerable.

“It’s late,” he explained, “Unfortunately that means it isn’t safe out here for a young woman alone. I’ll wait by my bike if that makes you more comfortable.”

Steve rose from the bench and made his way back toward his bike. Monroe followed him.

“Is it safe?” she asked. 

Steve turned and looked at her, surprise written on his face.

“Yeah. It’s pretty safe.” he said, “I’m a good driver and we can take it slow.”

She thought about it for another minute rocking from one foot to the other as she debated putting her safety into a stranger’s hands. Eventually her exhaustion won out and she agreed to let him drive her home. She even put on Steve’s helmet at his insistence. 

“I live in Crown Heights.” she said softly. 

Steve fought to keep a frown off his face so he didn’t start another fight. Crown heights was dirty and in some places, violent. Many of the buildings weren't up to code and he silently hoped that hers wasn't one of them. Steve hated the thought of Monroe living there. Still, at least she isn’t on the streets, he reasoned to himself. Monroe gave him her address and he programmed it into the bike’s navigation system. Then she climbed onto the bike and Steve turned to face her.

“Hang on to me,” Steve instructed, “Lean when I lean and keep your legs clear of the pipes. They’re hot.”

Confident that she was as safe as he could make her, Steve took off toward her address. The ride didn’t take long as the streets were mostly due to the late hour. Neither of them tried to speak as they waited at the lights, the rumble of the bike the only sound. When they pulled up in front of Monroe’s building Steve nearly didn’t let her go in. Half the windows were covered in plywood and the street light was broken shrouding the sidewalk in darkness. The fruity, ripe scent of decay and garbage perfumed the street and graphic graffiti painted the building’s entrance and stairs. The colors were a stark contrast to the faded and crumbling brick. There were no lights on inside the building and Steve wondered if anyone was home waiting for Monroe. He suspected the answer was no but didn’t ask. He had already damaged their fragile friendship once, he wasn’t in a hurry to do so again. 

Monroe dismounted quickly, her eyes on the pavement as she handed back his helmet.

“Thanks for the ride,” she said softly.

“Anytime.”

She pulled a key out from under her shirt and made her way up the stairs. Steve sat at the curb watching, ready to dismount and help should she need him to. With a tired wave Monroe disappeared into the ramshackle building and Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He watched the windows waiting to see if a light came on and eventually one did on the sixth floor. A face peered out of the grimy glass and a hand lifted to make a shooing motion. Steve smiled and flicked a lazy salute to the figure before pulling away. 

He didn’t want to leave her there but he didn’t have a choice. As he rode home a plan began to formulate in his mind. When he arrived at his building, he parked the bike and jogged up the stairs to his own place. Kicking off his boots, he pulled out his phone. He had two missed messages.

 

**Monroe: Thanks again for the ride.**

**Monroe:  I work Monday, Wednesday, Friday. I’m off Tues, Thurs and the weekend. If you’re ever in the neighborhood feel free to stop by. You know, if you want.**

Maybe he hadn’t done any permanent damage to his friendship with Monroe. Steve smiled at the thought then sent her a reply. 

**Steve: You’re welcome. I meant what I said, call me anytime if you need my help.**

 

Steve tossed his phone onto his dresser and changed for bed. As he lie in bed he found himself replaying the events of the day. He wasn’t sure yet how to help the young lady but he was determined to find a way.

 

*****

Outside on the fire escape, Bucky sat still and smoked a cigarette, the glow from the ember the only illumination on his face. He watched silently as his best friend slid off to sleep. That handsome face going slack, the big body loose and sprawling across the ocean of a bed. For the third night in a row, Bucky found himself checking in on the Captain, unable to shake the feeling that the man was in danger. So far, no threats had emerged but Bucky remained vigilant.

It wasn’t time to reveal himself yet but Bucky could feel that it was coming soon. The impulse to be around Steve was growing stronger everyday and Bucky was growing tired of fighting it. Still there was something going down soon,he had work to do before he could rest. There was the matter of the  handful of Hydra agents  he had followed to New York from Europe. He hadn’t killed them outright because he needed to know their plan first. They were playing things close to the vest for the time being but Bucky wasn’t worried. He was well trained in the art of gathering secrets, he would find out what they were doing and put a stop to it. It was only a matter of time.

Finished smoking, Bucky stubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot and tucked the butt into his pocket. Rising slowly he stuck to the shadows as he made his way down the fire escape and into the alley below. It was easy work to lose himself in the night, the struggle came from leaving Steve behind. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading!! More will be up soon. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	5. Snacks, Cell Phones and Lizard People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds a new way to help Monroe, and enlists the talents of Tony Stark to do so. There's also more food, light angst, and mentions of lizard people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5. There's a lot of talking in this chapter and not a whole lot of action. I apologize for that but I had to get this chapter done to set up what is coming next. Hopefully this isn't too terrible for you guys and I promise chapter 6 will be more action packed.

**Chapter 5: Snacks, Cell Phones and Lizard People**

 

Steve heard from Monroe again about a week later. It was a warm Tuesday afternoon and  Steve was standing in the grocery store trying to figure out the difference between the hundred different lotion options when his phone chimed. 

He chose a bottle with the least offensive scent and tossed it into his cart then plucked his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. 

 

**Monroe:** YOU’RE AN AVENGER?!?

 

Steve stared at his phone in confused silence. He had assumed Monroe had known who he was and had simply chosen not to comment on it. With the advent of the internet it seemed like no one had secrets anymore. It seemed he was mistaken. The arrogance of his assumption made his face burn and he scrubbed his palm over his eyes tiredly as he tried to formulate a response.

 

**Steve:** Yes. Sometimes I am an Avenger but mostly I am just Steve Rogers. I apologize for not saying something sooner. I assumed you knew. Is my being an avenger a problem?

 

**Monroe:** A problem? No sir. I just-

 

Steve frowned the change in her tone. It had been a nice change not to have to be Captain America during his interactions with the teen. He rarely got a chance to spend time with someone as just Steve but now that was over especially since Monroe was calling him sir. He hated it.

The text ended halfway through her sentence. Steve wasn’t too worried because himself had accidently sent half completed texts when he was first getting the hang of his high tech Starkphone. He waited patiently for the rest of Monroe’s message to come through. After five minutes nothing else was sent and Steve became concerned.

 

**Steve:** ?? You okay?

 

Again he waited and again there was no response. Giving up the pretense of calm, Steve dialed her number. It rang three times before she picked up. Her voice was hesitant when she answered.

“H-hello?”

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, “You stopped talking mid-sentence.”

“What? Oh. Yeah I am fine.” Monroe took a deep breath, “It’s just that- well you’re-”

“I’m what?” Steve asked patiently.

“Captain America.”

Steve sighed. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Like I said before, I thought you already knew.”

“Are you kidding? I had no idea,” Monroe said, “If I had, I wouldn’t have been such a dick to you.”

Steve laughed. Maybe she wouldn’t treat him any differently after all. 

“You weren’t a dick,” he said, “You had every right to be suspicious.”

“Of a national icon? Not really.”

Before Steve could say anything else a tone sounded over the line and interrupted their conversation. When the sound ended Monroe spoke, her voice betraying a level of embarrassment that wasn’t there before.

“Um, Captain Rogers? I have to go.”

“Monroe please, call me Steve. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. yeah, everything is fine. This is a cheap burner phone and I’m just almost out of minutes so I should go.”

She spoke quietly as if she didn’t want to tell him. 

“That’s okay,” he said brightly, “I’ll come over.”

“Oh you don’t need to do that.”

“I’m at the grocery store. Do you need anything?” Steve asked talking over her.

“No. I’m good thanks.”

That was the answer Steve had expected so he shrugged it off and began adding snacks to his cart. He glanced at his watch it was about 12:30. He did some quick math and came to a decision.

“Well okay then,” Steve said,  “I have one more stop to make and then I will pop on over. See you around 3?” 

For a moment she didn’t say anything and Steve worried that her phone had cut off but then he heard her sigh. 

“Well I guess you’ve already made up your mind so I’ll see you when you get here.”

Her resigned tone made him feel bad and he stopped near the chips trying to figure out how to bridge his need to help and her discomfort. In the end it was a non-issue, her feelings were more important.

“You can say no,” he told her gently.

“It’s okay,” she said, “Come over. I’ve got some questions for you anyway.”

“I bet you do.” Steve said smiling. 

They said goodbye and hung up. Then Steve finished his shopping and made his way to the checkout lines. The cashier was a teen girl with auburn hair that sported white streaks near her face. She wore small multi-colored gloves over her hands and a big smile on her face. She laughed when she saw all the cookies, chips, crackers, candy and fruit piled on the conveyor belt. Steve dug out his wallet and gave the girl a sheepish grin.

“Having a party?” the girl asked. 

“No,” Steve admitted, “Just didn’t know what to get.”

The kid laughed again and finished ringing him up. Once he was out of the store Steve tucked his purchases into the bags on his bike then headed across the bridge and into Manhattan. 

 

*****

The Avengers Tower, formerly and yet somehow also currently Stark Tower, was a gleaming spire of glass and steel. Steve pulled into the underground garage, parking his bike in its designated spot. He rolled his eyes hard when he saw that the space marker had once again been changed from ‘Steve Rogers’ to ‘Spangles’ and now sported a cartoon version of Steve in his old USO uniform. 

He walked over to the sign and gave it a good yank, popping out the rivets that mounted it onto the concrete wall as he freed the sign. Tucking it under his arm, Steve headed into the elevator that would take him up to Tony. 

“Good afternoon Captain Rogers” JARVIS said.

“Hey JARVIS. I need to talk to Tony is he in the lab?

“Indeed he is sir. Is he expecting you?”

“Nope and let’s keep it a surprise if at all possible.”

“Of course.” 

If it was possible for an AI to sound amused, JARVIS managed it. The elevator rose smoothly and Steve spent the ride trying to decide the best way to discourage Tony’s juvenile behaviour. In the end he decided to go with his strong suit. Scare tactics.

The elevator doors slid open into the lab and Steve spied his team mate sitting at a far table, his head bent to a set of holographic schematics. Adjusting his grip on the sign, Steve flung it expertly in the direction of the brunette, delighting when it landed on the table beside the man with a loud clang. Tony leapt up from his seat and let out an undignified squeak. 

“Captain Rogers here to see you sir.” JARVIS said belatedly.

“Thanks Jay,” Tony snarked, “Hadn’t quite worked that one out myself yet.”

The inventor picked up the sign and held it up to admire his work. Steve shook his head fondly.

“Ripping this down is technically vandalism.” Tony said addressing Steve, “I should call the cops.”

Tony set the sign back down and turned to face his guest, running his fingers through his already unruly hair. Steve smiled at the man, he thick arms folded across his broad chest. Tony tried to stare him down but ended up looking away first. 

“Like you would let NYPD in here.” Steve said.

“Why not? I’m respected business man, I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“They’ll make you fill out complaint forms. Possibly take you to their station for an official statement.” 

Tony gasped in horror and threw up his hands in surrender. Steve mentally gave himself a point. 

“So what brings you to my humble abode today Gramps?” Tony asked.

“S-T-E-V-E.” Steve said slowly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony asked.

“My name. It’s Steve.  I thought I’d spell it out for you since you’re having trouble figuring it yourself.”

Steve knew better than to react to Tony’s antics but he also knew that ignoring Tony entirely would result in escalation. In the end, Steve decided this was the lesser of the two evils.

“Touchy, touchy Rogers,” Tony said, “Can’t a guy give his good buddy a nickname?”

Steve rolled his eyes and relaxed his stance. He was getting nowhere with this,and there was no point in exchanging quips with Tony. If he started now, he would be here well past dark. 

“Fine, you win. Call me whatever you like.” Steve said.

“Oh I will, and the sign is going to go back up on the wall.” Tony replied.

Dum-E chose that moment to come wheeling over and pick up the sign Tony had dropped back onto his workstation. The robot clutched the sign in its claw and began wheeling over to the nearest wall where U sat waiting with a riveter. 

“No, No, Nope!” Tony said chasing his creation. 

The small man snatched the sign from the robots and put it out of their reach behind the workstation. Steve stood laughing as both robots whirred at their master in confusion while Tony issued a series of orders sending them both to the opposite end of the room. 

“Tony!” Steve called, “I came here because I need a favor.”

Tony finished dealing with his two “assistants” and came back over to where Steve was standing. 

“I’m listening.” Tony said.

“I need a phone.” 

“What happened to the one I gave you two months ago?”

“I lost it?” Steve lied.

In reality, Steve had wiped and reset the phone to its original settings so he could give it to Monroe. It was currently waiting for him downstairs with his bike but Tony didn’t need to know that. If he did then he would question what the second phone was for and Steve wasn’t ready to delve into it with him yet. 

“Well let me check the GPS function,” Tony said moving to his bank of computers, “I can track it down and then you can go pick it up.”

“That won’t work,” Steve said guiltily.

He had removed the tracker from the phone the minute he was alone with it two months ago. Steve was surprised that Tony hadn’t noticed sooner.

“You tampered with proprietary Stark technology?” Tony said affronted.

“You were electronically stalking me.”

“For your protection.”

“Because you, Coulson, and Fury have no respect for privacy.”

Tony didn’t even bother to argue, he simply shut down the tracking program and made himself comfortable in his desk chair. 

“Why should I give you another phone if all you are going to do is damage and lose it?” he asked.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll have Daisy take me to the mall and help me pick out an iphone.” Steve said.

It was a good bluff because it was partially true. Daisy was a former hacker and current lover of all things tech. She however wasn’t as loyal to Tony’s brand as the inventor would like. It would require almost zero effort on Steve’s part to corral the young lady into a trip to the mall to go phone shopping and an iphone would work just fine for his purposes. The threat worked just as Steve knew it would. Tony’s face scrunched in disgust at the thought of Steve using anything other than one of his inventions.

“Ew, no.” Tony said, “There’s no need to be drastic. Here.”

Tony dug around in one of the drawers and withdrew a slender box. Inside was another phone identical to the one Steve already had. After withdrawing it from the protective case and pressing a series of prompts on the screen, it lit up with all of Steve’s current apps. 

“This is all ready to go,” Tony said handing over the phone, “Your contacts are loaded and I’ll send out a message to the rest of the team with your new number.”

“That was quick.”

“Eh, I knew you would need another one sooner or later so I prepped this one when I did your last one.”

“And yet you felt it was necessary to give me the third degree.”

“You people burn through tech like its disposable,” Tony grouched, “If I didn’t complain, you all would take advantage of my generosity.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and withdrew his wallet but Tony waved him away with a chuckle. 

“I don’t want your money Rogers,” he said. 

Steve put his wallet away then lifted the smaller man from his chair and embraced his friend. 

“Thank you so much for the new phone Anthony.” Steve said. 

He tightened his grip as the little man tried to wriggle away. Finally Tony thumped his fists against Steve’s chest and was released.  He straightened his shirt and scowled at the bigger man. 

“I hate you so much Capsicle.”

“You’re the third person to tell me that in the last month.I’m starting to think I should be offended.”

“And yet I am guessing you haven’t changed your behavior in the slightest.”

Steve shrugged, a big grin on his handsome face.

“I’m a big fan of consistency.”Steve said.

“You’re a pain in the ass.” 

“So I’ve been told,” Steve said as he checked his watch, “I have to go. Thanks again Tony. I appreciate it.”

“Got a date?” Tony said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Steve rolled his eyes and tucked the phone away. 

“Yes,as a matter of fact I do,” he said,  “with the United Federation of Mind Your Own Damn Business.”

Steve strode out of the office with Tony’s laughter following him out. 

*****

Steve arrived at Monroe’s building a little before three o’clock. The young girl was sitting on the building’s steps, another paperback open in her lap. She looked up when the sound of the motorcycle reached her ears. Steve parked alongside the building and removed the groceries from the saddle bags before he triggered the silent alarm with his keyfob. Bags in hand Steve made his way over to where Monroe was waiting.

“What’s all that?” she asked.

“Snacks. I figured if we were going to chat we should have something to eat while we do it.”

She looked sceptical but didn’t protest. They both walked up the steps and Monroe held the door open for Steve to pass through. There was no lock on the exterior door and Steve frowned heavily but didn’t comment. His previous guess proved to be correct, Monroe’s apartment was on the sixth floor of the building. The carpet outside the door was a dingy grayish green and the once cream colored walls were stained and peeling.

Steve schooled his expression to neutral as Monroe unlocked her door and led him into her home.  There was a large room that contained the tiny kitchen along one wall  and the rest was a living room. Steve also glimpsed a narrow hallway that lead to a miniscule bathroom and a closed door which Steve assumed was her bedroom. There was a faded blue couch in the living room that faced the windows. A dilapidated armchair sat beside it and a flimsy, overstuffed bookshelf leaned precariously in the corner. Everything was clearly second hand but it all looked clean.

Monroe stood to his right anxiously pulling at the hem of her t-shirt as Steve surveyed the space. 

“Is it just you here?” he asked as he looked around. 

“Y-Yeah,” she said, “The building is kinda shitty so rent is super cheap. It beats living on the street.”

“No family?” he asked as kindly as he could. 

She chewed her lip and shook her head, her eyes trained on her shoes. Steve knew what being alone in the world felt like and his chest tightened in sympathy. 

“Me neither.” He said bumping his shoulder against hers.

She still looked embarrassed so Steve gave her a reassuring smile and hefted the bags up a bit higher against his chest. 

“Can I put these on the counter?” he asked changing the subject.

She gave him a grateful smile and released her grip on her sweater.

“Yeah! Sure.” She said hurrying to help him move the bags. 

He didn’t need the help but suspected she needed something to do with her hands so he let her. They lined up the contents on the counter and Monroe grinned at the bounty. 

“For someone so fit you seem to eat a lot of junk.” she teased.

“I burn through calories pretty quick,” Steve said, “Besides I only bought all this because I didn’t know what you liked.”

Monroe snagged a package of oreos and pulled it open eagerly. 

“I’m not complaining,” she said smiling, “Just surprised. I thought you’d be a veggies, fruit and 8 glasses of water a day kind of guy.”

Steve laughed loudly,his head thrown back and a hand clutching the left side of his chest as he did so. After a moment Monroe joined him and they stood in the kitchen chuckling for a few moments. 

“The wholesome thing is mostly propaganda,” Steve explained, “While eating healthy is important, I’m a regular guy with flaws and guilty pleasures just like everyone else.”

“So you don’t regularly eat five dozen eggs for breakfast? Or help little old ladies cross the street?”

“You’re getting your manly paragons mixed up,” Steve said, “I believe that was Gaston from Beauty and the Beast who ate five dozen eggs for breakfast and the old ladies in Brooklyn are tough. They are extremely proud of their independence and would sooner smack me upside the head than let me help them.”

Steve absently rubbed the back of his head as he relayed the story of tiny Mrs. Kowalski smacking him last week for assuming she needed help with her recycling.He had lifted the overflowing bins down four flights of stairs for her despite her protestations that she enjoyed doing it herself. In the end he had put the bins down and stood on the sidewalk, head bowed in silence as the 72 year old woman scolded him about meddling. Afterwards she had dragged him inside and fed him a sandwich and lemonade. He now had a standing invitation to join her for dinner anytime. 

 Monroe listened to the tale and began laughing all over again, Steve chuckling right along with her.

When they had both calmed down they each snagged a bottle of water and a selection of snacks before moving into the living room. Steve paused at her bookshelf while Monroe got comfortable on the couch, her snacks spread out beside her. 

“You’ve got a lot of sci-fi here,” Steve said, “Some of this stuff was around when I was a kid.”

“I like what I like,” Monroe said with a shrug, “I get a lot of them from thrift stores and the library so even though they’re old and beat up I was able to get a decent good mix.”

“I had a friend who’s big on Sci-fi. He’s so smart, the smartest guy I know. There were always piles of books lying around in our place. He would read anything he could get his hands on.” Steve said.

Monroe studied him for a few moments, her brown eyes soft and a little sad. Steve gave her a tired smile over his shoulder and she gave him one back.

“If you see anything that interests you, help yourself,” Monroe said, “In fact, let me get you started.”

Monroe rose from her seat and joined him in front of her dilapidated bookshelf. She picked through the stacks of books and plucked out a few for him to read. The covers were worn but well maintained and Steve felt his throat tighten as she handed him her selections. She didn’t have much but didn’t hesitate to share what she had with him. 

“Thanks,” he said, “I’ll take good care of them.”

She nodded and waved him back towards the sitting area.

“Good. Now sit down,” she said, “You’re making me nervous just looming over here.”

“I don’t loom,” Steve said indignantly.

“Are you kidding? You’re gigundous, all you do is loom.”

“Gigundous isn’t a word.”

“Sure it is,” she said grinning, “ It’s the size right after ginormous.”

“That’s bull. I’m buying you a dictionary.”

“I already have two. Merriam-Webster and Oxford.” Monroe said pointing to them on the shelf.

“Wise-ass.”

She laughed and returned to her seat, waving him over to the armchair. Steve set the books down by the door and joined her in the living room taking his seat in the chair she had indicated. 

“You mentioned having questions.” he said.

“Is that okay?” She asked, “I know there’s probably stuff you can’t share and that’s cool. I just never met a superhero before so I’m curious about a few things.”

“It’s fine,” Steve said, “Can I ask you some questions in return?”

She seemed surprised and underneath that surprise, a little wary. Steve had expected her to be hesitant but he pushed forward to try and ease her worry.

“If I ask something you aren’t comfortable answering, you can just tell me,” he continued, “I won’t be offended. You have a right to your privacy and I will respect that.”

“Yeah?”

“You have my word.” he said solemnly.

“Okay,” she said, “That’s fair.”

“Good. So, what do you want to know?” Steve asked.

“Are you really a hundred years old?”

Steve snorted and then chuckled. Her serious demeanor had him expecting questions about covert government missions or classified secrets. Not this. It reminded him that despite her situation, she was still just a kid. He smiled.

“No.” he said, “I’m not a hundred.”

“I knew it,” she said, “You don’t even look thirty.”

“That’s the serum’s fault. I’m 98.”

“Holy shit. Seriously?”

“Yes but the healing aspect of Erskine’s formula keeps my cells regenerating so fast that it prevents my body from showing the usual marks of age.”

She chewed her lip deep in thought for a moment, her eyes examining her own hands critically. Steve itched to ask her what was bothering her but sensed that would kill the conversation so he drew her out of her thoughts instead.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Fifteen. I turn sixteen a few days before Thanksgiving.” She said, “Where’s the shield?”

_ So young _ .  _ Far too young to have to be on her own. _ Steve thought sadly. 

“In a secure location along with my uniform.” he said.

“I kinda thought you took it everywhere.”

Steve took a drink of water and shook his head.

“Not practical,” he said, “It draws a lot of attention and honestly I don’t tend to need it outside of missions.”

“Not a lot of terrorist activity in Brooklyn?”

“Thankfully not.”

“What are you doing in Brooklyn anyway?” she asked, “I thought the Avengers all lived in that tower in Manhattan.”

“It’s a useful bit of fiction,” Steve said, “Everyone thinks I am in one place and it allows me to live in relative peace somewhere else. Besides, I grew up in Brooklyn and living in the Tower would be a nightmare.”

His next question was the one he knew would be the make or break moment. For a moment Steve considered not asking it but he doubted he would get a better lead in to it so he asked.

“What brings  _ you _ to Brooklyn?”

“I couldn’t stay where I was.” she said quietly.

“Why?” he asked.

As he predicted she balked at answering right away instead she opened a bag of chips and shoved several into her mouth. Steve reached over and she handed him the bag.Cool Ranch Doritos. He bit into one experimentally and hummed appreciatively before eating several more in quick succession. That made her smile.

“You’ve never had Doritos before?” she asked.

She was avoiding his question but he was a man of his word. If she didn’t want to answer him, he wouldn’t push. He just hoped that one day she would trust him enough to tell him. 

“Nope. They’re not on the standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D meal plan” he said, “They’re not bad though.”

“What’s was the weirdest thing about waking up in the 21st century?” she asked.

“Too many things to list,” he said, “Though the internet is definitely in the top ten. It’s so vast and weird. Awe inspiring though too.”

“That’s how I found out actually.” She said.

“About me?”

“Yeah. I was at the library getting new books and making use of my two free hours of internet access when I saw a news article about you.”

Now he was tensing up. Tony had an amazing PR team assigned to the Avengers and they did an impressive job of controlling what information made it to the press but they couldn’t control everything. Steve racked his brain trying to think what the article would have been about but Monroe saved him the trouble. 

“You were making some sort of donation to a museum about yourself? Art and stuff. They had pictures of you in your uniform.” she said.

“Ah,” he said relieved, “That was a couple weeks ago. The Smithsonian has a Captain America exhibit and they asked for a publicity thing so I went down there and took some pictures. They had found one of my old sketchbooks and asked if they could display it.”

“That had to be super awkward. Seeing a museum of yourself.” She said.

“Completely awkward.” he agreed.

“So you draw?” she asked.

“Yeah I-”

He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. It was a shrill chirp that cut through the air painfully. The Avengers ring. Steve was out of his seat in a flash and scooped up the phone where he had left it on the counter.

“Rogers.” he said answering it.

Steve stood completely still as he listened, his jaw tight and his brow furrowed in concentration. He pulled on his boots then spoke briefly his voice calm yet sharp.

“Parameters acceptable,” Steve said after a moment, “Assemble the team. ETA thirty minutes.”

He hung up and turned to face Monroe who was watching him from over the back of the couch.

“I have to go,” he said, “I’m leaving this here for you.”

He set his old phone down on the counter. 

“It has unlimited service and my number is already programmed into it. Call me if you need to, for anything, anytime. I’ll try to touch base with you as soon as I can.” 

“Be careful.” she said quietly. 

He wasn’t expecting that and it tightened something in his chest again. He gave her a smile.

“I will,” he said, “You do the same.”

Then he was gone and Monroe sank down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. It didn’t take much to figure out that it had been Avengers business behind that phone call. Worry bloomed in her chest as she thought about goofy, kind hearted Steve out there fighting bad guys. Then she reminded herself that he had been doing just that for longer than she had been alive. He would be fine. Rising from her seat she packed away all the snacks he had brought into her bare cupboards and fridge. It was more food than she had had in weeks and part of her wanted to rip open each package and gorge herself but she resisted. Without the guarantee of more, it was smarter to ration what she had and save her grocery money for emergencies. 

Kitchen straightened, Monroe picked up the device Steve had left for her. It was a top of the line Starkphone. Her mouth hung open in a perfect “o” of surprise as she held the high end technology in her hands. It gleamed under the light, a palm sized rectangle of glass and steel, the Stark Industries logo etched elegantly into the back. 

Monroe moved back to the couch cradling the phone to her chest. It was worth more money than everything in her apartment combined and she wasn’t about to drop it on her scuffed wood floors.

A quick swipe on the screen brought up a whole suite of apps and she grinned excitedly. After about an hour of playing with the phone and tooling around on the internet, Monroe decided to contact Steve.

 

**5:07 p.m.-Monroe:** You left me a Starkphone. I can’t accept this.

 

Ten minutes passed and he didn’t text back. In that time she had googled “Captain America” and found the latest news feed. There was nothing outside of a alleged sighting of some of the Avengers team near downtown Prague fifteen minutes prior. She set up an alert then went back to her texts. 

 

**5:17 p.m.- Monroe:** CNN says you’re in Prague and that there is some crazy biochemist who set his entire lab on fire. 

 

No response.

 

**6:22 pm- Monroe:** Correction. Bio-extremist whose rogue experiments accidently set the labs on fire. Just googled it. Holy Shit this is nuts. Don’t drink the weird yellow stuff in his lab. Being a lizard person is not a good look.

 

**6:22 pm- Monroe:** Also, don’t die in Prague.

 

The longer Steve went without responding the more her worry came back. To distract herself, Monroe downloaded Candy Crush and lost herself in the game. About an hour later, when she was half asleep, slumped over, watching youtube videos of cooking shows, her phone buzzed in her hand almost causing her to drop it. She scrambled into sitting position and looked at the text.

 

**7:34pm- Steve:** Hey.

 

 **7:35pm-** **Monroe:** Hey?! Seriously?

 

**Steve:** Sorry.

 

**Steve:**  Yes it’s a Starkphone and a gift so please don’t argue. Officially I can’t confirm nor deny being in Prague. Also I am currently not dead or a lizard person.

 

**Monroe:** First, I’m glad to hear you aren’t nine feet tall and scaly. Second, this is a ridiculous, highly expensive, top of the line, not available in stores gift. It’s too much.

 

**Steve:** I thought I asked you not to argue.

 

**Monroe:** Not arguing. Just stating facts because you’re being unreasonable.

 

**Steve:** Just keep it for me okay? Everything has been taken care of and you’re not on the hook for any of it. If the thing makes you that uncomfortable don’t use it unless it’s an emergency but at least this way I know you can reach me if you need to.

**Monroe:** Why do you care? Is this some sort of Avengers goodwill mission?

 

**Steve:** No.We’re friends and I want to help. That’s why.

 

It took a handful of minutes for her to respond. 

 

**Monroe:** Fine. You’re still ridiculous.

 

**Steve:** Duly noted.

 

**Monroe:** I’m off on Thursday if you want to hang.

 

**Steve:** I’ll see what I can do.

 

**Monroe:** Stay safe. 

 

**Steve:** You too.

 

Steve tucked his phone away and glanced around the plane and took in the state of his team.Beside him Clint had his head resting on Steve’s shoulder, his eyes closed and mouth open as he snored in his sleep. Sam sat on the other side of Clint and was checking sports scores on his tablet. Tony sat up front beside the pilot yammering away to Natasha about mods he wanted to make on his next suit. The redhead assassin ignored him. Thor was on his way back to Asgard which left Pietro and Wanda sitting across from him, both of them pretending not to watch him though he wasn’t fooled.

Too tired to engage with them, Steve gave the twins an non-committal shrug and turned away. Then he shifted Clint around so that was leaning on Sam’s shoulder instead of his. 

“Hey man,” Sam whispered, “Why do I gotta shoulder Sleeping Drooly?”

“Delegation Sam,” Steve said, “One of the perks of being in charge.”

“Is that how it is?” Sam asked.

“Oohh, that’s how it is.” Steve said.

Steve gave his buddy a smile and received the finger in return. Laughing softly he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, sleep claiming him almost immediately.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next installment and I am pretty confident that it will be up soon. I appreciate all of you who are sticking with this. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	6. Chapter Six: Nightmares and a Little Help from Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns home and a hard day of Avenging catches up to him.   
> Bucky makes some discoveries and tries to do the right thing.   
> A lot can happen in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to get to the action but these boys won't be rushed. So here is chapter six. We learn a little more about what is going on with Hydra and some wrongs start to right themselves.

Steve arrived home a little after midnight, exhausted to the bone. Fury and Coulson had demanded an immediate round of decontamination showers for the whole team which was followed by intensive debriefing. The temptation to sleep at the tower had been strong but Tony’s incessant prodding about his “date” and Natasha’s worried expression had driven him out of the building and onto the road home. 

Too tired to think, Steve kicked off his boots and left them near the door along with his shield and go bag. He then made his way into the kitchen where he ate cold leftovers standing over the sink. Dishes rinsed and glass of water in hand, Steve trudged into his bedroom where he stripped down to his underwear and fell face first into bed.

*****

Bucky chomped down hard on the wad of bright pink bubble gum in his mouth. He was trying to quit smoking and it was making him cranky. He’d tried the nicotine gum but it was gritty and disgusting so then he’d tried the patches but he metabolised them too fast for them to be useful. So he was quitting cold turkey which meant he chewed gum and cussed when the flavor ran out. It had been four nights since he had last been able to visit Steve’s fire escape. Things with the Hydra goons he’d been tailing had reached a head.Two of the five goons were dead and he now had a notebook half full of intelligence about Hydra’s current schemes. 

It didn’t bother Bucky that he’d had to kill. Hydra had taken so much from him that killing them almost seemed too kind. What pissed him off was that the intel he had beaten out of them was incomplete. One of the assholes had managed to get in a lucky swipe of a knife and Bucky frowned in irritation as his wound healed. The stitches above his right hip itched as he thought of them and he blew a bubble with his gum to distract himself from scratching. 

Steve was already asleep by the time Bucky made it to the perch outside the Captain’s window. Bucky sat down tiredly and began cleaning his guns while he maintained his vigil. The longer he sat there the more he began to question his own motives. Emotions had been burned out of the Soldier, he remembered each session in the chair vividly. The flashes of white lightning had seared the capacity for feelings from his brain for so long that Bucky had assumed they would never come back. He was wrong. Ever since he had dragged Steve from the Potomac, emotions and memories flooded his brain day and night. Sometimes he was paralyzed by them, frozen in place by the strength of all that he felt. Grief and loneliness were his constant companions and that hadn’t changed but lately something else had risen to the surface. A warm feeling that would bloom in his chest whenever he looked at his oldest friend.

_ Steve’s vulnerable when he’s asleep _ . Bucky reminded with himself.  _ I’m only here to protect the big dummy when he can’t do it for himself. This has nothing to do with your broken brain and its faulty wiring.  _

Bucky glanced in the window and watched the soothing rise and fall of Steve’s back and knew he was lying to himself. He was in love with the man in that room. He may always have been and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep him safe. 

Annoyed with himself Bucky snapped his gum and finished cleaning his guns. After inspecting his work, he reholstered them and withdrew a notebook from his pack. He wanted to look over the information he had squeezed out of the Hydra drones he had eliminated but before he could, movement in Steve’s room drew his eye.

Steve was still lying in the bed but his arms and legs were thrashing around in distress. Wasting no time at all, Bucky slid a knife along the sash of the window popping the flimsy lock and leapt into Steve’s room.

“No!” the blonde man shouted. 

Steve was clearly caught in the throes of a nightmare, his eyes were screwed shut tight as he fought his attackers, his chest pumping wildly. 

“Steve!” Bucky yelled, “Steve you gotta wake up.”

Bucky moved closer to the bed and tried to shake Steve’s shoulder to jostle him awake. Instead he got whacked in the stomach by Steve’s thick forearm instead. 

“Oof,” Bucky said as he climbed onto the bed, “Come on Pal you gotta wake up.”

Steve was panting, grunts and strangled cries tearing out of his throat as he tried to free himself from his blankets. Bucky pinned the big man’s shoulders to the bed and tried to help free his legs hoping that would ease some of Steve’s distress. He was wrong and got punched in the side of the face for his trouble. 

“Damn it Steve!” Bucky cried as he fell from the bed to the floor.

He wasn’t sure if it was the punch, his yelling or the resulting tumble to the carpet that did the trick but something got through the nightmare and woke Steve up.  Bucky was lying on his back staring at the ceiling and prodding his sore mouth with a finger when Steve’s blue eyes found his. The large blonde was looking down over the side of the bed and Bucky met that stare with his own. Steve’s face disappeared for a second and a bedside lamp clicked on then Steve reappeared and continued to stare at Bucky in confusion. 

He was sweaty and gasping, there were bags under those blue eyes that were wide in fear. As Bucky watched, Steve ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair until it was sticking up in wild tufts like chick’s feathers. In that moment Steve was a mess and yet he still managed to be the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen. 

“Heya Pal,” Bucky said softly, “You okay?”

It was a stupid question. Neither of them had been okay for decades but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Steve didn’t respond right away, his mouth hung open as his eyes roamed Bucky’s prone form.

“Bucky?” Steve finally asked.

“Yeah Punk. Who else?”

Steve scrambled off the bed and dropped down next to his friend, his massive arms squeezing the other man tight. Bucky hissed in pain and drew back. His injuries from his earlier fights protesting.

“Easy Stevie. Easy.” Bucky said gently. 

“You’re hurt.” 

Steve fingers brushed Bucky’s mouth and the brunette sucked in a shaky breath. They were too close and his heart hammered in his chest while his thoughts warred between leaning in closer and pushing Steve further away. In the end he held still and let the blonde look. 

“It’s just a fat lip,” Bucky said, “It’ll heal up before you know it.”

“What happened?”

“Turns out those old newsreels weren’t lyin’. Captain America’s got a mean right hook..”

“Shit. I hit you?” Steve asked.

His large hands cupped Bucky’s face as he took a closer look at his handiwork. Bucky took the opportunity to stare at his best friend’s  tempting mouth. 

_ Just a little bit closer and I could finally- _ Bucky cut the thought off midway through pulled his head from Steve’s grasp. 

“I’m alright.” Bucky said, “Let’s get off the floor shall we?”

Steve rose first and held his hand out to help Bucky up. He hesitated for a moment to take in Steve’s nearly nude form and the expanse of golden, skin that was exposed. Shaking his head he took Steve’s hand and let him pull Bucky to his feet. 

“It must be nice not getting cold easily, huh pal?” Bucky asked, “Don’t gotta wear as much to bed to stay warm these days.”

Looking down at himself Steve realized he was standing there in just his navy blue boxer briefs. Blushing from his chest to his hairline Steve made his way over to his dresser and started yanking open drawers. 

“Y-Yeah,” Steve stammered, “I just got back from a mission. Was dead on my feet. Fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.”

He kept his back to Bucky as he pulled on plaid pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. 

“It’s your house,” Bucky said smiling, “You don’t gotta doll yourself up for me.”

Steve whirled around, a deep pink blush still painting his cheeks. He saw Bucky’s teasing smile and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You jerk.” he said fondly. 

Bucky shrugged.

“You’re easy to rile up Stevie. It’s nice to see that not everything has changed.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you need to Buck.” Steve said trying and failing to sound stern.

“Eh, where’s the fun in that?” 

It felt surreal standing together in the low light of Steve’s reading lamp joking with one another. In some ways it felt like nothing had changed and in others the changes couldn’t have been more obvious. Bucky’s throat felt tight as he stared at his friend, a whirlwind of emotions buzzing in his brain. 

“I should go,” he said, “Let you get back to sleep.”

“Please don’t.” Steve said.

Steve’s voice was small and sad. It pulled at something in Bucky’s chest and stilled his feet on the carpet. 

“I won’t be able to fall back asleep,” Steve continued, “It would be nice to have some company.”

Bucky knew he could still walk away. Steve wasn’t blocking the window or the door. He could still leave and nothing would change. Nothing would get any worse, but then nothing would improve either and that is what made up his mind.

“You got any beer?” Bucky asked.. 

“Yeah. I think I do.” Steve said.

“Alright.” 

Bucky walked toward the window and Steve made a small hurt sound that had Bucky sighing in exasperation.

“Calm down Punk,” he said, “Just grabbing my shit off your fire escape.”

“Oh.” 

Bucky grabbed his backpack and notebook then slid the window shut. Steve lead the way out of the bedroom and into the rest of the apartment. The layout was open and a bank of windows lined the wall to the left and the kitchen was on the right as they entered. Steve gestured toward the breakfast counter and Bucky perched on one of the stools while Steve grabbed them both a drink. 

Bucky opened his bottle with a practiced flick of his wrist then took a long swig. Steve held his with both hands, his eyes trained on his best friend as if he were afraid Bucky would disappear the second he blinked.

“Quit yer starin’ “ Bucky said, “You’ll make a fella blush.”

“It would be nice to not be the blushing one for once.” Steve said.

Bucky snorted and Steve chuckled. They were tiptoeing around the tension in the room. There were too many things they needed to say to one another and neither wanted to break the fragile calm between them. When the silence grew to be unbearable Bucky took out his notebook again. Steve came around the counter and sat beside his friend watching as Bucky paged through his notes. 

“Anything I can help with?” Steve asked.

“You ever heard of Project Renaissance Stevie?”

“No. What is it?”

“From what I can figure, it’s another attempt at a super soldier program.”

“Was it SHIELD?,” Steve asked anger coloring his words, “Natasha dumped their files all over the internet. I could do some digging maybe-”

“I tried that. Datamined a ton of that mess. Nothing. I don’t think it was SHEILD but maybe it was the monster living inside of SHIELD.”

Steve cranked his hands into fists. It was the same story over and over again, Hydra was relentless and would use any tool available to achieve their goals. Recreating Steve’s transformation or Red Skull’s for that matter was often on the top of their list. 

“HYDRA,” Steve said. Is this what brought you to New York?”

“Yeah, followed a couple of goons back stateside. Tried to figure out what they’re working on. Ended up getting a little messy.”

Bucky scratched at his hip absently then grimaced when it hurt.

“Jesus, you’re really hurt.”

Steve had pushed Bucky’s hand away and rucked up his shirt to reveal the stitching in Bucky’s side. It had been a knife wound, six inches long and at least an inch deep. Bled everywhere before Bucky was able to leave the abandoned warehouse and get back to his safe house to stitch it up. He told Steve all this as the blonde got out his first aid kit to clean the area. Bucky removed his shirt when Steve indicated and sat passively as the blonde worked. There was a patchwork of old scars, fading bruises and fresh scratches decorating Bucky’s chest and stomach. The knife wound was the worst of it so Steve gave it his full attention.

“You stubborn ass,” Steve snapped, “You could’ve died.”

“I’ve had worse.” Bucky said with a shrug.

“That is irrelevant. Surviving something once doesn’t mean you’ll survive the next time.”

Finished cleaning, Steve surveyed the wound. The stitches were straight and neat. The wound itself was already doing a fair job of healing. Unable to do much else, Steve plastered a sterile bandage over the area then packed up his kit. 

“Thanks Stevie.” Bucky said. 

“I could help you Buck,” Steve said, “You don’t have to do whatever this is alone.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know Pal. It’s starting to look like I might need your help whether I like it or not.”

“Hey! I’m good back up.”

“I dunno,” Bucky said scratching the scruff on his chin,  “Been a long time since I worked with someone so flashy. Kinda feel like I need to step my fashion game up.”

“It’s not fashion you idiot,” Steve said, “It’s a uniform.”

“If you say so beauty queen.”

Steve was smiling and shoved his friend’s shoulder lightly. Bucky laughed and shoved him back. They tussled for a few minutes laughing and using dirty tricks to get the upper hand just like they used to. Then Bucky’s side pulled again painfully and they agreed to a truce. They were both smiling as they resumed their seats at the counter.

“They lost something,” Bucky said pointing to the information he had written in his notebook, “Some essential component of their experiment went missing.”

“Any idea what?” Steve asked.

“Not really. Just that they call it RA22.”

“A drug maybe?” Steve suggested.

Bucky shrugged then yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Maybe,” he said, “I only talked to two of the five guys I’ve been tailing. Maybe the others will know more.”

“Had a friendly chat with them did you?” Steve teased.

“Not really,” Bucky said, “They were assholes. Really made me work for it.”

Steve snorted then shook his head. He pulled the notebook closer and flipped back to the beginning of Bucky’s notes.

“How can I help?” Steve’s expression was focused as he scoured the pages in front of him.

Bucky drained the rest of his beer then stood to rinse the bottle in the sink.

“Use your contacts with the Avengers and SHIELD, look for clues as to what RA22 is,” he said as he turned around, “Let me crash on your couch.”

Steve looked up that last one his eyes piercing as he searched Bucky’s expression. 

“No.” Steve said, “The couch sucks. It’ll be hell on your back.”

“Oh, well then I can just head back-”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and come on.” he said.

Steve closed the notebook with a decisive snap and handed it back to its owner. Then he stood up and grabbed Bucky’s hand dragging him to the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

“We’re bunking together.” 

_ I should say no.  _ Bucky thought. _ It’s  too dangerous. The flashbacks, the nightmares, I could hurt him.  _ Bucky warred with himself for a few moments, biting his cheek and looking back and forth between Steve’s earnest face and the window leading to the fire escape. Steve could see the hesitation on the other man’s face and knew better than to push. If he did, Bucky would be out the window and into the night faster than Steve could say Captain America. As much as he wanted to beg, Steve knew he had to let his friend decide for himself. Finally the temptation of having Steve’s big, warm, body close to his won out and Bucky nodded, relaxing his stance.

“You still prefer the left side?” Steve asked.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Good.”Steve said.

Steve dug around in his dresser for a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. He found what he wanted then handed them to Bucky.

“You can change in the bathroom. There’s spare stuff in there if you wanna brush your teeth too.”

Bucky stood in the middle of the room with his arm full of clothes and stared at his friend. The casual trust and kindness was so far removed from his everyday life that Bucky was at a loss on how to react. He wanted to cry, to scream, to hold the other man tight and beg for forgiveness. 

“Go on,” Steve prompted pointing toward the bathroom.

Bucky changed quickly and brushed his teeth then switched off the light and re-entered the bedroom. Steve was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Bucky knew better than to think he was sleeping. He placed all his belongings below the window and then crawled into the large bed. 

They lay back to back pressed together as close as they could be. 

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah Stevie?”

There was a pause and Bucky wondered if the other man hadn’t actually drifted off to sleep. Then Steve spoke.

“Thank you being here,” he paused and cleared his throat, “For waking me up I mean.”

He was using the small voice again, the one that broke Bucky’s heart every time he heard it.Bucky rolled over and wrapped his arms around the other man pulling Steve’s back flush to his chest.

“Yer welcome,” Bucky said his voice rough with emotion, “now go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six was really long. Like crazy stupid long. So I cut it into more than one chapter. Chapter seven is just getting some touch ups then it will be up soon. I promise, the action is coming. Thank you for your continued reading. I appreciate everyone of you. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	7. Breakfast, Bus Rides, and Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up without Bucky and goes to Natasha for help. More info is discovered about what Hydra is up to and Monroe reaches out to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've had a largely unproductive week at work thus far so I've got a lot of this story to share with all of you. Hope you enjoy!

Steve woke up in the bed alone. He knew it the minute he opened his eyes. The left side of the bed was cold but a piece of paper sat waiting for him on Bucky’s pillow. Sitting up, Steve rubbed the sleep from his eyes and read the note.

  
  


_ Steve, _

_ Don’t freak out. I had an appointment this morning so I had to go. Do me a favor and look into RA22. See if you can’t dig something up. Ask Natalia for help if you need to, I trust her skills. _

_ Also, I put my number in your phone. Call me if you find anything. I’ll be in touch soon.  _

_ Keep outta trouble while I’m gone.  _

_ -Bucky _

 

Steve smiled at the terse tone of the note. Bucky was always cranky and bossy and Steve had missed it desperately. He grabbed his phone from the side table and searched his contacts. Sure enough Bucky’s number was there. Steve rose and showered his mind going in a million different places at once but always bouncing back to falling asleep in Bucky’s arms. He grinned to himself as he rinsed his hair. It was too early to hope for anything long term but the idea of having his best friend back was almost too much for Steve to handle. 

Dressing quickly he went into the kitchen only to groan again loudly when he remembered he gave all his groceries to Monroe the day before. Steve pulled on his shoes and grabbed a ballcap and sunglasses. The diner he and Sam had visited did great omelettes. His watch said it was a little after nine, later than he normally rose but still early enough for breakfast. Perfect. He sent a quick text asking Natasha to meet him at the diner then headed out the door.

He rode his bike to the diner and chose the same booth he and Sam had sat in the last time. Angie wasn’t working but a pretty woman with auburn hair and ample curves was. Her nametag said Rose and she winked at him from behind her glasses. 

“Morning handsome,” she said, “What can I do for you?”

Steve felt himself blush and silently cursed his fair coloring for the billionth time. He gave the waitress a smile and ordered a coffee. 

“I’m waiting for a friend,” he explained. 

“Take your time,” she said with a smile, “Give me a holler if you need anything.”

Steve sipped his coffee and glanced over the menu. Half way through his cup Natasha breezed into the room. She wore knee high boots over dark leggings and a soft looking grey top. She dropped a kiss to Steve’s cheek then slid into the booth across from him. 

Rose brought Natasha a coffee and a menu then slid Steve another wink as she refilled his cup. Natasha watched Steve blush with a grin on her face.

“She’s cute,” Natasha said sipping her drink.

“She is.” Steve agreed.

“What’s her name?”

Steve didn’t lift his eyes from his menu. 

“I know you saw that her nametag says Rose.”

“You should ask for her number.” Nat said.

“I think I want an omelette,” Steve said, “ I kind of want pancakes but I also want hashbrowns.”

Natasha sighed and picked up her menu. Her pretty green eyes skimmed the offerings while she continued to sip from her mug.

“You don’t have to be alone forever Steve.”

“Maybe I’m not.”

Steve wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it. He wasn’t sure there was anything to last night other than Bucky asking for help. Steve had planned to sort through how he felt about what had happened and talk it over with Bucky himself before saying anything to anyone and here he was sharing it with Natasha. His teammate laid her menu flat on the table and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Barnes?” She asked.

“Yeah, he made contact last night.”

Before Natasha could fire off a round of questions, Rose returned and took their orders. Natasha was having egg whites with toast and fruit. Steve ordered two sausage and peppers omelettes, breakfast potatoes, toast, bacon and fruit. The waitress wrote down his order then gave him a once over from head to toe before smiling brightly and heading back to the kitchen. Steve sighed and rubbed his palm across his warm face while Natasha laughed. 

“Thank you for meeting with me this morning,” Steve said when she had calmed, “I need to ask you for a favor.”

“I’m listening.”

Steve drew Bucky’s note out of his pocket and laid it on the table between them. The back of the page was covered in a condensed version of the information from Bucky’s notebook. Natasha examined the information while Steve relayed what Bucky had told him the night before. When he finished he looked at his friend only to notice a slight tremor in her hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Nothing.” 

“Natasha-” Steve tried again.

Rose arrived at their table with their food, interrupting their conversation. Natasha moved the notebook page into her lap and gave a pleasant smile to the waitress. Steve accepted his plates with a smile as well and after a brief top up on their coffee, the two avengers were alone again and Natasha’s hands had stopped shaking. 

She cut into her eggs with economical grace and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully then  added a little salt. Steve began on his first omelette, the melty cheese and spicy peppers making him smile. 

Natasha speared one of his potatoes with her fork and popped it into her mouth. Steve raised an eyebrow at her which only prompted her to do it again. 

Steve shook his head fondly then went back to his eggs though he did slightly rotate his plate to make it easier for Natasha to reach the potatoes if she wanted them. She saw this and gave him her extra melon in thanks. They ate quietly for a few moments the silence between them comfortable. Finally the aching pit of hunger in Steve’s stomach eased and he spoke.

“You saw something,” he said nodding to where she was holding his information, “You recognized something on the list.”

“There’s a name,” she said bringing the list back out, “A woman. I knew her from,  _ before _ .”

She was referring to her time in The Red Room. Her painful training at the hands of the KGB. Steve had read her file years ago and knew some of the horrors his friend had been exposed to. He hadn’t pushed her for details but had offered his support should she ever need to share. So far she hadn’t.

Natasha used elegantly painted fingernail to point to a line halfway down the page.  _ Dr. Lyudmila Kudrin. _

“She was there,” Nat continued,  “In the Red Room.”

“Do you think she knows anything about Project Renaissance? Would it be worth bringing her in?” Steve asked.

“She’s dead.”

“You’re sure?”

“I killed her myself.” 

Steve thought about this for a moment.  _ What does Hydra want with a dead Russian doctor?  _ Something about this woman scared Natasha whether she would admit it or not. He felt bad for digging but this was important. Still, he respected Nat’s need for privacy.

“You don’t have to do this Nat,” Steve  told her, “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I’m an adult Steve. I can handle it.”

Her voice was tight but her face was impassive. She was a professional and if she didn’t want anyone to know what she was thinking, they wouldn’t. He sighed then continued.

“What was her role?” he asked.

“She was a doctor and a scientist. She was trying to make us stronger. More like...you.”

“That makes sense. Bucky thinks Project Renaissance was another attempt at a super soldier program.”

“Because that always plays out well.”

“Do you think Hydra could’ve got their hands on Dr. Kudrin’s research? Maybe they’re using her work in the Red Room as a starting point.”

“I thought everything was destroyed but who knows?” Nat said, “ I have some contacts in Kiev that I could lean on. I’ll see if I can find anything.”

“See if there is any mention of RA22. Bucky said the Hydra goons he ran down were looking for it. I think it’s important to making this whole thing work.”

Natasha nodded and finished her meal in efficient bites. She then pulled out her phone and took photos of Steve’s information page before handing it back to him. 

Steve finished eating and signaled for the check. Rose brought over the bill and cleared away their plates. Steve lifted the ticket up and took his wallet out of his pocket only to have his wrist seized by Nat’s hand. 

“We’re not doing this again Steve.” she said, “How much?”

“My treat,” Steve said trying to free his arm without hurting her.

“I can pay for my own breakfast.”

“I dragged you out here just so you would help me with something potentially dangerous. The least I can do is pay for your meal.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her his best smile. 

“I’d help you anyway. You know that.” She said.

He did. Natasha was good like that. If you were in her circle, she had your back, always. If you crossed her, well...people disappeared everyday.

“Still,” Steve said, “I appreciate you doing this. I mean it.”

She released his arm and he laid the ticket and cash to cover it plus tip on the table. Then he stood up and pulled Natasha into a hug. She chuckled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“You’re soft Rogers,” she told him hugging back just as tight, “It’ll get you into trouble some day.”

“Probably. But I know you’ll be there to save my ass and say I told you so.”

“Damn right.”

They let go of one another and Steve dropped a kiss onto her cheek.

“I’ll be in touch.” she said.

Steve pulled on his hat and glasses as he watched her make her way out of the diner and into the steady morning crowd. Between one blink and the next, she was gone. Steve got on his bike and headed home. He told himself he wasn’t going to just sit around and wait for Bucky or Nat to call. Bucky had left a lot of his research with Steve and he was going to pore over every inch until he figured out what the hell Hydra was looking for. 

*****

Monroe sat on the bus and wished for headphones.Anything to block out the scene around her. The ride from her cleaning gig in Hell’s Kitchen back to her shitty apartment took at least an hour. At half past nine at night it took even longer and the crowd on the bus became seedier. She sat in a seat towards the back and looked out the grimy window, watching as the muted lights of the city went by. She was bone tired, Mr. Murdock was blind and he said it gave him an appreciation for helping the underdog.She cleaned his apartment and his law office. It wasn’t a ton of space but she was thorough.  He was a nice guy for a lawyer and could probably afford a real cleaning service but he let Monroe do it for cash under the table. 

She liked him and she worried that maybe he needed more help around the house. The guy was constantly banged up though she never saw him bump into anything. 

Lost in her thoughts, Monroe didn’t notice when the tall brunette sidled up next to her. He was dressed all in black from his heavy boots to his sweater and he wore a pair of rimless glasses that were perched on a thin, hooked, nose. He smiled at her when she finally noticed him and she pressed her lips together to hide her flinch. The man was sitting too close and there wasn’t any room to shift away. Monroe reached into her pocket and clutched the small pocket knife she kept there. He wasn’t touching her but she felt safer knowing she could defend herself if she had to. 

She went back to looking out her window hoping that if she ignored him he would leave her alone. No such luck.

“You look familiar,” the man said. 

“We haven’t met.” Monroe said without turning.

“Are you sure?” he persisted, “What’s your name?”

“Zoe Washburne.” Monroe lied.

The man leaned a little closer to try and catch her eye and this time she did flinch. If he sensed her discomfort, he didn’t care because lingered for a few seconds too long before finally leaning back. Monroe was curled up toward the window and watched the man from over her shoulder. He had a little smile on his thin lips and it made her skin crawl. 

“What a pretty name,” the man said, “It seems you’re right Zoe. We haven’t met. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

The man turned away and faced the aisle but Monroe wasn’t fooled. He was still watching her.  Heart hammering in her throat, Monroe slid her new cellphone from her pocket and opened the texting app. 

**Monroe:** Hey Steve. You busy?

Less than a minute passed before he responded.

**Steve:** Not with anything that won’t keep. What’s up?

Monroe hesitated. Maybe she was overreacting. She was in a new city and no one here knew her here. She had been so careful, leaving behind no trace. She used a different last name, she lived off the books and out of sight. No one from before would think to find her in the slums of Brooklyn. 

_ One creepy guy on the bus didn’t mean you’re in danger. _ She reasoned to herself.

She was halfway home and involving Steve when the man was no longer bothering her seemed silly. Still something in her gut made her respond.

**Monroe:** I hate public transit. On my way home and there’s a level five weirdo sitting next to me on the bus :(

**Steve:** Have you passed the stop where we first met?

**Monroe:** ...No but it’s coming up

**Steve:** Get off the bus at that stop. I’ll meet you there. 

Monroe read the text twice and sighed. As embarrassed as she was for involving Steve in what may have been an overreaction, she was secretly grateful for Steve and his willingness to help. Three stops later she rose to make her way to the front of the bus to exit. The man beside her hadn’t moved but thankfully he hadn’t tried speaking to her again. At least not until she made to get up. 

 

“It was nice to meet you  _ Zoe _ . Stay safe out there.” the man said.

 

His gaze followed her up the aisle and off the bus. She struggled to keep her back straight and her pace even. Everything inside her wanted to run but she didn’t. When she walked down the steps she caught sight of Steve who was leaning against the bus shelter with his hands in his pockets.

As the bus pulled away from the curb, Monroe looked back over her shoulder and saw that the man was watching her from the seat she had vacated. She shivered and looked away. Steve caught the reaction and straightened to his full height as his eyes followed the receding bus. 

“You alright?” he asked turning his gaze to Monroe, “He didn’t touch you did he?”

“I’m fine,” she said suddenly feeling exhausted, “No he didn’t touch me thankfully.”

Steve looked her up and down briefly confirming for himself that she was okay. Monroe stood still and let it happen, grateful for his presence. 

“Thanks for coming Steve.” she said quietly.

“Anytime.” he said, “Are you hungry?”

“What?”

“Are you hungry?” Steve repeated, “There’s a little Italian place just down the street. If it’s not too late for you, we could grab a bite to eat before I drive you home.”

Monroe smiled. He was a bit of a mother hen but he was nice and came when she asked. She also had the money Mr. Murdock had paid her in her pocket. She could afford a hot meal for once.  

“That sounds good,” she said, “I’m going to get a bowl of noodles the size of my head.”

Steve laughed as they began walking down the street. 

The Italian place was small but cozy with red vinyl booths and white table cloths. Steve picked a booth that gave him a clear view of all the exits and the windows. His eyes roamed the space taking in every person and any possible threat.  Monroe watched him for a few moments but decided against commenting on it. She picked up a menu instead and read through all of the choices. Lasagna, Manicotti, Ziti, Spaghetti Bolognese, Chicken Parmigiana, the list seemed endless and it all sounded amazing.  Monroe’s stomach let out a loud growl and she blushed in embarrassment. Steve chuckled softly  and signaled for the waitress. 

“I don’t know what I’m getting yet!” Monroe said.

“That’s fine. Take your time. I’ll just order us some sodas.” Steve said.

A young girl, only a few years older than Monroe approached the table. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore a white button up over black pants. She smiled when she saw Steve. There was a small basket of bread in her hand which she placed on the table. She then poured olive oil onto a small plate which she topped with cracked pepper and salt for dipping.

“Mr. Rogers!” she said, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Sophia it’s nice to you see you too. Though isn’t it a bit late for you to be working?”

“I’m eighteen now Mr. Rogers,” Sophia said, “No more short shifts for me. Besides I like helping Nonna.”

“I’m sure she likes having you here too.” Steve said.

He liked the Russo’s, the family that owned the restaurant. They were tight knit but welcoming and they never commented on how one man could eat so much. Nonna Russo, the restaurant’s founder was a tiny Italian woman who talked with her hands and doted on her grandkids. She was twenty years younger than Steve but still treated him like one of her kids. It made him smile.

“We don’t know what we want yet,” Steve told Sophia, “But we’ll have a couple Cokes while we figure it out.”

The young girl nodded and went back to get their drinks. Monroe hadn’t spoken but she occasionally glanced at the loaf of fragrant bread over the top of her menu. Steve reached over and took the loaf into his hands and broke off a piece, he dipped it into the olive oil then popped it into his mouth. He held the bread out to Monroe. 

“Try it,” he said, “It’s really good.”

That was all the encouragement she needed. Tearing off a hunk of bread, Monroe copied Steve and dipped it into the oil before taking a bite. She smiled. It was warm and fragrant and delicious. Sophia returned with their drinks and took their orders. Steve got a double order of Lasagna and Monroe ordered a regular portion of the Spaghetti Bolognese. 

The food came fast and tasted twice as good. Steve let Monroe try some of his Lasagna and they shared another loaf of bread. When the meal was finished, Sophia dropped off the bill and promised to take their compliments back to her grandmother. Then Steve found himself arguing over who pays the bill for the second time that day.

“I just got paid today,” Monroe said, “I can cover my own dinner.”

“I know you can,” Steve replied, “Next time I’ll let you treat.”

Monroe frowned but nodded and rose from the table. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Monroe said.

Steve laughed. She was feisty like Natasha and cranky like Bucky. He wondered what it said about him that he seemed drawn to certain personalities.

“I’m serious,” she continued.

“I know you are,” Steve said, “I’m just laughing because you remind me of someone.”

“In a good way?” 

“Definitely.”

She grabbed her bag and followed Steve to the front of the restaurant so he could pay. Steve settled the bill with another one of Nonna’s granddaughters while Monroe eyed the dessert case. There was a wide assortment of sweets including cannoli and tiramisu but the large double chocolate cake had caught her eye. 

As she stared at the towering confection a pair of small, nimble hands lifted it out of the case. Monroe stood up and met the eyes of Nonna Russo. She was a little shorter than the teen, coming up to her shoulder and had long black hair shot through with grey that was gathered into a soft knot at the top her head.

She gave Monroe a kind smile then turned away, the heavy looking cake  resting steady in her hands. Steve pulled on his jacket and frowned when he noticed his companion didn’t have one. Monroe raised her hands in surrender. 

“I know. I know.” she said, “I need a coat. You don’t have to say anything. I’m already saving up for one.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond but Nonna returned with two small boxes in her hands. She handed one to each of them. 

“You nearly forgot your dessert.” she said.

“Oh we didn’t-” Steve started. 

Nonna reached up and Steve bent down allowing her to pat his cheek fondly. 

“You’re a good boy Steven, She said, “Take the cake.” 

Monroe laughed softly as she peaked into the box in her hands. Her laugh was cut short but a hum of excitement when she saw the large slice of cake inside.

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve said.

“Thank you.” Monroe said.

Nonna patted Monroe’s cheek too then waved as they left the restaurant. 

After a short walk back to Steve’s for his bike, they rode across the city to Monroe’s apartment. The earlier worry about the creepy man returned as she got off the bike. Every shadow was a creep lurking and she nearly voiced her worries to Steve. She resisted when she remembered what she had left behind. 

_ Involving Steve wouldn’t be fair. _ She reminded herself.  _ You handled it yourself before, you can do it again. _

She chewed her lip for a moment then gave Steve what she hoped was a convincing smile. 

“Thanks for dinner,” she said.

“You going to be okay?” he asked.

She held her dessert close to her chest and nodded. His eyes roamed her face and she felt like he could see everything, the lies, the fear, and again she was tempted to tell him everything. 

“Yeah,” she said, “I’ll be fine.” 

“Call if you need me. I mean it.” he said.

Monroe nodded again and started to turn away. At the last second she turned back and threw her arms around Steve. He stood there in surprise for a beat then wrapped her in his arms hugging her tight. After a moment Monroe stepped back and Steve let her go. She quickly swiped her fingers under her eyes brushing away stray tears. She set her shoulders and gave him a watery smile.

“Thanks again Steve,” she said, “You know, for everything.”

His throat was tight and he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from hugging her again. She was trying so hard to be strong and he wanted to respect that even though it broke his heart.

“Roe if you ever want to, you can always crash at my place.” he started, “What I mean to say is-”

He stopped again and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“You don’t have to get by on your own,” he finally said, “I’m here for ya kid.”

“I know Steve,” she said softly,  “I appreciate it. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Count on it.” he said with a smile.

He watched her enter the building and waited until she waved to him from her window before taking off. He felt lighter and yet more determined. She was going to be alright. He would make sure of it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be posted momentarily if it isn't up already (when you read this).   
> As always comments and Kudos make my world go round.   
> Love you guys!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	8. Awkwardness, Coats, and Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve puts his foot in his mouth.  
> Natasha takes joy in Steve's awkwardness.
> 
> Violence happens. (Hydra sucks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> As stated in the summary, in this chapter there be violence. So you have been warned (twice). Also there is some adorable awkwardness with Nat and Steve. The plot thickens and Steve kicks some ass. Enjoy!

The next morning Steve stood in the living room of his apartment and dialed Nat’s number. It was just after eight in the morning. Steve watched the morning traffic stream past his building as he listened to the phone ring. He needed Nat’s help again and he nervous. 

“Good Morning Steve,” Natasha said. 

“Good Morning Nat. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No. Of course not. What do you need?” she asked.

Her voice was husky yet amused and Steve sighed in relief. He was always an early riser and he often forgot that the rest of the world preferred to sleep in. 

“I uh-” he said, “I need to ask you a personal question.”

She hummed into the line and found himself blushing. It was a simple question really and yet he couldn’t shake his awkwardness. 

“Well?” she asked when he didn’t continue.

He groaned. This was a mistake.

“Nevermind.” he said, “It’s not important.”

“Oh no you don’t.” she said, “You can’t call me this early, start an interesting conversation like that and then not finish it. What do you want to know?”

She was laughing at him. He could hear the amusement in her voice. 

“What size are you?”

“Excuse me?”

She didn’t sound offended just surprised. Steve rushed to explain. 

“Monroe needs a coat. You two are similar in size, well except you have more curves, not that I’ve been eyeing your curves but you’re a beautiful woman and it’s hard not to notice- damn it- I just thought-”

She laughed. It was a good sound and even though he was embarrassed all to hell it made Steve smile to hear it. 

“Oh, you are  _ adorable _ .” she said, “Please, continue to stammer on about my curves.”

_ This is a disaster.  _ Steve thought.  _ Never should have said anything. We’re teammates and now she thinks I’m some kind of pervert.  _

“I’m  _ sorry _ .” Steve said, “ Just forget I said anything.”

“Oh Steve. I do enjoy teasing you,” Nat said, “Meet me at Macy’s in the city. We’ll find your kid a coat.”

She hung up before he could dig himself further into the hole he’d made. Resting his forehead against the cool glass of his living room window Steve considered calling her back and telling her to forget it. Except she wouldn’t. As he pulled on a jacket and grabbed his keys he wondered what the likelihood of keeping this between him and Nat was. 

_ Probably less than zero percent. _ He told himself. It was going to be a long day.

*****

Steve stood in the Macy’s on 34th street and stared. The store was enormous. There were dozens of people walking in every direction and he had no idea where to go. A woman at the makeup counter was smiling at him and he briefly considered asking for her help when his phone buzzed.

**Natasha:** Either talk to the woman you are staring at or get your ass over here. :)

**Steve:** I’m not staring at her

**Natasha:** Well maybe you should be. She’s definitely staring at you 

**Steve:** Where are you?

**Natasha:** Look to your left

Steve turned and saw a bank of escalators. Nat was beside them looking towards him, an amused smirk on her pretty face. As Steve walked towards her he found himself relaxing a little despite the sensory overload from the packed store. They met in the middle though Steve stopped short of giving her his customary hug. Nat noticed his hesitation and pulled him in anyway. 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

“Steve it’s fine,” she said still hugging him, “You’re overthinking it. If it helps, I’m flattered.”

She let him go and threaded her arm through his and lead him back to the escalators. 

“Now come on,” she continued, “Let’s shop.”

The number of choices was overwhelming. Steve stood in the junior’s section and frowned at the sheer number of sweaters hanging on the racks. He’d just wanted to buy something to keep the girl warm. He should’ve known that it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“This is ridiculous,” he said, “There are too many choices.”

Nat laughed. 

“That’s what makes it fun,” she said, “What’s her favorite color?”

“How is this fun? And I have no idea.”

Natasha groaned in frustration and moved away from one rack and towards another. She leafed through the options and selected two before holding them up toward Steve.

“It’s too early for a heavy coat,” she explained, “So we’re going to buy a sweater. Maybe fleece lined. What about these?”

One was grey with some sort of glitter mixed in and it had a soft white lining. The other was an eggplant color without the shimmer and had a charcoal colored lining. Something told him Roe wouldn’t appreciate the sparkle. She was tough like that.

“The purple one. I think.”

Nat nodded approvingly and hung up the grey one. She chose the same sweater as the purple one except in blue with a lighter grey lining and added it to the one on her arm. She also snagged a brick red with white lining and Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

“Since you don’t know what she likes we’re going to give her options.” Nat said. 

“Good idea.”

“I know.” She said with a smile.

They paid for the sweaters and headed back toward the escalators. Steve carried the bag and Nat texted on her phone.  They rode up to the fifth floor because Nat wanted to look for something. Steve watched in awe as they passed by floors and floors of goods ranging from housewares to shoes to a level just dedicated to men’s suits. There was even a salon and a coffee shop. The pair reached the women’s dresses and Nat moved past him to search the racks. Each item was designer and nearly cost a month’s rent. After picking up and discarding over a dozen selections, Natasha picked up a slinky navy dress with a deep v in the front, she stood before a mirror and held it to her body.  The material had a slight sheen and moved like water. It would cling to her body and slither when she moved. Steve stared at his shoes.

“Too much?” Nat asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve responded as he looked up.

Natasha turned and held up the dress again for Steve’s opinion. The color really set off her hair and he told her as much. She smiled. 

“Special occasion?” he asked. 

“Nope. Just wanted something to feel pretty in.” She said.

“Like you don’t look pretty in everything.”

“Steven Rogers are you flirting with me?” She asked.

“No,” he said determined not to get embarrassed, “Just telling the truth.”

She grinned then kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you.” she said. 

In the end she decided to the buy the dress and walked over to the counter with Steve trailing behind. Finished with her shopping Nat asked if he wanted to look at anything else. Steve shook his head making her laugh again. He was beyond ready to leave the store. They headed back to the escalators.

“I stopped by your place last night but you weren’t home.” Nat said.

“A friend needed my help.”

“The same friend that needed a new coat?”

“Yeah. She said some guy on the bus was making her uncomfortable so I picked her up and gave her a ride home.”

Nat stopped and looked at him seriously. The joking tone was gone from her voice when she spoke.

“Did he hurt her?” she asked.

“No,” Steve said, “She’s fine. Just got freaked out I guess. She was still scared when I dropped her off at home. I offered to let her crash at my place but she said she was okay.”

“I’d like to meet her.” Nat said, “I could teach her some of my tricks for dealing with assholes.”

Steve smiled at his friend. She was protective of Monroe even though she hadn’t met the girl. She was great that way.

“I think she’d like that,” Steve said, “I’ll talk to her about it when I stop by later.”

“Good.” 

“What did you stop by for?” Steve said changing the subject.

Nat’s voice lowered and she leaned in as they walked through the main level of the store. 

“Kiev didn’t have much information but I did find out that Project Renaissance was housed in a facility in the midwest. They were using Kudrin’s formulas but none of them were labeled RA22.”

“Damn. Well I appreciate you looking into it.”

“Of course,” she said, “I’m going to keep digging into this midwest facility. I will update you with what I find.”

“You’re the best Nat. I appreciate it.”

Nat’s turned to face him when they reached the street. 

“If she doesn’t like the sweaters or if you need to exchange them you can take them to the Macy’s on Fulton,” she said, “Just keep the receipt.”

Steve stared at her in mock horror. She had tortured him by dragging him to this monstrous store for no reason.

“There’s a Macy’s in Brooklyn?!” he cried.

“Yeah but it’s much smaller than this one.” 

He looked back at the store they just exited. It took up the entire block. They hadn’t even walked a third of it. 

“We could’ve avoided all this?” he said gesturing to the building.

“Well yes I suppose so but where is the fun in that?”

“You’re evil,” he told her.

“Yet you love me.” she said. 

He shrugged and she slapped his bicep. He gave in and nodded. They both laughed. 

“Talk to your kid. Let me know when I can meet her.” Nat said.

“She’s not my kid.”

“I’ll see you later Steve.” She said.

She headed down the sidewalk and he watched her go, shaking his head. His friends were weird.

*****

Monroe didn’t want to take the sweaters. They stood in her living room with the last of the day’s sunlight illuminating the room as they argued.

“You don’t like them?” Steve asked.

“That irrelevant.” she snapped.

“So you do like them.” he pressed.

Monroe passed her hand over the purple one enjoying the soft feel of the lining. Steve watched with a small smile on his lips. She saw his look and lifted her hand away then crossed her arms over her chest.

“They’re great Steve but I can’t afford them.”

“They’re gifts.”

She groaned in frustration, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling.

“You can’t keep doing this.” she said then looked him in the eye, “It makes me feel guilty.”

“That’s not my intention,” Steve said.

“I know. I still feel guilty.” 

“Look,” Steve said, “I don’t have a lot of friends outside of the Avengers and I basically have no family. When I was younger I was poor, sick, and struggling. I couldn’t help those I cared about. Now that I can, I want to do it as much as possible.”

“Damn it.” she said.

“What?” 

“It’s impossible for me stay mad at you when you tell me stuff like that.” 

Steve smiled and Monroe reached out for a hug. Steve pulled her in and squeezed her tight grateful that she was giving in.

“Thanks for the sweaters Steve.” she said. 

“You’re welcome kiddo.” 

She went to go hang them in her room and Steve was pouring a glass of water when the first bullets ripped through the door of the apartment. Steve ducked behind the counter and Monroe screamed from her bedroom.

“What the hell was that?” she cried.

“Stay in your room!” Steve yelled back.

The door flew off its hinges as three Hydra goons poured into the apartment. Steve pulled open the drawer closest to him and pulled out a knife. Two of the men passed him by as they moved deeper into the room. Steve grabbed the third from behind and plunged the blade into his throat. Dropping the body he advanced on the other two. He grabbed the second around the neck but he wasn’t fast enough and the two began to grapple for control. The third fired a few rounds missing three times but the fourth and fifth shots landed in Steve’s left bicep and his side. Grunting in pain he continued to subdue the man in his arms. A knife slashed his belly before he got control of it. He wrenched it from the man’s hands and threw it at the shooter. The gunfire stopped as the man hit the floor.

“STEVE!” Monroe screamed, “Help me!”

Turning the man in his arms Steve grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head into the counter. The man went limp and fell to the floor in a heap. Grabbing one of the guns he ran down the hall and into Monroe’s room. She was near the window with a fourth Hydra agent holding a blade to her throat. The girl was crying, her thin body shaking in fear. Steve’s heart was hammering in his chest as he took in the scene. 

“Drop it,” he said coldly, “Drop the knife and step away from the girl.”

“Actually Captain,” the man said, “I think you should drop  _ your _ weapon and put your hands on your head.”

He pressed the blade a little closer to Monroe’s neck. A trickle of blood ran down her neck. 

“Okay. Okay.” Steve said lowering the gun. “I’ll come quietly. Just don’t hurt her.” 

“Come quietly?” the agent asked, “Why would you think-”

Monroe took that moment to drive her elbow into the man’s groin. The knife slid across her collarbone and she cried out but she managed to roll away. Steve lifted gun again and shot the man, killing him. Monroe ran to his side and hugged him. Tears were streaming down her face and her grip on him was aggravating the wound on his stomach but Steve said nothing as he hugged her tight. After a moment he pulled back and looked her in the eye. His voice was all business when he spoke. 

“We have to go,” he told her, “Grab everything essential and meet me at the door. Two minutes.”

Monroe sprang into action, trying her best not to look at the dead man lying on her floor. Steve checked his pulse then rolled him onto his stomach and left the room. Shoving clothes and toiletries into her backpack Monroe considered climbing out the window and running as far away as she could as fast as she could. Thinking about how Steve protected her stopped her. Steve was safe, he could help her hide again. She went into the living room. Two of men were dead. She knew because Steve had covered their faces so she wouldn’t see. The third was awake and Steve had duct taped him to a chair. She nearly screamed when she saw the prisoner’s face. The man sneered at her, his thin lips pulling into a smile.

_ This can’t be happening. _ Monroe thought.  _ How did he find me? I had been so careful. _

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked his prisoner, “What do you want?”

“To finish what we began.” the man said.

“What does that mean? What is RA22?” Steve demanded.

Beside him Monroe stiffened. She clutched her bag tighter to her body and eyed the door. 

_ Go.  _ She thought.  _ Get out of here before it gets worse. Before he finds out the truth.  _

Steve saw her fear and wanted to reassure her. He had never wanted this to touch her. Never wanted her to see him like this but he had no choice. He needed answers. It was the only way to end this and keep her safe. He turned back to his prisoner.

“Hail Hydra.” the goon said.

Steve hit him hard in the nose making the man’s head snap back against the wall. 

“Answer me.” he snapped, “or I will kill you just like I did them.” He pointed to the bodies on the floor.

“Cut off one head and two more shall take its place.”

“I am really tired of hearing that.” Steve said hitting the man again.

The man convulsed and then foam appeared at the corners of his mouth. 

“Shit!” Steve said.

The Hydra agent had swallowed a cyanide capsule. Somethings never changed. The man writhed and coughed as he died. Steve gently laid his hand on Monroe’s shoulder and lead her out of the apartment and into the hall. He pulled her behind him and checked for more attackers. When he found none he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed. Monroe stood against the wall and listened.

“Spangles!” Tony said when he answered, “What can I do for you today? New car? Modern hair cut? Sign you up for eHarmony?”

“Tony. I was just hit by Hydra.” Steve said.

“Holy shit.” Tony said the joking gone from his voice, “Do you need backup?”

“No. The situation is contained,” Steve said, “I do need clean up and an evac. I have a civilian with me.”

He could hear Tony call out instructions to JARVIS for a moment and then he spoke to Steve again. 

“Clean up is en route and I will send Happy to pick you up. Do you or the civilian need medical?”

Steve could feel the burn from his knife wound and the bullet wounds ached fiercely. Turning to Monroe he assessed her from head to toe. Her hair was a mass of dark curls around her face and her eyes were red from crying. She shook all over but the cut on her neck was no longer bleeding. He leaned closer and wiped gently at the blood on her collarbone. The girl flinched but otherwise didn’t move. There was no cut beneath the blood. Confused Steve looked at her face but she avoided meeting his eye. There was something going on with her but he didn’t have time to ask. His main priority was getting them to safety. 

“Medical is secondary for now,” he told Tony,  “Relocation takes precedence.”

They talked for another moment as Steve gave his location and Tony provided info for relocating them then Steve hung up. Turning to the girl beside him he searched her face again.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She whimpered and shook her head. He pulled her in again and held onto her as she shook. 

“I’m so, so sorry. I’m going to get you out of here,” he told her, “We’ll find you some place safe.”

She nodded against his chest then pushed away. She wiped her face on her sleeve. She looked much younger than her fifteen years at that moment and Steve’s heart broke. This was his fault. It was his fight with Hydra not hers.He had promised to keep her safe and he had failed. 

Ten minutes passed as they stood in the stairwell. Monroe was tucked into a corner away from the windows with Steve’s big body acting as a shield. 

“You’re hurt,” she said after a while.

“It’ll heal,” he said calmly.

“These look like gunshot wounds,” she said horrified. 

“I’m okay.” he reassured her.

In reality he was hurting all over and his mind was growing fuzzy. He needed fluids and bandages. Probably also needed to lie down for a while but the kid was scared enough. He wasn’t going to add to it. In his pocket his phone buzzed. Happy had arrived with their ride. Steve lead the way downstairs keeping Monroe between his body and the wall. When they reached the street Steve hustled her into the back of the unmarked sedan as fast as he could. 

“Captain Rogers,” Happy said, “Where are we headed?”

He pulled the car from the curb and headed out of the neighborhood. The car was bullet proof and Happy was an excellent getaway driver. Steve felt himself relax incrementally. 

“To one of Tony’s safe houses,” he said, “He mentioned that he has one further up state.”

“Right away sir.” Happy said.

“We need to go to a hospital.” Monroe said, “He was shot. He needs medical attention.”

Happy stopped at the corner and looked over the seat into the back of the car. Steve kept his face calm. His wounds were serious but not life threatening. He could manage a while longer. He told Happy as much. The man turned around so he could continue driving but Monroe put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“I’m not going anywhere with you until you agree to go to a hospital,” Monroe told Steve, “Don’t be an asshole and die trying to be a tough guy Steve. Either go to a doctor or let me out of this car.”

Monroe let go of Happy and reached for the door handle but Steve caught her wrist. With the adrenaline draining away he was growing more tired by the minute. He sighed hard. 

“Fine,” he said, “Happy take us to the tower.”

“Understood.” the driver said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was finally some action. Up next, Steve gets some answers. Also we see more of the Avengers and get some much needed Stucky Fluff. So stay tuned!
> 
> Did I mention I love you guys? Cause I totally do.
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed the writing beast.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	9. Hospitals, Confessions, and the Fellowship of Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets fixed up.   
> Monroe reveals her past.   
> Tony visits and shows his heart (a little).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay whoa. First of all, this chapter is kinda long. Second, there's no Stucky fluff in this one due to the afore mentioned longness. It got moved to the next chapter but it is coming. I promise. 
> 
> There is violence involving kids in this chapter, swearing, a tiny bit of body horror, and a whole lot of dialogue. Sorry if any or all of that isn't your bag but this needed to happen. I hope it isn't too terrible to slog through.

They arrived at the Tower in record time. Happy pulled up to the underground entrance and let them out at the door. Steve lead Monroe inside and they boarded the elevator heading up to the medical wing.

“Good Evening Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said, “Doctor Cho and Doctor Banner are waiting for you in the medical bay.”

“Who the hell is that?!” Monroe asked.

“Thank Jarvis,” Steve said talking over her.

He looked down at Monroe a tired smile on his face. 

“That’s Jarvis,” he said, “He runs the Tower and is an essential part of the Avengers team.”

“Thank you for that Captain Rogers.” Jarvis said, “I am an Artificial Intelligence designed by Mr. Stark, Ms. Ellis.”

“He knows my name?” Monroe whispered.

“I am equipped with voice and facial recognition software,” Jarvis explained, “You were scanned the moment you stepped into the tower.”

Monroe jolted where she stood. Fear draining the color from her face. Steve caught her reaction and frowned.

“Can you give us a minute Jarvis?” Steve asked.

“Of course sir.”

Steve turned and took Monroe by the shoulders. 

“You’re safe here,” he told her, “No one can get in without clearance and I am here to protect you. I know I didn’t do so great before but I promise nothing else will happen to you.”

“Steve that attack wasn’t your fault,” she said, “There’s something I’ve gotta tell you.”

Before she could finish the elevator doors opened and the gleaming glass and chrome of the medical bay was revealed. Monroe hid behind Steve a little as they exited the elevator. Medical professionals rushed forward and began assessing Steve’s injuries. Monroe sank down into the nearest chair and tried to make herself as invisible as possible. They removed Steve’s shirt and the extent of his injuries because more visible. Monroe made a scared sound in the back of her throat. A short man with curly dark hair and glasses heard the sound and turned to face her. He approached slowly his hands raised to show her he meant no harm.

“Hi,” he said when he got close enough, “My name’s Bruce.”

“Monroe,” she said quietly, “Is Steve going to be okay?”

Bruce glanced over to where they were working on Steve. He had seen the Captain in much worse shape and he had pulled through easily. Bruce was confident this would be no different.

“He’ll be just fine,” Bruce told her, “Some stitches and some rest and he’ll be good as new. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” she said softly.

“You’ve got quite a bit of blood.” he said gesturing to her throat and collarbone.

“I’m not hurt,” she said again, “There’s no open cuts.”

“Do you want to get cleaned up then?” Bruce asked. “There’s a bathroom over there you can get cleaned up in. I’m sure we could find you some clean clothes too.”

“I have clothes,” Monroe said holding up her backpack, “I’d love to wash up actually.”

Bruce lead her to the bathroom and she shut herself in. The room was decked out in white walls with glass and chrome everywhere. It was the nicest room she had ever been in. Setting her bag down on the marble counter she picked up one of the fluffy white towels, held it to her face, and cried her eyes raw. She didn’t know how much time had passed when she had finally tired herself out but she found that she didn’t care. She stood up and assessed her surroundings again. A third of the room was taken up by a massive shower. She stripped down and climbed in, scrubbing the fear sweat and blood from her skin. 

Finally calm and redressed she emerged from the bathroom. Bruce was nearby reading in an office chair. He smiled at her. Something about him radiated calm and it made Monroe feel calmer. She found herself liking the quiet man even though she didn’t really know him. She smiled back. 

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Much. Thank you.” 

Bruce nodded and stood leaving his book on the counter beside him. 

“Steve’s out of surgery.” He said, “Do you want to go see him?”

Clutching her bag, Monroe nodded and followed the soft spoken man to a different area of the medical wing.

*****

Steve was lying in bed with his eyes closed when they arrived at his room. Monroe hesitated in the doorway. 

“Go on in when you’re ready,” Bruce said, “If he’s sleeping, there’s a chair in there for you to relax in or you can tell Jarvis and he can direct you to your own room.”

“Thank you.” Monroe said, “You’ve been very kind.”

Bruce gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder before tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat. He turned away and headed back down the hall. Monroe took a deep breath and let it out slowly then walked into Steve’s room. Steve’s eyes opened when she walked in though he made no move to sit up. 

“Hey kiddo,” he said, “How’re you holding up?”

“Are you okay?” she asked, “Bruce said you were in surgery.”

“Minor stuff. Just had to get the bullets out.” he said, “I’m fine now.”

Monroe looked skeptical but walked further into the room and sank down into the armchair beside the bed. 

“We need to talk.” she said.

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right.” 

Steve grunted as he pushed himself up into sitting position. Monroe jumped out of her chair and put her hands on his shoulders pushing him back down. 

“Take it easy.” she said, “We can wait until you’re feeling better.”

Steve shook his head and used the bed’s controls to shift his body into sitting position. Monroe watched anxiously then sat back down.

“I’m fine,” Steve said, “I can talk. Besides, I owe you an apology and that shouldn’t wait.”

“An apology? What for?”

“None of this should’ve happened,” Steve said, “What I do, what I’m involved in. It’s dangerous. I know the risks and I take them because I can handle it. You’re an innocent kid and my being in your life, in your apartment put you in danger. I’m sorry.”

He looked so sincere it made Monroe’s chest hurt. He was a good guy and he had been so kind to her when she didn’t deserve it. Anger built up in her throat making it hard to breathe. She tried anyway.

“That’s where you’re wrong Steve,” she said, “You didn’t put me in danger. I  _ am _ the danger. That man in my apartment? The one you questioned? It was the same guy from the bus the other night. He creeped me out on the bus because he said he knew me. I tried to convince him he didn’t but it didn’t work. Hydra found me again anyway.The thing you asked him about? RA22? I know all about it. Wanna know how?”

She was out of the chair now and nearly shouting. Tears burned her eyes and left wet tracks on her cheeks. She clenched her hands into fists and pressed her wrists to her sides to keep her body still. Two years on the run and they still found her. Hydra hunted her down and hurt one of the few people who was ever kind to her and it was all her fault. She was furious.

“It’s me Steve.” She continued, “I’m RA22.”

“What?” Steve asked.

Steve was staring at her in shock. His blue eyes wide and his body half twisted around as if he meant to climb out of the bed and approach her. She backed away keeping herself out of his reach. She was done being a danger to him and everyone else. When she was sure that Steve wasn’t going to grab her she began.

“ Hydra came to my neighborhood. Talked to poor families about a program they were starting that was going to improve the health of poor kids and the lives of their families. They paid my parents a bunch of money and in return, my parents signed me up for their program. I was basically sold to Hydra. I became their property.  All of us in the program were given numbers. There were forty of us in the experiment group, I was Renaissance Asset 22. RA 22.”

 

Steve looked shocked and she sighed. That was the least of it, by the end she was sure he would be disgusted with her, and rightfully so, she was a monster. Unwilling to think about it, she pushed on. 

 

“We were submitted to all sorts of tests, medical tests, endurance tests, we had to get injections and take supplements that made us sick and we stayed in dorms with the other kids being tested. We weren’t allowed to  go home, not that my parents cared. Once they got their money I became Hydra’s problem, they didn’t answer when I tried to call, they never came to see me, it was like I never existed.”

 

“Kids died,” She continued,  “Some of them would seize up, choking for air as their muscles hardened like rocks. Other kids hallucinated, screaming at all hours of the night, one kid got visions so bad he jumped out a window.”

 

“Monroe stop,” Steve said, “You don’t have to tell me if this is too hard for you.”

 

Tears fell down her cheeks and she brushed them away with the sleeve of her sweater. Her breaths were coming faster and Steve could tell it was getting harder for her to speak but she held up a hand to keep him from approaching so he waited.

 

“Thank you but I want to tell you all of it,”  she said, “I  _ need _ to tell you all of it. So you understand.”

 

She took a deep breath, her brown eyes watery but her voice was hard.

 

“One night a girl I bunked with started having the visions. She kept screaming about how there was something under her skin. The doctors had to come in and strap her down because she wouldn’t stop scratching and digging at her skin. She was hysterical and there was blood everywhere.I was so scared Steve. Terrified that I was next. That I was going to go crazy and claw my own eyes out or throw myself down a flight of stairs just to make the voices stop. So I escaped.  I managed to slip away during the confusion and I got out of the facility. I ran as far as I could as fast as I could. I lived in fear that they would find me so I didn’t stop moving for days. For weeks I was hitchhiking, lying and stealing my way across the country. Eventually my luck and money ran out and I landed in Brooklyn. I lived in a shelter for a while and that’s where I met Claire Temple, a nurse who gave free check ups to street kids. She was nice enough to introduce me to Mr. Murdock and he gave me my cleaning job. From there I found some more work and eventually my shitty little apartment. I thought I was safe but I should’ve known they were still looking for me. I survived their experiments, I may be the only one who did. So they won't let me go, I belong to them.”

 

“No. You. Don’t.” Steve said harshly, “None of that should have happened to you. Or to any of those other kids.”

 

“I ran away Steve,” she said, “I was weak and I ran.”

 

“You did what you had to in order to protect yourself. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“I left the other kids behind,” she whispered, “Maybe I could’ve helped them but I was too selfish to try. I’m a monster."

 

“Sweetheart no,” he said, “You’re not a monster. Never think that. You did what you had to and no one, especially not me, thinks of you badly for it.”

 

Wincing and gritting his teeth, he pushed himself out of the bed and  pulled her into a hug. He swore to himself that nothing would ever hurt her again. She was shaking still but she let him hold her for a few moments. In the end she broke the hug and took his right hand in both of hers and squeezed it, hard. Steve didn’t complain, any comfort he could provide he would give gladly.

 

“You need to lie back down,” she told him, “You need to heal.”

 

“I’m fine,” Steve said again.

 

“Steve you could’ve died,” Monroe argued, “You risked your life to save me and I can never thank you enough for that but now you need to relax and let yourself heal.”

 

“Roe it’s okay, I-”

 

“The kid is right Spangles.” Tony said from the doorway, “Lay your ass down or I’ll go get Banner and he’ll have ‘the other guy’ come tuck you in.”

 

Steve and Monroe both looked his way, surprise written on both their faces. Steve reluctantly laid back down and Monroe resumed her seat in the armchair. Satisfied, Tony strode into the room as if he owned the place, which he did. The inventor turned surprisingly kind eyes on the teen. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt your family moment,” Tony continued, “I just came by to see how the old man was doing and happened to hear your story.”

 

Monroe curled in on herself and Steve squeezed her hand again reassuringly. 

 

“You’ve been through some tough shit Curly Sue,” Tony said looking at Monroe.

 

“Tony, language.” Steve said.

 

“Seriously?” Tony asked.

 

“She’s just a kid.” Steve reasoned.

 

“Honestly Steve. You’ve heard me say worse.” Monroe reasoned.

 

“Oh really?” Tony asked, “So that’s how it is Rogers? Your kid can cuss a blue streak but I’ve gotta watch my mouth?”

 

Steve just sighed. Monroe tried to hide a giggle behind her sleeve but failed. It made both men smile.

 

“She’s not my kid Tony and we both know you’re just going to do whatever you want anyway so just forget I said anything.” Steve said.

 

“Done and done,” Tony said, “Now as I was saying Brown Eyes, you’ve been through hell.”

 

“Yeah and now I’m a freak.” Monroe said bitterly.

 

“Welcome to the club,” Tony replied.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked.

 

Tony chuckled then began ticking off a list on his fingers as he spoke.

“Let’s see..I was tortured by terrorists and now I have a reactor in my my chest, so I’m like part machine. Your dear ol’ pops _volunteered_ to be experimented on by scientists, his boyfriend was kidnapped and turned into a cyborg by scientists-”

  
“Not my kid, not my boyfriend.” Steve mumbled.

 

Tony kept talking as if Steve hadn’t spoken.

“Banner was experimented on by himself and other scientists, Romanoff was tortured and experimented on by scientists,the Maximoff twins were experimented on by scientists using alien technology,Barton was brainwashed by an alien, Thor  _ is _ an alien...I think the only normal ones are Wilson and Lang... but who knows? They’re both still new to the whole ‘Avenging’ thing so there’s still time for them to get weirder.”

 

“Did you just do air quotes?” Monroe asked.

 

“Yeah, but don’t interrupt. I was making a point.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Nah. No worries. What I am saying is you’re no weirder than the rest of us.”

 

“You don’t know that. Even I don’t know if that is true. I honestly don’t know everything they did to me,” Monroe said, “Maybe I’m dangerous.”

 

“We’ve got a lot of that too.” Tony said, “Though if you’re really freaked out about it we can run some tests.”

 

Something in Monroe’s expression at the mention of tests made him hesitate. He held up his hands to reassure her.

 

“ _ Safe  _ tests. That only happen when you want and with your permission. You can totally opt out at anytime.” he clarified, “ I just think knowing what you are capable of might help you ease some of the anxiety.”

 

“You think so?” she asked. 

 

“Honestly-wait what’s your name? I need more information so I can craft better nicknames and I’m not calling you RA22. That sounds like a lame ass name for some kind of shitty 80s robot.” Tony said.

 

“Tony your robots are named Dum-E and U.” Steve replied, “You’re hardly an expert on robot names.”

 

“They’re not robots Captacular, they’re Intelligently Designed Electronic Assistants.”

 

“IDEAS?” Monroe asked smiling.

 

Tony touched his nose with one finger and pointed at her with the other hand, pleased that she had worked it out.

 

“They nearly lit you and the lab on fire last week.” Steve said dryly.

 

“Not particularly good lab assistants obviously. That’s how they earned their names.”

 

“If they’re terrible assistants whose fault is it? You designed them.” Steve said.

 

“My name is Monroe Ellis, my friends just call me Roe.” Monroe interjected, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark.”

 

She had her hand out for a handshake and a small smile on her face. Tony met her halfway and gripped her hand tight, a teasing smile on his.”

 

“Good to meet you Roeboat.” he said, “Just call me Tony. Only journalists and kiss asses call me Mr. Stark.”

 

“Roeboat? Really?” Monroe asked.

 

“Give me time. I’ll think up some good ones.” Tony said , “Wait, I was making a point before- oh yeah. You’ll be fine and if you’re not fine, we’ll find a way to fix it. It’s what we do.”

 

Monroe felt herself tearing up again and instead leapt out of her seat and wrapped her thin arms around Tony surprising him with the strength of her hug.

 

“Thank you Tony. It means a lot to hear you say that.” she said softly.

 

He stood awkwardly for a moment then patted her back a few times.

 

“Yeah..see..I don’t really do the hug thing there Roe's (rose) Bowl.” Tony said pulling himself gently out of her arms.

 

“Wow.” she said, “I think that one was worse.”

 

“I think you meant to say better.” Tony said proud of himself.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” she said trying not to laugh.

 

“I do.” Tony said, “Now I gotta go. I’m late meeting Pepper.”

 

“It was nice to meet you Tony.” Monroe said.

 

“You too kid.” he said, “Stay cool Capsicle.”

 

“ _Go away_ Tony,” Steve called fondly from the bed.

 

Tony walked into the hall and started heading toward the elevators but  Monroe caught up to him and put a hesitant hand on his sleeve stopping him.

 

“How long does he have to stay here?” She asked indicating Steve’s room behind her.

 

“Eh. I think Helen, Dr. Cho that is, said he should stay a couple days for observation,” Tony said, “Though honestly he can probably head down to his floor once he’s steady on his feet. Cap’s been through this before, he’ll let you know when he’s ready.”

 

She nodded and took back her hand. She looked worried and chewed her cheek for a second. Tony put his hands in his pockets and waited. 

 

“Um, is it cool if I stay until he gets better?” she finally asked.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Tony asked. 

 

Monroe took a deep breath and started talking as fast as she could, nervousness making her words slide together.

 

“Well see, Hydra trashed my place so it isn’t safe to go back there and Steve was going to help me relocate but I forced him to come here first because he was hurt really bad but it’s your building and you don’t even know me so I didn’t want to assume that it was okay to just hang here but I don’t have anywhere else-”

 

“Whoa, whoa kid, easy.” Tony said, “Steve’s floor has a couple guest rooms so you can crash there as long as you like or if that’s too weird I’m sure there’s space for you elsewhere. Seriously you can stay as long as you like.”

 

“Really? You mean that?” she asked surprised.

 

“I mean it. You’re good with Cap, you’re good with me.” he said.

 

“Thank you Tony. Thank you so much.” she said. 

 

She looked like she wanted to hug him again so he pushed the button for the elevator. He tried not to look relieved when it opened right away.

 

“Don’t mention it kid.” he said stepping into the elevator before turning to face her again, “Seriously. Don’t mention it. I have a reputation as a selfish asshole to uphold.”

 

Monroe smiled. 

 

“Your secret is safe with me.” she said.

  
Tony touched his nose and pointed at her again and she gave him a small wave until the elevator doors closed. Then she headed back to Steve’s room to check on him and maybe get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued interest in this weird tale.   
> I am so grateful someone is out there going on this journey with me. Up next, life in the Tower for Roe and the gang. Will there be fighting? Will there be fluff? Have we seen the last of Hydra ? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> As always I am rejuvenated by your Comments and Kudos. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	10. Reunions, Revelations and Life Inside the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns! (as does Sam)  
> Steve continues healing while Monroe continues to adjust to life inside the tower.
> 
> Some new friendships are made and more confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the heaviness of the last chapter, I have brought you the fluff. Or at least the beginnings of fluff as I am sure more will be coming. Still I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Monroe re-entered the hospital room and found a slender Asian woman standing at the foot of the bed, a chart in her hands. The woman turned and smiled when the teen entered the room, extending her hand to the younger woman.

“You must be Monroe,” she said, “I’m Dr. Helen Cho, Steve’s current physician.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Monroe said shaking the woman’s hand, “How’s he doing?”

Helen looked to where Steve was lying in the bed with his eyes closed. The worry lines were gone from his face and he looked younger though there were dark circles beneath his eyes. 

“He was in some pain,” Helen explained, “So we gave him something for that and something to help him sleep. He burns through the medication pretty quick so he’ll likely wake in a few hours and then he can have another dose if he wants it.”

Helen set a cup with the pills in it on the bedside table and explained the dose instructions to Monroe. She also assured her that Steve knew the instructions as well and they could always call for a nurse if need be. That done, Helen’s eyes swept over the young girl’s form, her gaze kind but assessing.

“How are you feeling?” Helen asked.

Monroe shifted from foot to foot. The doctor was being kind but Monroe’s anxiety about doctors and tests was rising a little, making her nervous. She tried to explain that to Dr. Cho as best she could without going into painful detail but the older woman stopped her when Monroe started to get agitated. Helen put her hand on Monroe’s shoulder and smiled gently.

“You have had an extremely trying day,” Helen said, “You should eat something and try to rest. Your body needs to relax as does your mind. You both are safe here. Take care of yourself. Please.”

Monroe looked away from Helen’s kind eyes and nodded. After promising to send in a nurse with some food, Helen left. Monroe sank down into the plush chair beside Steve’s bed and curled up. Not too long after a young man in blue scrubs came in with a soft red blanket and tray holding a bowl of soup and half a sandwich. Monroe ate quickly and then curled back up beneath the blanket, her eyes shutting almost immediately. 

Movement in the doorway woke her a couple hours later. The soft barely there tread of the doctors and nurses had registered as safe in her sleep addled mind allowing her to doze lightly. The change to a heavy boot clad step roused her immediately. She sprang from her perch on the chair and placed her body between the intruder and Steve, her pocket knife held expertly in her thin hand. 

A tall man with long brown hair and pale blue eyes stood a foot away from her, impressed surprise evident on his handsome face. He wore a red long sleeve shirt and dark jeans, the fingers on his left hand gleamed in the low light from the hall. 

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded.

The man opened his mouth to speak but Steve beat him to it, speaking from behind her.

“Bucky?” he asked softly.

Monroe adjusted her stance allowing her to see both men’s faces while still keeping herself between them. Steve’s expression was soft, almost adoring as he looked at the other man. The brunette’s face held a similar expression and something clicked in Monroe’s memory.  

“You’re the boyfriend. Shit.” She said disappearing the knife back into her pocket, “Sorry.”

She stuck her now empty hand out to shake Bucky’s.

“I’m Monroe. Roe.” she continued, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Bucky’s expression changed to one of amused confusion. He slowly raised his left hand to shake hers. Her eyebrows went up a little at the feeling of cool metal in her palm but she didn’t comment. 

“Bucky Barnes,” he said slowly, “Nice to meet you too kid.” 

She nodded and took her hand back. Then looked over at Steve. He spared her a small smile then went back to watching the other man. Uncomfortable, Monroe picked up her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape. 

“So... I’m gonna give you guys some privacy,” she said slowly, “I’ll uh, I’ll be out in the hall.”

Without waiting for either of them to speak she left the room. 

*****

Out in the hall Monroe stretched, her back cracking loudly as it straightened after being trapped in a cramped position for too long. Yawning loudly she ran her fingers through her hair trying to chase away the knots from falling asleep without putting it up. A handsome black man watched from his chair across from her. He smiled when she finally met his gaze with her own.

“Geez,” she said, “You’re the Falcon.”

He stood and looked pleased as he shook her hand.

“Sam Wilson,” he said.

“I feel like I need a damn name tag.” She said, “Monroe Ellis. Just call me Roe.”

Sam laughed at her dry tone.

“I’d say we could get Stark to make you one but-” Sam started.

“He’d just put something stupid on it.” Monroe finished.

Sam nodded and laughed again. 

“So..what’s going on in there?” Sam asked pointing at the closed door behind her.

“I’m not really sure,” she admitted, “They were just staring at each other and I felt like a third wheel, so I bailed.” 

“Good call,” he said.

“Luckily Bucky didn’t seem too pissed that I pulled a knife on him.” she said embarrassed.

Sam stared at her in shock.

“You pulled a knife on the Winter Soldier?” he asked loudly.

Monroe looked horrified and glanced back at the closed door before looking back at Sam.

“He’s the Winter Soldier?!” she cried, “I didn’t know that!”

“Then why did you pull a knife on him?” Sam asked.

“I thought he was some random goon there to hurt Steve!”

The two of them stood motionless staring at each other in shock. Finally Sam rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed. 

“Damn kid,” he said, “I don’t know if I’m impressed or having a heart attack.”

She shrugged and held her blanket tighter to her body. 

“I  _ did _ apologize to him,” she mumbled.

Sam laughed loudly, the hearty rumble drawing a laugh out of the girl. Soon they were both laughing hysterically drawing looks from the medical staff. When they calmed, Sam wrapped an arm around the teen’s shoulders and squeezed. She gave him a side hug back.

“I like you,” he said, “Wanna come with me to find something to eat?” 

“I just had dinner,” she said.

“Yeah but did you have dessert?” he asked, “I’m pretty sure I saw brownies in the kitchen downstairs.”

“Well, there’s always room for brownies,” Monroe admitted.

“Atta girl,” Sam said smiling again.

Monroe followed him toward the elevator then pulled up short. She was worried about wandering off without telling Steve. Sam saw her hesitation and paused as well.

“He’ll be fine,” Sam said, “Barnes will keep him safe.”

“I should tell him where I am going,” Monroe explained.

“Oh,” Sam said, “Just text him. He’ll understand.”

Monroe nodded and withdrew her phone as she followed Sam into the elevator.

 

**Monroe:** Hey Sam is taking me downstairs for brownies. :D Call if something happens. 

**Steve:**  I’m here if you need me. Have fun.

**Monroe:** Wilco. Sorry again for trying to knife your BF. :(

 

She didn’t wait for a response, just tucked her phone into her back pocket and gave Sam a small smile. 

“So what’s flying like?” she asked.

“Honestly,” Sam said, “It’s the coolest damn thing in the world.”

“Think you could take me up sometime?” she asked.

 

Sam hesitated. As much as he loved flying, he was trained and knew the dangers. She was just a kid. He would never willingly endanger a kid. Then again if what Barnes had told him was true, she wasn’t just a normal kid. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She’d had a tough life so far and looked like she could use a little fun. This was something he could give her and damn if he didn’t want to. They could take precautions. It could be made safe. He grinned.

 

“Hell yeah,” he said, “We’d have to talk to Steve first and you’d need safety gear but I’d definitely be up for it.”

“Awesome.” She said.

The door opened to the community floor and they both stepped out. 

 

“You know Stark could probably whip up some gear for you,” Sam said deep in thought.

“You think so?” Monroe asked excitedly.

“Oh yeah, easily.” Sam said turning back to the elevator, “Let’s go ask him.”

Monroe snagged his arm stopping him.

“Hey man,” she said, “Brownies first.”

“Good call.” Sam said.

They both headed toward the kitchen.

*****

Bucky stared at his friend who was lying in the bed looking like warmed over death. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest trying to hide his worry. Steve wasn’t fooled.

 

“I’m okay Buck,” he said, “The worst of it is already healing.”

 

Steve held out his hand and gestured for Bucky to come closer. For a moment they remained frozen, Steve’s eyes pleading and Bucky resisting the urge to throw himself into the other man’s arms. Finally he shuffled over and sat down in the vacated arm chair. Steve’s arm lowered, a look of disappointment flashed over Steve’s face and was gone so fast Bucky wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it.

 

“What the hell happened,” Bucky asked, “I went back to your place a day after I saw you last and you weren’t home. I waited a whole day and a half and you didn’t come back. I ran into Natalia and Wilson but not you.”

 

“She was helping me look into RA 22,” Steve explained.

 

“Yeah, I know Pal. We exchanged notes.” Bucky said smiling. Steve frowned as he tried to imagine what that would look like. All he could come up with is a picture of the two assassins swapping stories filled with violence and consuming large amounts of alcohol. He probably wasn't too far off he realized. “Nat helping you help me crack this thing doesn’t explain how you ended up on your ass in the hospital again.” Bucky continued.

 

Steve sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. Just thinking about Hydra in Roe’s apartment made his blood boil. They could’ve taken her, or worse killed her. It had been a close thing, too close. He clenched his jaw and forced the anger down. They hadn’t taken her, and now she was safe in the Tower. He would kill them all before they got their hands on her again. A moment passed before he was calm enough to speak. When he could, he relayed the story of Hydra’s attack at Monroe’s apartment to Bucky. 

 

“Did you kill them?” Bucky asked when Steve finished.

 

“Yeah Buck. I tried questioning one of them but I didn’t get much before he did the Hail Hydra cyanide pill trick.” Steve said. 

 

“Good riddance,” Bucky said, “So the kid. She’s a part of Hydra’s schemes, the missing piece.”

 

Steve felt his hackles rise. Bucky was his best friend. He trusted him with his life. Still he worried about how the other man would react about what Hydra had done, what Roe had become.

 

“She’s not a danger. She’s a good kid Bucky, a victim of Hydra’s shit. Just like you.” Steve explained.

 

“I know that,” Bucky snapped, “I’m not some mindless animal anymore Steve. I ain’t gonna hurt her.” 

 

Bucky sounded offended and Steve winced. He had promised to keep the girl safe from any and all dangers. He wouldn’t apologize for doing that but he hadn’t meant to hurt Bucky either.

 

“I’m sorry Bucky I just-”

 

“Leave it Steve. I get it. It’s not like I haven’t given you enough reasons to be suspicious of me.”

 

“No Buck. I shouldn’t have said that. It was wrong of me and I’m so damn sorry.”

 

Bucky sighed again. Steve looked so pained and earnest that Bucky felt the anger in his chest slide away leaving a warm, soft feeling behind.  It was just like Steve to piss him off one minute and have his heart melting the next. 

 

“It’s alright Pal,” Bucky finally said, “Really. We’re good.”

 

The relief on the blonde’s face was immediate. 

 

“Good.” Steve said with a small smile.

 

They went back to watching one another, neither one sure what to say next. Steve looked away first and  lifted his phone off the side table to check the text he’d ignored earlier. When he saw Roe’s message he groaned and flopped his head back on the pillows his eyes once again on the ceiling. After a moment of furious blushing he sat up and sent a reply.

 

**Steve:** Don’t listen to anything Stark says. He’s an idiot. Bucky is just a good friend. Also,thanks for sticking up for me.  Bucky doesn’t seem to have taken it personally.

 

“I’m hurt Stevie,” Bucky teased, “Here I thought I was your best guy but you’re telling folks we’re ‘just friends’.”

 

Steve jerked so hard nearly fell out of the bed. Bucky was reading the phone’s screen from directly beside him. The brunette smiled widely and reached a hand out to steady his friend. 

 

“Jesus Buck!” Steve said, “You need a damn bell around your neck before you go giving someone a heart attack creeping up on them like that.” 

 

“Calm down,” Bucky said, “You’re in a hospital. If the old ticker did manage to outwit your fancy serum and stop beating, I’m sure they’d be able to restart it.”

 

“You’re the worst.” Steve said chuckling.

 

“And you’re avoiding the real issue here.”

 

“Which would be?” Steve asked.

 

“You just friend zoned me in front of your kid Rogers. That kind of thing can really damage a man’s ego.”

 

Bucky was still smiling that dashing, teasing smile of his but there was something else in his eyes. Something serious. Steve felt his breath catch in his throat.  Before the war, when it had just been him and Bucky in that dump of an apartment in Brooklyn there had been a secret in Steve’s heart. A love for his best friend that was forbidden and though he had longed to confess it to Bucky he had resisted and instead buried it deep.  Then the war had come along and changed everything. Tore apart the two boys from Brooklyn and left behind two broken men. Steve had assumed that he was destined to carry his secret forever and then Bucky had been returned to him. Changed but still a good man, his best friend, his Bucky. Now that man was looking him in a way he’d never imagined possible.  A million questions and thoughts rose all at once. 

 

_ Do you love me? I love you. Why didn’t you ever tell me? I love you so much. Is any of this real? I love you.  Please don’t ever leave me again. I love you.  _

 

He didn’t voice any of them. When he opened his mouth all that came out was

 

“Buck?”

 

The other man seemed to understand somehow. He climbed onto the bed and took one of Steve’s hands into both of his. 

 

“Yeah Pal.” Bucky answered. 

 

“But you never said-” Steve said 

 

“I couldn’t Stevie,” Bucky said softly, “It wasn’t safe to have those kinda feelings for another man and I couldn’t put you in danger like that. You had such a hard time as a little guy. I couldn’t burden you with my shit too. It wouldn’t have been fair. I was supposed to protect you. Then you became Captain America and there was Carter and I just figured you were better off.”

 

“I’m never better off without you. You’re my best friend,” Steve said, “You should’ve told me.”

 

“To be fair Punk, I had no idea how you’d take the news,” Bucky said, “You never said anything either.”

 

“How could I?” Steve asked, “Bucky Barnes was the best looking guy in the neighborhood. You had a different pretty dame on your arm every week. I was just a sickly little runt who followed in your shadow. I figured there was no way you would’ve seen me.”

 

Bucky reached up and cupped Steve’s face in his hands. Their eyes met and Steve felt a flutter low in his belly. He licked his lower lip and tried to calm his racing heart. Bucky’s eyes dipped to Steve’s mouth then returned to those dazzling baby blues. 

 

“I always saw you Stevie,” Bucky said softly,“Always.”

 

Bucky pressed a kiss to the other man’s mouth. Soft and warm Steve’s mouth met his. Their lips slotted and slid together as they explored each other. Steve’s tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair delighting in how soft the strands were. Gently pinning the other man beneath him on the bed, Bucky let his grip slide down from Steve’s shoulders to his narrow waist squeezing and kneading the warm, firm muscles beneath his hands. Steve let out a soft moan and Bucky hummed encouragingly as he mouthed at Steve’s jaw and throat. Steve moved one his hands to the back of Bucky’s neck and angled the other man’s head so he could slip his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky inched closer and his hand brushed Steve’s stomach accidently pressing on his stitched wound. 

Steve pulled back with a hiss, pain pinching his features.

 

“Shit!” Bucky said, “Why did you tell me you were hurt this bad?”

 

Bucky pulled up Steve’s hospital Johnny and looked at the wound. Steve blushed crimson as his bare body and clingy boxer shorts were revealed. He pulled the fabric out of his friend’s hands and smoothed it back down hiding his form beneath the fabric. Bucky was grinning. 

 

“Feeling shy baby?” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear, “Must be shyness because from what I saw you have nothing under there to be ashamed of.”

 

Steve’s face felt like it was on fire and he locked his muscles to prevent himself from squirming in the other man’s arms. Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek and watched as the other man tried to control himself.

 

“I’m not hurt too bad Buck,” Steve said trying to change the subject, “Belly just isn’t fully healed yet.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. Clearly they were going to have to take a break from the hot and heavy stuff until Steve was feeling better. He gave Steve his best stern look. 

 

“So I saw. Who’s the stubborn ass now Rogers?,” Bucky asked.

 

“Arguably still you. Though I guess both of us is more of a fair answer.”

 

Bucky leaned down and bit Steve’s earlobe. The blonde sucked in a breath between his teeth and rolled his hips. Bucky groaned deep in his throat and laid another kiss on Steve’s lips before pulling away and sitting up.

 

“You should’ve warned me that you were still stitched up.” Bucky said.

 

“Sorry Jerk. I must’ve had something else on my mind.”  Steve said.

 

“Oh really,” Bucky teased, “And what was that I wonder?”

 

Before Steve could say anything a firm knocking came at the door. 

 

“Can I come in,” Monroe called, “Or are you two still playing grab ass in there?”

 

Steve felt like he was going to faint from embarrassment. Bucky let out a loud laugh and ran his hand through his hair. They’d been so caught up in one another they had completely missed the door opening and quickly shutting moments before.

 

“Your kid has a bit of a mouth on her,” Bucky remarked smiling.

 

Steve looked at him in exasperation. Bucky shrugged.

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Steve asked Bucky quietly.

 

“Saying what?” Bucky asked just as quiet.

 

“That she’s my kid.” Steve said.

 

“Well it kinda makes sense if you think about it,” Bucky reasoned, “From what Romanoff told me about the way you’ve been taking care of her and sticking up for her, you’ve basically adopted the kid Steve.”

 

Steve sighed. He didn’t mind the idea, in fact if he was honest with himself, he really kind of liked it. The problem was how Monroe felt. She had been through a lot and was fiercely defensive of her independence. He didn’t want to take that from her and tried to explain it to Bucky. The brunette listened with a smirk on his face.

 

“Sounds a lot like this little punk I used to know,” Bucky said, “Wouldn’t take help from anybody and always had something to prove.”

 

“Is that a yes or a no on the still making out thing?” Monroe called again.

 

Sam let out a bark of laughter and Monroe hissed for him to ‘shut the hell up’.

 

“Roe you can come in.” Steve called back, “We weren’t-”

 

Monroe came in shaking her head at the two men in the bed.

 

“I saw you,” She said, “You were making out and I totally saw you.”

 

Out in the hall Sam continued to  laugh loudly. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

 

“Look, I have no problem with it,” Monroe continued, “Not that it’s’ any of my business anyway but just so you know you don’t have to lie to me about it.”

 

Steve swallowed heavily and met her gaze before he nodded. Bucky reached down and tangled his flesh and blood fingers with Steve’s. Monroe saw and smiled. Sam chose that moment to join them in the room a smile on his handsome face. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. There's more action and ridiculousness coming soon! 
> 
> I have so enjoyed all of your comments, kudos and bookmarks. Thank you for your kind encouragement, it makes my day.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	11. Talking Trash, Breakfast and the Beginnings of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve leaves the med bay and brings his little posse with him.  
> Monroe has to adjust to life inside the Tower which is harder than she anticipated.  
> Bucky and Steve's relationship continues to evolve.  
> The Avengers continue to fail at respecting boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This chapter is on the long side (again) and is mostly fluff though it gets kinda angsty toward the end. If you find any errors please let me know. * There is a little bit of Russian in this chapter and I feel like it is incorrect though I did try to make sure it wasn't if I failed, I apologize.*
> 
> I own no one (except Monroe). Enjoy!

 

 

“Did I just interrupt an important family moment?” Sam asked the smile dropping off his face.

 

“Yeah but it was a weird one so you’re cool,” Monroe said, “Come on in.”

 

Sam walked further into the room and took in the scene. His best friend was lying in a hospital bed holding hands with an ex-assassin who was currently a wanted international criminal. Sitting in a chair next to the bed was a street kid wearing a care bear t-shirt paired with flannel pajama bottoms while complaining about the lack of tv. Life as an Avenger was weird. 

 

“There’s gotta be a TV in here somewhere,” he said looking around the room, “The trick is to figure out where Stark would have hidden it.”

 

“Why would he hide the TV?” Monroe asked.

 

“Because if there’s one thing Starks excel at, it’s making simple shit difficult.” Bucky said. 

 

Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and joined Sam in the search for the Tv. They opened drawers and moved curtains while Steve sat on the bed and smiled. He waved the remote for only Monroe to see then pressed a button. A panel in the wall opposite the bed slid back revealing a large screen. It came to life with the push of another button and then Steve tossed the remote to Monroe. She covered her mouth with her hand to smother her laughter as the two men stopped searching to stare at Steve. The blonde winked at Monroe then shrugged at the other two.

 

“Real proud of yourself aren’t you?” Sam asked. 

 

Everyone shared a laugh then settled in to watch some show Roe picked that featured people’s home videos of friends and family hurting themselves. After four straight episodes Bucky began to complain about being hungry and Steve was constantly voicing confused criticisms of the people in the videos.

 

“What I want to know is how the toy car got up there in the first place.” Steve said pointing at the TV where it was showing a man having his lower body x-rayed.

 

Monroe started laughing again and the other two men spoke simultaneously.

 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” Sam said.

 

“A lot of alcohol and hopefully a lot of lube.” Bucky said nonchalantly.

 

Sam stared at the brunette in amused horror and Monroe laughed louder.

 

“Bucky!” Steve cried.

 

“What?” he asked calmly.

 

Just then Dr. Cho walked in trying her best to look stern and imposing. 

 

“Captain Rogers is supposed to be resting,” she informed the group, “It is entirely too loud in here for that to be happening.”

 

Sam and Steve apologized while Bucky and Roe sniggered quietly. Helen shot the laughing two another stern look though it was less convincing than the first one. 

 

“Maybe we should head out,” Sam suggested. 

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re probably right Wilson.” Bucky agreed.

 

Reluctantly Monroe got out the chair and gathered up her stuff. Bucky gave Steve a long yearning look before letting go of his hand again and climbing out of the bed. A strange panic fluttered in Steve’s chest as he watched everyone prepare to leave him alone. 

 

_ It’s fine.  _ He told himself silently.  _ They aren’t leaving forever just going downstairs so you can rest. It’s fine. _

 

Bucky shot him a small fond smile and the fluttery sensation increased. 

 

“Wait!” Steve said a little too loudly. 

 

Everyone stopped moving towards the door and looked his way. 

 

“I uh, I would be more comfortable in my own bed I think,” Steve said lamely.

 

“I don’t recommend leaving the Tower,” Helen said slowly, “Your body isn’t quite that healed.”

 

“No, I don’t mean leaving the Tower,” Steve clarified, “I just meant my bed down on my floor.”

 

“Oh, well that should be fine. Just take your pain medication with you and alert me if there are any complications or unusual changes in your wounds.” Helen said.

 

Steve agreed and watched the doctor leave while avoiding the gaze of everyone else in the room. 

 

“Can you get up on your own pal or do you want me to carry you?” Bucky asked as he walked back towards the bed.

 

“I can walk Jerk,” Steve said, “Don’t need you to carry me, just my stuff.”

 

“What am I, your maid?” Bucky asked indignantly.

 

“As if you could ever be that useful,” Steve said.

 

“You’re cruisin for a bruisin fat-head.” Bucky told him as he scooped up the meds and Steve’s clothes.

 

The two super soldiers bickered good-naturedly all the way down to Steve’s floor while Roe and Sam tagged along and laughed. 

*****

Monroe stood in the entryway and stared at the apartment that was Steve’s floor of the Tower. Chrome and glass blended seamlessly with rich warm toned walls and solid wood furniture. It was modern, homey and classier than most hotels. She immediately felt out of place in her worn pajamas and tangled curls.

 

_ Everything i own can now fit in a backpack, and none of it was nice enough to belong in this apartment.  _ She thought dejectedly.

 

Hugging her bag to her chest she considered finding a motel to crash in. Unaware of her internal struggle, the men set up shop on the couch and argued over what to order from the nearby Chinese food place.It was Steve who noticed her. He looked at her kindly over the back of the couch. 

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Ye-Yeah,” she said, “I just-”

 

She adjusted her grip on the backpack and tried to think of a way to explain how she was feeling without sounding pathetic or ungrateful. 

 

“Oh!” Steve said, his eyes catching on the stuff in her arms, “ You need a place to put your stuff.”

 

He raised himself up slowly from the couch drawing Bucky’s attention away from the menu in his hands.

 

“Take it easy Punk.” Bucky said.

 

“I’m fine Jerk,” Steve replied, “ I’m gonna show Roe her room. You two quit arguing and order the food. Make sure you order double the sesame chicken. Sam ate it all last time.”

 

“That’s because you wouldn’t share the short ribs!” Sam cried.

Steve waved off his argument and approached the teen. She was watching him warily, her gaze flickering back and forth between his face and the door.

 

“ _ My _ room?” Roe asked softly.

 

“Yeah,”Steve said gesturing for her to go ahead of him, “ It’s just down the hall.” 

 

Steve followed slowly as she made her way hesitantly down the hall to the second door on the right. Steve reached past her to push the door open and flicked on the light. The walls were a soft buttery yellow and there was a large bed dominating most of the far wall. The room also held a dresser and a small desk.

“It’s not too fancy,” Steve said, “But it’s all yours.”

 

Monroe stepped into the room and turned to face Steve. There were tears in her eyes. Steve pulled her into yet another hug and found himself wanting to tear apart every person who had ever harmed her. It was clear from her face that she was overwhelmed from something as simple as a clean room to herself. Steve felt his own eyes prick with tears but he blinked them away. She needed him to be strong and he would be. The intensity of his feelings surprised him as he realized he’d do anything for the young girl in his arms. 

 

“Steve you don’t have to do this,” she said, “I can find someplace to stay.”

 

Steve pulled back and looked her in the face. She shuffled out of his reach and he leaned against the doorframe to give her some space. The thought of her being out in the world alone made him feel that panicky flutter again. He didn’t want to smother her but he wasn’t going to let her go back to struggling on her own, not ever again. 

 

“Hydra is still out there,” he said, “They’re still looking for you. The Tower is the safest place for you right now and I’d feel better if you stayed.”

 

She felt a pang at his words. For a moment she had believed in the fantasy that this could be _ her  _ room. That Steve could be her  _ family. _  Of course that wasn’t what he had meant.  He was just trying to do the right thing and protect her from Hydra. It was as simple as that and nothing more. She figured being surrounded by superheroes was probably her best bet at staying alive so she decided not to fight him on staying in the Tower. 

 

_ This is just temporary so don’t get used to it.  _ She told herself.  _ Stay safe for now and when the danger passes everything will go back to the way it was. You can handle being on your own. You did it before you can do it again. _

 

She took a deep breath to relieve the ache in her chest and gave what she hoped was a passable smile. 

 

“Thank you,” she said, “I’ll try not to be any trouble.”

 

“You’re not trouble Roe.” Steve said, “You’re-”

 

“Hey Steve!” Sam called, “Barton is on the phone and wants to know if he can stop by.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. 

 

“Is it too late to order more food?” Steve called back.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Sam replied.

 

“Then double our order and let Barton in when he gets here.” Steve said.

 

“Ask them if they can add some cream cheese wontons.” Monroe said.

 

“What are cream cheese wontons?” Steve asked wrinkling his nose.

 

“They’re crispy fried, cream cheese flavored magic.” Monroe said.

 

Steve called out Monroe’s request which was met with more confused yelling. After  tossing her bag on the bed she and Steve went back to join the rest of the group.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of hilarious Avenger stories and good food. Despite their initial scepticism, everyone loved the wontons and Monroe was forced to share. Finally when everyone is full and exhausted Sam and Clint head to their own floors leaving Steve, Bucky and Monroe alone in the apartment.

 

“That was fun,” Monroe commented stretching out on the carpet.

 

“Yeah it was,” Steve agreed sleepily. 

 

The two men were half in each other’s laps on the couch and while she was dying to tease them about it, Monroe decided against it. They had been beyond good to her and it was nice to see them happy. She stood up and yawned loudly causing Bucky to open his eyes. He had dozed off shortly before Sam and Clint had left, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder and his nose tucked into his friend’s neck. Sitting up, Bucky blinked then quickly glanced around the room in confusion until he saw Steve’s face. Then the hint of fear in his eyes faded into something warm and Monroe looked away. 

 

“So...I’mma go to bed,” she said, “Sherlock. Watson. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

 

Taking the fuzzy throw blanket she had been using with her, Monroe headed out of the room and down the hall. 

 

“Wait! Which one of us is Watson?!” Bucky called after her. 

 

She just laughed.

 

*****

Bucky woke up shortly after eight in the morning. It had been decades since he’d slept in this late and for a few moments he lie perfectly still just relishing the feeling. His left side was warm, almost too warm. Opening his eyes slowly he took in his surroundings. Pale green walls and gleaming wood floors. There was a door open to his left revealing a chrome and glass bathroom the size of a Brooklyn apartment. He wasn’t in the hands of Hydra or back in his safe house in Red Hook. He was in the Avengers Tower, he was with  _ Steve _ . 

The enormous blonde was still asleep, his long eyelashes fanned out on his cheekbones, the pouty lips slightly open in relaxation. Sometime in the night, They had gone from sleeping back to back to Steve being curled around Bucky’s side, limbs clinging to Bucky everywhere like an octopus. Grinning widely Bucky used his flesh and blood hand to gently sweep back the hair that had fallen into Steve’s face. Those bright blue eyes fluttered opened and slender fingers caught Bucky’s hand when he would’ve pulled it away. 

 

“Mornin’ ” Steve said sleepily, “You sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said surprised, “You?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Steve said trying to cover his yawn with his free hand. 

 

“You two should be ashamed of yourselves.” Nat teased from the other side of their bedroom door, “Your daughter has been up for over an hour  while you continue to waste the day in bed. Luckily I was here to make her breakfast.”

 

Bucky stared at the door in confusion. Steve sat up in the bed and rubbed his palm over his face.

 

“Natasha?” Steve asked.

 

“Get up любовь птицы (love birds),” she continued, “There is food to be eaten and work to do.”

 

“What did she call us?” Steve whispered to Bucky.

 

“Love birds.” Bucky muttered.

 

He raised his voice to shout to the door, his tone caught between menacing and fondness. 

 

“No one invited you in маленькая мышь (little mouse), “He called to Natasha, “ perhaps I need to set traps.”

 

Natasha laughed.

 

“Catch me if you can ленивые кости (lazy bones).” 

 

She rapped her knuckles against the door in lieu of saying good bye and retreated back towards the kitchen. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and stared at Bucky’s profile. The man was so beautiful it made his chest ache. Tousled soft brown locks falling down towards that strong jaw and chin. Pale blue eyes slid his way as Steve’s own gaze caught on Bucky’s soft looking lips. 

 

“We should probably get up,” Bucky said breaking through Steve’s haze, “She’ll come back and do worse if we don’t.”

 

Steve nodded and ran his tongue over his lower lip. Bucky tracked the movement and Steve smiled then hopped out of the bed and started digging for clothes in his dresser. Bucky sighed heavily and rose as well pulling on yesterday’s jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt Steve threw over his shoulder for him. Dressed and needing coffee Bucky made his way to the door but Steve spun quickly caging him in against the wall beside the exit. Heart beating in his throat Bucky watched as Steve crowded against him, those large hands on either side of Bucky’s head.

“Steve?” Bucky asked softly.

 

The blonde smiled, his chest lightly brushing against Bucky’s with every breath.

“I know we need to talk, and we will I promise,” Steve said softly, “I just-”

 

Steve cut himself off and closed the distance between their two mouths. The kiss was deep but sweet, nothing but the slow drag of Steve’s mouth on Bucky’s. The ex-assassin moaned and gripped Steve’s waist trying to pull the other man closer but Steve resisted pulling his hips away as he began to lay open mouth kisses on Bucky’s neck while he spoke.

 

“Gotta finished getting dressed,” he said, “Nat and Roe are waiting.”

 

“They’ll keep a while longer,” Bucky argued as he reached down to squeeze Steve’ ass.

 

Steve chuckled and nipped at Bucky’s earlobe drawing out another moan.

“We were supposed to talk before things got this far.” Steve said as he bravado faded, “I shouldn't have kissed you without asking if you want this. If you want, us.”

 

Steve’s wide blue eyes searched Bucky’s face looking for reassurance. The nervousness in Steve’s expression ignited a possessiveness deep inside the brunette so Bucky pulled his best friend in for another kiss. This one was open mouthed and filthy as he was desperate to taste as much of Steve as he could. Bucky’s body once again made contact with the wall behind him as Steve crowded in close lining their bodies up from head to toe.The friction between them drove Bucky wild and he dragged his hands down the other man’s chest determined to get his hands on every inch of toned muscle in front of him. Steve was once again the one to pull away first, panting and flushed he chuckled softly. 

 

“Patience,” he told Bucky using his Captain America voice. He had Bucky’s wrists trapped at his sides and was pinning him in place with his hips. Bucky could free himself easily but being free of Steve’s hold was the last thing he wanted so he gave in to it easily. Black swallowed pale blue in Bucky’s eyes and he yearned to reach forward once again, to have his fingers brush over the velvety hairs at Steve’s nape. 

 

Natasha swung the bedroom door open, a pitcher of ice water in her hands. She jerked in surprise to see the two men so close to the door, faces flushed and arms wrapped around one another. She smirked and raised the pitcher over her head ready to douse them both.

 

“Were they making out?” Monroe called from down the hall.

 

“ Yes  любимый (darling) you were right.” Nat called back, "They're totally making out." 

 

“Called it,” Monroe said sounding pleased.

 

Her hysterical laughter carried back to them which brought a smile to Steve’s face despite his embarrassed blush. Bucky squeezed his hand with his reassuringly, a smile on his lips as well.

 

“Natasha get out.” Bucky said his eyes still on Steve’s.

 

“You can make love later,” she countered, “Your breakfast grows cold and our prey continues their evil plans to harm children. We have work to do.”

 

Her face wasn’t angry when the two super soldiers turned to look at her, in fact she was smiling at them fondly. She lowered the pitcher of water and stood on tiptoe to kiss them both on the cheek. 

 

“Get dressed, she continued looking at Steve who was only wearing boxer briefs, “Then both of you come eat.”

 

With orders given, the tiny redhead walked back toward the kitchen.

“God she’s a pain in the ass,” Steve whispered.

 

“I heard that!” Nat yelled.

 

The two men chuckled and Steve pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth before stepping out of the circle of his arms.

 

“This isn’t over Rogers,” Bucky said.

 

“Damn right,” Steve replied with a wicked grin.

 

The two men hustled to make themselves presentable then headed to the kitchen.

*****

Steve walked into his kitchen to find it full of people. Roe sat at the breakfast counter a plate of waffles, fruit and bacon in front of her. Sam sat beside her drinking coffee and trying unsuccessfully to get Nat to give him the next waffle. Nat stood by the opposite counter pouring more batter into the waffle maker. Clint sat on the floor playing with Lucky and talking to Dr. Cho who was sitting beside him and sipping tea. Bucky entered behind Steve stopping short when he saw all the people.  There were almost too many. 

 

_ No clear exits.  _ He thought desperately.  _ Too many potential assailants. Unsafe. Too many potential victims. Need to evacuate...High.  _

 

Steve must’ve felt his hesitation because he reached behind and twined his fingers with Bucky’s and squeezed his flesh and blood hand in reassurance. It helped a little, gave him an anchor in the moment but he still felt anxious.

 

“Morning Penn. Teller. “ Monroe said her eyes on her plate.

 

That did it. One stupid comment from a defenseless, unafraid teen pulled Bucky out of his panicky head space and drew a reluctant laugh from his chest. She treated him the same as everyone else. She knew what he was, he’d heard Sam tell her yesterday that he was the Winter Soldier and yet she didn’t run screaming when he entered the room. She didn’t see the monster just Bucky. 

 

_ Thank god for this kid.  _ He thought as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

 

“Seriously?” Bucky asked. 

 

“You have that whole non-verbal sidekick thing going” She said before taking a bite, "Would you have preferred Jay and Silent Bob?"

"Fuck that," Bucky said, "There's no way I'm this big dope's sidekick. If anything he's my sidekick."

"I'm standing right here you Jerk," Steve said pretending to be mad, "The least you could do is pretend we're equals."

"And inflate that ego? I don't think so Punk."

Bucky laughed while Steve rolled his eyes and approached her. After he squeezed her shoulder in greeting he reached toward her plate to steal a piece of bacon. Without looking up, Monroe speared toward his reaching hand with her fork narrowly missing Steve’s fingers.

 

“Careful man,” Sam advised, “She’s damn good with that fork.”

 

He held up his left for Steve to see the red marks on the back of his hand.

 

“Serves you right,” Nat said handing Sam a plate piled with food, “You’re lucky I haven’t begun training her yet. Next time you won’t have a hand left to feed yourself with.”

 

“Roe we don’t stab people at the breakfast table,” Steve admonished. 

 

“Natasha said effective self-defense requires constant vigilance and a willingness to act.” Roe said grinning.

 

Natasha gave the girl an approving look then turned toward Steve who was frowning.  
  


“That’s actually pretty good advice,” Bucky said getting coffee for he and Steve. 

 

“You’re taking their side?” Steve asked incredulous, “What happened to having my back?”

 

“Thieving bacon is a serious crime Stevie. I can’t be tarnishing my good reputation associating with your back alley behavior.” Bucky said grinning.

 

“Wow. That’s rich. Coming from a hood like you.” Steve said also smiling.

 

“Both of you be quiet,” Nat said, “ Your plates are in the oven. Hurry and eat so we can go over strategy. The longer we wait the more time Hydra has to dig themselves into a bolt hole that will cost us blood to crack.”

 

The two men shared a smile at her bossy tone then got their plates out of the oven and sat down to eat.

 

“Who put you in charge?” Clint called up from the floor.

 

“The same person who has been keeping your ass above ground since Budapest.” Nat replied.

 

“Oh. Well okay then.” Clint said.

 

“This is very domestic of you Natalia,” Bucky teased.

 

“Can you taste the arsenic in your waffles darling?” she asked sweetly, “I made them special just for you.”

 

“Just like ma used to make.” Bucky replied.

 

The teasing continued all through breakfast and into clean up. Monroe insisted on doing the dishes since Nat had been kind enough to cook for everyone and she didn’t have any experience storming Hydra bases. Standing at the sink she listened as the Avengers collaborated in the living room, sharing information and coordinating their next steps.

“The facility in Ohio was a bust,” she heard Sam say, “ There was nothing but abandoned warehouses and rumors of families selling their kids.”

 

"They aren't rumors," Steve said through gritted teeth.

He wondered if one of those families Sam had encountered was Monroe's. Do they know what kind of monsters they did business with? Did they regret their decision? Would they want her back? Does she want to go back? Steve's brain was flooded with questions but none of them were helpful in that moment so he pushed them down. Forced himself to get his anger back under control. Bucky watched him knowingly, his hand on Steve's knee lending comfort.

 

“The base of operations is here in New York,” Bucky said, “The goons I ran down we're working on something here in New York.  We should focus on finding their stronghold.”

Anxiety thrummed through her body as she listened to them plan surveillance routes and split up research duties. Intentionally trying to tune them out, she hummed an old Queen song and finished loading the dishwasher. Thoughts of returning to Hydra, to the torturous testing they subjected her to made her skin crawl and her breakfast rise up her throat. She left the kitchen and headed down the hall toward her room. Halfway there, the shaking got so bad that she paused with her eyes closed for a few moments and began to count to one hundred. She reached her goal and began again when someone approached. The steps were slow and heavy, deliberate to give her time to retreat if she felt she needed to. 

Monroe expected Steve when she opened her eyes but she came face to face with Bucky instead. 

 

“How’re you holding up,” he asked quietly.

 

“I’m fine,” she said with fake casualness.

 

“Liar,” he said just as casually. 

 

She looked over his shoulder toward the living room where everyone else was gathered around a laptop, their voices overlapping one another as they continued working. Every mention of Hydra made her flinch, a lick of electric fear would shoot up her spine and squeeze the air from her throat. Roe wanted to go in her room and hide, pull her blankets over her head and disappear but she knew that would just draw more worry so she set her shoulders and pasted on her best neutral face. 

 

“I am fine,” she said again, “I just need to get more sleep.”

 

“You getting nightmares?” Bucky asked bluntly.

 

“Are you?” she challenged, “I know what they did to you. They showed us footage. I don’t know if it was supposed to scare us or inspire us but they talked about you a lot. The dreaded Winter Soldier, their ‘Perfect Asset’.”

 

Bucky flinched. He hated that Hydra had tapes of the torture and he loathed that it had been shown to children. He would burn those tapes along with the monsters who had created them but first he had to figure out what was going on with Roe. He hated talking about the aftermath of breaking his programming. It was confusing and exhausting, there were so many things still tangled in his brain, false memories and horrible flashbacks all twisted into a collage of destruction and death. Still he would fess up to all of it to help an innocent kid. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

 

“Yeah,” he finally said quietly, “Most nights I get at least one along with cold sweats, nausea, shortness of breath, the whole works.”

 

“Shit that sucks,” Roe said, “How do you deal?”

 

Bucky shrugged. He didn’t have a good answer for her. Some nights he sat up methodically cleaning his weapons and counting every good deed he had witnessed since leaving Hydra. Some nights he punched and kicked away his feelings on random dirtballs he found trolling alleyways in the city. And still other nights he sat alone on a dirty mattress in Red Hook and cried until the sun came up. Though last night he hadn’t had to do any of that and he had a good idea of why that was but he wasn’t sharing that with a teenage girl.

 

“It’s tough,” he admitted, “We can find you someone to talk to about it, maybe that would help.”

 

Roe shrugged and jammed her hands into her pockets. She looked impossibly young and vulnerable in her worn t-shirt and jeans. Her feet were bare and every toe nail was painted a different color. It made Bucky smile and he promised himself at that moment that he would figure out a way to help this kid. Even if it killed him and then Roe asked him for a favor that nearly did.

 

“Will you do something for me?” she asked.

 

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and her eyes wouldn’t stay on his face for more than a blink. 

 

“Sure kid,” Bucky said, “What do you need?”

 

“Kill me,” she said, “If it comes down to Hydra taking me back or you putting me in the ground, I’d rather it was the latter.”

 

Bucky recoiled in horror. Never in a million years had he expected those words to come out of her and now that they had, he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Steve won’t do it,” she continued, “He’s much too kind but you, you understand what it’s like. To lose yourself to them, to become something you never should have.”

 

“No Roe, no.” He said firmly, “I can’t do that. I won't  _ ever  _ do that.”

 

“Bucky please,” she begged, “I don’t want to be their monster. I can’t go back there. I  _ can’t _ .”

 

There were tears in her eyes and her whole body shook. Pain and sadness aged her young face and Bucky’s heart broke. His usual reticence about touch was lost in his need to comfort her. Pulling her in close he hugged her fiercely. Her hair smelled like vanilla and he could feel the knobs of her spine through her shirt. 

 

“You'll never belong to them again,” he promised into her curls, “I’m _not_ going to hurt you Monroe. I am going to _keep you_ _safe._ Trust me on that.”

 

She didn’t say anything, only gripped him tighter and if he noticed the warm dampness where her face rested against his chest he didn’t mention it. When she calmed enough to pull away she dried her eyes on the backs of her hands and gave him a watery smile.

 

“Thank you,” she said, “I’m sorry I asked but I’m just so damn scared.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” he said, “and don’t think like that any more okay? We’re going to figure this out and you’re going to get better. Just give it time and don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“That’s your department isn’t it Buck?” Steve asked as he came down the hall towards them. “You’ve excelled at being stupid for decades.”

 

Monroe laughed a little then snorted which only made her laugh harder. Steve grinned proudly while Bucky aimed an elbow into the blonde’s stomach. 

 

“You talk a lot of shit for someone who routinely got into fights with guys thrice his size pal,” Bucky said, “If anyone was winning idiot awards I’d think it was you.”

 

“You joined in the fights,” Steve countered.

 

“To save your skinny ass,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve shook his head fondly and then turned his attention to Roe. She ducked her head and avoided his gaze until he reached out and squeezed her shoulder again. 

 

“Everything alright?” he asked gently.

 

“Ye-yeah,” she said looking to Bucky, “We were just talking about what to do since I’ve been having trouble sleeping.”

 

Bucky didn’t elaborate and expose her dark favor and she was grateful. Steve’s joking smile turned sympathetic. 

 

“We could find you someone to talk to,” he offered, “ Bottling it up isn’t good for you. Trust me, I know from experience. Also, we could also talk to Dr. Cho about a sleep aid if you want.”

 

She shook her head at that. Hydra had given her more pills than she could count. It would take an emergency for her to willingly take anything else and she told Steve as much. He nodded. 

 

“Well think about maybe talking to someone,” Steve said, “I’m sure Helen or Sam could find you someone discreet and appropriate.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Monroe said reluctantly, “For now though, I think I am going to read and try take a nap if that’s okay.”

 

“Absolutely,” Steve said.

 

Relief passed over the young girl’s face only to be replaced by guilt. She hadn’t said goodbye to everyone else in the living room. She didn’t want to be rude on her first day staying with them. 

 

“I should go thank Natasha for breakfast,” she said, "Say goodbye to everyone before they head out."

 

Steve shook his head and rubbed her back softly.

 

“She knows sweetie it’s okay.” he said, “Just get some rest. Trust me when I say they won’t fault you for not being social. Everyone out there knows how hard a good night’s sleep is to come by.”

 

That seemed to calm her a bit and she nodded, reaching out to pull Steve into a brief hug. That done, Monroe walked the rest of the way to her door then turned back to the two men. 

 

“Shaggy. Scooby,” she said with a small smile, “It's been a pleasure as always. Wake me if you need me.” 

 

Bucky shook his head at her and laughed while she gave them a small wave then shut her door. Steve scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

 

“What’s a Scooby?” he asked Bucky as they made their way back to the living room.

 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Bucky teased. 

 

“Asshole,” Steve said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve is mostly done and should be up sometime this weekend. I will try to work in more of the serious stuff and the ongoing fight against Hydra. I would have had more here but the fluff/crack just wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> I appreciate each and every comment, kudos and bookmark. You all make me smile so much!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	12. Plans, Wings and Complicated Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers make plans to kick Hydra ass. Roe reveals plans of her own to Bucky and Steve. Tony Stark is his adorable manic self. 
> 
> Friendship with an Avenger takes many forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far. 60/40 fluff to necessary plot. My apologies.

“Is she alright?” Natasha asked when they re-entered the living room. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Steve said lowering himself onto the couch.

“She’s scared shitless,” Bucky said, “Hydra really did a number on those kids and she made it clear that she’ll do anything to avoid going back.”

 

Something about the darkness of his tone clued the other Avengers in to what Roe had asked of him in the hallway. Sam and Clint looked shocked, Natasha looked sympathetic and Steve looked pained almost to the point of tears. For a moment no one said anything. Then Helen stood up and asked Steve how his wounds were.

 

“Fine, I think the stitches will be ready to come out today,” he said, “Most of the bruising is gone and the gunshots are just pink and puffy but otherwise fine.”

 

“Do you mind if I take a look,” Helen asked.

 

Steve shook his head and stood, walking around to the back of the couch so that she would have room for her examination. Helen joined him behind the sofa and indicated that he remove his shirt. Steve did as she asked only to blush madly when the rest of the team began wolf-whistling and catcalling him. 

“I’m sorry,” Dr.Cho said, “I should’ve insisted we do this in another room to protect your privacy.”

Steve laughed.

“What privacy?” he asked, “Don’t trouble yourself Helen. I’m used to these idiots having no sense of decorum. Please finish your exam. I’m fine.”

 

Steve shot his teammates his best ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ face which only resulted in more teasing and a round of kissy faces. He rolled his eyes and went back to listening to Helen’s assessment of his injuries. As he had assumed, he was healing at his normal rate and would be able to remove the stitching later that day. Pleased, Steve donned his shirt once more and gave the finger to the other Avengers when they booed. Helen thanked him then said goodbye to the rest of the team before leaving to return to the medical bay. Steve went into the kitchen to get coffee. 

“Get me another cup too Stevie,” Bucky called.

 

“Get it yourself you louse.” Steve called.

 

Steve poured the second cup anyway and carried them both back into the living room. Natasha had pulled up some maps on the laptop on the table and was trying to divide up sections of the city for everyone to monitor.

 

“Since we know they’re here in New York,” she said, “We ought to be able to track them down. We just need to figure out what parts of the city we can eliminate from our search.”

 

“I say we look for the money,” Sam said, “The facility in Ohio didn’t have much left but there was definitely a lot of money involved before they torched it. The tech in there had been pretty top notch not to mention, they were paying families for their kids. The money had to come from somewhere.”

 

“That’s a good point,” Clint said, “We find the bankroller, we find a trail.”

 

“I’d suggest looking at reports for missing kids but that could be-” Steve started.

 

“Like looking for a needle in a haystack,” Bucky finished.

 

“More like looking for a needle in a sea of needles,” Sam corrected, “There’s thousands of kids going missing every day. Who knows how many are in the state of New York. It would be impossible to figure out which ones Hydra took and which ones are runaways living on the streets.” 

 

“Sam’s right,” Steve said, “So we find and follow the money. Any ideas where to start?”

 

Natasha brought up a collection of files on the screen and engaged the projection so everyone could see. She had found a bunch of incomplete documents in her research of the Ohio facility. Amongst the testing data were a bunch of forms and requisitions signed off on by an “N.O.” she brought those up for everyone to see.

 

“I think this is our backer,” she said, “I don’t know who the hell N. O. is-”

 

“A bond villain wasn’t he?” Clint asked, “Doctor No?”

 

The meeting ground to a halt as everyone shot Clint an annoyed look. He shrugged and sipped his coffee. 

 

“Come on,” he continued, “I can’t be the only one who has seen that movie. Came out in 1963, Sean Connery plays Bond. Anybody?”

 

“Please shut up,” Sam said.

 

“You guys need to get out more,” Clint said with another shrug.

 

After another moment of silent, judgemental staring at Clint by the team, Natasha continued her thought.

 

“nothing got done without that signature,” She continued, “so we find him/her and we find the head.”

 

“That works for me,” Steve said, “Let’s divide up duties and get to work. There are kids out there being tortured and killed. I want this solved asap.”

 

They divided up sections of the city to survey, and canvas for signs of Hydra as well as extra duties like Sam showing his photos of the burned facility and it’s damaged tech to Stark to see if he could place some of it. With a plan in place the team rose and began to head out. Nat stopped near the door and looked back at Steve and Bucky.

 

“I’d like to help,” she said, “With your girl. I’ve given her my number and told her to call if she needs me. Please keep me informed and I will visit again soon.”

 

Steve gave her a small smile and a nod. Sam and Clint stopped as well and voiced similar sentiments. It made Steve’s chest feel warm that they were all willing to be there for Roe and he was reminded why these people were so important to him. 

 

“Thanks guys,” he said roughly, “I’ll keep everyone updated on how’s she’s doing.”

 

A few more nods and goodbyes were given and then everyone headed out leaving Bucky and Steve alone again in the living room.

 

*****

The door finally closed behind the last person out and Bucky turned to face Steve. The brunette’s expression was serious, his thick arms crossed over his broad chest as he pinned Steve in place with his stare.

Steve fought not to squirm on the spot. It had been a long time since he and Bucky had squared off like this. The last time being the day Bucky had shipped off to war back in their dingy apartment all those years ago. Steve pushed the memories down, it wouldn’t help to get emotional just then. It was clear Bucky had something he wanted to say and Steve was determined to give it his best attention. 

 

“So.” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

 

“You wanted to talk.” 

 

**Oh.**

 

“Yeah.” Steve said willing himself not to blush,  “Well there’s been a lot going on between us lately and I thought we should hash some things out but that can wait until this mess with Hydra is settled.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Steve asked.

 

“No.” Bucky said again, “ I don’t want to wait. We push it off now and we’ll just keep pushing it off then before we know it another 70 years will have passed and we’ll still be here dancing around this like a couple of jackasses.”

 

“Who are you calling a jackass?” Steve teased.

 

“Steve.” Bucky said seriously.

 

The humor drained from Steve’s face and was replaced by a shy nervousness. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve said softly, “It’s just. This isn’t easy you know?”

 

“I know that,” Bucky said, “Of course I know. Why do you think it has taken this long?”

 

Steve stared, his heart hammering away in his chest as Bucky unfolded his arms and strode towards him. When he was close enough, Bucky reached out and gripped Steve’s upper arms in his hands as he stared into those dazzling blue eyes. 

 

“I thought I made this clear yesterday in that hospital room but maybe you need more than that,” Bucky mused, “So I’ll say it plain.”

 

Bucky reached up and cupped Steve’s face in his metal and flesh hands. 

 

“I love you Steven Grant Rogers. I love you and I’m with you til the end of the line. Where you go, I go, from here on out.”

 

Steve felt tears prick his eyes and he blinked furiously to push them back. He placed his hands over Bucky’s and leaned in kissing the other man with everything he had. Bucky responded immediately kissing Steve back and sliding his tongue into Steve’s mouth at the first opportunity. After a moment he pulled back and looked the blonde in the eye.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something pal?” Bucky teased. 

 

He was smiling but there was something almost nervous in his pale blue eyes. 

 

“Oh god,” Steve said roughly, “I love you.(kiss) I love you.(kiss) I love you James Buchanan Barnes. (kiss) You have me. Til the end of the line and beyond.”

 

Bucky smiled and pulled Steve into a tight embrace. 

 

“Was there something else you needed to talk about champ or have we covered it all?” Bucky teased.

 

“That was it Jerk,” Steve said, “I just wanted to know if you want this. I don’t want to screw this up, to ask something of you that you aren’t ready to give or do something you don’t want.”

 

Bucky pulled back and gave Steve a look so dark, and wicked that it made the blonde’s toes curl. 

 

“Oh,” Bucky said huskily, “ _ I want it all _ .”

 

Steve blushed as heat pooled in his lower belly. Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve only to be halted half way by Steve’s long fingers resting on Bucky’s lips.  It was clear he was listening to something by the way he tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed in concentration.

 

“Another time,” Steve said to Bucky after kissing him deeply, “Roe is awake.”

 

Before Bucky could respond a door opened down the hall. The two super soldiers stepped apart and moved to other ends of the room. Roe entered the room with a small smile on her face. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, her hair mostly contained in a braid though some of her curls had escaped to frame her face. 

 

“Sonny. Cher.” she said stopping to look at the two men fondly before heading into the kitchen.

 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked.

 

“Pop duo, one of their biggest hits is ‘I got you babe’, released 1965.” Roe said as she dug through the fridge for a soda, “I figured it was appropriate given the recent ‘til death do us part’ vows happening out here.”

 

“Are you always going to spy on us,” Steve asked, “Or are you planning on giving us some privacy in the near future?”

 

“Don’t profess your undying love for one another in the living room if you don’t want an audience,” she said teasingly. 

 

Then she sobered and actually looked guilty, “Also yeah. Sorry. Not used to having roommates. I’ll try to give you guys some space while I’m here.”

 

“Thank you,” Steve said, “We’ll try to give you some space as well.”

 

“Sounds fair Cap. RoboCap.” Roe said smiling at them both.

 

“That’s it,” Bucky said, “You’re not allowed to hang out with Stark anymore.”

 

“Well that’s awkward,” Roe said, “He just texted me to come to his lab so he could do some scanning.”

 

She did a sweep of her body with her arm followed by air quotes when she said the word ‘scanning’. Steve smiled at her wry tone and she gave him a snarky grin.

 

“You’ve decided to go forward with the testing?” Steve asked unable to hide his surprised tone.

 

“We’re still talking about it,” Roe admitted, “I’ll keep you updated on that. For now Tony just wants to measure me for my flight suit.”

 

“Flight suit?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah,” Roe said, “Sam said that if I have the appropriate protective gear he’d take me for a ride with his wings.”

 

Both the super soldiers looked at her in concern. Steve was shaking his head while Bucky was cracking his knuckles. They spoke in unison.

 

“Oh he did, did he?” Steve asked menacingly.

 

“I tried to tell you Wilson was an idiot Steve.” Bucky said sounding just as dangerous.

 

Monroe started laughing.

 

“It will be totally safe,” she continued, “Tony said so himself.”

 

“Well...I suppose-” Steve started.

 

Bucky put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder and spun him around so they were facing one another.

 

“I don’t know about this Stevie,” Bucky said, “He’s a Stark. His plans are half baked at best and he nearly blows himself up on a regular basis. Are you sure we ain’t letting him put Roe in danger?”

 

“Come on Buck, Sam’s a pro with those wings and we can even be there to make sure every precaution is taken. I’m not saying this is one hundred percent for sure going to happen but it won’t hurt to go check it out.”

 

The two stared at each other wordlessly for a moment. Bucky looked  unconvinced, his arms crossed over his broad chest and the beginnings of a frown on his face but something in Steve’s face convinced him. Finally he relaxed a little and nodded. They both turned to see Monroe grinning widely at them. 

 

“What?” Bucky asked.

 

“This is so great.” she said, “Tony Stark is personally making me a flight suit so I can fly with an actual Avenger  _ and _ I learned that the Winter Soldier calls Captain America  _ Stevie _ . Honestly this is already an A plus day all around.”

Steve groaned and blushed in embarrassment. Bucky uncrossed his arms and patted Steve on the back before stepping forward and steering Monroe toward the door. 

 

“Let’s go wiseass,” Bucky said, “If Tony’s anything like his pops he’s already going overboard and it’s going to take half a day to talk him down to being reasonable. Might as well get started now.”

 

Monroe laughed and let Bucky keep his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the elevator. Halfway there Roe looked back over her shoulder to where Steve was standing alone in the livingroom.

 

“You’re coming too right?” Roe asked him.

 

“Sure. I mean- if you want me to,” Steve said, “I don’t want to intrude on your fun.”

 

“Are you kidding? Half the fun is watching you and Tony talk trash to one another.”

 

“Kid has a point.” Bucky said.

 

Steve rolled his eyes but jogged to catch up with the other two.

“It’s not my fault,” Steve said when he was beside them again, “Tony has no filter or manners. He drives me nuts.”

 

“I’m sure he knows and exploits that Steve,” Roe said, “It’s kinda your fault for rising to the bait.”

 

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh as the three stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the lab’s floor. 

 

“Damn smart kid we’ve got here Rogers,” Bucky said when he calmed, “Already got you pegged and she hasn’t been here more than a day.”

 

“Both of you can just shut the hell up.” Steve said stepping out onto the lab’s floor.

 

The other two started cracking up as they followed him out of the elevator. Roe reached out and held Bucky back when he would have caught up to Steve.

 

“Hey Bucky,” she said quietly.

 

“Yeah kid?”

 

“I uh- I just wanted to say thanks,” she said, “For giving a shit. Questioning if this was safe.”

 

“Of course,’ Bucky said casually.

 

Monroe sighed and shook her head desperate to get her point across.

 

“No. Not of course,” She said,  “You just met me and you still cared enough to say something.And not just now but this morning in the hallway too. Not a lot of people would do that for me and I um, I appreciate it.”

 

Bucky smiled gently and pulled her into a tight hug. He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed slow circles on her back. 

 

“I’m here for ya Roe.” he said just as quietly, “I know we don’t know each other well enough yet but I hope you can trust that.”

 

She didn’t say anything back just nodded and squeezed him back. Eventually they pulled apart but Bucky kept his arm around her shoulders.

 

“He said that too,” she said looking toward Steve.

 

“He’s good like that.” Bucky said fondly.

 

“Think we can get him to cuss again?” Roe asked lightening the mood, “I really want to know what it would take to get Captain America to say the F word.”

 

Bucky chuckled and stared across the room to where Steve was shaking his head and gesturing wildly at something on Tony’s workstation.

 

“He swore enough to peel paint off the walls back in the Army,” Bucky admitted, “Though he always managed to hide it when he was doing the official Captain America stuff.The media thought he was this paragon of truth, justice, and purity when really he had a mouth on him that could make a sailor blush.”

 

“That’s hilarious.”

 

“Nowadays it would take an epic level of stupidity or danger to break Steve’s control and expose that temper he hides,” Bucky continued, “Though if  anyone was capable of bringing that out of him, Stark is most likely the one to do it.”

 

“So we’ll hear it before lunch then.” Roe said.

 

“Probably.”

 

“Let’s go watch.”

*****

 

“So what do we have here?” Bucky asked when they got close enough.

 

Tony turned away from his scowling contest with Steve and smiled at the newcomers. 

 

“M&M! Buckatron! Welcome to Stark’s house of fun!” Tony said.

 

“M&M?” Monroe asked.

 

Tony looked at her and shook his head in fake disappointment.

 

“Marilyn _Monroe._ _M_ and _M_.” he explained.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Monroe said, “That’s awful. You’re the absolute worst.”

 

Tony laughed delightedly. 

 

“You love it,” he said, “Now come see what Uncle Tony has planned you. It’s glorious.”

 

They walked over to the workstation and Tony tried to shove Steve aside but the larger man didn’t budge an inch. Tony frowned and Steve gave him a smug grin. Bucky let go of Monroe and stepped between Tony and Steve. He slid his arm around Steve’s waist then walked them both back a little allowing Roe to get a look. Steve looked at Bucky questioningly and the brunette just shrugged.

 

There were blueprints laid out on the table beside a small pile of mechanical parts but that wasn’t what caught Monroe’s attention. She was staring at the holographic projection of herself wearing a pair of wings that looked similar to Sam’s.

“Holy Fu-” She started.

 

“Roe.Language” Steve said sternly.

 

“Sorry Steve,” she said then grinned, “Gee whiz Tony that sure looks swell.”

 

Bucky started cracking up at her sarcastic use of the outdated slang and after a moment Steve joined in laughing heartily.

“Well golly Rice-A-Roni I’m sure glad you like it,” Tony said adopting the same tone as Roe.

 

“Knock it off.” Steve said fondly.

 

The younger two looked at one another and shrugged then went back to looking the hologram.

 

“I’m getting my own wings?” Roe asked excitedly.

 

“That’s the plan.” Tony said.

 

“No.” Steve said.

 

“Aww, why not?” Roe asked straightening to stare at Steve with a disappointed look on her face.

 

“Yeah Captain Party Pooper, why not?” Tony asked.

 

“Flying is dangerous enough,” he explained, “Sam had to get specialized training and he’s had a lot of practice. I trust him to be able to keep you safe. You could get seriously hurt flying on your own.”

 

“Well obviously Sam would have to train me before I used them Steve,” Monroe argued, “Besides he’d be there to catch me in addition to the other safety measures. I’d be careful. Seriously.”

 

Steve still looked sceptical and Bucky had remained silent beside him. It was clear he shared many of the same concerns but he seemed content letting Steve take the lead on decision making. Monroe knew in the back of her head that she actually didn’t need Steve’s permission but she didn’t voice that argument. Pointing that out would hurt Steve and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible. She also was enjoying having someone caring as much as he was though she was reluctant to voice that too. In the end Monroe decided to use a tried and trusted method of childhood negotiating. Begging. Plastering her best smile on her face she bat her eyelashes and propped her chin on her fists. 

 

“I’ll be super careful and follow all the rules Steve I promise.” she said.

 

Still no change.

 

“Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee?” she asked. 

 

Bucky and Tony began to laugh and Steve began to visibly weaken, his frown curling up a bit at the corners. Sensing an impending victory, Monroe stepped it up a bit by wrapping her arms around Steve in a tight hug. 

 

“Please?” she asked again softly.

 

She felt more than heard Steve sigh in defeat. 

 

“Fine.” he said, “But only if Sam agrees to train you  _ and _ if you take every security measure  _ and  _  you will  _ NOT _ fly without Sam present.”

 

“Okay. You got it Steve.” Monroe agreed quickly, “Thank you so much. You won’t regret this I promise.”

 

She gave Steve one last squeeze then moved on to Bucky and squeezed him too even though he hadn’t said anything. Finished hugging the super soldiers she turned to Tony but remembered at the last moment that he didn’t like hugs. She settled for offering her fist to bump which he did with enthusiasm. 

 

“Nicely done kid,” Tony said,” I didn’t think the old man was gonna crack so easily.”

 

“Hey!” Steve protested. 

 

Bucky laughed. Monroe grinned at the soldiers before turning back to Tony. 

 

“Quit riling him up or he’ll change his mind,” Roe told the inventor.

 

Tony nodded and lead the teen over to an open space on the floor. He had her remove her shoes and step onto a raised platform. Tony pressed a few buttons on his tablet then had her hold her arms out so he could begin measuring.

 

“Jarvis we need to get started on specs,” he called into the open air.

 

“Right away sir,” Jarvis replied.

 

“I’m so excited I could pee,” Monroe said smiling.

 

“Please don’t.” Tony said.

 

Steve walked over and laid a hand on Roe’s shoulder. She held up a finger to Tony so he would give her a second and then turned towards Steve. 

 

“Do you want us to hang around?” he asked.

“Nah,” Roe said, “I can handle Tony. Besides, I know you guys are busy and I’d hate for you to have to waste time babysitting me.”

 

“It’s no trouble Roe,” Steve assured her, “If you want us here, we’ll be here.”

 

“I’m good,” she said with a smile, “I mean it. Thanks though.”

 

Steve gave her a brief hug which she returned with enthusiasm. Bucky came over and gave Tony his best ‘Winter Soldier’ stare. 

 

“If you hurt her,” he said softly, “I hurt you. Understood?”

 

Tony swallowed thickly but stood his ground. He met Bucky’s stare with his own. After a moment he cracked his trademark snarky grin.

 

“She’s in good hands Red October,” Tony said, “Totally safe. I promise.”

 

Bucky stared at him for a moment longer then gave him a curt nod. Turning back to Roe, his face relaxed and he gave her a grin. 

 

“You call if you have any trouble,” he told her.

 

“Understood,” she said giving him a lazy salute.

 

Bucky held out his fist for her to bump which she did then held her hand out for a high five which evolved into a complicated handshake that involved multiple high-fives, fist-bumps and ended in both of them snapping their fingers. Steve and Tony stared in amused confusion.

 

“What are you, ten years old?” Tony asked.

 

“What are you? Extra fucking jealous Stark?” Bucky replied, “It’s not my fault you have to try so hard to be cool.”

 

“Get rekt,” Monroe whispered.

 

Bucky shot Roe another grin and Tony gave the ex-assassin the finger which made the girl laugh. The two men clasped hands briefly then Bucky walked away.

 

“What was that about?” Steve asked.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Bucky said walking towards him.

 

When the two super soldiers were gone, Roe gave Tony an assessing look. 

  
“So what’s the story there?” she asked, “You and Bucky hate each other?”

 

“It’s complicated. We’ve tried to kill each other a few times but mostly that has stopped,” Tony said, “He’s a bit of a headcase but then arguably so am I. Sometimes he let’s me work on that cyborg arm of his which is pretty cool. Basically we’ve come to a delicate balance of open hostility and verbally abusive friendship these days. It’s nice.”

 

“That’s weird,” She said shaking her head, “But I guess it’s better than open warfare everyday so...congratulations on your highly dysfunctional, borderline violent, bromance?”

 

“Thanks.” Tony said smiling, “Now let’s do this.”

 

Tony waved his arm through the open air in front of him and activated an unseen system. A soft humming sound emitted from overhead as half a dozen red beams of light scanned Monroe from head to foot in 360 degree overlapping patterns. The lights didn’t hurt but Roe did flinch when they first grazed her body and Tony winced when he saw her reaction. Monroe caught his eye and gave him a small smile.

 

“It’s okay Tony,” she said, “I got this.”

 

He nodded and went back to typing on his tablet. 

 

“Have you given any more thought to the testing?” Tony asked nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah,” Roe said, “But I’ve got some questions.”

 

“Good.” Tony said, “Let’s hear em.”

 

He was still punching in things on his tablet and he was watching the red lights scan her but he seemed to be giving the conversation his whole attention. Roe was impressed and said so.

 

“Thanks,” he said smugly, “Glad I’m still impressive to the too cool for everything millennials.”

 

“God you’re an asshole,” she said fondly.

 

“You’re dodging,” he accused.

 

“I’m right.” she replied, “Also, yeah I’m dodging a little but that’s because this freaks me out a bit okay? I’ve done the lab rat thing once already and it hardcore sucked. Not really siked for a repeat performance.”

 

Tony stroked his chin for a second as he considered her words. She had a right to be scared and he realized he needed to address those fears before he could get her to agree to the tests. That meant pausing on the wing project. 

 

“Jarvis could you-” Tony said.

 

“Scanning and rendering complete.” Jarvis said speaking over him.

 

“Finish at an inconvenient time and completely interrupt me?” Tony finished.

 

“Of course sir,” Jarvis said. 

 

Monroe laughed. 

 

“He’s kind of a shit,” she observed, “Did you actually program him to sass you?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and ran a grease covered hand through his hair. 

 

“No,” he admitted, “Jarvis was given a baseline personality when he was created but it was designed to evolve and learn which he has shaped into what he is today.”

 

“He learns? That’s so cool,” Roe said.

 

“Thank you Ms. Ellis,” Jarvis said.

 

“Please just call me Monroe, Jarvis,” Monroe said talking to the ceiling.

 

“Of course,” Jarvis said.

 

“We’re off topic again,” Tony said interrupting her and Jarvis’ conversation.

 

“That’s because you have the attention span of a squirrel,” Monroe said.

 

“Me? What about you?” Tony said.

 

“You’re doing it right now!” Roe cried.

 

“So are you!” 

 

They both stared at each other in exasperation then cracked up laughing. 

 

“So the tests,” Monroe said when they calmed, “What would you be doing?”

 

Tony scratched his head again and then pulled over a chair to sit down in. Monroe sat down on the platform and faced him. 

 

“Well, we’d need to do some blood tests,” Tony said.

 

Monroe blanched and Tony raised a hand to calm her.

“Just to find out what they gave you and to see if it is harming you,” he clarified, “We’d also try to figure out if there have been any changes to your DNA and what those changes mean in terms of what you body can do. Some endurance testing, skills testing, that sort of thing.”

 

“So pretty much the same kinds of tests that Hydra was doing,” Roe said dryly.

 

“Yeah but with your consent and minus all the torture.” Tony said.

 

“Well that’s a relief,” she said, “I guess I’m game. I’d like to know how much of a freak they’ve made me and if it’s killing me. That’s seems pretty important.”

 

Tony laughed at her dry tone and once again began tapping away on his tablet. 

 

“I’ll need to talk to Bruce and Helen about setting up the tests and getting the details down,” Tony said, “So how about tomorrow or the day after? Also I should have some of the flight suit and wings mocked up by then so we can make a day of it.”

 

“Sounds good Iron Manchild,” Roe said grinning.

 

“Seriously?” Tony asked with a grin.

 

“What? You thought you had cornered the market on terrible nicknames? I don’t think so.”

 

“Fair enough.” Tony conceded. 

 

They finished nailing down the details for the medical tests and the flight suit specifications then Roe left the lab and Tony began working at his usual breakneck speed. Outside the lab, a tall woman in a pristine white suit stood texting away on her phone. She looked up when Roe came to a halt in front of her. 

The woman instantly tucked away her phone and extended a well manicured hand. Her copper colored hair was pulled back into an elegant twist, her pretty face was open and smiling.

 

“Pepper Potts,” the woman said shaking Roe’s hand, “You must be Steve’s Monroe. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“Hi,” Roe said.

 

“Is Tony in there?” Pepper asked looking past the teen and into the lab.

 

“Yeah. He’s in there working on like nine different things I think.”

 

“Of course he is.” Pepper said mildly annoyed, “I should get in there. He is supposed to be attending a board meeting in 20 minutes and I doubt he knows or is dressed for it.”

“He didn’t mention any meeting,” Roe said, “And he’s wearing a Bruce Lee t-shirt and jeans.”

 

“Typical,” Pepper said rolling her eyes, “That’s why I run the company and him most days.”

 

Monroe looked the older woman up and down noting the impeccable outfit and casual elegance of her image. She felt wholly underdressed in her own t-shirt, jeans and chucks combo. Pushing her stray curls behind her ears, Roe tried to stand up a little straighter. Pepper caught the movement and gave the girl a gentle smile.

 

“It  _ is _ nice to meet you,” Pepper reiterated, “Maybe we can get together later this week. Have lunch and get to know each other a little bit. It can be kind of stifling in the Tower at times and it would be nice to do something relaxed.”

 

Monroe smiled.

 

“I’d like that,” she said.

 

“Good.” Pepper said, “I’ll stop by later and we can figure something out.”

  
With one last smile the two women said goodbye and then Pepper walked into the lab her cultured voice taking on a scolding edge as she addressed her employer. Monroe chuckled and entered the elevator heading back down to Steve’s floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	13. Cabin Fever, Races, Tests, and Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on here. Plenty of crack and fluff. Some more Hydra plot is revealed, and more is revealed about Roe's history in their care.  
> Life in the tower continues to be an experience for Roe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a lot ( a lot) of dialogue in this one. Most of it is funny (at least I think so). I hope you like it. 
> 
> As usual the only person I own is Monroe. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 13: Cabin Fever, Races, Tests, and Ohana**

 

Roe had assumed she would be there a handful of days tops. Steve and company would find and destroy Hydra, Tony would build her flight gear, she’d get to spend one badass day using it then she would be shipped off to the New York foster system.  It turned out that nothing with the Avengers was that simple. 

 

Instead time passed in drips and streams, each day blending into the next as she binged Netflix, played Mario Kart and surfed the internet. The team did their best to hunt down leads on Project Renaissance but it was clear that without a major break, it would be slow going. Roe felt guilty that she wasn’t able to help but her concerns were met with gentle reassurance. The feelings didn’t fade.

 

Two days after her meeting with Tony in the lab, some terrorist group had attacked a peace coalition in Denmark which took the entire team away from New York for days. Roe had watched as much of the coverage as she could on Steve’s oversized TV. Eventually the updates stopped coming in on the world news channels but she couldn’t bring herself to turn it off. Instead she turned the volume down to its lowest setting and hovered by her phone waiting for texts from the team or updates from their secure line. 

 

Finally, nine days after Steve and Bucky had run out of the apartment at 4 am, they returned looking dead tired and more than a little beat up. Roe was still nested on the couch where she had taken up residence since the two men had been called away.  

 

Roe had stood from her nest and walked into the kitchen to meet them as they came home. Steve had pulled her into a bone bending hug despite his obvious exhaustion. It was a struggle to hold in the tears of relief at seeing them again but Roe managed, barely. 

 

Bucky had simply squeezed her shoulder in passing, his eyes haunted as he retreated to his and Steve’s bedroom. The blonde watched him go then grabbed a couple of bottles of water before following. Roe ate a bowl of cereal at the kitchen counter as she listened to the two men settle in. When their voices has subsided into the slow breaths of sleep she rinsed her empty bowl and turned the TV off before she went to her own room. For the first time in over a week, she crawled into bed and slept. 

 

*****

The next day, Steve and Bucky were gone all day in a debriefing session. Roe paced the common floor, too energized to sit still. 

 

“Jarvis I’m bored,” she called to the ceiling. 

 

“Would you like to hear a joke?” he asked.

 

“Is it going to be another corny science pun?” she asked.

 

“Either that or another one of Tony’s party favorites,” Jarvis replied.

 

“No thanks. I have been traumatized enough.”

 

“Very well,” Jarvis said, “Shall I turn on the game console for you?”

 

“Nah,” Roe said, “I can’t sit still that long today.”

 

“Perhaps some exercise is in order,” the AI suggested.

 

“I can’t go outside,” Roe reminded him, “And if you suggest yoga or some weird jazzercise routine, I will find your control center and reprogram your voice to sound like Pee-Wee Herman.”

 

“That will not be necessary,” Jarvis said, “There are exercise facilities inside the Tower that are available for you to use.”

 

Jarvis gave her directions to the large indoor gym and Roe ran back to her room to get changed before heading down. She grinned excitedly at the sight of the open exercise mats, large indoor track and olympic sized pool. She also made a mental note to yell at everyone for not telling her about all of it sooner. 

 

Dumping her water bottle and towel on a bench along the wall, Roe headed out onto the blue mats to stretch. Across the large room, a lean man with white blonde hair was doing the same. He glanced in her direction and she lifted her hand in a wave. He waved back then set off down the track. Roe was a quarter mile ahead of him in the circular track and she began her run with a light jog. Halfway through her first lap, the other runner came up alongside her, he switched to jogging backwards in order to return her smile with his own.

 

“We have not met,” he said his voice accented lightly, “I am Pietro Maximoff.”

 

“Monroe Ellis,” she said, “Call me Roe.”

 

“You are staying with the Captain, Yes?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Just until they capture the Hydra jerks who are hunting me.”

 

Pietro looked surprised for a moment and he pursed his lips as he considered what she said.He hadn’t realized her residence was temporary and made a mental note to ask Steve about it later. After a moment he shrugged and gave her another smile. 

 

“Well it is nice to meet you,” he said finally, “I’ll let you enjoy your jog.” 

 

He turned back around and picked up the pace leaving Roe behind. She hadn’t missed the way he had emphasized the word jog or the way he looked back at her over his shoulder as he pulled away. He was baiting her, trying to get her to race. Roe resisted for a second, not wanting to give in too easily but the need to expend her excess energy was too strong. She dug in her feet a little and pushed herself to catch up to him. When they were shoulder to shoulder once more, Pietro grinned at the girl in triumph, pleased that he had succeeded in goading her. The look didn’t last long as Monroe poured on more speed and passed him. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Pietro called from behind her.

 

Monroe turned so she was running backwards and gave Pietro the universal ‘bring it on’ gesture with her hands. The man grinned and Monroe faced forward again ready to give the race everything she had. Pietro sped by, a blur of white and blue nearly taking her breath away. Laughing in surprise Monroe fixed her form and ran as fast as she could. The pair zoomed around the track Pietro in the lead with Monroe only an arm’s length behind. They completed a circuit of the track before stopping, the Avenger clearly the winner but no less impressed with the teen. 

 

“That was amazing!” she said bent in half and panting, “My eyes could barely keep up nevermind my feet, you were going so _ fast _ .”

 

“You are pretty amazing yourself,” Pietro said handing her a bottle of water, “I have raced all of the Avengers, only the Captain came close to catching me and you may be faster than him.”

 

Monroe grinned proudly then drained half the bottle of water before pouring the rest over her head. She was hot and her muscles ached from use but she felt fully alive and alert for the first time in days. 

 

“You hungry?” she asked her new friend, “I think there’s enough eggs for omelettes in the common floor kitchen.”

 

“I am always hungry,” Pietro confessed, “lead the way.”

 

*****

 

Plates of eggs and fruit in front of them, Roe and Pietro got comfortable on the large sofas facing the view of Manhattan the floor to ceiling windows provided. 

 

“Forgive me for asking but where are you from?” Roe asked between bites, “Your accent is beautiful but hard to place.”

 

Pietro gave her a sad smile. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, “I am from Sokovia.”

 

Memories of articles she had read in the library surfaced in her Roe’s mind. The city that had fallen from the sky. The city that no longer existed because of Ultron. She grimaced. 

 

“Shit,” she said, “Sorry to bring it up. I should’ve realized.”

 

“It is alright,” Pietro said “I am proud of where I come from. Even if it technically no longer exists.”

 

He took a long sip of his juice and stared out the window for a moment but before Roe could apologize again he turned to her with another, brighter smile.

 

“How about you?” he asked, “Where are you from?”

 

Roe wasn’t sure how to answer and pushed her eggs around her plate. She didn’t want his pity but she also didn’t want to lie. So she put on a brave face and told him an edited version of the truth. 

 

“A Hydra facility in Ohio,” she said, “But don’t worry. I’m not part of their group or anything.”

 

Pietro looked shocked and stared at her in wonder. She bit her cheek and avoided his gaze.

 

“How did you end up here?” he asked.

 

Monroe sighed heavily and set her plate on the coffee table. 

 

“Basically I was sold to Hydra as a human lab rat but I ran away from them and came to New York. They hunted me down and Steve saved me. Now I’m crashing here until they find the rest of Hydra and destroy them.” 

 

Pietro looked angrily down at the remnants of his breakfast, his fork clenched in his fist. 

 

“That is how you got so fast?” he asked, “By being forced into their experiments?”

 

“Yeah,” she said then placed her hand on his shoulder so he would look at her, “But it’s okay. I got out.”

 

“Are there any negative side effects? Did they do any permanent damage?” he asked.

 

She shrugged. 

 

“I don’t think so,” she said, “We were going to test for that sort of thing but everyone around here has been pretty busy.”

Pietro stood up from the couch and grabbed Roe’s plate off the table. 

 

“Come on,” he said looking down at her.

 

“Where are we going?” she asked. 

 

“To the lab so the doctors can make sure you are alright.”

 

“I don’t know,” Roe said uncertainly, “They might not have time-”

 

Pietro’s face hardened. He held out his hand for her to take and he pulled her along as they headed upstairs.

 

“They will make time.” he said.

 

*****

The lab was surprisingly quiet when they entered. A tall woman in a raspberry colored dress and knee high boots strode towards them. Her long brown hair seemed to float around her and there was a pleased smile on her face. Something about the expression looked familiar and Roe looked between Pietro and the woman trying to figure it out.

 

“This is my twin sister, Wanda,” Pietro said, “Wanda, this is Roe.”

 

Wanda gave Roe a once over, her eyes lingering on Roe’s for a moment before her smile widened. 

 

“It is nice to finally meet you,” Wanda said,” Follow me and I will take you to Dr. Cho.” 

 

Bruce and Dr. Cho were both standing at a computer station, discussing something on the screen but stopped when the small group approached. After exchanging greetings, Monroe explained that Pietro had brought her to the lab to see if they had time to begin the tests. 

 

“I apologize that we haven’t gotten to this sooner,” Helen said.

 

“No problem,” Roe said, “I know everyone is super busy.”

 

Helen lead Monroe to an exam room and asked her to climb up onto the exam table. Roe removed her shoes and did as she was asked. Nervousness buzzed in her stomach like bees in a hive but she tried to ignore it. 

 

A nurse came and did a blood draw after checking her temperature and blood pressure. That done, Bruce entered the room and sat down on a chair across from her to ask some questions while Helen entered the information into her tablet.

 

Bruce started off easy asking about her race with Pietro and how her body felt when she ran as fast as she could. They took some notes about her muscle tone and her calorie intake. Then there was some discussion about having her run on a treadmill to get some diagnostics but that was put off until later since she had already done an extensive amount of running already. 

 

“Steve previously mentioned that you may have accelerated strength and healing capabilities,” Bruce said, “Is this true?”

 

Roe nodded. Memories of the asset against asset fights rose in her mind. Hydra was big on using the kids against each other to root out weakness and cultivate competitive aggression. The cold concrete floor of the facility’s basement was their favorite battleground. Kids would be tossed into the makeshift ring and made to fight for their meals against one another.  She remembered the feeling of bones breaking under her fist and the feeling of her skin splitting beneath someone else’s. She shuddered and took several calming breaths before speaking.

 

“It’s hard to say how strong I am,” she admitted, “They didn’t really test that in anyway other than checking if I could carry the gear they wanted me to carry and if I could defend myself in an attack.”

 

She fidgeted a little and Bruce offered to stop the exam but she shook her head. 

 

“Can you tell me about the healing capabilities at all?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. They definitely tested for that since it was the focus of some of their drugs. Superficial stuff heals in minutes,” she said, “the big stuff heals fast but I’m sure of the time table.”

 

Roe rolled up her sleeve exposing her forearm. She laid the exposed arm palm up on her thigh and then braced herself for the coming pain, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping the exam table with her other hand. After a moment nothing happened and she opened her eyes. The adults in the room were watching her with looks of confused concern on their faces. 

 

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked gently.

 

“Preparing for the test,” she said, “I don’t remember the exact numbers so I figured you guys would want to find out for yourselves. Hydra used scalpels, usually one cut though sometimes multiple then they would time how fast I could heal it depending on the depth.”

 

The expressions around her turned from concern to horror. Wanda stepped forward and gathered the girl into her arms. Looking at her brother with fear in her eyes. 

 

“We are NOT doing that.” Bruce said firmly.

 

Roe noted that his hands were balled into fists and his dark eyes were glowing green. Helen whispered something in his ear. Slowly he uncurled his hands and glanced at the heart monitor on his wrist. After a muttered apology he excused himself. Wanda slowly released Roe though she didn’t move away for which Roe was secretly grateful. Helen gave the girl a gentle smile. 

 

“Other than the accelerated healing and the increased speed, any other enhancements that you know of?” 

 

“My eyesight and hearing are heightened,” Roe said, “It’s kind of freaky sometimes how much I can see and hear. My eyes still work in near complete darkness.”

 

Helen nodded and made some notes on her tablet. After a quick eye exam and a few more questions she thanked Roe for her time and explained that they would call her back into the lab once her blood tests were back. Roe was instructed to come back if any new enhancements or abrupt changes occurred. Guilt pulled at the teen’s stomach and she pushed her sleeve back down before hugging her arms around her middle.

 

“Is Bruce going to be okay?” Roe asked, “I didn’t mean to make him mad.”

 

“You didn’t,” Wanda said, “Hydra did. Bruce will be fine.”

 

Helen nodded in agreement and gave the girl a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Roe still looked a little sceptical but she hopped off the exam table and headed out of the lab with Wanda and Pietro following behind. The run with Pietro earlier coupled with the stress of the examination had left Roe feeling drained. 

 

“I think I’m going to go take a nap,” She said tiredly.

 

Wanda nodded and pulled the girl in for another hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“That sounds good,” Wanda said, “Maybe later I will stop by and you can help me paint my nails. I’ve grown tired of this shade.”

 

Roe smiled and looked at her own chipped nails. She liked hanging out with Wanda, she and Pietro were the closest to her in age and it made her feel almost normal to spend time with them.

 

“ Sure and we could watch a movie or something,” Roe suggested, “Have you seen Kill Bill? It's amazing.".

 

“This is a film?” 

 

“Yeah, Kill Bill 1 & 2,” Roe said, “It’s arguably the best of Tarantino's work. Epic revenge story. You’ll love it.”

 

Wanda nodded and Pietro asked if he could join them later. Roe quickly agreed and promised to text them after her nap. Plans made, she stepped into the elevator and headed back downstairs. 

 

Halfway to her room, her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

 

**Steve:** You free for dinner tonight? We need to talk.

 

Fear pooled in her stomach. Slumping against the wall of the elevator Roe tried to calm the jittery feeling Steve’s words caused. She decided to play it off with a joke.

 

**Roe:** I have a State dinner with the President but I can blow that off. 7?

 

**Steve:** State dinners are really boring. Trust me. See you at 7.

 

Roe stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for her room, exhaustion making each step feeling like walking through molasses. The sunny yellow walls of her borrowed room failed to cheer her as she flopped onto the bed. Steve wanted to talk to her about God knows what, she had weirded out the medical staff with her dark tales from Hydra’s kid farm and now she was too keyed up mentally to get the sleep she needed. 

Flicking on her TV she decided a marathon of pop culture was needed. Pulling up her Netflix queue, she vowed to ignore her fears about the coming dinner and lose herself in hours of digital animation . 

 

*****

At a quarter to seven there is a firm knock at her bedroom door. Before Roe could rise to answer it, a voice spoke.

 

“Dinner in fifteen,” Bucky said bruskly, “Wash your hands then get to the table.”

 

“ _ You _ wash  _ your _ hands,” Roe muttered sarcastically thinking he wouldn’t hear.

 

The door abruptly swung open revealing Bucky with his patented ‘Winter Soldier’ scowl in place. 

 

“What did you say?” he asked menacingly.

 

Roe chuckled, completely unafraid of the man in front of her. 

 

“Nothing,” she lied, “Now move outta my way. Apparently I’m  a filthy child who needs to be reminded to wash my disgusting mitts before dinner.”

 

Bucky took a step into the room but Roe held her ground. It was a struggle to keep her smile from her face but she managed. So did Bucky.

 

“You feeling froggy?” she asked him, “Go ahead and leap.”

 

Bucky lunged for her but she dodged to the left and nearly made it out the door. He captured her around the waist at the last second and tickled her mercilessly, chuckling at the loud shrieks she emitted when he found her ticklish spots. 

 

“Steve!” she cried, “Come help me!”

 

“What in the world is going on in here,” Steve asked as he came down the hall. 

 

Bucky and Roe were wrestling on the carpet as Monroe tried in vain to crawl out of the room. Steve stood in the doorway and laughed, it had been a long time since he had seen Bucky so relaxed and he knew things had been hard on Roe lately. It was good to see them both feeling so light and happy. 

 

“Don’t just stand there!” Roe yelled, “Do something!”

 

She was laughing hard enough to have tears running down her face as she pinched and poked at Bucky trying to free her foot from his grasp. 

 

“Nuh uh.” Steve said holding his hands up, “I’m staying out of it. I hate being tickled. Besides,you got yourself into that mess. You get yourself out.”

 

Steve started to walk back toward the kitchen.

 

“You big chicken!” Roe called. 

 

“Don’t take too long,” Steve called back, “I don’t want the pizzas to get cold.”

 

The pizzas did get cold and Steve was forced to reheat them in the oven. Roe and Bucky finally called a truce when Roe accidently kicked him in the face giving him a bloody nose. 

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” she said over and over as she followed him into the bathroom, “I’m so sorry! Is it broken?”

 

Bucky wiped his face with a wet washcloth. 

 

“It’s alright kid,” he said, “I’m fine. It ain’t broken.”

 

Monroe washed her hands and watched as Bucky plugged his left nostril with kleenex to staunch the blood. Seeing her amused horror, Bucky left the tissue where it was and gave her a grin. 

 

“See?” he asked, “Good as new.”

 

They were both laughing as they made their way into the kitchen where Steve was waiting. He took one look at the tissue in Bucky’s nose and Roe’s laugh flushed cheeks and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Please take the kleenex out of your face.” Steve said.

 

“No can do, Stevie . I need to keep it in a while yet. My nose is dripping like a faucet thanks to Rousey over here.”

 

“Hey! I could totally take Rousey,” Roe said mock offended.

 

“Yeah you could,” Bucky agreed. 

 

The two of them gave each other a ‘no look’ high five.

 

You’re both completely ridiculous,” Steve said.

 

“She started it,” Bucky said. 

 

“And?” Steve asked.

 

“And it’s her fault we’re late to the table.”

 

“You’re supposed to be the bigger person Buck,” Steve said.

 

“I  _ am _ the bigger person,” Bucky said, “I outweigh her by over a hundred pounds.”

 

Steve sighed in exasperation while Monroe began dishing the pizza onto everyone’s plates.

 

“What I meant was-” Steve tried.

 

“I know what you meant, you giant stick in the mud.” Bucky said. 

 

“Shut up and eat.” Steve said using his Captain America voice to no effect.

 

“Told.” Monroe whispered to herself.

 

“You too,” Steve said to her. 

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

 

Bucky cracked up laughing which set off the other two. 

 

“Will you both cut it out?” Steve said, “We’re never going to eat if you keep this up.”

 

“Sorry Ma,” Bucky said which only set everyone off again.

 

Finally everyone calmed down enough to start eating. The pizza was from Deluca’s, Steve and Bucky’s favorite place and they each devoured their own pizza while Monroe ate only the slices much slower and watched them in awe.

 

“I’m impressed,” she said, “Impressed and kinda grossed out.”

 

Bucky shrugged and started clearing the table. Steve took a sip of his beer and rested his forearms on the table. It was clear that it was time for their talk. The nervousness returned turning the pizza in Roe’s stomach to lead. She sighed. 

 

“You still want to talk right?” she asked. 

 

Her fingers twisted together in her lap, she forced them to still for a moment then started picking at the hem of her t-shirt.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, “There are some things I need to discuss with you.”

 

“So what’s the deal?” she asked fear coloring her voice, “Did Helen get my blood tests back? Am I dying?”

 

“What?” Steve asked confused.

 

Her voice rose an octave higher as she continued. 

 

“Or maybe the Hydra trail has gone dead and you guys need me to move out.” She said. 

 

“Roe,” Steve interrupted, “Monroe stop.”

 

Steve reached across the table and squeezed her shaking hands in his. The girl was clearly rattled and was barely holding on. Steve moved around the table and sat in the chair beside her, turning them both so they were knee to knee.

 

“Everything is alright,” he told her, “You’re absolutely  _ not  _ dying and we’re not kicking you out. We’re  _ never _ kicking you out.”

 

He pushed some of her stray curls behind her ear and lifted her chin with his finger so she would look him in the eye.

 

“You’re family Roe and family sticks together.” Steve said.

 

“I-I am?” she asked softly. 

 

Steve pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Damn right you are,” he said, “I’m sorry I scared you. I just wanted to talk to you about school.”

 

Roe started sobbing and Steve just held her through it rubbing her back as she cried herself out. 

 

“Thank you Steve,” she said finally, “Thank you so much.”

 

Eventually she calmed again and drew back from Steve’s chest. There was a dark spot on his shirt from her tears and she looked down embarrassed.

 

“Sorry,” she said softly.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve said, “It’s just a shirt.”

 

“Did you mean what you said?” she asked.

 

“Every word kid,” he said smiling.

 

She grinned and returned to her own seat, drying her eyes on the hem of her own shirt. 

 

“So school?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah, I ran into Pepper and she mentioned  that Stark industries is piloting a STEM program at some area schools and that got me thinking,” Steve said, “I know you’re having a tough time here and you should be around kids your own age. So it won’t be easy, with Hydra still out there and some legal hoops to jump through but if you’re interested I can look into it.”

 

Monroe smiled. 

 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” she said, “If you think it’s possible, let’s do it.”

 

Steve grinned. 

 

“I’ll talk to Pepper tomorrow. She had some ideas about getting around the legal stuff.”

 

Bucky walked back into the room and joined them at the table. 

 

“I told ya kiddo,” Bucky said sitting down beside Monroe, “We’re here for ya.”

 

Monroe smiled. Her heart was so full it felt like it would burst from her chest. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes and she blinked them back. She hugged Bucky again and whispered thank you into his neck. 

 

“So Bucky I have a question for you,” Roe said trying to lighten the mood, “Steve just basically gave me the Ohana speech, so he’s definitely Lilo.  My question is,does that make you Stitch?”

 

“Evil destructive monster designed by scientists turned lovable cretin? Sounds about right.” Bucky said.

 

“As usual, I have no idea what you two are talking about.” Steve said smiling.

 

“Come on Steve,” Roe teased, "How have you not seen Lilo and Stitch? It’s an adorable animated Disney film. You love adorable Disney films.”

 

They teased Steve for awhile about being so behind on pop culture which he blamed on being frozen. Bucky argued that wasn't a good enough excuse seeing as he had been frozen and brainwashed and still knew more than Steve did. Eventually they agreed to watch Lilo and Stitch and Steve went to go set up the film in the living room while Roe went to change into her pajamas. The three settled onto the couch and watched the movie. About two-thirds of the way through Monroe fell asleep. Bucky paused the film and Steve lifted the girl in his arms. 

 

“I’m going to go lay her down,” Steve said, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Steve went down the hall towards Monroe’s room and the girl woke up part way there. 

 

"I got legs,” she said groggily, “Can walk.”

 

“It’s no trouble,” Steve said, “We’re already here.”

 

Steve laid the girl gently onto her bed and smoothed back her hair. 

 

“Good night Sweetie,” he said softly.

 

Roe yawned deeply and burrowed under the covers. 

 

“G’night Steve,” she said sleepily, “Love you.”

 

She had rolled over and fallen asleep again by the time Steve could speak past the lump in his throat. 

  
“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at chapter lucky thirteen. This is not the end, there is more action and adventure to come. Please stay tuned. I appreciate every kudos, comment and bookmark that you guys leave me. This fic is so weird and you all have been so supportive and great about it. I love you all. See you soon.


	14. Getting Fresh, making things official and adventures in babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was is kinda sweet, kinda smutty and even kinda funny (at least I think so).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one opens smutty so if that's not your thing, skip on down to the first set of *****
> 
> I took some liberties here with legal stuff because I'm lazy and legal stuff is complicated. Please forgive me.

**Chapter 14:**

 

Steve re-entered the living room with a watery smile on his face. Bucky watched him from over the back of the couch. 

“You okay pal?” Bucky asked.

Steve stopped and scratched the back of his neck and considered Bucky’s question. The moment with Roe just now in her room had touched him deeply but he wasn’t sure how to share that with Bucky so he kept it to himself. There was an warmth in his chest that came from knowing that his loved ones were all currently safe under one roof and despite the lingering issues he felt like everything was how it should be. Things weren’t perfect but they were getting better.

“Yeah Buck,” he said finally, “I’m good. You?”

Bucky smiled.

“I’d be better if you got your ass over here,” he said. 

Steve chuckled and made his way over to the couch, plopping down beside Bucky though he was careful to leave at least an arm’s length of space between them. Bucky frowned at the gap between them then deliberately moved over until he was plastered to Steve’s side. 

“You avoiding me champ?” Bucky asked.

“No,” Steve said, “This is all still so new. I didn’t want to crowd you.”

Bucky laughed softly and slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders before resuming the movie. They sat in companionable silence through the end of the movie, Steve got a little choked up at the ending but quickly swiped his fingers under his eyes to hide his reaction from Bucky. It was no use however because the brunette had already caught on and leaned in to kiss Steve’s slightly quivering lips. Steve sighed into the kiss and tentatively brought his hand to the back of Bucky’s head cupping gently. He let Bucky control the pace, lying back against the arm of the couch pliantly.

This wasn’t the same fiery man who had trapped Bucky against a wall that morning and the brunette briefly wondered what had changed. 

“You’re over-thinking this, Rogers,” Bucky said his lips ghosting over the warm skin of Steve’s throat, “I’m  _ yours.  _  Meet me halfway here.”

Steve’s eyes opened and bored into Bucky’s. His best friend’s gaze was infused with heat and desperation which ignited a fire in Steve’s belly. 

“Come on Stevie,” Bucky continued huskily, “Show me how much you love me.”

Steve surged forward and captured Bucky’s lips with his own. The kiss was all tongue and teeth as he licked his way into Bucky’s mouth and tangled their tongues. Bucky had laid on top of Steve, pinning him to the couch but now the blonde wrapped his large arms around the other man and pulled him into his lap as he sat up on the sofa. Now straddling Steve, Bucky rolled his hips delighting in the moans the action pulled out of Steve. Panting, Steve pulled on Bucky’s hair, prompting the other man to lean his head back and expose more of his throat. Steve took the opportunity to nip and suck at the exposed skin. Bucky increased the pace of his hips and brought Steve’s mouth back to his.

“You’re a menace,” Steve said against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky growled and bit at Steve’s lower lip then grinned widely when Steve squeezed his ass in response. Bucky reached for the hem of Steve’s t-shirt but the blonde pushed his hands away. 

“No.” he said, “Not here.”

Bucky leaned back and looked at his lover’s face. 

“Bedroom?” he asked.

“Bedroom.” Steve agreed.

The two men made their way to their shared room, stopping frequently to share desperate kisses and to touch whatever body part was within easy reach. As soon as they were inside the room, Steve kicked the door shut then peeled his shirt over his head.

“Jarvis,” he called into the open air.

“Yes sir?” the AI asked.

“Activate the M.Y.O.B. protocol please.” Steve said.

“Of course sir,” Jarvis said, “Parameters?”

“ Engage the soundproofing please. No interruptions aside from Level One emergencies or if Roe needs me.” Steve said.

“Understood,” Jarvis said, “Protocol activated.”

Bucky was stretched out on the bed watching Steve with a curious look on his face.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Trying to ensure us some privacy,” Steve said crawling up the other man’s body.

Bucky chuckled as he ran his hands down the firm warm skin of Steve’s back. Steve reached down and unbuckled the other man’s jeans, lifting his hips to slide the denim down Bucky’s sculpted thighs. They kissed frantically as they took turns removing each other’s clothes until they both were naked and plastered together. Steve returned to biting and sucking at Bucky’s neck and collarbone leaving his mark all over the toned skin. Bucky moaned and thrashed, his nails digging into Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Tell me what you want,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear, “I’ll give you anything. Everything. Just tell me and it’s yours.”

He pulled back to look down at the man beneath him, love and lust darkening his blue eyes, sweat dampening his skin and plastering his blonde hair to his forehead.

Bucky looked up at Steve and was lost in how beautiful the other man was. Love and passion filled his chest until it felt like he would burn alive from it. Licking his lips he reached up and ran his hand across Steve’s strong jaw, his thumb caressing that full bottom lip.

“Wanna fuck you Stevie,” Bucky said huskily, “wanna feel you hot and tight around me. Gonna make you feel so good baby.”

Steve nodded, his eyes glazed over with want as he traded positions with Bucky on the bed. Bucky grabbed the lube from the side table and opened Steve up slowly, his fingers working gently but relentlessly while his mouth tasted every inch of Steve’s defined pecs and abs. Finally when Steve was begging for him, little _hmms,huhs_ and _Bucky_ _pleases_  falling from his red glistening lips, Bucky slid into Steve. 

“Oh  _ babydoll _ ,” he panted, “Feels so perfect. I was made to love you. You’re  _ mine. _ No one else’s.”

Steve moaned and wrapped his long legs around Bucky’s waist trying to increase the other man’s pace. 

“Bucky please,” he whispered, “I need you.  _ Please. _ ”

“I got you baby. I got you.”

Picking up the pace, Bucky pounded into Steve each thrust hitting that sweet spot driving soft moans and strangled cries from the other man. Licking his palm, Bucky wrapped his flesh and blood hand around Steve’s rosy cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Steve’s cries to increase.

“Buck-Bucky!” he cried, “So close.”

“That’s it babydoll,” Bucky said, “Let go. I’m here. I’ve got ya.”

Steve came on the tail end of Bucky’s words, his hips stuttering as he spilled over his stomach and Bucky’s fist. Bucky fucked him through it, his own release following shortly after. He pressed his mouth to the crook of Steve’s neck, moaning and panting as he came. 

The silence was thick but comfortable in the aftermath. The only sounds were their heavy breaths as they came down from the high, their hearts racing.

Steve reached up and smoothed Bucky’s hair from his face, a smile tugging on his mouth.

“Love you Buck,” he said, “Love you so damn much.”

Bucky grinned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“Love you too Stevie.”

Eventually they pulled apart and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. There was more gentle touching and toothpaste flavored kisses in the bathroom before they finally slipped into pajamas and fell into bed. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve pulling that broad back against his chest and burying his nose in the velvet blonde hair at his nape. 

“Good night sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Night Buck.”

*****

 

Fury and Coulson called for a meeting in the early hours before dawn and Steve rose reluctantly from the bed. Bucky was half-asleep in the bed beside him lying on his stomach with his hair obscuring half his face. Steve caressed the other man’s back lovingly for a moment before placing a kiss on his shoulder. 

“I have to go,” Steve whispered, “I’ll return as soon as I can.”

“Need me to come with you?” Bucky asked groggily.

“No it’s just a meeting with the directors. You get some sleep.”

Bucky sat up and pulled Steve to him kissing him deeply before letting go. 

“I’ll see you later?” Bucky asked.

“Absolutely.”

Steve dressed quickly then slipped out of the room. The door to Monroe’s room was still shut and when he leaned against it he could hear her snoring softly. Smiling to himself Steve grabbed a water and a banana before heading out of the apartment to his meeting. 

*****

When Monroe woke hours later, the first thing she noticed her hair was a wild nest of curls around her face and she was too warm beneath the mountain of blankets Steve had piled on the bed. Groaning loudly she kicked herself free and stretched her arms over head. The events of the night before came back to her and she rubbed her face feeling it heat with embarrassment as she remembered her tears. It had been a long time since someone had cared for her the way Steve and Bucky did. So long that she wasn’t able to recall a time when she had felt as safe as she did in that moment lying in the large soft bed in her lemon yellow room on a random Thursday morning. Even with the threat of Hydra looming overhead, she was...happy. With another groan and stretch, Monroe jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom across the hall to wash her face. The clock on the wall said it was a little after nine in the morning and yet the apartment was silent.

Pulling her hair up into a messy topknot she splashed cold water on her face and then exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. There was no sign of either super soldier and worry began to prickle at the back of her neck. 

 

“Jarvis,” she called out, “Where are Steve and Bucky?”

 

“Captain Rogers is upstairs in a meeting with Directors Coulson and Fury,” the AI said, “I believe Sergeant Barnes is still asleep.”

 

“Oh, okay.” she said, “Thanks.”

 

“My pleasure Ms. Ellis. Shall I wake Sergeant Barnes?”

 

“No no no,” Monroe said quickly, “Let him sleep. I am  _ not  _ trying to get my ass kicked this early in the morning.”

 

Making her way into the kitchen, Monroe poured herself a glass of orange juice and surveyed her options for breakfast. The fridge was completely stocked as were the cabinets and for a moment she was in awe of all the choices. Overwhelmed and excited she stood in front of the open refrigerator and stared. She had never had access to this much food in her life and it quickly became clear that her non-existent cooking skills were going to be a problem.

 

“Hey Jarvis?” she called again, “Do you know how to make french toast?”

 

The AI walked her through gathering the necessary ingredients and gave her step by step instructions for both the french toast and getting the half a pound of bacon she had found into the oven. By the time the food was ready to eat, she realized she had made way too much and Bucky was awake.

 

He walked into the room slowly a confused frown on his face. He was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, his long hair pulled into a ponytail.  He took one look at the mountain of food on the counter and scratched at the scruff on his chin. Monroe smiled from where she was sitting, pouring syrup onto her pile of toast. 

 

“Morning,” she said with a smile, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

 

He shook his head and returned her smile with his own.

“Nah,” he said, “It was time for me to get up. Is there coffee?”

 

“Nope, Sorry,” she said starting to rise from her seat, “I can make some though.”

 

Bucky waved her back down and made his way to the coffee maker. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, “I’ve got it. You eat your breakfast.”

 

“There’s plenty more,” Roe said between bites, “You know, if you’re hungry.”

 

Thanks kid,” Bucky said with a smile, “Don’t mind if I do.”

 

Bucky picked up a slice of bacon and bit into it while he waited for the coffee to brew. Roe ate happily, while also typing away at her phone.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked fixing himself a plate.

 

Monroe looked up from her phone.

 

“Ms. Potts sent me a text asking me to meet with her this morning. I was just letting her know that I would be up after breakfast.” 

 

Bucky nodded and grabbed the jug of juice from the fridge then refilled Roe’s glass. Afterward he joined her at the counter. Monroe put down her phone and took a sip.

 

“Thanks.” she said smiling again.

 

“No, thank you,” Bucky said, “I can’t think of the last time someone made me breakfast.”

 

“It was mostly Jarvis,” Monroe admitted, “If it were up to me, we’d be stuck with cold cereal.”

 

“Ms. Ellis doesn’t give herself enough credit,” Jarvis said, “I merely provided the recipe.”

 

“And turned off the oven so the bacon couldn’t burn.” Roe said.

 

Bucky laughed and took a bite, humming his approval at the taste.

 

“This is pretty good,” he said.

They ate in companionable silence and then when they were both full Monroe got up to wrap the leftovers for Steve and collect the dishes. 

 

“Let me do that,” Bucky said taking the plates from her hands, “You cooked so I’ll clear. Besides you gotta go get ready for your meeting.”

 

Monroe stood for a moment giving Bucky a surprised look. She couldn’t believe she was living with the Winter Soldier, that he was a kind man who washed the dishes and watched Disney movies. Hydra had drilled into her that he was a stone cold killer and yet here he was looking at her with soft smile on his face. She had imagined that if she were to ever cross paths with him that it would end in pain, fear and death. Instead he was nothing like she had expected. He was so much better.

 

“Thanks Bucky,” she said rising on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

 

Embarrassed at having yet another emotional outburst she spun away and jogged back into her room completely missing the surprised smile on the man’s face. Shaking his head in wonder, Bucky cleaned up the kitchen. 

 

*****

 

Monroe showered quickly and stood in front of her bed looking at every piece of clothing she owned while allowing herself a few minutes of frustrated anger at the fact that she couldn’t afford anything appropriate to wear to meet Stark Industries’ CEO. 

Eventually she pushed away her emotions and dressed in her nicest jeans and the one shirt she owned that didn’t have holes in it or cartoons on the front. It was a purple and black button down flannel that she had found for a quarter at the goodwill. She frowned at her hair in the mirror and tried her best to tame her curls before giving up and pushing a headband onto her head to at least keep her mane off her face. Socks and Chucks were next before she exited her room with a resigned sigh. She was clean and about as presentable as she could get with her limited wardrobe. 

Exiting her room, Monroe nearly ran straight into Bucky who was walking towards the living room. He was also freshly showered and had changed into a dark grey button down and dark wash jeans. Heavy black boots and a fresh shave completed his look. He ran a hand through his still damp hair and gave Monroe a rueful smile. 

 

“Ready to go?” he asked.

 

“You’re coming with?” she asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, if that is okay with you,” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah, of course,” she said, “I just figured you had better things to do.”

 

“Nope.” Bucky said with another smile, “Let’s do this.”

 

The two exited the apartment and entered the elevator. Monroe fidgeted the whole ride, smoothing her hair and tugging at the hem of her shirt. Bucky took pity on the girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. 

 

“You look good,” he said reassuringly, “Besides, from what I can tell, Pepper is a real nice lady. She isn’t gonna try and make you feel bad about where you come from or what you look like. Just be yourself.”

 

Roe looked down and scuffed her shoe against the shiny floor of the elevator. 

 

“Thanks Bucky,” she said quietly.

 

“Anytime kid.”

 

They got off at the business level of the building and Pepper met them at the elevator.  She was wearing a crisp pale blue shirt and tailored slim black pants, her hair styled loose and falling around her shoulders. She smiled and offered them both something to drink then ushered them into the sitting room. There were soft cream colored couches and dazzling views of the city with sunlight pouring in from the floor to ceiling windows. Peaceful nature scenes decorated the walls and potted plants sat green and healthy in the corner. The entire scene was calm and welcoming much like the woman herself.  Monroe clasped her bottle of water between her hands and plopped down on the couch while Bucky sank down beside her. 

Pepper took a seat across from them in one of the armchairs, a file resting in her lap. 

 

“Thank you for coming,” she said, “I was so excited when Steve asked for my help with this.”

 

“We appreciate the help,” Bucky said, “We know how busy you are with everything going on with the company.”

 

She waved away his thanks graciously and turned to Monroe. 

 

“So how are you doing,” Pepper asked, “I haven’t been able to see you since we met. I apologize for that.”

 

“That’s okay Ms. Potts, “Monroe said, “Like Bucky already said, you’re crazy busy. I’m doing pretty well I guess.”

 

“Please, call me Pepper,” she said, “And I am glad things are going well. Steve should be joining us when he can but I guess we should get started.”

 

Pepper opened the file in her lap and started laying out documents on the table between them. The top ones were information sheets and registration papers for Midtown High. Then she laid out emergency contact forms that needed to be filled out and finally she laid out legal guardianship forms, ID application forms and a copy of Monroe’s birth certificate. Monroe stared at the documents in shock while Bucky picked up a few and scanned them quickly. Steve came in and joined them on the couch, pausing to kiss Pepper on the cheek first. 

 

“Hey guys,” he said sitting down on the other side of Monroe, “What did I miss?”

 

“Nothing yet,” Bucky said, “Pepper was just getting started.”

 

“What is all of this?” Monroe asked.

 

“Well,” Pepper began, “In order for you to be enrolled in school we needed to create a legal identity for you. That way the school knows who you are and you have a legal address. Since your family has-”

 

She stopped for a moment and an uncharacteristic anger came over her face. Pepper closed her eyes for a second and took a calming breath. When she opened them again she reached across the table and squeezed Monroe’s knee. The young girl looked at the older woman and smiled gratefully. Pepper smiled back.

 

“Forfeited their rights to you.” Pepper continued, “We were able to secure a copy of your birth certificate so that we could establish guardianship. Which is where we are now.”

 

Steve turned and took Monroe’s hands in his, a nervous smile on his face. 

 

“So,” Steve said slowly, “Well you see,Pepper has it all worked out that if you want, and you are under no obligation to say yes, but if you want, I would become your legal guardian.”  

 

For a moment Monroe was speechless. Then she sprang up and threw her arms around Steve clinging to him tightly. 

 

“Is this for real” she asked into his shoulder, “You’re willing to do all this for me?”

 

He chuckled and rubbed her back. 

 

“Yeah kid. I told you yesterday, you’re family now. That is, if you want to be.”

 

Monroe squeezed him one last time before sitting back down and facing Pepper. 

 

“Where do I sign?” the young girl asked. 

 

They filled out forms and then shared another round of slightly emotional hugs. When that was finished Pepper put those forms aside to be filed and pulled out the ones for the school. 

 

“Congratulations,” Pepper said, “ Now we’ve tentatively enrolled Monroe Rogers at Midtown High School.”

She passed over a brochure that showed a picture of the school as well as a list of its amenities and academic programs. Monroe glanced it over then handed it over to Bucky who was reaching out for it.

 

“You’re sending our kid to school in Queens?” Bucky asked. 

 

“It’s a great school,” Pepper said, “ Excellent academic scores as well as one of the top science programs in the state if not the nation. It is only forty minutes away and-”

 

“I’m just givin’ you a hard time Pep,” Bucky said grinning, “ I trust your judgement. I’m sure it’s a great school.”

 

He handed the brochure to Steve to look at and turned to Monroe. 

 

“You can go to school in Queens,” he told her with mock sternness, “But you remember where your loyalties lie. You’re family’s heart is in Brooklyn. You got that?”

 

“Got it.” Monroe said.

 

“Good,” Bucky said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

 

They wrapped things up with Pepper and left the office. There were a few more details to work out like security measures to ensure her safety at school but school didn’t start for another week so they had time to sort them out. Feeling excited and emotional Monroe rode down in the elevator with Steve and Bucky chattering to them the whole time about everything and nothing. The two men smiled and let her talk. Then Steve’s phone chimed and he slid it from his pocket with a frown. Looking down at the message, he quickly typed a response then showed the screen to Bucky who nodded. When they returned to the apartment, Bucky went to go change into less formal clothes and Steve snagged his shield from its place by the door. 

 

The change in mood was a little abrupt and Monroe couldn’t keep the concern off her face.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked. 

 

“It’s okay,” Steve said reassuringly, “We’ve got some Avengers stuff to do but we should be back by dinner.”

 

Bucky returned wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black tac pants over his heavy boots. He squeezed Monroe’s shoulder as he passed and she pulled him into a side hug. 

 

“Stay safe.” she told them both. 

 

“Wilco.” Bucky said with a wink. 

 

The two disappeared out the door leaving Monroe alone once again.  Before she could worry or sink into a depression there was a knock at the door. When she pulled it open she was met with Clint’s lopsided grin and an excited bark from Lucky. 

 

“Hey,” Clint said, “Looks like it’s you and me this afternoon.”

 

“They sent you to babysit?” she asked surprised.

 

Clint frowned and crossed his arms. Monroe fought not to laugh at his highly offended and slightly horrified expression.

 

“I’m a highly trained, covert operations agent and a sometimes Avenger. I am  _ not _ a babysitter,” Clint said.

 

“So why are you here then?” Monroe asked as she let him into the apartment.

 

“I’ve been asked to come here and provide you with temporary adult supervision.” Clint explained.

 

“Yeah,that’s what I thought.” Roe said, “A babysitter.”

 

“Are you a baby?” Clint challenged.

 

“No.”

 

“Then I’m not a babysitter.”

 

Monroe laughed and shook her head leading the way to the living room. Clint sprawled out on the couch while Roe made herself comfortable on the floor running her fingers through Lucky’s soft blonde fur. 

 

“What’s your dog’s name?” she asked.

 

“He’s not my dog,” Clint said, “His name is Lucky.”

 

“Did you name him?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Monroe stared at Clint for a moment and the blonde man stared back. It was clear that this was the beginning of another pointless argument and Monroe sighed heavily.

“Whatever man,” she said, “He’s a nice dog.”

 

“Thanks.” Clint said. 

 

Monroe rolled her eyes. 

 

“Do you like nachos?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you like Tarantino films?” she asked.

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Do you want to have a nacho and movie marathon until Steve and Bucky get back?”

 

“Hell yes!” Clint said climbing off the couch. 

 

Clint got the movies set up while Monroe and Jarvis worked out making nachos in the kitchen. Finally everything was ready and they settled onto the couch in the living room gorging themselves on spicy chicken nachos and violent gory movies. Eventually they both fell asleep, Monroe draped across the couch and Clint on the floor with one arm wrapped around Lucky who was licking stray cheese off a plate. Steve and Bucky came home soon after and took in the scene. 

 

“I told you Barton was a bad choice,” Bucky said, “There’s cheese everywhere, he’s drooling on our carpet and what the hell were they watching?”

 

On the screen a man that looked surprisingly like Director Fury with a jheri curl was yelling about the word ‘what’ while pointing a gun at a man’s head. Steve shrugs then turns the TV off. 

 

“It’s fine,” Steve said as he laid a blanket over Monroe, “We can make him clean it when he wakes up. Besides, the only other option was Tony.”

 

Bucky frowns even more.

 

“Exactly,” Steve said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. There's only a few chapters left. I hope to tie everything up neatly and I don't know how many chapters that will take but I know the end is coming. 
> 
> Thank you to all of those who continue to read this weird fic. I appreciate every single one of you.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	15. Love, Laughter, and Midnight Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve return home. Clint continues to be a human disaster. Monroe struggles with her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been a short bit since I've updated. I've actually had to work at work lately. Anyways, this chapter isn't what I planned but it's got some important bits in it so I'm posting. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. this opening scene was supposed to be an explanation of the latest mission. Someone else had other ideas.

 

The two super soldiers let Monroe and Clint sleep while they showered and changed. Bucky called dibs on showering first as he was desperate to get the sweat and brick  dust from his hair. 

 

“Care to join me soldier?” he asked Steve.

 

The blonde looked over his shoulder to wear Bucky was leaning against the doorway that separated the bedroom from the en suite. Bucky was stripped down to his boxer briefs, his hair loose and wild around his face and there was an enticing grin on his face. 

Steve licked his lips and Bucky watched the movement like a hawk, slowly unfolding his arms and standing up a little straighter. The air in the room felt hotter to Steve as he watched the man he loved slowly slide the scrap of black cotton off his body, kicking it away with his foot leaving himself bare to Steve’s gaze. 

 

“I uh-” Steve said.

 

Heat pooled in his belly and fogged his brain making it harder to think about anything other than getting his hands on Bucky’s skin. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve’s stammering. When the blonde didn’t move Bucky decided a little more teasing was in order. With a casual shrug of his shoulder he turned his back on Steve and walked into the steamy bathroom. Behind him came the sound of fabric hitting the floor in frantic whoomps and then suddenly Bucky found himself captured in Steve’s massive arms. 

 

“You’re a goddamn menace,” Steve growled in Bucky’s ear as he pulled the man flush to his body grinding against the toned ass in front of him. 

 

Bucky moaned before Steve covered his mouth lightly with one large palm. 

 

“Quiet,” Steve said before biting Bucky’s earlobe, “We’re not  home alone and I won’t have you waking them up.”

 

Steve’s commanding tone shot another spike of heat through Bucky’s body and he sagged a little in Steve’s arms. Tightening his grip around the brunette’s middle, Steve frog marched him into the already running shower. Bucky turned at the last minute, crashing their mouths together as Steve crowded Bucky against the tile. 

 

“Gotta be quick Buck,” Steve said between kisses. 

 

The hot water pounded down on their skin easing tense muscles and adding to the heat between the two men. Steve bit the sensitive skin where Bucky’s neck met his shoulder then kissed the man again to swallow down the harsh cry his actions prompted. Bucky clutched at Steve’s shoulders and wondered how he had lost control of this situation so quickly. 

Steve was relentless as he nibbled and kissed his way down Bucky’s torso. Bucky clenched and unclenched his fists rhythmically as Steve inched his way further south. When the blonde began mouthing at his erection Bucky found he couldn’t stay quiet any longer. 

 

“S-Steve,” he cried softly, “Baby I-”

 

Steve pulled back and moved his head to suck a dark mark into Bucky’s hip before looking up into Bucky’s eyes. Those steely blue eyes were glazed with pleasure, his long brown hair was plastered to his head and sticking to his face and neck. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted, his abs flexing as Steve dragged his thumbs up the sensitive skin on Bucky’s inner thighs.

 

“I said  _ hush _ ,” Steve commanded. 

 

Steve went back to working Bucky over with his mouth and the brunette was forced to bite down on his fist to muffle the sounds tearing out of his throat as Steve blew him. Steve held Bucky in place with his left hand on the man’s hip, his thumb pressing into the hickey he’d left there while he jerked himself off with his right hand. Bucky was torn between watching Steve’s mouth on his cock and watching Steve pleasure himself. It didn’t take long for the whole thing to become too much and when he felt Steve swallow around his dick again Bucky came, his eyes rolling back and his hands slapping at the tile behind him. 

Steve swallowed every drop then stood, pressing them chest to chest. He kissed hungrily at Bucky’s neck as he worked toward his own release. Reaching out with his flesh and blood hand Bucky tangled his fingers with Steve’s adding to the pressure as they both stroked in tandem. Steve came silently, shuddering against Bucky, his head resting on the other man’s shoulder, his eyes closed tight while his mouth panted.

When the wave passed, Steve stood and smoothed the tendrils of hair out of Bucky’s face and kissed him sweetly. 

 

“Okay?” he asked, his eyes searching Bucky’s worriedly.

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Bucky said with a grin. 

 

Steve chuckled and blushed. Pressing another quick kiss to Bucky’s lips, Steve moved back and reached for the body wash handing it to Bucky to use while Steve began washing his own hair. They showered quickly and dressed even quicker. 

Finished dressing first Bucky stuck his head out into the hall and listened. Barton was still snoring like a chainsaw but otherwise everything was quiet. 

 

Turning back to the room behind him Bucky caught sight of Steve in the middle of getting dressed. The fact that he just came less than ten minutes before did nothing to stop his mouth from watering at the sight of Steve’s toned body and kissable lips.

Steve was pulling a plain black t-shirt over his head when Bucky stepped in close and bit lightly at one of those defined pecs. Steve grunted, his hips jerking a little as he pulled the fabric the rest of the way down blocking Bucky from doing it again. 

 

“Quit it,” Steve said smiling, “We need to eat before we try anything else. Besides Clint is still out there and if he walks in on us we will never hear the end of it.

 

Bucky groaned and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. 

 

“You’re no fun,” Bucky complained.

 

“That’s not the song you were singing a few minutes ago.” Steve replied completely straight faced.

 

Bucky’s faced lit up with a shocked grin. 

 

Before he could come up with a suitable response, the big blonde pushed past him and out into the hall. Bucky was still shaking his head in wonder as he shut off the light and followed.

 

*****

 

Steve was in the kitchen figuring out dinner when Bucky re-entered the living room. Monroe was awake, lying on her back on the couch looking at her phone. She sat up when Bucky approached giving the man a happy, slightly sleepy, smile. 

 

“You’re back,” she whispered, “Everything okay?”

 

Bucky leaned down and ruffled her hair. He chuckled warmly as he dodged her swatting hands. 

 

“Yeah kid,” he said, “Everybody is fine. Steve’s in the kitchen.”

 

Monroe looked over the back of the couch and gave Steve a little wave. The blonde smiled at her then resumed hunting around in the fridge. When she turned back around she saw Bucky lifting a half full glass of water off the coffee table.

 

“That’s Clint’s,” Monroe told him.

 

“Good,” Bucky said.

 

The master archer was still lying on the floor, his face half mashed into the carpet. Bucky tipped the glass slightly pouring the room temperature water onto Clint’s face.

 

“Time to wake up jackass,” Bucky sing-songed.

 

The blonde spluttered as he jolted awake. Rolling away from the stream of water he grabbed the first thing within his reach and threw it at Bucky, huffing in satisfaction when the TV remote hit Bucky in the side of the head. 

 

“Ow! Damn it Clint!” Bucky said.

 

Monroe was laughing hysterically at the scene in front of her when Steve entered the room, a roll of paper towels in his hand. He wisely stayed out of the argument going on around him and instead began straightening the living room. 

 

“Sorry man,” Clint said laughing, “I don’t miss.”

 

“Yeah? Well you sure missed Steve and I coming home you putz,” Bucky said.

 

“Nah,” Clint said rubbing his face and sitting up, “Totally heard you come in.”

 

“So you heard us come in and then  _ chose _ to continue to drool on the floor while your dog licked your plate clean.” Bucky said pointing to where Lucky was now sleeping, his face beside the empty plate.

 

“Aww dog...no..” Clint said.

 

“Don’t get mad at the dog,” Bucky said kicking Clint’s thigh lightly, “He doesn’t know any better. You on the other hand…”

 

“Cut him some slack,” Roe interjected, “It was his first time babysitting. He made sure I had something to eat,  _ and _ nothing caught fire or got broken.  Honestly I’d call this a win, it could have been so much worse.”

 

“I’m not a babysitter!” Clint protested.

 

“No, clearly you’re the  _ baby _ , “ Bucky taunted.

 

Clint stood and dusted his hands off on his pants. Shooting Bucky an annoyed look he headed towards the door.

 

“I don’t need to stay here and listen to this,” he says, “Come on Lucky.”

 

The dog went over to Monroe so she could ruffle his ears and kiss his nose a few times then headed over to his master. Steve put down the paper towels and went to the door to meet Clint. Sticking out his hand, he offered his teammate a smile. 

 

“Thank you Clint,” Steve said, “We appreciate your help.”

 

Clint shook Steve’s hand, his trademark lopsided grin in place. 

 

“No problem man,” Clint said, “Call me anytime.”

 

Letting go of the Captain’s hand he looked over to where Bucky was now straightening the magazines on the coffee table. 

 

“Hey Barnes,” he called, “See you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure,” Bucky said as he straightened, “Text me in the morning. It’s been awhile since I’ve knocked your ass around the gym.”

 

“Sounds good man,” Clint replied, “See you later Roe.”

 

The teen turned and gave Clint a smile. 

 

“Thanks for hanging out,” she said, “Maybe next time we can do Chinese food and the Cornetto trilogy.”

 

“Look forward to it,” Clint said. 

 

With a mock salute and a whistle for Lucky, who had wandered over to Bucky for belly rubs, Clint and his dog left. 

 

Monroe turned back around and faced Bucky who had finished straightening the room and had slumped down into one of the arm chairs. Exhaustion was clear on his face, his mouth was drawn in a flat line and there were bags under his eyes. 

 

“You don’t like Clint?” she asked him.

 

“What?” Bucky asked opening his eyes, “I don’t mind Barton. He’s a bit of a yutz but he’s fine.”

 

“You just spent five minutes pouring water in his face and yelling at him.” Roe pointed out.

 

“Eh,” Bucky said with a shrug, “If I’m nice to people they get suspicious and then I get defensive. It always ends up in a fight.”

 

“That’s completely dysfunctional,” Monroe said, “Do you have any relationships that are even remotely normal?”

 

Bucky looked to his left and locked eyes with Steve. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

 

“Probably not,” Bucky said looking back at the girl. 

 

“Wow,” she said snarkily.

 

“Think you’re better than me?” he teased.

 

“Absolutely,” Roe said grinning, “Compared to you, I am an incredibly well-rounded, highly evolved individual. You  _ wish _ you could be on my level.”

 

“Please teach me your ways oh enlightened one,” Bucky said.

 

“In time young padawan,” she said with mock seriousness, “In time.”

 

“You both are a couple of weirdos.” Steve said smiling fondly.

 

“Yeah but we’re   _ your _ weirdos,” Monroe informed him, “You  _ chose _ us and now you’re going to have to live with the consequences.”

 

“Clearly a tactical error on my part,” Steve said.

 

“So what’s for dinner?” Bucky asked rubbing his eyes.

 

“Sam’s Ma’s lasagna,” Steve said dropping down beside Bucky on the couch, “There was one left in the freezer so I put it in the oven.”

 

“Sam’s mom makes you guys dinner?” Roe asked, “How did you manage that?”

 

“It’s all Stevie here,” Bucky said, “He pulls that ‘ah shucks’ Captain America crap and soon enough folks are tripping over themselves to help him out.”

 

“Excuse you,” Steve said mock offended, “I don’t  _ pull _ anything. Sam’s Ma is just a real nice lady who enjoys sharing her cooking. She was kind enough to offer us some food and it would’ve been rude to say no.”

 

“Riiight,” Bucky said grinning.

 

“It’s not my fault people like me better than you, Steve teased, “Maybe if you didn’t act like a feral alley cat all the damn time, people would take a shine to you too.”

 

“How dare you?!” Bucky cried, “I’ll have you know that I am considered very charming.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, “Like a snake oil salesman.”

 

Roe was laughing hysterically as the two went back and forth, trading insults. Soon they added throwing pillows at one another. One of the couch cushions missed its mark and hit Monroe upside the head and she didn’t hesitate to retaliate by smacking Bucky with it clear across the face. Soon the three were engaged in an all out pillow fight whacking each other senseless with whatever pillow or cushion was within reach. 

 

“I beg your pardon Captain Rogers,” Jarvis interrupted, “But I believe the dish in the oven is ready to come out.”

 

Steve, Bucky and Monroe were all laughing and panting as they surveyed the room around them. Two of the decorative pillows had burst releasing stuffing and feathers everywhere, the couch cushions were no longer on the couch and the coffee table was intact but lying on its side. 

 

“Thank you Jarvis,” Steve said rising from his defensive crouch behind the sofa.

 

Bucky and Monroe straightened the living room while Steve removed the pan from the oven and set the table. When everyone was seated and served they all dug in. 

 

“So can you guys tell me what happened or is it hush hush national security level stuff?” Monroe asked.

 

Steve chewed his bite and considered her question. Normally Avengers missions were highly classified and Steve knew from previous incidents what sensitive information in the wrong hands could do but in this instance he realized it was okay to share. He wiped his mouth with his napkin then leaned forward, his elbows on the table.

 

“We received notice that there was a warehouse not too far from here that was receiving some tech not unlike the stuff Hydra had in the facility where you were kept. We went in hoping to catch the owners and detain them for questioning.”

 

Monroe had stopped eating and was staring down at her plate, a jumpy sense of dread rolling through her. Things had been going so well lately that she had nearly forgotten about Hydra. Suddenly it all came roaring back, the machines that pumped her full of drugs and burned her brain as they tried to kill her sense of morality and self preservation. Everyday the same tortures over and over trying to make her harder, stronger, more ruthless. Endlessly testing her limits and pushing her past them inch by brutal inch. The memories made her shiver and sweat in her t-shirt and pajama bottoms, fear pooling in her belly and racing down her spine,

 

“Did you catch them?” she asked quietly.

 

“No,” Steve said roughly, “But we’re not giving up.”

 

“ We’ll find the Fuckers Roe. I promise.” Bucky said.

 

She nodded, her eyes still trained on her lap as she tried to control her breathing. A gentle hand slowly rubbed soothing circles on her back and she leaned into the touch. Bucky scooted his chair closer to hers and continued to stroke her back as she cried. The sobbing lasted a while but neither man commented outside of uttering soothing words. Finally when she had no energy left to cry, Monroe sat up and wiped her eyes. 

 

“Sorry,” she said softly, “I didn’t mean to ruin dinner.”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Steve said reassuringly, “And you don’t need to apologize.”

 

She gave him a shy smile and he returned it with a gentle one of his own. Bucky squeezed her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. She breathed in his clean soapy scent while she felt him place a kiss to her hair. She leaned back into her own chair and gave him a smile, he winked at her then shoved a huge forkful of noodles into his mouth drawing a laugh out of her. Across the table Steve sighed in fond exasperation and went back to eating, silently pleased when Roe did the same.

 

They ate in silence again before Roe spoke, desperate to lighten the mood. 

 

“Bucky said the F at the table,” Roe said smiling slightly.

 

“Tattle tale,” Bucky whispered poking her in the side.

 

“You’re right,” Steve said pegging the other man with a fake glare, “And that’s’ why he’s washing the dishes tonight.”

 

“Like Hell I am,” Bucky said, “This ain’t the battlefield Rogers. You don’t get to give me orders at home.”

 

Steve raised a challenging eyebrow at that and Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said. Memories of what they had recently done in the bathroom rose in Bucky’s mind, especially the tone Steve had used. Commanding, in control, the Captain’s voice, not unlike the one Steve used on the battlefield. More importantly, Bucky remembered how much he had  _ liked _ Steve using it. The two men shared a look across the table, Steve smirking slightly and Bucky fighting to keep his face impassive. Roe looked back and forth between the two feeling like she had missed something. 

 

“Fine,” she said when neither had moved or spoken in over two minutes, “I’ll do them.”

 

She stood up and began to stack the dirty dishes but Bucky reached out and caught her arm gently with his left hand. 

 

“Nah,” Bucky said finally looking away from Steve, “I’ll do ‘em.”

 

Steve began to smile even broader but Bucky pointed a finger in his face.

 

“ _ But _ ,” Bucky continued, “I’m doing them because I want to and not because you said to.”

 

“Sure. Whatever you say Buck,” Steve said, “If that makes it easier for you, go ahead and believe it.”

 

Bucky flipped him the bird and headed into the kitchen, his arms full of dirty dishes. Steve chuckled and Monroe shook her head in awe. She lived with the two oldest living toddlers on the planet. Giant babies they were and she told them as much. 

 

It only made them laugh harder.

 

*****

 

The nightmare was always the same. 

 

Norman sat in the chair, his lanky body relaxed, his dark suit immaculate, his eyes piercing as they watched her every move.  Roe sat in the cage, it was far too small the bars barely an inch from her skin on all sides. She was crouched down, as small as she could make herself as she worked. Her hands shook as she tried to pick the lock. The timer outside the bars counted down from two minutes. If she didn’t unlock the cage the bars would be electrified and she would get hurt. Again. 

 

_ Fasterfasterfasterfasterfaster _ . She thought to herself as she fiddled with the flimsy tools. The ticking of the clock broke her concentration and she stole a look at the rapidly decreasing numbers. She was almost out of time. 

_ Nonononononono!  _ She was frantic and the tool slipped from her fingers, then the white hot bite of the electricity sets her nerve endings on fire. She screams.

 

Monroe woke drenched in sweat. Her breath sawed out of her throat in ragged gasps each one as painful as the one before it. The room is dark and when she pushes aside the curtain to look outside she sees that the sky is still dark as well. Climbing out of bed she padded across the hall quietly, careful not to wake Steve and Bucky. Once in the bathroom, Roe splashed her face and neck with cold water and tried to slow her breathing. Every time she closed her eyes she sae Norman’s face. His mouth hidden by that medical mask, his throaty, raspy voice reaching her even in the dark. 

Shivering, Monroe fled the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Turning the lights on their lowest setting she sat at the breakfast counter holding a glass of water between her hands. She wouldn’t be sleeping anymore that night and she fought to find something to keep her mind off her memories. 

“I want a cookie,” she muttered to herself. 

 

Since moving in with Steve and Bucky, meals had been pretty regular and pretty rounded. Pasta and salad, Pizza and fruit. Plenty of whole grains and greens. No junk food. Thinking back to that first day hanging with Steve in her old shitty apartment, Monroe pictured all the high sugar, super processed, snacks Steve had bought. 

He’d claimed they were for her but she suspected that was just a cover. He’d admitted to having flaws and guilty pleasures just like anyone else and she’d believed him. Which could only mean one thing, he was hiding the snacks. 

Rising from her chair Monroe began opening cabinets as quietly as she could, moving cans of beans and boxes of rice in search of something sweet. She’d climbed onto the counter beside the sink to look in the high up cabinets that contained the cereal when she realized she was no longer alone in the kitchen.

Bucky stood in the doorway in a tank top and flannel bottoms, his hair loose around his face and an amused smile on his lips. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” he asked.

 

“Hey man,” she said guiltily, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

He shook his head and came further into the room. 

 

“No worries kid.” he said, “Can I help you with something?”

 

She went back to shuffling the boxes around and Bucky came over to put a steadying hand on the small of her back. 

 

“What are you looking for?” he asked. 

 

“Cookies, snack cakes, brownies,  _ something sweet _ .” she said frustratedly shaking a tupperware of crackers.

 

Bucky laughed softly. This kid was a gem. 

 

“Hate to disappoint you kiddo but I don’t think Steve keeps any of that around here. He’s a pretty healthy guy. I can’t think of the last time I saw him eating a cookie. Maybe ‘44?”

 

Roe looked down at him, a smirk on her face. 

 

“I watched him happily eat half a bag of Doritos about a month ago.” she said, “He’s tricked you and everyone else. He’s a secret snack food junkie. _I just_ _know it_. The trick is finding his stash.”

 

Bucky looked at her in surprise. Maybe she was right. Steve had always been a little shit and keeping a harmless secret about a junk food addiction was right up his alley. Bucky grinned and moved to another cabinet to look in. 

 

They opened every cabinet and every drawer in the fridge. Nothing. Frustrated they stood in the middle of the room looking at the mess they had made. Then Bucky saw something that didn’t fit. In the cereal cabinet was a large box of Raisin Bran. Steve  _ hated _  raisins. Always had, always would. Moving slowly he reached up and snagged the box. 

 

Monroe joined him at the counter as he opened the box and dumped the contents out. A large blue and white package of oreos fell out along with handfuls of travel sized gummi packs. 

 

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky said mournfully, “Oreos?”

 

“Yeeesssss.” Monroe said gleefully as she grabbed the package of cookies, “Not just oreos,  _ double stuff  _ oreos.”

 

She clutched the package to her chest and started to make her way out of the room.

 

“Hey!” Bucky called quietly, “Where do you think you’re going? Half of those are mine.”

 

Monroe paused and looked at him over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. 

 

“Grab the milk,” she said setting the cookies back down on the counter.

 

He poured two large glasses of milk and then perched onto the stool beside her. They polished off half the package between them by the time Steve found them.

 

His hair was fluffy and sticking up every which way, one of his pant legs was rucked up to the knee and he had pillow crease lines on his face. Bucky thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Monroe just wondered how a hundred year old super soldier could look  so adorable. It wasn’t fair. 

 

“Did we wake you?” she asked, “We didn’t mean to.”

 

“Are those my cookies?” Steve asked sounding strangely childish as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Technically yes but you know, finders keepers Stevie.” Bucky said.

 

“How did you find them?” he asked coming closer.

 

“You forget that I’ve known you your whole life Pal,” Bucky informed him, “It was the raisins. You hate raisins.”

 

Steve blanched at the mention of the fruit before plucking a cookie out of the package and popping it into his mouth. When Bucky gave him a questioning glance, Steve shrugged then went to pour himself a glass of milk. 

 

“So you two just woke up and decided to tear apart the kitchen looking for cookies?” He asked casually.

 

“I wanted a midnight snack,” Monroe said.

 

“It’s 2:14 in the morning,” Steve informed her.

 

“So I wanted a 2:14 in the morning snack,” she corrected.

 

Steve nodded and took a seat across from his family. They snacked on Oreos and Bucky told the funny story about the time he and Steve had ridden the cyclone at Coney Island and how afterward Steve had gotten sick in the bushes right next to someone’s family picnic.

 

“It wasn’t funny you ass,” Steve said smiling, “I warned you it was a bad idea but did you listen? Nooo…”

 

Bucky chuckled and bit into another cookie. 

 

“You’re the one who wasted our train money on all those hot dogs.” he said.

 

Everyone laughed. 

 

Eventually the cookies were gone and they cleaned up the kitchen. The thought of going back to bed didn’t appeal to Roe so she wrapped herself in one of the many throw blankets lying around and plopped down on the couch. 

 

“So do you want to talk about it?” Steve asked gently as he sat down beside her. 

 

“About what?” she asked.

 

He looked at her knowingly and she sighed. It was no use lying when he obviously already knew. 

 

“Recurring nightmare,” she said tiredly, “Or weird nocturnal flashback. Whatever you want to call it.”

 

Bucky joined them on the couch, a glass of water in his hands.

“I’m in the cage, Norman is there and he’s watching to see if the latest drugs are working. To see if I can withstand more damage, heal more complex wounds.” Monroe said.

 

Bucky growls deep in his chest and the glass makes a strained noise in his metal fist. Monroe reaches over and takes it from him setting it on the table. She squeezes his knee and he lays a hand over hers. It’s comforting for them both.

 

“Who is Norman?” Steve asked. 

 

“Money guy I think. Super Creepy.,” Monroe said, “Liked to come watch the experiments and make grand speeches to all of us kids about how we were helping preserve what was important while ushering in the next age of mankind.”

 

Steve and Bucky shared a look over her head and for a moment Monroe wondered if they were keeping something from her. Then Steve met her eyes again. 

 

“Do you remember anything else about him?” Bucky prompted, “What he looked like?”

 

Monroe thought about it and chewed the inside of her cheek. Memories of Norman’s visits made her skin crawl. He’d stared at all the kids like like a predator, roaming the rooms they were held in,  his gaze lingering and greedy. 

 

“He was tall and gangly. Brown hair,” She choked out, “Always wore a nice suit.”

 

Bucky handed her the glass of water and she chugged down half of it gratefully. 

 

“He might have been sick,” she continued, “Always wore one of those medical masks on his face, could really only see his eyes.”

 

“And they were-” Steve prodded gently.

 

“Pale, fanatical, crazy.” She said curling into herself, “I’m sorry. I don’t remember much else.”

 

“No no,” Bucky said reassuringly, “That was so good. I’m sorry we had to put you through that.”

 

“It’s okay,” Roe said softly, “If it helps you catch him then I will remember it all.”

 

She looked so young and scared in that moment and it stirred something protective and angry inside Steve. He reached out and held her close, his gaze going over her head to his partner’s. Bucky’s gaze looked just as hard as Steve’s felt. A look of complete understanding passed between them. Everyone involved in Project Renaissance was going to answer to them for hurting those kids. No matter what it took, they’d all pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was wrong. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing remains to be seen. This fic will be longer than initially planned. I need to work some things in for the ending to work. So stay tuned! More madness to come soon!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support of this fic. All my love.


	16. Shopping, Surprises and Learning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe gains a lot in this chapter and we see a lot of domestic avengers action. Also the Hydra plot thickens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this chapter is super long. A lot happens and I hope you folks like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you find errors so I can fix them.

Monroe woke up back in her own room under an absurd amount of blankets, again. Steve’s tendency to both tuck her in and overdo it with the amount of covers made her laugh softly to herself. Wrestling free, Roe caught sight of a note stuck to the mirror above her dresser. 

 

_ Roe- _

_ Have Cap business this morning. Shouldn’t be gone all day. Bucky is around if you need immediate help. Call/text if you need me. Any time for anything.  _

_ Have a good day, _

_ Steve  _

  
  


She smiled at the note and set it on her dresser. Most people would’ve just sent a text but not Steve. It was kinda nice in a weird old fashioned sort of way.  Unplugging her phone from its charger she saw she had a text.

 

**Bucky:** down in the gym kicking ass hmu  if  u need me 

 

Monroe laughed. Bucky Barnes, world renowned war hero, ex-assassin, and all around hard ass texted like a teenager. It was magic. 

 

**Roe:** Kick all the ass Pop. Make me proud :)

 

For a second she worried. The endearment wasn’t something she had really thought through before sticking in her text. In her head she referred to Steve and Bucky as Dad and Pop but she couldn’t seem to figure out how to broach the subject with them without it sounding strange so she’d stuck to calling them Steve and Bucky or whatever weird nickname she could think of. That was until now. She chewed her cheek and stared at her phone. 

 

_ Well it’s too late to worry about it now dumbass. _ She thought to herself.

 

She got a series of responses from Bucky about a minute later. Thankfully he didn’t comment on her slip.

 

**Bucky:** Wilco 

**Bucky:** stay out of trouble 

 

**Roe:** pssshhhhh

 

**Bucky:** I mean it

 

Shaking her head in amused exasperation Monroe texted him back. 

 

**Roe :** YOU stay outta trouble

 

**Bucky:** YOU don’t get to tell ME

 

**Roe:** Too late just did

**Roe:** ...what cha gonna do about it?

 

**Bucky:** Big talk from someone so ticklish

 

**Roe:** Look man that ain’t cool 

 

**Bucky:** that’s what I thought

 

**Roe:** I’m not afraid of you 

 

**Bucky:** You say that now

 

**Roe:** listen, don’t start none won’t be none

 

**Bucky:** oh it’s already been started. next time I see you it’s gonna be on like donkey kong

 

**Roe:** Whatever weirdo I need breakfast ttyl

 

**Bucky:** ttyl :)

 

She read through the thread again and laughed softly to herself. Things were so strange living with Steve and Bucky but they were also so great. Sounds of feminine laughter coming from the living room pulled her out of her thoughts and got her moving again. Dressing quickly in a t-shirt and jeans, she made her way out to see who was visiting. 

 

Wanda and Natasha were sitting on the couch sharing cups of coffee and conversation. Both women turned with a smile when Monroe appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Good morning любимый (darling)” Natasha said, “Sleep well?”

 

Monroe shrugged and smiled. 

 

“Not bad I guess,though it was pretty late by the time I fell asleep. What time is it now?”

 

“Nearly ten,” Wanda said. 

 

“Geez,” Roe said grabbing a glass of juice and a cereal bar before joining the women in the living room, “So what brings you guys by?”

 

“Pepper told us the big news so we wanted to come over and see you.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah? I’m actually kind of excited to go back to school. Weird as that is.” Monroe said.

 

Natasha laughed.

 

“Well, you education  _ is _ important but that’s not what I meant by big news.” She clarified, “Pepper said that you’re a Rogers now. Or is it Barnes-Rogers?”

 

Monroe felt her face heat. The adoption had happened so fast that she hadn’t really allowed herself time to process it. She was no longer an Ellis. That chapter of her life was nearly closed and she couldn’t be happier about it. 

 

“Oh. Yeah. I’m really grateful to Steve for taking me in when he didn’t have to,” Roe said softly, “I haven’t really thanked him enough for it yet but he keeps saying it’s okay. Like I don’t think he gets how much it means to me.”

 

Wanda smiled sagely and reached over to pat Monroe on the shoulder. 

 

“I think he knows,” the young woman said, “Because it means quite a bit to him. Captain Rogers is a good man and he cares very deeply about a great many things. You are one of them.”

 

Monroe stared at Wanda in surprise. She had only seen her one other time and yet it felt like she knew everything about Monroe just by looking at her. Wanda smiled wider at Roe’s obvious confusion. 

 

“I can read minds,” Wanda said, “It is like seeing into one’s heart. I try to allow people their privacy but in his case it is almost impossible to ignore his kindness. He just radiates with it.”

 

“He  _ is _ a bit of a sap,” Roe said smiling fondly, “It’s kinda what makes him great.”

 

Wanda nodded in agreement.  

 

“And Natasha, it’s just Rogers,” Roe continued, “I think they’re still just dating.”

 

“Дурак (idiots).” the redhead said while shaking her head.

 

“So,” Nat continued clapping her hands, “We’re here to spend time with you. What would you like to do today?”

 

“Well I had just planned on figuring out school stuff today,” Roe said slowly, “I need some supplies and clothes. I’d rather not show up my first day looking like a hobo trash person if at all possible.”

 

“Yes,” Wanda said excitedly, “I could definitely go for a shopping trip.”

 

“Me too,” Nat said. 

 

Monroe sipped her juice and mentally calculated her meager finances. She had enough for a cheap new backpack and hopefully a few pairs of unripped jeans. Her plans had included hitting up second hand stores and bargain hunting. Something told her that shopping with the two women across from her was going to involve something else entirely.

 

_ It wouldn’t hurt to do a little window shopping. _ Monroe reasoned with herself.  _ That is if you’re even allowed to leave. _

 

Taking her phone out of her pocket Monroe pulled up Steve’s number.

 

“Uh, I’ve gotta call my-Steve” Monroe said hesitantly, “I should call Steve,” 

 

Natasha looked up from where she was plotting their trip on her phone. 

 

“Yes,” she agreed, “Call your father and make sure he’s okay with you leaving for a few hours. If you want help convincing him  I can talk to him.”

 

“Um,” Roe said, “I’ll see what he says first.”

 

She pushed call on her phone and held it up to her ear. As it rang she remembered his note and realized he may be too busy to talk. She nearly hung up but he answered first. 

 

“Roe? Everything alright?” he asked.

 

There were voices talking in the background but he didn’t sound angry at her just mildly concerned so she figured she didn’t interrupt anything too important.  

 

“Hey Steve,” she said, “Everything is fine. I got your note. Are you busy?”

 

“Good,” he said brightly, “Not too busy, what’s up?”

 

“Natasha and Wanda stopped by to hang out and we were thinking about going out for a little bit to do some shopping. I need stuff for school and we wouldn’t be gone long.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really? Just like that?” Roe asked unable to hide her shock.

 

“Sure,” Steve said, “You’re not a prisoner Roe. Besides I trust Natasha completely. She knows the risks and is more than capable of keeping you safe.”

 

“Wanda is coming too.” Monroe reminded him. 

 

“Even better,” Steve said, “Now I was going to do this later but we can do it over the phone.”

 

“That sounds ominous,” Roe said lightly.

 

Steve laughed and the sound was so infectious that it drew a laugh from the teen as well.

 

“Relax,” He said after he calmed, “It’s nothing bad I promise. Just go in my room and grab the envelope off the top of my dresser.”

 

Monroe held up a finger to Natasha and Wanda to indicate that she needed a moment then followed Steve’s directions walking down the hallway towards the bedroom at the back of the apartment. Opening the door she braced herself for what she would find. The room was immaculate but cozy. A large bed dominated the space and was made with military precision. On the left side table a stack of books leaned precariously against a lamp, there was hand drawn sketches adorning the walls and not one single article of clothing was out of place. Monroe thought guiltily to her own room with its socks on the floor, books on every flat surface, empty water glass on her desk and unmade bed. She promised herself silently that she would clean it all up before dinner. 

 

On the tall dresser near the window there was a thin white envelope. Monroe grabbed it quickly then exited the room. 

 

“Alright, got it. Now what?” she asked.

 

“Inside you’ll find your new I.D. and a check card. I haven’t had a chance to set up your own account yet but I was able to get you a card for mine. So you can use that to get your school supplies.”

 

Monroe opened the envelope and took out the cards. The ID had a picture of her snapped by Jarvis the day she met with Pepper and it had her personal info on it as well as the Tower’s address. She ran her finger across the letters of her new name as she felt her eyes glass over with tears. 

 

_ Monroe E. Rogers _

 

It hadn’t seemed real until that moment and now that it did, she didn’t know what to say. When she failed to respond after a moment Steve’s voice picked up a note of concern again. 

 

“Roe? You still there?”

 

She cleared her throat and nodded though he couldn’t see it. 

 

“Y-yeah,” she said, “I’m still here.”

 

Steve heard the emotion in the girl’s voice and his own was gentle when he spoke again. 

 

“You okay sweetheart?” he asked softly.

 

“I’m good. It’s just-Thank you Steve,” she replied, “For everything.”

 

“You’re welcome.” he said and even though she couldn’t see it she knew he was smiling. It made her smile too. 

 

After a beat Steve cleared his throat and spoke.

 

“If you need to buy anything more expensive than a laptop -” he said and then she heard him speak away from the phone to someone who was yelling in the background, “Tony if she wants to buy a laptop she can. She isn’t required to use your tech if she doesn’t want to.”

 

There’s a brief rustling noise and the sound of Steve cursing and then Tony was on the line.

 

“Hey hey Ms. America!” Tony yelled jovially into the phone. 

 

“What fresh nonsense is this?” Roe asked, “You know instead of coming up with increasingly stupid nicknames you can just call me Roe like everyone else.”

 

“Never,” Tony said, “ And for your information I am just keeping with the theme your family has going. Your Dad is Captain America, Barnes has shacked up with Cap and is no longer the Winter Soldier so he’ll be Sergeant America and that makes you, who is their kid, Ms. America.”  

 

“You’re possibly the dumbest genius I have ever met,” Monroe said dryly.

 

“Don’t get mad at logic kid,” Tony said.

 

“What do you want Tony?” she asked.

 

“Do me a favor and don’t waste Cap’s pension on some pos mac or pc. I’ve got you covered on tech.” he said.

 

“You don’t have to do that Tony,” Roe argued.

 

“Of course I do. It’s not like I’m really going to have my niece using subpar equipment like everyone else at school? Don’t be difficult. Stop by the lab when you get back and we’ll get you sorted.” Tony said.

 

Before Roe could say anything else there was another scuffle and an incensed cry from Tony and then Steve was back on the phone. 

 

“Hey Roe, sorry about that,” Steve said.

 

“I think you sprained my shoulder!” Tony yelled in the background.

 

“That sprain will become a break in less than a minute if you don’t shut your trap,” Steve said to Tony menacingly.

 

“Buy whatever you think you need and call me if you need me, ” Steve told Monroe. 

 

“Thanks Steve,” she said.

 

“Have a good time sweetie.”

 

“Will do. Love you.” she said.

 

“Love you too.” he said.

 

Monroe hung up the phone and looked over to where Wanda and Natasha were watching her, fond smiles on both of their faces. 

 

“We’re good to go.” Monroe said heading to the door to grab her shoes.

 

“Really?” Nat said sounding surprised, “I expected more of a fight from him.”

 

Monroe shrugged and pulled her hair back in a thick braid. Wanda stood as well and took their cups to the sink to rinse out. 

 

“He said he has complete trust that you can keep me safe,” Monroe told Nat honestly.

 

A pleased smile spread across the redhead’s face and she rose to join the other two women as they all headed out the door. 

*****

The shopping trip lasted all morning and most of the afternoon. They stopped at a chic restaurant for lunch and went store to store in search of all the things Monroe might need for school. The teen hesitated at first when she saw how much things cost at the department stores but both women convinced her to spend the money assuring her that Steve would be fine with the cost. Monroe trusted them but carefully stored the receipts to discuss them with Steve later. In one of the stores, Natasha insisted on paying for Monroe’s new coat, a double breasted pea coat so blue it was almost black with a silk lining. It was the fanciest thing Monroe had ever owned and she couldn’t stop petting it making Natasha laugh. Not to be outdone, Wanda sprang for purchases at the bookstore, smiling gleefully at the stack of books the girl piled onto the checkout counter. 

When finally they had secured everything on Monroe’s list they stopped at a shoe store near the Tower so Wanda could look at a pair of deep red leather boots she’d seen the week before. 

While Wanda tried on the boots, Monroe sat beside Natasha and people watched. The early evening hour meant the sidewalks were crowded with people.  Outside on the store a man in a dark blue hoodie and aviator sunglasses stopped and bent to tie his shoe. Monroe didn’t pay him much attention until she saw him linger in his crouched position. It was hard to tell with the dark shades on his face but it felt like he was staring at her. His hand slipped into his sweater pocket and pulled out a slim dark phone. 

Her body went tight like a bowstring and her breathing picked up as adrenaline began to seep into her system. Nothing bad had happened but the possibility had lingered in the back of her mind all day, following her like a shadow.

 

_ What is he doing?  _ Monroe thought nervously.  _ Is he taking my picture? _

 

Natasha sensed the tension in the teen’s body language and looked up from her phone. 

 

“What’s wrong,” Nat asked softly.

 

“The man at the window,” Monroe said not taking his eyes off him.

 

By the time Nat looked in his direction the phone was gone and he was back to tying his shoes. 

 

“Shield agent,” Nat said calmly, “Nothing to be worried about.”

 

Monroe looked over at Natasha in surprise.

 

“You’re sure?” Roe asked. 

 

“Yup,” Nat said holding up her phone for Roe to see, “He’s one of our shadows. Just a little added protection while we’re out.”

 

On the screen was a map of the area they were in and on it were four blinking blue dots. They all had names next to them. The one outside the window was Sitwell. Monroe let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

 

“Sorry,” she said feeling embarrassed.

 

“Don’t apologize,” Nat said seriously, “Your instincts are good. Trust them.”

 

Monroe nodded and smiled when Nat tucked a curl behind her ear for her. In the back of her mind she considered mentioning the possibility that the man took pictures of her but discarded it. If he was with SHIELD then he was just doing his job. She didn’t want to pester Natasha with anymore unnecessary questions. The man at the window finally straightened and disappeared into the streams of people making their way down the street. Wanda chose that moment to rejoin them, a large bag in her grip. 

 

“You got the boots?” Roe asked. 

 

“Yes, they were on sale so I couldn’t resist.” Wanda said smiling somewhat sheepishly, “In fact, I may have also gotten them in black.”

 

Natasha and Monroe laughed and the three women exited the store. Heading back toward Natasha’s car, Monroe found her gaze roaming the streets. The tingling prickle of being watched crawled down her neck and back but she said nothing still feeling foolish from her paranoid reaction in the shoe store. 

On the corner mere feet from where they were parked, a middle aged man in a black suit stood waiting for the light to change. He was handsome in a sharp and dangerous way with close cropped dark hair and two day stubble on his jaw. He smiled wolfishly when Monroe looked his way. His hand moved to brush through his hair and the sun glinted off his watch, a bright flicker then it was gone. Much like a camera flash. 

 

*****

Saturday passed in quiet domestic bliss and Sunday morning began with more of the same. Steve stood at the stove making ham and cheese omelettes while Bucky cut fruit that Monroe stole out of the bowl as soon as he put it there. 

 

“Quit it,”Bucky said pointing the knife at her, “I mean it.”

 

“I’m hungry,” Monroe said her mouth full of pineapple, “Hurry up.”

 

“Make yourself useful and set the table.” Bucky said smiling.

 

She gave him the finger and slid off her stool to get the plates. When he went back to cutting she snuck another strawberry into her mouth. Steve saw her do it and shook his head fondly and she winked. 

 

“You’re not slick,” Bucky told her without looking up, “You’re just lucky I like you.”

 

“Of course you like me. I’m adorable.” she informed him. 

 

He snorted and she set the table a victorious grin on her face. She was in the middle of getting forks out of the drawer when the peace of the morning was broken when Tony decided to send a flurry of text messages within a minute span.

 

**Tony:**  I thought I told you to stop by the other day

**Tony:**   Should I be offended that you didn’t?

**Tony:**   I think I’m offended

**Tony:**   Are you ignoring me now?

**Tony:** Jarvis says you woke up over an hour ago

**Tony:** Come to the lab

**Tony:** Why haven’t you answered me yet?

**Tony:** I thought millennials spent every waking moment on their phones

**Tony:** You’re letting down your whole generation

**Tony:** Answer me…..

**Tony:** hey did I mention your wings are done?

 

Monroe sat on her stool again and stared at the stream of consciousness that was texting with Tony Stark. Even in text form he was demanding and hyperactive. It made her laugh. Bucky’s voice cut through her laughter, his confused tone making her laugh harder. 

 

“What the hell is all that chirping?!” he asked. 

 

Monroe looked up from her phone to see that both Bucky and Steve had stopped working to stare at her in confused amusement. She held up her phone so they could see the screen. 

 

“Sorry,” Roe said, “It’s my phone. I had the sound turned off but Tony overrode me and turned it back on.”

 

Bucky’s voice was closer when he responded.

 

“Why?” he asked as he put the bowl of cut fruit on the table.

 

“Because he’s a pain in the ass?” Roe said, “Also because he decided to text me and was offended when I didn’t answer fast enough so he is being irritating in retaliation.”

 

“Of course he is,” Bucky said, “What does he want?”

 

“He wants me to come to the lab because he has a computer for me to use for school,” Monroe said, “So I am going to go check that out after breakfast. Also he said my wings are done.”

 

Steve brought the rest of the food to the table and sat down.The excitement on Roe’s face was in direct contrast with the worry settling in his stomach. He didn’t have it in him to squash that look on her face so he tread carefully when he spoke.

“Why don’t we all go up there after breakfast,” he offered, “I’m just as curious to see what Tony has come up with.”

 

Bucky shot him a surprised look and Steve tried to shrug it off. The brunette wasn’t fooled and reached under the table to squeeze his knee. The action was comforting and Steve reached down to lay his hand over Bucky’s. 

 

“Really?” Roe asked excitedly, “Awesome!”

 

Bucky chuckled and Steve sighed then smiled. Her enthusiasm was contagious and it was hard to fight it so he didn’t. They ate and chatted about nothing important until Monroe couldn’t stand it any longer. 

 

“Can I be excused from the table please?” she asked, “I just want to clear the table, go get dressed, come back, wash the dishes and then we can go. Please.”

 

She smiled pleadingly as she began gathering up her plate and Bucky watched her with an amused look on his face while Steve sipped his coffee. It was obvious that she was attempting to butter him up so that he would agree to let her test out the wings and he fought to keep an impassive expression.

 

“Laying it on a bit thick aren’t you?” Steve asked.

 

Monroe shrugged and continued her task. 

 

“I’m not dumb” she said, “I know there is still a huge chance that you’ll shoot this down and it won’t happen. I’m just hedging my bets.”

 

“I appreciate the effort but it isn’t necessary,” Steve said, “Go get dressed.”

 

Steve reached for the stack of dishes in her arms but she shook her head and took a step back. 

 

“I need to carry my weight around here,” she said, “Don’t worry I won’t take long.”

 

“Monroe that’s not-” Steve said reaching again.

 

“Sorry! Super busy! Can’t hear you!” she called over shoulder as she headed into the kitchen.

 

Bucky laughed at Steve’s perplexed expression when he sat back down at the table. 

 

“She’s-” Steve started.

 

“A good kid?” Bucky suggested, “Yeah she is.”

Steve rubbed his hands across his face and sighed heavily. 

 

“Am I an idiot for letting her do this?” Steve asked.

 

“Well, you’re definitely an idiot but I don’t think this is any worse than majority of your other ideas.”  Bucky said.

 

“Jerk.” Steve said kicking Bucky beneath the table.

 

“Punk,” Bucky said smiling. 

 

*****

 

When they got to the lab Tony’s music was blaring full blast and the inventor was in the middle of the room looking at holographic plans for yet another iteration of the Iron Man armor. This one seemed to have reflective panels much like the helicarriers did. The music stopped abruptly and Jarvis’ cultured tones announced the arrival of Steve, Bucky and Monroe.

 

“Cap and Friends!” Tony shouted with his arms up, “Welcome back to Tony’s funhouse!”

 

The inventor waved his arms through the air and closed out the holograms before wheeling over to them on his work stool. He had a large tumbler in one hand and he took a large draw on the straw before smiling widely at his guests. 

 

“Hey Tony,” Steve said putting out a foot to stop Tony’s rolling chair. 

 

Tony laughed and wheeled himself over to one of his workstations to grab the convertible laptop he had prepared for Monroe. 

 

“Is he drunk?” Monroe whispered to Bucky behind her hand.

 

“No,” Steve said proudly, “He’s been sober for a few years now.”

 

“So what’s his deal then?” she asked.

 

“If I had to guess,” Bucky said, “A naturally hyper-active disposition combined with sleep deprivation and copious amounts of caffeine.”

 

“Decently accurate analysis Asshole,” Tony said.

 

“Thanks for noticing Dipshit.” Bucky replied.

 

Tony gave him the finger which Bucky returned, they both were smiling while Monroe tried to smother her giggles in behind her hands. 

 

“Tony are you alright?” Steve asked seriously, “We can do this at another time if you need to rest.”

 

Tony shot Steve a dry look and stood. The goofy smile was gone and his usual calculating, sarcastic expression was back. He carried the device over to the teen. 

 

“I’m fine Rogers,” he said, “Just trying to have a little fun.”

 

“Sorry Stark,” Steve said earnestly, “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“As if you could, Boy scout.” Tony said.

 

Steve sighed and Tony grinned again. 

 

“Geez you’re easy Cap,” Tony said. 

 

“Watch it,” Bucky said.

 

“Now isn't that telling,” Tony said amused.

 

Steve blushed and looked down, his arms folded across his broad chest. Bucky put his arm across Steve's broad shoulders and whispered something into the blondes’s ear that caused his cheeks to pink further but a shy grin replaced his frown. 

 

Monroe looked at the laptop in her hands in awe. It was a convertible 2 in 1 tablet and laptop. It was sleek and shiny and her grip on it tightened nervously. 

 

“Tony this is too nice. I don't think I should accept this.” she said. 

 

She tried to hand it back but he stepped away and raised his hands unwilling to take it from her. Her grip slipped then tightened again as she grasped it, her heart racing from fear of breaking it. Tony grinned at her panicked expression. He was enjoying her discomfort. The bastard.

 

“You better not break that in the first five minutes of having it,” Tony said.

 

“Just take it back,” Roe said thrusting it towards him.

 

“I don’t like being handed things,” Tony said walking away.

 

“I don’t particularly like  _ you _ right this minute,” Roe replied.

 

“Sure you do,” Tony argued, “I’m eccentric and lovable.”

 

“You’re an egomaniac and an asshole,” Roe muttered.

 

“An egomaniacal asshole who just gave you a  _ present _ ,” Tony corrected.

 

They both stared at each other from opposite sides of the worktable. After a moment Roe sighed in defeat and Tony clapped his hands together, grinning in victory. Bucky stood behind them next to Steve, laughing at the exchange. Steve just rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

 

“Now that we’ve settled the tech issue, hand that to your dad and let’s get started on the real reason you’re here.” Tony said.

 

Monroe turned to Steve who took the laptop with a smile and then she jogged over to where Tony was waiting with her flight gear. 

 

“Shouldn’t Sam be here?” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve nodded and Tony groaned in annoyance. 

 

“JARVIS?” Tony called out.

 

“Forgive me sir but I anticipated this request and have already taken the liberty of contacting Mr. Wilson. He will be joining you in the lab shortly.”

 

“Thanks Jay.”

 

“Of course sir.”

 

While they waited Monroe pulled on the protective suit Tony had made for her. She also exchanged her Chucks for boots and added gloves and goggles to her look. 

 

“How do I look?” she said twirling in place.

 

“Badass!” Sam called as he entered the lab. 

 

“Hey Sam!” Monroe called happily. 

 

Everyone exchanged hellos and then Sam stepped up to take a look at the wing pack Tony had made for Monroe. It was smaller than his and lighter since it didn’t house any weapons. It was plain slate grey at the moment and Sam voiced his surprise at the lack of flair or decoration. Tony shrugged.

 

“She hasn’t chosen a color scheme yet,” he said defensively, “I was going to paint it red, white and blue to go with the all-american family theme but I didn’t want to assume.”

 

“I heard about that,” Sam said turning to where Steve was standing beside Bucky, “Congratulations.”

 

Sam hugged Steve who gladly hugged his friend back, then Sam hugged Bucky who returned the gesture awkwardly. Finally Sam hugged Monroe who squeezed him enthusiastically. 

 

“So you’re a Rogers now?” Sam asked leaning back to look at her, “Or is it Rogers-Barnes?”

 

Monroe started laughing while Steve let out a small cry of embarrassed protest. Bucky just folded his arms across his chest and grinned smugly.

 

“You’re the second person to ask me that,” she said. 

 

“Oh yeah? Who was the first?” 

 

“Natasha.” she said.

 

“Figures. So what did you tell her?” Sam asked.

 

“It’s Rogers,” Monroe said, “For now at least.”

 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked indignantly.

 

Monroe looked at him apologetically.

 

“Well I don’t know,” she confessed, “You asked me to give you guys space so I’m trying but it’s kinda obvious.”

  
  


She waved her hand back and forth gesturing at how close Steve and Bucky were standing, the way they seemed to gravitate toward one another. 

 

She continued,“So I’m just saying that as of right now it’s Rogers but if you two make anything official that it will likely change. Whether we take Bucky’s name or he takes ours is totally up to you. I’m good with either.”

 

Bucky grinned wider and Monroe returned the expression.Steve blushed from his hairline to the neckline of his t-shirt and threw up his hands.

 

“Can we talk about something else please?” he asked. 

 

Tony was back sitting on his stool sipping his drink and watching the whole exchange with amused interest. When everyone turned to him he put down the cup and stood excitedly. He began by giving a rundown of the specs of the machine as well as explaining the basic controls. Monroe listened intently as she was walked through parachute safety, flight basics and operating instructions. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent practicing safety protocols and flight maneuvers all while remaining on the ground. It had been decided that she would have to pass a series of practical tests before actual suiting up. They took a break for dinner and rode up to the highest floor of the tower to eat the meal Pepper had sent up. 

Monroe was sitting cross legged on the floor staring up at the glass ceiling as she dug into her plate of barbeque chicken and seasoned potatoes. 

 

“This is so cool,” she said softly looking around the space.

 

It was a large open room with soft gel floor and lightly padded walls. It was the testing space for new gear and tech. It was big enough to practice fighting maneuvers in as well as doing low level flight tests on Sam’s wings, Wanda and Vision’s magic aided flight or even hovering in the Iron Man suit. There was a landing pad in the center that Tony used when he came in wearing the armor or  when Thor visited. 

 

Tony preened hearing the awe in the teen’s voice and couldn’t resist wowing her even further. 

 

“Hey Jay, open her up will ya?” he called out.

 

Slowly the glass panels in the ceiling slid apart opening them up to the warm, early fall air. 

 

“Wow,” Monroe said, “That’s amazing. 

 

“It’s just a retractable roof,” Tony said pretending he wasn’t pleased at her reaction, “No big deal.”

 

Monroe looked down from staring at the sky and pegged Tony with a flat look. 

“Tony, I once spent two months sharing a winnebago with a gang of teenaged meth dealers outside of Pittsburgh.”Monroe said. “ Believe me, this,” she waved her fork around indicating the room and the roof, “This is incredible.” 

 

All the adults were staring at her in horror and she shrugged her shoulders then took a long sip of her iced tea.

 

“It was freaking cold that winter and they weren’t that bad.” she said slightly defensive, “I didn’t help them sell drugs or anything, just crashed on the floor sometimes and shared money for food.”

 

Steve recovered first and squeezed Monroe’s shoulder gently. She knocked her hip against his and smiled. Sometimes she could tell when stories from her past made him sad and she regretted telling them. She had even mentioned it once but he had waved away her worry telling her he would rather she shared them then keep things bottled up. It still made her sad to make him sad but he was right that it felt better to say things than to keep them in. 

 

“Well,” he said, “At least you managed to keep all your teeth.”

 

Monroe was shocked and for a second it showed on her face and then she burst out laughing. It made Steve smile to see her enjoy herself and soon everyone else was laughing too. When they finished eating they cleaned up and then Monroe was bouncing on the balls of her feet. The time had come. She was going to fly. 

 

As Tony buckled and strapped her into the pack, Steve made her run through the rules with him for the tenth time that day.

 

 

  * __No flying alone EVER__


  * _Permission must be granted from either Steve or Bucky prior to any flying and their say is final_


  * _If at anytime she is told to land, she is to do so as safely and immediately as possible. NO Arguments_


  * _All safety gear is to be worn at all times_


  * _No taking any unnecessary risks while in flight(no dangerous tricks)_


  * _No civilians are allowed to be carried or to wear the wings._



 

  
  


Monroe finished reciting the list of rules while Steve looked her over ensuring that everything was buckled securely. He sighed heavily and put his hands on her slim shoulders his worried gaze meeting hers. 

 

“Be. Careful.” he said sternly.

 

She smiled and hugged him as best she could while wearing the heavy gear. He smelled like soap and clean laundry and Steve. She felt safe despite the fact that she was about to do one of the most dangerous things she’d ever done. 

 

“I promise,” she said. 

 

He kissed her curls and nodded stepping back to let her get onto the landing pad where Sam was waiting in his own wings and gear. He looked down at Monroe and smiled then slid his goggles into place. Monroe did the same. Tony pressed a button on his watch calling his latest armor to him and stepped in. Steve gave both the men his fiercest stare. 

 

“Keep her safe,” he commanded. 

 

Sam nodded and Tony flicked a lazy salute. Then they were off, shooting out of the open roof and into the sky. Bucky stood beside Steve his hand resting reassuringly against Steve’s lower back. Jarvis pulled up the outside camera feeds onto a bank of screens along the wall. The two men walked over to the screens and watched as Monroe, Sam and Tony whizzed through the sky. 

 

Monroe whooped and cheered as she rose higher and higher following Sam’s lead. When they reached the right distance Sam hovered for a second and allowed the others to catch up. His voice crackled then came in clear in Monroe’s earpiece. 

 

“We’ll do a couple laps around the building, starting low and coming all the way back up then we’ll land. Sound good?” he asked. 

 

Monroe gave him a thumbs up. Tony made a crack about being too damn old to play follow the leader but fell into position anyway. They dove down and Monroe felt the adrenaline in her system kick into high gear. The excitement and exhilaration stole her breath and her cheeks hurt from her constant grin. She wouldn’t change a minute of it.   

 

“You’re pretty good,” Sam said when they finished their lap and started their second, “Now we just gotta come up with a cool call sign for you.” 

 

“I know!” Monroe agreed, “I want something tough. Something original.”

 

“I’m sure I can think of something,” Tony offered, “I’m good with nicknames.”

 

“And by good, you mean terrible,” Monroe said, “In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re the worst at giving code names.”

 

“She doesn’t need a call sign,” Bucky interrupted through the comms, “She’s never going on any missions so she doesn’t need a code name.”

 

“Aww,” Monroe complained, “That’s not fair. Everyone else has a cool alter-ego why can’t I have one?”

 

“You’re not an Avenger,” Bucky said, “You don’t need one.”

 

“I could be-” she started.

 

“Absolutely not,” Steve interrupted.

 

She sighed and then laughed. True she was a little disappointed but mostly she was touched by how protective Steve was. Besides, she was young, she reasoned to herself. She had plenty of time to change his mind. 

There was another crackle in her earpiece and she signaled to the other two flyers that something was wrong. They acknowledged her using the pre-established hand signals and then they all headed back down to land. As she focused on the landing protocols a faint voice filtered through the static in her ear. 

 

“You're not an Avenger. You're an asset. Our Asset. The only name that matters is the one we gave you.”

 

Fear flooded her veins making her shake. Her knees were weak when she landed, causing her to wobble then collapse on the landing pad. Steve and Bucky were at her side almost immediately. Steve’s worried face filled her vision as he helped her sit up. Bucky loosened her straps and helped her out of the gear all while checking her over for injury. 

 

“I'm okay. I'm okay.” Monroe said. 

 

“Did your comms fuzz out too?” Sam asked her, “Mine cut out then I started getting some feedback. A man speaking.”

 

“You heard it too?” Monroe asked.

 

Tony nodded as he stepped out of his armor and approached her. 

 

“ sorry about that kid,” Tony said, “These damn things are finicky. It's a fine line between having them be too sensitive and picking up interference and having them not sensitive enough and then they crap out when we're in the field. I'm working on a prototype but it's slow going.”

 

“What he said, it-” Monroe started.

 

“It was a recording,” Sam said, “We've heard it before. People are looking into it.”

 

Relief filled Monroe despite a lingering worry hanging around in the back of her mind. It seemed too specific, too personal to be a recording but she trusted the men around her. If they said it was a recording then she believed them, and the fact that they were looking into it let her relax just a little. 

 

Sam glanced at Steve and Bucky and the three men shared a meaningful look. While they gathered to discuss something, Tony helped Monroe up and they gathered up the gear. 

Along the far wall was a set of glass fronted lockers. Monroe couldn't help her smile when she saw that one of the lockers had her name etched into the glass. Tony pressed his hand to the lock pad to the right of the door and it scanned his print then the door swung open. 

 

“ The gear will be stored here for now.” Tony told her, “ It's keyed to me and the other Avengers. If you need something just come to one of us and we can get it for you.And maybe one day, when Old Man America loosens the reigns a bit, we'll be able to add your scans in too.”

 

Monroe grinned even wider and threw her arms around Tony despite his loud protests. The other men joined them and Monroe hugged and thanked them too. Despite the scare with the recording, it had been an amazing day. 

 

The rest of the team joined them on the commons floor for dinner. They all listened as she gushed about her flying adventure and offered their best wishes for her first day of school. She accepted their wishes and hugs happily, laughing at some of their advice. Especially when Clint suggested challenging people to arm wrestling matches at lunch to establish dominance. 

 

Finally after everyone was full and the kitchen was cleaned, everyone went back to their own floors. Monroe went to her room and changed then returned to the living room. Steve and Bucky were on the sofa sitting close and whispering when she entered. 

 

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

 

“No.” Steve said.

 

“Yes.” Bucky said. 

 

They looked at each other for a moment, Steve with a frown and Bucky with a cheeky grin. Steve sighed and shook his head fondly. 

 

“What's up?” Steve asked. 

 

“Just wanted to say goodnight,” she said, “Gotta get up early so I figured I'd crash a little earlier tonight.”

 

“You nervous?” Bucky asked. 

 

Monroe ran her fingers through her unruly curls and nodded shyly. 

 

“Not super pumped about being the token new kid with a sketchy past.”

 

“Don't worry,” Steve said reassuringly, “You're gonna be great. Just be yourself.”

 

“And if anyone gives you any shit kick their ass.” Bucky said.

 

“Bucky!” Steve cried. 

 

“What?”

 

“Monroe please don't get into any fights.” Steve said. 

 

“Didn't figure you for a hypocrite Stevie.” Bucky teased. 

 

“I'm not saying she shouldn't stand up for what's right, I'm just asking that she doesn't go looking for trouble.” Steve said. 

 

“Right, cause you never did.” Bucky said. 

 

“Yeah, I made mistakes when I was her age. She doesn't need to repeat them.” 

 

Bucky and Steve stared at one another in silence for a moment as they had another one of their wordless arguments. 

 

“Batman! Boy Wonder! Can you two cut out the freaky soul mate stuff for a second and hug me so I can go to bed?” Monroe asked snarkily.

 

Bucky laughed and rose from the couch capturing her in a hug so tight it lifted her off the floor. 

 

“I better not be Boy Wonder,” he whispered menacingly. 

 

She laughed and shrugged when he set her back on her feet. 

 

“I'll never tell,” she said. 

 

Steve hugged her next, his hug was more gentle but no less sincere. 

 

“Good night,” Steve said kissing the top of her head, “I'll see you in the morning.”

 

“Good night,” she said giving him an extra squeeze. 

 

“Night Bucky,” she said.

 

“Night Darlin’ see you tomorrow,” he replied with a wink. 

 

Monroe headed down the hallway to her room listening to the sound of the two men playfully bickering on the couch.

 

“By the way,” Steve said softly to Bucky, “I'm obviously Batman.” 

 

“Like Hell,” Bucky said, “I've told ya before, I ain't your damn sidekick.”

 

“I dunno Buck, it doesn't seem right having Captain America as a sidekick. You've seen the cartoons. I'm a leader. A hero.”

 

“ You're a dumbass is what you are,” Bucky said. 

 

“Yeah maybe,” Steve agreed, “But I'm your dumbass.”

 

“Damn Right.”

 

They grew quiet then and Monroe guessed they were kissing again. She rolled her eyes but smiled. She loved to tease them about their relationship but she was happy for them too.

 

Back in her room, Monroe flopped face down into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me strength!


	17. Fast times at Midtown High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe starts her high school adventure and the Avengers try to help along the way. Danger lurks unseen in the shadows waiting to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a lot of fluff/crack in the chapter and a bit of set up. Some big stuff is coming soon and this is helping set that up. I hope you are all still enjoying this. Let me know if you find any errors, I'd be super grateful.

Monroe stared at the ceiling as early morning light filtered in through her window. In twelve minutes her alarm would go off and it would be time to get up. It was her first day of school. 

She had been up for half an hour already, lying in her bed and vacillating back and forth between being excited and feeling like she was going to puke. 

 

_ You idiot. _ She scolded herself.  _  How did you fail to realize how awkward this is going to be? How dangerous? You haven’t been around normal kids in years. What if they figure out that you’re NOT normal? What if you accidently lose control and hurt someone? What if Hydra finds you?  _

 

The thoughts had been plaguing her all night and well into the morning. Her dreams had been weird, filled with empty school hallways and classrooms full of eyes all trained on her, waiting for her to make a mistake. Waiting for her to fail. 

 

She sighed heavily and debated asking Steve to cancel the whole thing for about the hundredth time. Then the high pitched beeping of her alarm went off and she realized she was out of time. Overhead the audio system started playing a mix of songs including ‘wake me up by Avicii, ABC by the Jackson 5, and We are gonna be Friends by the White Stripes.” Monroe started laughing as she got out of the bed. 

 

“Thanks JARVIS,” she said to the AI.

 

“You’re welcome Ms. Rogers. Mr. Stark and I hope you enjoy your first day at school.”

 

“Please tell Tony I said thanks,” she said. 

 

“Of course.”

 

Monroe stood in front of her closet and frowned. She had more clothes now than ever before but she still had no idea what to wear. As she began leafing through her choices there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Time to wake up,” Bucky said.

 

“Way ahead of you chief,” Monroe responded.

 

“Are you decent?” he asked cautiously.

 

Monroe chuckled at the nervousness in his voice. 

 

“Yeah,” she said, “Come on in.”

 

The door opened slowly and the brunette poked his head in. He smiled at the teen’s frown. 

 

“Breakfast is ready,” he told her, “Come eat it while it’s hot.”

 

Monroe’s frown melted into a look of surprise. She still wasn’t used to this level of care and connectedness. It left her feeling unsure how to respond. 

 

“Oh,” she said, “You didn’t have to go through all that trouble. I could just eat cereal or grab a bagel on my way out.”

 

“It wasn’t me,” Bucky said, “And you’d better come eat it or you’ll hurt his feelings.”

 

Monroe blanched and stepped away from the closet. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Steve’s feelings and she told Bucky as much. He chuckled.

 

“Me neither,” he said. 

 

The two made it into the kitchen just as Steve was sliding pancakes onto a plate beside pieces of cut fruit. 

 

“Morning,” Steve said brightly, “Sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Monroe lied, “Thank you for breakfast. Though you really didn’t have to.”

 

Steve smiled. 

 

“I wanted to and you’re welcome.” he said,  “Now sit down and eat up.”

 

Monroe did as she was told and dug in. Bucky sat beside her and did the same. The ex-assassin was already dressed in dark jeans and a navy long sleeved shirt. His hair was wet from his earlier shower. Steve on the other hand was still in sweats and a t-shirt. When he was done serving the two at the counter he excused himself to go shower and dress. 

  
  


Halfway through her meal Monroe thumbed on her phone and pulled up her texting app. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. 

 

“I need advice,” she explained as she continued to tap on her phone. 

 

“Anything I can help with?” he asked. 

 

“Fashion advice,” Monroe clarified.

 

“So that would be a  _ no _ then.” he said smiling.

 

Monroe looked him up and down then shrugged. 

 

“You do pretty well actually,” she said.

 

“Eh,” Bucky said with a shrug, “I’m a man. It’s pretty straightforward stuff. Formal or not formal. Shirt with buttons or shirt without buttons. Slacks or jeans. Socks and shoes. Brush your hair and teeth. Shave. Honestly, a monkey could figure it out. ”

 

Monroe laughed and he smiled. 

 

“Dames have it more difficult,” Bucky continued, “There’s way too many steps and that’s just the clothes. There is also makeup, hair and for some godforsaken reason, eight million options for shoes.Not to mention the asshole men who insist on adding in their two cents, criticizing a lady about how she should look when nobody asked for their opinion in the first damn place.”

 

_ Well what do you know, _ Monroe thought to herself,  _ The Winter Soldier is a feminist.  _

 

The thought made her grin even wider. Just when she didn’t think she could love him anymore than she already did, he showed her he was even more badass than she knew.

 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to call women dames anymore,” Monroe teased. 

 

Bucky frowned and took a sip of his coffee.

 

“I know. I know.” he said guiltily, “I don’t mean any offense by it, I just keep slipping up. It’s a hard habit to break.”

 

“I’ve been called worse things,” Natasha said as she breezed into the apartment.

 

“That don’t make it right,” Bucky said.

 

“No it doesn’t,” Nat agreed leaning in to kiss his cheek, “ but as you said, you don’t mean any harm while others clearly do and that makes a huge difference. Also, good morning James.”

 

“Morning Nat,” he said as he rose from his seat, “Coffee?”

 

She looked at him in surprise then smiled. 

 

“Yes please.” she said. 

 

Natasha walked over and hugged Monroe good morning while Bucky went to fix her a cup of coffee. 

 

“Morning Auntie Nat,” Monroe said smiling.

 

“Good Morning  моя милая (my sweet girl),” Nat said.

 

“So you want my help?” Nat asked.

 

“Yeah if you don’t mind,” Monroe said shyly, “I’m kinda out of practice with this whole thing.”

 

Natasha nodded and smoothed Monroe’s hair back from her face. 

 

“Of course I don’t mind.” she said, “I’m happy to help.”

 

Monroe finished eating and went to put her dishes in the dishwasher but Bucky stopped her. 

 

“I’ll clean up, you go get ready.” he said, “I don’t want you to be late on your first day.”

 

Natasha snagged the cup of coffee Bucky made her then she and Monroe disappeared into the girl’s room. Bucky cleaned the dishes then went into his room to chat with Steve who was in the middle of getting dressed. Any thoughts Bucky might have had about talking to Steve went right out of his head when he took in the sight waiting for him in his and Steve’s room.

 

Steve was in the middle of the room, his back to the door as he dried his hair. He was shirtless but had put on a pair of nicely fitting charcoal slacks and dark socks. The muscles in his back moved gracefully beneath his golden skin as he worked the towel back and forth over his head. The muscles in his sculpted arms bunched and stretched with each movement turning a mundane task into something borderline erotic. Steve caught his boyfriend staring and stopped mid motion, a smirk playing on his full lips. He turned to face the other man and Bucky discovered that the view from the front was even better. 

 

“Enjoying the show?” Steve asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky said huskily.

 

“Well I hate to disappoint but that’s about all you’re getting this morning. Don’t really have time for much else,” Steve said as he tossed the towel over a nearby chair.

 

“Well that  _ is _ as shame,” Bucky said stepping closer, “Seems like maybe you’ll have to make it up to me later.”

 

Steve met Bucky halfway and gripped the man’s hips pulling him snug against him. 

 

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Steve said his voice dropping lower. 

 

He dipped his head down and kissed Bucky, nipping at his lower lip making him gasp. Steve took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and the kiss went from slow and sweet to something hotter and hungrier. Soon Bucky’s hands were gripping Steve’s broad shoulders and Steve had his fingers twined in Bucky’s still damp hair while he mouthed at his neck.  

 

“Shit, shit.” Steve said softly pulling away, “I just said we didn’t have time for this and then I go and do it anyway.”

 

Bucky chuckled softly and slid his hands down to Steve’s waist where he massaged small circles into the warm muscles at his hips. 

 

“S’okay Stevie,” Bucky said, “It ain’t just your fault.”

 

“Still,” Steve said leaning in and stealing another kiss, “I know better and yet I can’t seem to resist touching you.”

 

“Well I’m not asking you to,” Bucky said smiling against Steve’s lips, “But you’ve got to make up your mind and either take me to bed or finish getting dressed.”

 

Steve growled in his throat and then kissed Bucky fast and filthy before pulling away completely. 

 

“Damn it,” he said staring at Bucky, “We’re finishing this later.”

 

“You can bet your sweet ass we are,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve turned away and pulled on a white undershirt and then a blue button up that set off his eyes. Bucky stepped forward to do up the buttons and tuck it in while Steve looked in the mirror and combed his hair. When they both were finished with their tasks, Steve picked up a pair of black framed glasses and slid them on before grabbing a pair of black dress boots and his grey pea coat. Finally ready he exited the bedroom with Bucky at his heels. 

 

Monroe was dressed and waiting for them in the living room. She was in a pair of raspberry skinny jeans with a black and white striped sweater and black boots with her messenger bag resting at her feet and her new coat draped over her arm. Natasha was standing behind her putting the finishing touches on a complicated braid in the young girl’s hair. They both smiled when the men entered the room though Monroe’s expression held a large note of surprise. 

 

“Geez Steve,” she said, “You sure clean up nice. Though what’s with the glasses?”

 

Steve smiled and sat on the arm of the couch to pull on his shoes. 

 

“Camouflage,” he said before sliding into his coat, “Helps me blend in a bit.”

 

“Huh,” she said, “You really think fancy clothes and glasses are going to keep people from realizing you’re Captain America?”

 

He nodded and herded her into the elevator, Bucky and Natasha following them in. 

 

“It usually does,” he explained, “People generally have a preconceived idea of what I look like. Small changes throw that off and unless they’re specifically looking for me, they don’t see me.”

 

“Like Clark Kent.” she said, “It should be obvious that he’s Superman but no one figures it out because he acts just a little bit different and wears the same kind of hipster glasses.”

 

Natasha and Bucky laugh and Steve frowns removing the glasses to look at them critically.

 

“I don’t know where you’re getting your hipster accusations from but otherwise yes, that is the idea.” Steve said putting the frames back on.

 

“Don’t listen to her Stevie,” Bucky teased, “I’m really digging the hipster dad look you’re rocking this morning.”

 

“Actually I think he’d need a beard for that,” Natasha said as they all exited the elevator and entered the garage, “Not that a beard would necessarily be a bad thing on him.”

 

Bucky eyed Steve critically and the two women joined him, all three walking backwards and looking at Steve’s face as he pretended to ignore them and walk to the car. 

 

“I think he’d look damn good with a beard,” Bucky said.

 

“Is Captain America even allowed to have a beard?” Monroe asked.

 

Steve looked down at her and scowled.

 

“I’m a grown man,” he said, “If I want to grow a beard who the hell is going to stop me?”

 

“Director Fury?” Bucky guessed. 

 

“Nick devotes every waking moment of the day to locating and eliminating global terror threats,” Steve said, “I doubt he gives a damn about the state of my facial hair.”

 

“I dare you to ask him at our next team briefing,” Natasha said smiling.

 

“If he doesn’t I will,” Bucky said. 

 

“Will everyone just shut up?” Steve asked lightly, “We’re going to be late.”

 

“Told,” Monroe whispered turning around and facing forward again.

 

“That includes you young lady,” Steve said.

 

“Sorry Dad.” she said quietly stepping up to where the car was waiting. 

 

Steve faltered a step and the three adults hesitated for a moment a few steps away from where Monroe was waiting. Surprise colored Steve’s face and he turned to meet Bucky’s eyes. The other man was smiling and he patted Steve on the back. Natasha was smiling too and she stood up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek then whisper in his ear. 

 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” she advised, “Or you might freak her out. Just play it cool.”

 

Steve kissed her cheek then pulled back and nodded. Bucky stepped forward and gave Steve a kiss on the mouth, quick and chaste before walking over to say goodbye to Roe. A couple of SHIELD agents joined them in the garage and approached the car. 

 

Everyone gathered next to the running vehicle. 

 

“Monroe, these are Agents Garrett and Ward. They will be riding with us today and then they would remain near the school to help keep an eye on things. You won’t see them but they will be able to make sure you’re safe. If you get into any trouble press the emergency code into your phone and they will respond. I’ll also come as soon as I can.” Steve said. 

 

Monroe nodded and stuck out her hand to the two agents. Agent Ward gave her a charming smile and shook her hand. Agent Garrett kept his arms folded across his chest and gave her a brief nod. They both stayed quiet and watched the girl as she said goodbye to Nat and thanked her for her help. 

 

“It was my pleasure  дорогая (sweetheart). Have a good day.” Natasha said hugging the girl tight.

 

Steve and Monroe piled into the backseat of the car and the two agents got in the front. There was a divider up separating the two sections and Monroe was quietly grateful. Something about the two men in the front made her uneasy. She just chocked it up to nerves and unfamiliarity and tried to ignore it. The car pulled out of the garage and slid smoothly into traffic. Soon they were out of downtown and on their way to Queens. Monroe stared out the window at the passing traffic.

 

“Sorry I freaked you out,” she said quietly. 

 

“What?” Steve asked. 

 

He turned in his seat and looked at her but she was still looking out the window. 

 

“I shouldn’t have called you dad. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” she explained. 

 

“No, that’s not-”

 

“I saw you,” she said, “You and Natasha and Bucky were all whispering right after I said it. It’s okay, I get it, I’ve made things weird.”

 

She was looking at him now and her face was slightly pink with embarrassment. Steve felt a strange mix of sadness and affection in his chest. He gave the girl a small smile.

 

“It’s not weird,” he said, “I was just surprised. I didn’t realize you thought of me that way.”

 

“Of course I do,” she said honestly, “You’ve been more of a dad to me than my biological father ever was. I just didn’t mean to overstep what you’re comfortable with.”

 

Emotion made Steve’s chest feel tight and he clenched his jaw for a second so he could maintain control for a moment. It wasn’t right what had happened to her, what she had to go through and he regretted that he hadn’t found her sooner. Still he had her now and he was determined to the best he could to provide for her. Possessiveness and love filled him and he tried to convey it on his face. 

 

“Hey.” Steve said taking her chin in his hand, “I’m all in. Whatever you’re good with, I’m good with.”

 

She nodded and tried to hug him but the seat belts made it hard to get close. They both ended up awkwardly leaning across the empty seat between them and squeezing each other’s forearms, laughing the whole time and just like that the mood was lighter again. 

 

“So are you riding with me every morning,” Monroe asked.

 

“Sorry. Just today,” Steve said, “I’ve gotta sign you in and stuff today but someone whether it’s an Avenger or SHIELD Agent will ride with you every morning and like I said, Agents Garrett and Ward are assigned to you during the day.”

 

Monroe nodded and looked back out the window. The school was just up ahead. Lines of buses and cars filed in front of the building as people dropped off their kids. Students milled around on the grass out front and streamed inside in groups and pairs. Monroe felt nerves fill her stomach like a gathering of butterflies just below her ribcage. She took a deep breath when the car stopped and followed Steve out onto the sidewalk. He bent down next to the front of the car and gave the agents inside some directions then straightened and turned to Monroe. With a hand on her lower back he steered her through the traffic and inside the building.

*****

The school secretary was not being subtle. She leaned forward resting her ample chest on the front counter of the office and repeatedly ran her fingers through her hair when Steve and Monroe entered. 

 

“Good Morning,” Steve said with a strained smile, “I’m Steve Rogers and today is my daughter’s first day. I’ve been told I need to come in here to sign her in?”

 

The woman, her nametag said Leanne, smiled widely and fluffed her hair again. 

 

“Oh, I’d be happy to help you with that,” she said making no move to actually do anything.

 

Monroe rolled her eyes and stepped forward putting herself slightly in front of Steve and directly in the woman’s line of sight. 

 

“Are there actual papers he needs to sign?” Monroe asked.

 

The woman blinked with surprise as if she hadn’t noticed Monroe at all until that moment. Leanne leaned back onto her side of the counter and straightened her blouse, pulling herself back into a semblance of professional order. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment but she stood up straight and seemed to gather her wits about her. 

 

“Yes,” Leanne said, “Yes there are forms that need signing. I’ll go get them.”

 

The woman hustled into an adjoining room and Monroe chuckled. 

 

“Down girl,” she whispered.

 

Steve pinched her upper arm gently.

 

“Be nice,” he whispered.

 

“I  _ am _ being nice,” Monroe said, “I didn’t say it to her face.”

 

Steve frowned at her and she shrugged unapologetically.

 

“I kinda feel like I should call Pop and tell him to get down here and defend his turf.” Monroe continued.

 

“I’m not a piece of meat,” Steve said indignantly.

 

“Tell that to her.”

 

“Do you need to wait out in the hall?” Steve asked her fighting back a smile.

 

“I don’t know. Do I?” Monroe countered.

 

Leanne began walking toward them again and Steve wrapped a large hand around Monroe’s wrist.

 

“No don’t go.” he said, “I don’t want to be alone with her.”

 

Monroe nearly choked trying not to laugh aloud. 

 

Steve sat at a small table and filled out the forms while Leanne made a phone call behind her desk. Monroe spent her time watching students stream past the office windows, some of them looked in at her interestedly but mostly she was ignored for which she was grateful. 

 

Suddenly the office door opened and a pretty blonde girl about Monroe’s age walked in. She was wearing a soft green sweater and a black pleated skirt, knee high socks and black flats completed her look. She smiled when she saw Monroe and walked straight over, her hand held out in front of her. 

 

“Hi,” the girl said, “You must be the new girl. I’m Gwen Stacy.”

 

Monroe rose out of her seat and shook the girl’s hand while trying to keep her confusion off her face. 

 

“Hi. Monroe Rogers,” Monroe said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Leanne came back around the counter and approached the two girls. 

 

“Gwen is part of our ambassadors program,” the secretary explained, “ You two have a very similar schedule so Gwen will be showing you around today and helping to answer any questions you may have.”

 

Monroe nodded and risked a glance at the girl beside her. Gwen smiled reassuringly and Roe felt something inside her ease a little. She had been afraid that she would have to find her way around all by herself and having someone willing to help made her feel a little better. 

 

Done with his paperwork Steve handed the forms back to Leanne and then stood. Gwen’s eyes widened a little as she took him in. 

 

“Steve Rogers,” he said, “It’s nice to meet you Gwen. Thank you for helping Roe out today.”

 

Gwen shook his hand with a slightly dazed look on her face and Monroe had to fight down another laugh. She was so used to Steve and the other Avengers that she had ceased to notice their almost rockstar level magnetism. She tried to look at Steve objectively for a moment and while she could admit that he was good looking it just felt weird. She dropped the thoughts immediately.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Rogers.” Gwen said. 

 

The bell rang out in the hall pulling Gwen out of her starstruck haze and she turned to Monroe. 

 

“That’s first bell. We only have seven minutes to get you to your locker and then to class. We should get going.” Gwen said.

 

“Yeah okay.” Monroe said scooping up her bag. 

 

She turned to Steve and he gave her a quick hug. 

 

“Have a good day,” he told her, “I’ll see you when you get home.”

 

“Thanks Dad,” she said hugging him back, “I’ll see you later.”

 

With a final squeeze for Monroe and a wave to Gwen, Steve stepped out into the hall and headed out of the building. Monroe looked at the other girl only to find her watching Steve leave. Monroe chuckled then cleared her throat. Gwen whipped back around, her eyes wide. 

 

“Oh my god,” she said leading Roe down the hallway, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Monroe laughed outright and shook her head. 

 

“No worries,” she said, “It happens a lot. You should’ve seen that secretary. She nearly mounted the counter to get to him.”

 

Gwen laughed as she readjusted her grip on her books. Further down the hall she stopped in front of a wall of lockers and indicated which one was for Monroe to use. While Monroe opened the locker and put away her bag, Gwen kept talking.

 

“To be fair though,” she said, “your dad  _ is _ kind of a babe.”

 

“Ew. No,” Roe said shutting her locker, “He’s like a hundred years old and he’s my Dad.”

 

“Sorry,” Gwen said smiling, “Hot is hot.”

 

“Gross. I don’t think we can be friends now.” Monroe teased.

 

“Shut up,” Gwen said once again leading Monroe down the hall, “We’re going to be best friends. You’ll see.”

 

“I don’t know,” Monroe continued, “Now I won’t be able to trust you. I’ll just think you’re using me to get close to my dad.”

 

“Well duh,” Gwen teased back.

 

“I hate to burst your bubble but he’s taken,” Monroe informed her new friend.

 

Gwen pretended to pout for a second then straightened and smiled again when she caught sight of a tall redhead girl and a skinny guy with brown hair. They were leaning against the wall waiting for the classroom door to open. 

 

“MJ! Peter! Come meet Monroe!” Gwen called. 

 

Monroe gripped her books tighter and followed the blonde over to where the other two teens were waiting. 

 

“Monroe, these two losers are my best friends.Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker.” Gwen said pointing to them individually, “Guys, this is Monroe Rogers.”

 

“Hey,” Monroe said giving them both a wave. 

 

They both returned her greeting and then Peter turned to Gwen with a grin on his face. 

 

“You just called us losers and your best friends in the same sentence,” he said, “Doesn’t that make you a loser too?”

 

“Nope,” Gwen said walking ahead of them into the room, “That makes me a kind hearted saint who risks her popularity daily to hang out with you peasants.”

 

“And we are eternally grateful for that kindness your Highness,” MJ said sarcastically. 

 

They all laughed and filed into their seats. Monroe hesitated in the aisle for a second but Gwen just waved her over. 

 

“You can sit next to me,” she said, “That way you can copy my notes and get caught up.”

 

MJ, who was sitting in the row behind them leaned forward and tapped Gwen’s shoulder with her pen. 

 

“Hey did either of you guys see the hot older guy in the grey coat and glasses this morning?” she asked, “I really hope he’s a sub or something. I mean I barely got a good look at him but you know, damn.”

 

Gwen laughed triumphantly while Monroe groaned loudly and banged her head against her desk. When MJ asked what was wrong, Gwen turned in her seat to explain while Monroe dug her phone out of her pocket. 

 

**Roe:** Congrats. You’re officially “Hot Dad” here at my school 

 

**Steve:** WHAT?!

 

**Roe:** Ikr... 1st the secretary and now 2 diff girls have told me you’re hot :(  

 

**Steve:** Girls your age?? I’m old enough to be their grandfather!!

 

**Roe:** You don’t have to convince me that it’s weird. I already agree. I just thought you should know.

 

**Steve:** Someone else will be picking you up from school

 

**Roe:** Lol….that’s prob for the best. 

**Roe:** sorry, class is starting.  gtg

 

**Steve:** Have a good day sweetie

 

**Roe:** you too :)

 

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, they didn’t all have the same classes but they were often nearby one another allowing their group to walk the halls together. It was strangely easy for Monroe to slip into their group and she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. She sat with them at lunch. At the table across from them sat a guy named Flash and his girlfriend Liz. Peter frowned when Flash looked at him and another guy, Monroe would learn later everyone called him “Tiny”, whispered a string of insults as Peter passed him by. Flash smirked and bit into his sandwich, Liz whispered something in his ear and then giggled.

 

MJ rolled her eyes and sat down putting herself directly in Flash’s eyeline and blocking his view of Peter. Parker protested, claiming he didn’t need her help but the redhead ignored him and began eating her lunch. Eventually Peter did the same.

 

“What’s the deal there?” Roe asked. 

 

“On again off again drama,” MJ said, “Liz loves to gossip and Flash is a bully. Peter got between Flash and another kid so now Peter is on his shit list.”

 

“His name is Flash?” Monroe asked quietly as she eyed the boy in question.

“Actually it’s Eugene,” Gwen said, “But no one calls him that. Not after he beat the crap out of the last kid that did.”

 

“Charming.” Monroe said with a scowl on her face.

 

“Steer clear of them,” Peter said, “It’s not worth your time.”

 

“Duly noted.” Monroe said.

 

Liz watched them for the rest of the period and Monroe tried to ignore her but wasn’t always successful. Luckily nothing came of it and the rest of the day passed peacefully. 

 

At the end of the day Monroe stood out in front of the school waiting for her ride. It took her only a moment to spot Garrett and Ward sitting in an unmarked sedan at the corner. Gwen walked beside her as she made her way over to the car. Gwen asked Monroe’s phone and entered in her number when she got it. 

 

“This way you can text me if you have any trouble with that history assignment.” Gwen said.

 

“Sounds good,” Monroe said, “Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Definitely. I’ll save you a seat.” 

 

With one final wave, Gwen walked away and Monroe slid into the waiting car. Both Agents Ward and Garrett were in the front seat. 

 

“Hey,” Monroe said to them both.

 

“Hey.” Ward said. Garrett said nothing.

 

“Who was that?” Ward asked.

 

Monroe bristled at the question, but then she realized that he was doing his job and making sure she wasn’t talking to anyone potentially dangerous.

 

“That’s Gwen. Gwen Stacy. She and I have some classes together.” Monroe finally said. 

 

Ward nodded and faced front again a thoughtful look on his face. Monroe found herself feeling relieved when the rest of the ride was carried out in silence. 

 

Back at the Tower Monroe rode up alone and she was glad. She still  hadn’t shaken her discomfort around Ward and Garrett despite Ward’s attempts to be friendly. 

 

“Hey kid,” Bucky said when she entered, “How was it?”

 

Bucky was sitting on the couch watching one of the episodes of Planet Earth but he paused it when she approached. 

 

“It was good,” she said sitting down beside him, “Though before we get into that, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure,” Bucky said leaning forward, “What’s up?”

 

“What is Clint doing in our kitchen?” Monroe asked.

 

“What?” 

 

Monroe pointed over Bucky’s shoulder towards the kitchen. 

 

“Clint.” she said.

 

Bucky leaned back and looked over the back of the couch.The blonde man was standing in the kitchen with his head down as he focused on his task. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, with a wrinkled, inside out t-shirt on and basketball shorts, when the archer walked to the fridge Bucky also noticed that Clint was only wearing one sock. 

Bucky looked back at Monroe. He looked just as confused as she felt. Turning around he stared at Clint again and began yelling.

 

“Barton what the hell are you doing in my house?!” 

 

Clint barely looked up from where he was spreading something on a piece of bread.

 

“The kitchen downstairs is out of butter,” he said calmly then went back to his task.

 

“And?!”

 

“And you have butter. So I’m making a sandwich.” Clint said. 

 

Monroe laughed as Bucky stared at the other man his face caught between annoyance and shock. 

 

“Hey Clint, grill me a cheese!” She called to the archer.

 

“Yeah Alright.” Clint said grabbing more bread. 

 

Bucky looked at Monroe and shook his head. 

 

“Grill you a cheese?” he asked, “I thought we were sending you to school to get  _ smarter. _ ”

 

Monroe shrugged. 

 

“It’s only been one day,” she said, “Maybe it takes awhile to take effect.”

 

Bucky laughed. Clint brought over Monroe’s sandwich and accepted her fist bump with a grin. Then he left the apartment, the dirty dishes still on the counter and stove. Bucky groaned in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

“So, School. How was it?” He asked. 

 

“Good. A little weird but good.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asked, “Weird how?”

 

“Well for one thing, the school secretary was going to jump Steve’s bones this morning.”

 

“What?” Bucky asked.

 

“Oh yeah. You should’ve seen it. She was not being sly at all, pretty much displayed herself on the counter for his taking. Lucky for him though, I was there to save him.”

 

“Jesus.” Bucky said, “How’d he take it?”

 

“Embarrassed beyond words. Couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”

 

“Poor Stevie,” Bucky said with a chuckle. 

 

“Poor Stevie what?” Steve asked as he walked into the apartment. 

 

“Hey Dad,” Monroe called, “I was just telling Pop about your new friend Leanne.”

 

Steve shuddered and went to the fridge to grab himself and Bucky each a beer. Monroe laughed and moved over to the loveseat so Steve could sit next to Bucky on the couch. 

 

“Was she pretty Steve?” Bucky teased.

 

“Pretty desperate,” Steve said.

 

Monroe excused herself from their conversation and made her way to her room to eat her snack and start on her homework. A few hours later Steve knocked and invited her out to dinner. She ended up eating in her room as she wanted to get as much of her reading down as possible.    
Midtown High was a highly competitive school and the grading was pretty strict. Monroe was determined not to get left behind. Finally around ten o’clock she reached the last of her assigned chapters. She was making notes in her notebook when there was another knock on her door. 

 

“You’re still up?” Bucky said surprised.

 

“Yeah, she said, “I’m almost finished.”

 

He came into the room and kissed her forehead.

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” he said softly, “You need to get some sleep.”

 

She nodded and gave him a tired smile. 

 

“I’ll get to bed as soon as I am done with this chapter. Promise.”

 

He nodded back at her then headed out of the room closing the door softly behind him. 

*****

In the morning Monroe slept all the way until her alarm went off and woke up feeling a little calmer than she had felt the morning before. 

 

She dressed quickly in a blue jersey dress, leggings and boots then headed into the kitchen. Bucky was there sipping coffee, already dressed. 

 

“Mornin kid,” he said, “Cereal okay?”

 

“Do we have Cheerios?” she asked. 

 

“Coming right up.” 

 

Bucky poured two bowls of cereal and joined Roe at the counter to eat. They finished their breakfast quickly and then Monroe packed her bag for the day. 

 

“Where’s Steve?” she asked pulling on her coat.

 

“Meetings with the new security delegates.” Bucky said, “Poor bastard.”

 

“So are you riding with me today or is it just Ward and Garrett today?” Monroe asked. 

 

Something in her tone must have caught his attention because he looked up from his phone and pegged her with a curious stare. 

 

“Something wrong with Garrett and Ward?” he asked.

 

“No,” she hedged, “They’re fine for a couple of stiffs.”

 

Bucky laughed and shook his head then headed toward the door to pull on his boots. 

 

“I can drive ya today,” he said, “You ready to go now?”

 

He pulled on his leather jacket and a glove over his left hand. 

 

“Yup,” she said following him out of the apartment. 

 

Down in the garage Monroe started heading toward the row of sedans that the agents used. Bucky stopped short and pulled Steve’s keys from his pocket. Monroe grinned with excitement when she saw that he was eyeing Steve’s Harley. 

 

“We’re going to take the bike?” she asked, “Awesome.”

 

She climbed on behind him and pulled on the helmet he handed her. They roared out of the garage and down the street. Monroe hanging on tight, a smile on her face. 

*****

 

When they pulled up Peter was walking down the sidewalk but he stopped when the motorcycle pulled up alongside him. He watched with interest as the bike came to a stop and he saw who it was. 

 

“Morning Peter!” she called out as she pulled off her helmet.

 

“Roe?” he said looking back and forth between her and Bucky, “Morning.”

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Monroe said leaning forward to kiss Bucky’s cheek.

 

“No problem,” Bucky said. 

 

Monroe climbed off the bike and adjusted her bag so it lay flat against her hip. Peter was hovering nearby looking slightly unsure. Monroe saw his nervous expression then looked over her shoulder at Bucky. He gave the girl a smile but his eyes never left Peter’s face. 

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Bucky asked Roe.

 

“Oh. Yeah. Um,” Roe said waving Peter closer, “Pop, this is Peter. Peter this is my dad, Bucky.”

 

Peter stepped up and put out his hand. 

 

“Peter Parker. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Rogers.” Peter said.

 

Monroe coughed then whispered, “It’s  _ Barnes _ .”

 

“What?” Peter whispered back, not taking his eyes off Bucky.

 

“Nevermind,” Monroe said.

 

Bucky was grinning like a shark as his left hand closed around Peter’s right.

 

“It’s good to meet you Pete.” Bucky said.

 

His eyes seemed to stare into the kid’s very soul though the smile on his face never wavered. Monroe wanted to die as she realized what he was doing. Peter tried his best to smile and not look terrified but the man in front of him was intimidating as hell. 

 

“Great!” Monroe said pulling them apart and steering Peter away by the shoulders, “Now you two have met and we have to go or we’ll be late to class.”

 

“Have a good day kiddo!” Bucky called still smiling. 

 

“Thanks Pop! See you later!” Monroe called over her shoulder.

 

When they got a few feet away, Peter turned and looked at his new friend, a confused look on his face. 

 

“What was that?” he asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No,” Monroe said with a sigh, “He’s just….protective. You did fine, don’t worry.”

 

Peter let out a relieved breath and shook his hand out, flexing and releasing his fingers.

 

“Good.” he said, “Cause that was intense. It felt like I was shaking hands with the Terminator.”

 

Monroe stumbled on the steps but caught herself before she actually fell. She laughed breathlessly when she met Peter’s gaze with her own. Thoughts of Bucky’s metal arm hidden under his jacket and glove filled her mind. She had missed it at the time but he had definitely shaken Peter’s hand with his left. 

 

“You okay?” Peter asked.

 

“Yup just fine,” she said pulling out her phone.

 

**Roe:** I can’t believe you.  

 

Bucky hadn’t pulled away yet, as he was parked behind a few buses and had to let them empty out before he could pull away. Monroe was able to see his shoulders shake with his laughter as he read her text.

 

**Bucky:** I have no idea what you’re talking about. Peter seems nice.

 

**Roe:** you know damn well what I’m talking about. I’m telling Dad.

 

**Bucky:** snitch.

 

**Roe:** Bully

 

**Bucky:** Go to class.

 

**Roe:** This isn’t over old man.

 

**Bucky:**  :D

 

Monroe tucked her phone back into her bag and smiled at Peter.

 

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s go find MJ and Gwen.”

 

The two teens disappeared into the building and Bucky started the bike. The buses in front of him finally cleared out and he was able to pull away from the curb. 

 

Across the street Ward and Garrett sat in their assigned car and watched. When Bucky disappeared around the corner, Ward made note of the time in the notebook in his lap while Garrett took out his phone and made a call. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! The next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr - Lesserknownhero


	18. Misunderstandings, Freak outs and Hanging Around Tower Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe makes a discovery that could have serious implications.  
> Gwen also learns vital information.  
> The Avengers do some Avenging and Lucky gets well deserved belly rubs.  
> The plot as they say....thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> I apologize for my absence. I've had a tough go of it lately, this chapter just did not want to be written. But I didn't give up and now here is chapter 18. I hope you like it.

 

MJ stood beside her locker, her arms clutching her notebooks to her chest. Her eyes caught sight of Peter and Monroe as they entered the hallway. Peter was telling a story, it was obvious by the way he was waving his arms, his eyes on the girl beside him. Monroe was laughing, her head thrown back and eyes crinkling in the corners. She grasped Peter’s shoulder with her hand and squeezed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and bumped his hip against hers as they both smiled. MJ felt her chest tighten and she spun on her heel and made her way to class.

 

“MJ! Mary Jane!” Monroe called as she spotted the redhead’s receding form, “Wait up!”

 

Mary Jane paused and looked back her expression caught between hurt and anger. Without a word she resumed walking away and Monroe shot Peter a confused look.

 

“Maybe she didn’t hear you?” Peter said uncertainly, “I wouldn’t worry about it. I’ll talk to her.”

 

Peter jogged away to catch up to MJ leaving Monroe standing alone in the hallway. She tried not to feel panic as she shoved her books and bag into her locker. It was only her second day of school, surely she couldn’t have ruined everything that quickly, she reasoned with herself. Snagging her textbook she made her way to Biology which she shared with Gwen. Maybe the other girl would be able to make sense of what had happened.

 

Sitting in the same seat as yesterday, Monroe got ready for class to start while smiling in relief that Gwen seemed just as happy to see her as she had the day before.

 

“Morning,” Gwen said with a smile, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Monroe said, “Though I think MJ is avoiding me.”

 

“Seriously?” Gwen asked, “What happened?”

 

Monroe sighed and began relaying her morning. About halfway through Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“What?” Monroe asked.

 

“This has happened before,” Gwen explained, “I have a question for you.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Do you like Peter?” Gwen asked.

 

Monroe shrugged. Peter was a nice enough guy and she told her friend as much. Gwen laughed and shook her head.

 

“No. Do you _like_ Peter?” Gwen asked.

 

Monroe’s eyes widened as the problem became obvious. She shook her head and felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. Peter was good looking, tall and lean with adorably messy brown hair and an easy smile. It would be easy to like him but Monroe just...didn’t. The moment she had seen Peter and MJ it had been clear to her that they were more than just friends.  As she spent more time with them, she realized that her assumption was correct. Peter was hopelessly devoted to MJ, he talked about her endlessly when she wasn’t around. In fact that is what they had been talking about earlier, Peter had been relaying his excitement about MJ’s band, The Mary Janes, letting him do their first photoshoot.  

 

“No! No,” Monroe said, “Pete is a great guy but  he’s with MJ. I would never-”

 

Gwen smiled even wider and held up a hand, halting Monroe’s denials.

 

“Don’t worry,” She said, “I totally believe you. Everything will be fine. MJ is just...dramatic. Peter and I will talk to her and this whole thing will blow over by lunch. No worries.”

 

Monroe let out a huge sigh of relief and gave Gwen a smile though she also made a mental note to talk to Mary Jane as soon as possible to  clear the air between them.

 

“So drama aside,” Gwen continued, “Have you heard the big news?”

 

Roe  looked at her friend with interest but didn’t get to hear the announcement as their teacher, Mr. Warren, entered the room to start class.

 

*****

It turns out that the big news was going to be revealed at an all school assembly taking place after lunch. MJ skipped lunch so she and Peter could have time to talk, leaving Monroe and Gwen alone at their usual table.

 

“I can’t believe you’re this amped about an assembly. ” Monroe teased, “What’s next? Writing your teachers thank you cards when they give homework?”

 

“Shut up,” Gwen said blushing, “I heard from Kate who’s an aid in the front office that it’s a presentation from a huge company. Maybe an internship possiblity.”

 

Gwen was grinning widely, her green eyes bright with excitement and it was easy for Monroe to get sucked in. She smiled back at her friend.

 

“Well then I’m excited for you,” Roe said, “Good Luck. Though I’m sure you’ll get it.”

 

Gwen’s smile dimmed a little and she tilted her head to the side assessing Monroe closely.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gwen asked.

 

“If they don’t pick you, then they’re idiots.” Monroe said, “You’re top of our class and one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

 

“Thanks,” Gwen said blushing, “But test scores might not mean anything. Who knows what they’re looking for and more importantly, are you not even going to try?”

 

Monroe shrugged, dragging her fries through the ketchup on her plate but not eating.

 

“I don’t know,” Roe said, “I mean sure, I’ll try but like science isn’t really my strong suit you know? I’m kinda like my dad, more into art than anything.”

 

“Really?” Gwen asked, grinning again, “Do you paint? Draw?”

 

“Write actually,” Monroe said.

 

It was true. She hadn’t had time before, to put pen to paper and fill her notebooks with all the stories dancing in her head. Survival had been much more important. Stay alive, find food, keep one step ahead of Hydra. Then one night when she couldn’t sleep she found herself sitting up with a pad in hand, emptying her thoughts onto the page. From then on she couldn’t stop. Notebook after notebook, story after story. Some were true, memories of the crazy life she’d lead and the amazing people she had met. others were pure make believe. All of them were precious.

 

“That’s awesome,” Gwen said, “I’d love to read some. You know, if you wanted me to.”

 

Monroe thought about it. She hadn’t shown anyone any of her writing. It had felt to raw at times and others too silly and unimportant compared to what the Avengers did day in and day out. The idea of showing her stuff to Gwen made her just as nervous but..in a good way. She smiled at her friend.

 

“Yeah?” she asked, “Cause that would be really cool.”

 

The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period so both girls stood and cleared their table before heading down the hall towards the gym. All around them other students filed into the large room and found seats on the ample bleachers. Gwen spotted MJ and Peter sitting towards the bottom of the risers and headed their way. Monroe started to follow but slowed when she saw the look on MJ’s face.

Clearly things hadn’t blown over quite as Gwen and Peter had hoped. Monroe felt her stomach twist but tried to keep the hurt off her face. Peter noticed from where he sat on MJ’s right. His face was hidden from the redhead since she had turned to give Monroe the evil eye so he mouth an apology to his new friend but didn’t move from his seat. Monroe gave him a half-hearted shrug then wrapped her arms around her middle.

 

Gwen caught the exchange and looked back at her friend. Indecision and and sympathy on her face.

 

“Let’s go find a seat,” Gwen said putting her hand on Monroe’s shoulder, “It looks like there is still some room in the back.”

 

Monroe shook her head and stepped away a little.

 

“Gwen,” she said kindly, “Go sit with your friends. I’ll find a seat.”

 

“I’m not going to make you sit by yourself,” Gwen said.

 

“It’s fine,” Roe said, “Seriously, go sit with them. I’ll see you after the assembly.”

 

After giving her friend one last reassuring smile, Monroe turned and started making her way to the other end of the bleachers, closer to the stage. Spotting an empty seat a few rows up, she began inching her way between groups of friends only to stop suddenly when she spied a familiar face.

Standing to the side of the stage was a tall woman in a cream and navy suit, her copper hair coiled neatly in a bun. Pepper. The elegant woman saw the teen and a bright smile lit up her face as she waved.

 

“Hi Roe!” she called, her voice carrying in the cavernous room.

 

Monroe froze where she stood instantly aware of the dozens upon dozens of eyes suddenly trained on her blushing face. She waved weakly then ducked her head, hiding her face behind her curls. Sliding into the empty seat she pulled out her buzzing phone, grateful to have something else to look at.

 

 **PP:** SORRY! Didn’t mean to embarrass you. :(

 

 **Roe:** It’s okay. You were just being nice.

 

 **Roe:** Besides Dad embarrassed me yesterday and Pop embarrassed me this morning so it’s nice to keep the streak going.

 

 **PP:** Oh no! What happened?

 

 **Roe:**  I’ll explain in detail later. For now just know that my classmates refer to Steve as “Hot Dad” and Pop decided he’s suspicious of any boy within 500 feet of me and so he crushed my friend Peter’s hand with that cyborg arm of his while giving him that freaky Winter Soldier Stare

 

 **PP:**  Wow. That’s….

 

 **Roe:** Yeah.

 

 **PP:** I rarely say this but... I’m not sure how to handle either of those situations

 

 **Roe:** If you figure it out please let me know

 

 **PP:** I’ll get our PR team on it and get back to you

 

 **Roe:** Lol.Thanks :D

 

 **PP:** Sorry, I’ve got to go. The presentation is starting.

 

 **Roe:** Sounds good.

 **Roe:** BTW you look great!

 

The teen watched as Pepper touched the side of her face and smiled at the phone.

 

 **PP:** Thanks. :)

 

The lights in the gym dimmed and the school’s Principal walked out stopping at the podium placed center stage. Along with him, was Pepper and a tall man with dark hair and a pale grey suit. The man walked confidently onto the stage and stood just to the right of the podium. His gaze roamed the room taking in all the students faces, a smirk playing on his angular face. Pepper stood to the Principal’s left, her expression calm and professional.

 

The Principal spent a few moments quieting the crowd before he introduced their guests. Two CEOs of two very different Science centric companies, both coming together to offer STEM opportunities within the school itself. Each company was also going to be offering internships with their respective businesses. The announcement caused excited murmurs to rise up amongst the students.  

  


Pepper went first detailing Stark Industries’ many accomplishments and plans for the future. It was all very exciting and the video she presented showcased the slick offices and high tech equipment SI was known for.  She even managed to hint a little about working closely with Tony Stark aka Iron Man but she was careful not to make any promises. Pepper finished her presentation by sincerely encouraging everyone to apply no matter their academic focus.

 

“Stark Industries thrives on innovation and diversity, it takes great, inquisitive minds like the ones here at Midtown High to make today’s dreams, tomorrow’s reality. We can’t get there without you and we sincerely hope you consider joining us.”

 

The whole thing made Monroe smile especially when she imagined her classmates seeing the madcap chaos of Tony’s lab or their surprise after hearing JARVIS speak for the first time.

 

The man in the grey suit was up next and he introduced himself as Harry Osborne. Some of the students around Monroe must have recognized the name because they began to chatter excitedly. Harry explained that his company, Oscorp was on the cutting edge of scientific experimentation especially in the areas of biology and chemical engineering. His presentation was no less spectacular than Pepper’s but it featured way less high tech machinery. Instead he highlighted the work Oscorp was doing studying various diseases looking for cures and exploring how the Earth’s natural resources could be used to make human lives better.

 

“We seek to preserve what is essential, what is most important about human existence while still moving forward, pushing the envelope on what we can accomplish.” he said, “That can only happen with your contributions. I can’t wait to see what you bring to our programs.”

 

He was grinning when he said it. His eyes bright as he once again surveyed the crowd. Something about his words made Monroe’s stomach twist and her palms sweat. She was almost 100 percent positive that had never seen that man before in her life and yet what he said sounded familiar. A mission statement and a mantra. She wracked her brain trying to place it.

 

The principal had once again taken center stage and was thanking the presenters for their time. Monroe heard none of it. She rose from her seat and hurried down the bleachers before bursting out into the hall. Panic made her heart race and her head swim. She hustled into the closest bathroom, threw herself into the nearest empty stall and vomited.

 

 _Stopitstopitstopitstopit_ she thought to herself. _You’re at school. You’re safe. Get your shit together._

 

She flushed the toilet and stepped out before going to the sink and splashing cold water on her face. Slightly calmer she pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled up the internet punching in Oscorp into the search.

 

The company website filled her screen and she scrolled through seeing much of the same information that she had just heard in the presentation along with another picture of Harry Osborne. Towards the bottom of the page was a link to the company’s history and she clicked it. Another page loaded, this one describing the rise of Harry’s father, the late Norman Osborne who had founded the company decades before. The article stated that Norman had died three years prior after falling ill with a mysterious illness.

Monroe felt herself begin to shake, her vision blurring as she scrolled further down and saw the picture.It was him. The man she had hoped she would never see again.

Norman.

 

He looked different than the last time she had seen him at the facility. His mouth was thin and drawn tight, his hair was better kept and less greasy looking but the eyes were the same. Pale and magnetic, almost crazed in their intensity.

 

Monroe rubbed her eyes in confusion. The website said he had died over a year before the first time she had met him. If that was true then it was impossible that he was the same man. It didn’t make any sense. What was a multi-million dollar, supposedly dead, CEO doing in a Hydra facility thousands of miles from home? What disease did he have and if it is him, why had he faked his death? Did Harry know his father may still be alive? What was Norman hiding under that mask?

 

She chewed her cheek and tried to make all the pieces fit in her mind. Frustrated she pulled up her phone again and dialed Steve’s number. Maybe he could help or at least ease her mind and tell her she was overreacting.

 

The line rang and rang before going to his civilian voicemail. Sighing heavily Monroe punched in the code that would take him to his secure Captain America line.

 

More ringing.

 

Another voicemail box. This one had no message just a clinical sounding beep.

 

 _He’s okay._ Monroe told herself. _Just busy saving the world and kissing babies. He’ll call right back._

 

She didn’t really manage to convince herself but there wasn’t much she could do about it either.

 

Monroe left a brief message simply telling Steve that she was okay but needed to talk then she hung up. Left with nothing else to do for the moment, Monroe straightened her shirt and dried her face then re-entered the hall. Everyone had been dismissed from the gym and the hallway was filled with people as everyone was trying to make their way to their next class.

 

Walking against the tide, Monroe made her way towards the front office. She wanted to go to the nurse and beg off the rest of the day. She was still feeling sick and now that she couldn’t contact Steve she felt even worse. All she wanted to do was go home and lie down until she could talk to her dad. Guilt threatened to push up and grab her but she ignored it. Cutting half a day’s classes wouldn’t do much harm, she reasoned to herself. It’s wasn’t like she was going to be able to focus anyway.

 

Just in front of the office was a large group of students talking excitedly to someone in the center. As Monroe got closer she realized it was two someones. Pepper was talking to a group of girls and smiling for pictures while Harry was illustrating something on the tablet in his hand for the rest of the group. Ms. Potts excused herself from the knot of admirers when she saw Monroe’s face. Pulling her off to the side she set her hands gently on the teen’s shoulders and looked her in the eye.

 

“Are you alright?” Pepper asked.

 

Mindful of the other students proximity and Harry’s potential connections to her discovery, Monroe hedged a little with her answer.

 

“Not feeling so great,” Monroe said, “Tried to call Dad to pick me up but got his machine.”

 

Pepper nodded knowingly and smoothed Monroe’s hair back to get a better look at the girl’s face.

 

“I just got a call from JARVIS,” she said, “Turns out your Dad’s team was asked to help our West African Partners with an ownership dispute.”

 

Having lived in the Tower for weeks, Monroe was used to the strange code. The Avengers were in Wakanda helping avert a crisis. Monroe nodded to show she understood.

 

“They left early this morning and should be home sometime after dinner.” Pepper continued, “Is there something I can help with?”

 

“Well, my stomach hurts. I was hoping to go home a little early so I can lie down,” Monroe said, “Is it possible to ride with you?”

 

Pepper sighed, her mouth pulling down with regret.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie. I wish you could but I’m not heading back to the tower,” she said, “I have a meeting across town with AIM.”  


Monroe fought back a groan and hung her head for a second. Then she remembered that she had two agents waiting outside to take her home at the end of the day.  Maybe she could persuade them to take her home early. She pitched the idea to Pepper who supported it fully.

 

“Do it,” she said, “You deserve the rest and if they give you any trouble, you call me.”

 

“Thanks Pepper.” Monroe said.

 

The two women hugged quickly then Pepper began to say her goodbyes to the Principal and students still milling about only to be interrupted by Harry. He stepped in close to them and after smiling at Pepper he directed his attention solely on Monroe.

 

“Forgive me for interrupting,” he said, “Hello. I’m Harry Osborne and you are-”

 

Pepper angled her body just slightly putting herself between Monroe and Harry. Monroe tried to keep her profound sense of relief off her face.

 

“Harry, this is Monroe. I work with her father.” Pepper said.

 

Roe couldn’t help but notice that Pepper had avoided giving her full name. She wondered if that was to protect her or Steve. Either way, Monroe felt grateful for Pepper’s discretion.

 

“Well, isn’t that something?” Harry said, “Guess that means you’ll be angling for that SI internship huh?”

 

“Um,” Monroe hedged, “I don’t think that would be fair actually. Unfair advantage and all that. I think it would be better if someone who really worked hard and earned that internship got the open spots instead of me getting it just because of who I happen to know.”

 

Harry laughed while Pepper looked proud.

 

“Such honesty!” Harry said, “It’s not everyday that you meet someone with such a strong sense of doing the right thing. Your parents must set quite an example.”

 

Monroe immediately thought of Steve in his Captain America uniform, if only Harry knew that she was recently adopted by the greatest living example of doing the right thing.

 

 _You have no idea._ She thought to herself.

 

Monroe snorted a laugh despite herself. Pepper hid a smile behind her hand. It was alarming how charming Harry was. Monroe found herself torn between liking him a little and worrying about whether it was all an act.

 

 _Maybe he isn’t involved._ She thought. _He could be innocent of what his father is doing. There’s no way of knowing yet. Just play it cool._

 

“Well yeah,” she said, “They’re pretty good people.”

 

Harry stretched his hand out for Monroe to shake and she met him halfway.

 

“Monroe it has been great meeting you. I sincerely hope you consider joining us at Oscorp. Someone with your attributes could be a real asset to our work.” Harry said.

 

That word.

 

He just had to say that word.

 

_Asset._

 

Any ideas Monroe had about Harry being innocent flew out the window and the fear was back in an instant. Her palm began to sweat but if Harry noticed he didn’t say anything. His hand tightened on hers and he smiled, his eyes bright and focused as they stared into hers. She tried not to jerk away but it was tough.

 

“Th-Thank you,” she stammered.

 

Harry let go of her hand and said his goodbyes to Pepper before leaving. Pepper looked at Monroe when he was gone, worry clear on her face. For a moment Monroe considered telling Pepper her suspicions but decided against it. There was too much danger involved and she didn’t have any concrete proof. Yet.

She made up her mind to wait to talk to Steve and the other Avengers first before doing anything. She didn’t want to endanger anyone unnecessarily.

 

“You really don’t look good sweetie,” Pepper said gently, “I’ll go talk to the office about getting you excused. You go get your things and head out to the car.”

 

Monroe leaned forward and hugged Pepper gently, careful not to rumple the woman’s stylish clothes. Pepper didn’t take the same consideration and squeezed Monroe warmly.

 

“Thank you,” Monroe whispered.

 

Pepper gave her a reassuring smile then headed off to get Monroe signed out. The teen hustled to her locker to get her bag and coat then made her way outside. The cool air hit her face and helped ease her rolling stomach a little. Scanning quickly she sighted the dark sedan that held the two SHIELD agents charged with watching her. As she approached the vehicle, Ward stepped out of the passenger side and met her halfway.

 

“What are you doing out of class?” he demanded.

 

“I don’t feel well. I need to go home.” Monroe said.

 

He looked at her skeptically.

 

“You look fine,” he argued, “and we haven’t heard anything about taking you home early.”

 

Monroe groaned and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

 

“I have an upset stomach and a migraine,” she said, “I’ve already been signed out by Ms. Potts which she assured me is enough clearance to leave. Please, just take me home.”

 

Agent Garrett stepped out of the car and watched their exchange over the roof of the car. His expression unreadable.

 

“We have clear instructions to keep you safe and inside the school building until the end of the school day. No deviations unless we receive clearance from the higher ups.” Ward said.

 

 _Forget this._ Monroe thought. _If they don’t want to help, I’ll just take myself home._

 

She moved around Ward so she could walk down the sidewalk. There was a train station a few blocks from the school and she could easily get back to the Tower herself. She didn’t need a pain in the ass security detail.

 

Ward reached out and grabbed her arm _hard_ stopping her in her tracks. When she tried to free herself from his hand, his grip tightened.

 

“It’s bad enough that I am forced to babysit Captain America’s spoiled brat. I don’t need you risking my job just because you want to cut class.” he growled “So I suggest you turn around and get your ass back inside.”

  


Anger flared in Monroe’s chest and she clenched her hands into fists. It was one thing to be generally unfriendly and stick to protocols. It was another to physically  hurt and insult her.

 

“Listen,” she snapped, “I’m sorry you don’t like your job but honestly that is not my problem or my fault. I just wanna go home and it’s your job to take me there. So just drive me home or move out of my damn way and I will go catch the train.”

 

Ward opened his mouth to say something but Garrett came around the car his face contorted in anger.

 

“Let her go,” he snapped.

 

Ward dropped her arm and looked at the other man. His own anger clear on his face. They stared at each other in silence for a beat before Ward backed down and looked away. Garrett watched the younger man climb back into the passenger seat before walking back around the car to the driver’s side.

 

“Thank-” Monroe started.

 

“Shut up,” Garrett said not looking at her, “You talk too damn much and I’m sick of it. If you want to go home then grab your shit and get in the car.”

 

Hurt and anger warred in Monroe’s chest, the strength of her emotions forced her eyes to water. The day had started out fine but deteriorated so fast it made her head spin. Every ugly, angry thing she had ever thought about the two agents rose in her throat but she bit her cheek and swallowed them before doing as she was told.

 

The ride back was silent and Monroe was grateful for the small mercy. She used the time to plot out just what she would say to Steve and Bucky when they got home. This was the last time she would let someone bully her like this she vowed to herself. SHIELD agents or not, they had no right and she was going to be damn sure someone heard about it. Stewing in her anger, she barely waited for the car to stop before she was out of her seat and slamming the door.

 

Neither agent made a move to go after her or accompany her across the garage to the elevator despite having specific orders to do so. Monroe didn’t care, she just wanted to be away from them.

 

The whole ride up to the Rogers/Barnes floor she let loose a screaming stream of every curse word, nasty name and rude phrase she could think of. She was red in the face and crying when JARVIS interrupted her tirade.

 

“Excuse me Ms. Rogers,” he said politely, “ My systems have noted your elevated heart rate and it appears that you are experiencing extreme distress. Are you in need of assistance?”

 

Monroe wiped her face and tried to calm her breathing. Even though JARVIS wasn’t technically a person, she was embarrassed that he had witnessed her meltdown.

 

“No JARVIS,” she said weakly, “I don’t need any help. Just having a really shitty day.”

 

“I am sorry to hear that,” the AI said sounding genuine, “Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?”

 

She sighed suddenly feeling exhausted. The elevator came to a smooth stop and opened revealing the welcome sight of the clean and quiet apartment.

 

“Thanks Jay but I think I’m just going to curl up on the couch with some junk food and a movie. Maybe take a nap and try again tomorrow.” she said.

 

“An excellent course of action,” JARVIS said, “If I may, I would suggest any of the titles in Captain Rogers’ extensive Disney library.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” she said.

 

Monroe ditched her bag and pulled on her comfiest pajama pants and an over-sized t-shirt she had found in the Tower’s public gift shop. It was super cheesy with Chibi versions of the Avengers on the front and the Stark Industries logo on the back. She snuggled on the living room couch with her favorite blanket, a mound of pillows and her phone. JARVIS had cued up Beauty and the Beast for her and she smiled.

 

“You know JARVIS, If I could, I would hug you.” she said to the ceiling.

 

“The feeling is mutual Ms. Rogers.” the AI said.

 

She smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth before reaching for the remote.

 

“Any word on the Wakanda situation?” she asked.

 

“Not yet,” JARVIS told her, “But the moment that changes, I will be sure to inform you.”

 

“Thanks,” she said.

 

“Of course.”

 

Monroe watched the movie then followed it up with Mulan. By the time Mushu was vowing to never bite another butt, Monroe was asleep.

 

*****

 

A rhythmic vibration beneath her cheek woke Monroe with a start.  The movie on screen was paused and the lights were dimmed. Sitting up and yawning she dug through the blankets for her phone thinking it was Steve finally checking in. She didn’t even glance at the screen, after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she swiped the green symbol and answered the call.

 

“H’lo?” Roe said fighting through another yawn.

 

“Monroe?” Gwen asked.

 

The sound of her friend’s slightly worried voice broke through the last dregs of her nap haze and woke Monroe right up.

 

“Gwen?” she asked, “Is everything okay?”

 

Gwen chuckled and something in Monroe’s chest eased a little.

 

“That’s what I was going to ask you,” she said, “I tried looking for you after the assembly but couldn’t find you anywhere. You didn’t come to fifth period so then I tried texting but you never replied. I thought something terrible happened to you.”

 

Monroe sighed and picked at her blanket. She was embarrassed that she couldn’t keep it together and had to go home early, she was scared about what may be going on with Oscorp and Hydra, she was worried about Steve and the Avengers in Wakanda, angry about what had happened with Ward and Garrett, and frustrated that she couldn’t tell her friend about any of it.

 

“I had a stomach ache,” Monroe half lied, “Probably just stress but I bailed anyway. Came home and took a nap. Sorry. Didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

That last part was true. It made her feel warm inside that Gwen cared enough to worry about her but of course she couldn’t say that either.

 

“That sucks,” Gwen said, “Though honestly I’ve done that before. You okay now?”

 

“Yeah,” Monroe said, “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Good,” Gwen said.

 

Monroe could practically hear the smile in the other girl’s voice.

 

“So um,” Gwen said, “The reason I was calling was because I got the rest of your homework and today’s history notes. I was thinking, and it’s totally cool to say no I won’t be offended or anything but I was thinking I could bring them to you?”

 

“Wow Gwen,” Monroe said, “That’s awesome. You didn’t have to.”

 

“It’s okay I wanted to,” She said, “I mean, it was no big deal or anything.”

 

“I still say it was really cool of you to do that,” Monroe insisted, “Thanks.”

 

“ No problem. So do you want me to bring them by?” Gwen asked hesitantly.

 

“Umm…”

 

“If you’re not feeling well we don’t have to hang out or anything but I remember you saying you live in the city and so do I so it would be really easy to drop them off on my way home. You know, if you want me to.”

 

“Yeah! I mean, sure. Just uh, hang on a sec.” Monroe said.

 

She covered the phone’s microphone with her palm and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Hey JARVIS?” she called out, “Am I allowed to have friends over?”

 

“According to the provisions set up by Captain Rogers, you are allowed to have _one_ friend over at a time,” JARVIS said, “This friend _must_ sign in at the desk in the lobby, be scanned and cleared by my software, and is to remain solely on the commons floor for the extent of their visit. All discussion of Avengers activity, Stark Industries activity or classified information is prohibited. Any visitors of the male persuasion are allowed only with adult supervision.”

 

Monroe had been nodding along to the list of rules until JARVIS reached the last one. Then her face flamed and she burst out laughing in a mix of embarrassment and amusement. Visions of Bucky’s reaction to meeting Peter floated through her mind making her laugh even harder.

 

 _We’re_ _going to have to talk about that._ Monroe thought.

 

“Thanks Jay,” Monroe said, “My friend Gwen Stacy might drop by today. Just to give you a heads up.”

 

She moved her hand away from the mic and spoke.

 

“Gwen? You still there?”

 

“Yeah.” Gwen said, “what was that about?”

 

Monroe hesitated for a second and tried to figure out a way to explain her situation as normally as possible.

 

“Sorry,” Monroe said, “I live in a very secure building and I had to make sure it was okay to have friends over while my dad is at work.”

 

“Oh,” Gwen said, “I totally get that. My dad is a cop, Chief of Police actually and he’s _super_ into safety and security.”

 

Monroe chuckled at Gwen’s slightly annoyed and exasperated tone.

 

“So I got the okay,” Monroe said, “You can come over if you want. I’m feeling better now so it might be nice to have some company. Usually there are tons of people around but everyone is out working and it’s weird being home alone here.”

 

“Sweet. So, once I get down town where am I heading?” Gwen asked.

 

Monroe rubbed her hand across her face. She was an _idiot_. It didn’t matter how normal her situation sounded on the phone. The minute Gwen realized where she lived, any illusion of normalcy would be shot right out of the state of the art, ballistic grade windows. Monroe groaned then sighed in resignation.

 

“So do you know where the Avengers Tower is…”

 

*****

 

Gwen stood in the center of the lobby, her mouth hanging open as she let her gaze roam around the immense space.

 

Monroe exited the elevator and hurried over to her friend, trying and failing not to feel nervous. She had showered and changed as fast as she could before fixing her disheveled hair and brushing her teeth. Worn, embarrassing pajamas had been replaced with her favorite new sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans.  Gwen was still wearing the same grey dress she had worn to school with a sleek black coat over top.

 

“Hey,” Monroe said when she was close enough, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gwen asked.

 

“What?” Monroe asked, confused.

 

“You really live here?” Gwen whispered as Monroe lead her across the room to the security desk, “I thought you were joking. I stood outside for like ten minutes waiting for you to come around the corner and lead me to your real house.”

 

Monroe shrugged apologetically and let go of Gwen’s arm. Her friend didn’t sound mad but Monroe was suddenly unsure if she would still want to come upstairs and hang out.

 

“Sorry,” she said, “I should’ve warned you I guess. It’s still new to me too and you’re the first person I’ve had over. I kinda screwed this up.”

 

Behind the desk, a young man with curly dark hair and an easy smile sat typing away at his computer while pretending not to listen to their conversation.

 

“It’s okay,” Gwen said, “I just-I have so many questions.”

 

Monroe laughed.

 

“I’ll try to answer them but first you have to sign in,” she said, “Hey Cameron.”

 

The agent behind the counter looked up and smiled then seemed to remember his position and tried to look impassive. It didn’t work and Monroe giggled.

 

“Gwen, this is Cameron,” Monroe said then cursed internally, “ I mean-This is Agent Klein. He’ll sign you in.”

 

Agent Klein scanned Gwen’s palm then had her sign in on an electronic pad. After she signed and had a quick picture taken she was cleared to go up. Monroe smiled and thanked the agent before leading Gwen to the elevators. They got in and Monroe pushed the button for the commons floor. Gwen opened her mouth to speak but JARVIS spoke first cutting her off.

 

“Good Afternoon Ms. Stacy,” he said, “Forgive my intrusion but Ms. Rogers I feel I should let you know that Lucky is currently on the commons floor. I don’t see anything in Ms. Stacy’s file about allergies but I felt it may be pertinent to share this information just in case.”

 

When he finished, both teens spoke at once.

 

“Thanks Jay,” Monroe said.

 

“Who the hell is that?!” Gwen whispered.

 

Monroe started laughing. It was the same reaction she had when she first encountered the AI so she understood her friend’s fear and confusion.

 

“That’s JARVIS,” she explained, “He’s an AI designed by Tony Stark to run the building and he’s awesome at it. Also, and don’t laugh, but he’s like one of my closest friends.”

 

“I am rather fond of you as well Ms. Rogers.” JARVIS said.

 

Monroe smiled at the camera in the corner. Gwen stared.

 

“Too weird yet?” Monroe asked Gwen, “You don’t have to stay if it is. I won’t be offended.”

 

“No!” Gwen said, “This is incredible and overwhelming and yes weird, but you’re my friend and I’m staying. Besides, I still have _so_ many questions.”

 

They arrived on the commons floor and Monroe realized they had never settled the situation about Lucky. She turned and asked Gwen if she had an issue with dogs. Gwen absolutely loved dogs and told her so.

 

 

"Awesome. You are going to love Lucky. He's such a  _good dog_." Monroe said.

 

Lucky, who had been patiently waiting beside the sofa took that as a green light for attention and plowed the blonde girl down as soon as the girls entered the living room. Gwen laughed then proceeded to give him ample pets and belly rubs.

 

“I’m so jealous,” Gwen said, “I wish I could have a dog.”

 

“Oh, he’s not mine.” Monroe said, “He belongs to my Uncle Clint. He just stays here sometimes.”

 

“Your Uncle Clint?” Gwen asked, “Does your whole family live with the Avengers?”

 

Monroe bit her cheek for a second and waited to see if Gwen would figure it out or if she would have to explain it. Turned out to be a bit of both. Monroe sat down on the couch and tried to think of where to start.

 

“Well he’s not really my uncle. See-” Monroe started.

 

Something clicked in Gwen’s head and and suddenly she was pinning her friend to her seat with a shocked stare.

 

“Rogers.” Gwen said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your last name. It’s Rogers.” Gwen clarified.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I met your dad.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“His name was Rogers.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Steve Rogers.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Gwen’s hands flew up and covered her face and she groaned loudly. It was easy to see that the usually pale skin of her cheeks was a bright, embarrassed, pink.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Gwen said from behind her hands, “I’m a complete fucking idiot!”

 

She groaned again and lowered her hands.

 

“Your dad is Captain America.” Gwen said in a shocked whisper, “I met Captain America and now I’m in the Avengers Tower hanging out with his daughter. Oh. My. God.”

 

Monroe pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh. A loud snort escaped and then a small fit of giggles which she tried to smother with her hand. Gwen heard her and gave her a sharp glare.

 

“It’s not funny!” Gwen cried, “How did I not notice it was him. There are posters and books. Countless movies and magazines and museums full of his face. I’ve seen him on the news thousands of times and yet I still didn’t see it!”

 

“To be fair,” Monroe said between laughs, “He wasn’t in uniform and was intentionally trying to keep people from noticing.”

 

“Still! He introduced himself as Steve Rogers! I should’ve put it together.”

 

“Well.... maybe if you had looked closer at his _face…_ ” Monroe teased.

 

Somehow Gwen’s red face got even redder. She shrieked and flopped onto her back on the carpet, her arm flung over her eyes.

 

“I ogled Captain America,” she said, “I totally checked out his ass. Captain America’s ass. Can you die of shame? Because I think I am. This is me dying. Dead on your floor in a puddle of shame and embarrassment. Write it on my tombstone. Cause of death:  extreme mortification.”

 

Monroe was laughing earnestly now, clutching a throw pillow and cackling madly. Gwen didn’t move except to give her friend the finger.

 

“It’s okay,” Monroe finally said when she’d calmed, “You’re not the first nor the last person to look at his ass. Besides, he found the whole thing funny and a little embarrassing himself.”

 

“You told him!?!” Gwen screamed, “Oh my god! I hate you so much right now!”

 

Gwen tackled Monroe on the couch and began hitting her with one of the throw pillows. Monroe used the pillow in her arms as a shield and tried to fend of Gwen’s blows. The two girls wrestled and laughed hysterically until Monroe lost her balance and fell over the back of the couch and onto the floor. Gwen stopped immediately and looked down at her friend.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked her eyes wide.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Monroe said grinning, “Are you hungry?”

 

The rest of the afternoon passed with Monroe and Gwen sitting side by side on the couch eating snacks while Monroe copied Gwen’s History notes. From time to time Gwen would ask questions about  life living with the Avengers and Monroe did her best to answer them though occasionally she couldn’t due to classified information which just made Gwen stare at her in awe.

 

“Sorry if I’m asking too many questions,” Gwen said eventually.

 

“It’s okay,” Monroe said, “It’s a weird situation. I don’t mind talking about it. As much as I can talk about it anyway.”

 

“Weird but amazing,” Gwen corrected, “You were adopted by-”

 

“You can just call him Steve,” Monroe said, “Or maybe Mr. Rogers but honestly you don’t have to keep saying his full title.”

 

Gwen chuckled and shook her head.

 

“Sorry.” she said, “He’s kinda larger than life. It’s hard to remember that he’s a real person sometimes.”

 

“Yeah,” Monroe said, “I know but I also know that he is a real guy. A real nice guy who just likes to feel normal when he isn’t out saving the world. I think he’d be super pumped that you didn’t see him as Cap right away.”

 

Gwen nodded and stretched her eyes catching on the windows across the room. The sun was setting and the sky was alight in pinks,peaches and gold. Gwen frowned then looked at her phone.

 

“Damn,” she said, “It’s getting late. I should probably head home. Dad loses his mind any time I take the train after 6:30.”

 

Monroe stood and glanced up at the ceiling.

 

“Hey Jay,” she called, “Is there anyone around that can give Gwen a ride home?”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Gwen argued.

 

“Of course Ms. Rogers,” JARVIS said, “If Ms. Stacy could make her way down to the lobby, one of the SHIELD agents could drive her home. I’ll send in the request now.”

 

“Thank you.” Monroe said.

 

“My pleasure.”

 

Monroe helped Gwen clean up her stuff as she explained.

 

“Dad would flip if he knew I let you go home on the train,” she said, “He has a thing about young ladies out alone after dark. Trust me, if he were here he’d probably insist on driving you himself.”

 

“Well we wouldn’t want to make him angry,” Gwen said.

 

“Wrong Avenger.” Monroe said.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Monroe said smothering another smile, “Come on, I’ll walk you back down.”

 

The two girls left the commons kitchen and headed to the elevator. Monroe pushed the button only to have the doors swing open seconds later. Natasha stood there looking effortlessly chic in a slim pair of leggings and an over-sized sweater. There were faint dark smudges under her eyes however and she wasn’t wearing any makeup. Monroe frowned while Gwen stared.

 

“Hey Auntie Nat,” Roe said as Natasha hugged her, “You okay?”

 

“Hello любимый (darling),” Natasha said, “I am fine. Who is this?”

 

Monroe stepped back a little so Natasha could get a better look at Gwen, who was staring at Natasha in awe.

 

“This is Gwen,” Monroe said, “Gwen Stacy. She’s a friend from school.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Gwen,” Nat said extending a hand, “I’m Natasha Romanov.”

 

“You’re the Black Widow,” Gwen said shaking Nat’s hand, “That’s so badass.”

 

Natasha let out a pleased laugh, a smile lighting up her tired face. Monroe chuckled too, while Gwen belatedly realized what she had said and blushed furiously.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Gwen said, “I meant to say it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Romanov.”

 

“It’s quite alright,” Nat said smiling, “I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

She let go of Gwen’s hand and turned her attention to her niece.

 

“Monroe,” she continued, “Your fathers are still caught up in business upstairs but Steve asked me to come down and check on you as well as make sure you’ve eaten dinner.”

 

Monroe rolled her eyes at Steve’s mother henning by proxy then smiled at Nat.

 

“I’m fine,” Roe said, “But no, I haven’t had dinner yet. I was just walking Gwen downstairs so she could catch her ride home.”

 

“I see,” Nat said, “In that case, finish what you are doing and then come back up and I will fix us something to eat.”

 

Natasha moved to the kitchen and began opening cabinets to survey their contents.

 

“Mac n Cheese?” Monroe asked.

 

“That by itself is not a meal,” Nat said shaking her head fondly.

 

“ptichye moloko?” Monroe asked pronouncing the Russian words slowly and carefully.

 

Natasha turned around and gave Monroe a proud smile then shook her head again.

 

“That is a cake and also not appropriate for dinner.” she said laughing, “Now stop wasting time and let your friend get home to her family. I’ll figure out dinner.”

 

“Okay,” Monroe said smiling, “I’ll be back in a few.”

 

“It really was nice meeting you!” Gwen called as they walked to the elevator.

 

“You as well,” Nat called back, “Have a good night!”

 

The teens entered the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Gwen was smiling the whole time.

 

“So this was fun,” Roe ventured, “If it wasn’t too weird, you could come over again and I don’t know, meet everyone else or we could just hang out too….”

 

Gwen nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Both.” she said, “Both is good. Also, you could come over to my place sometime. Maybe meet my parents though they aren’t superheroes so it might be boring to you.”

Monroe chuckled and bumped her shoulder against Gwen’s.

 

“Honestly,” she said, “I would love that. You have no idea how good boring sounds some days.”

 

Gwen smiled. They reached the lobby and Agent Klein was still manning the desk. He gave the girls a friendly wave. They walked over to him so Gwen could sign out.

 

“Someone is supposed to drive her home,” Roe said when they were close enough.

 

Cameron typed on his computer for a moment and then nodded.

 

“Yeah it looks like they’re sending an agent down now.” he said, “She can hang with me until they get here.”

 

Monroe thanked him and then turned to her friend.

 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Monroe asked.

 

“Yeah,” Gwen said, “I’ll save you a seat.”

 

“Cool.”

 

After standing awkwardly for a moment staring at the other girl, Monroe leaned in and gave her a quick hug. Gwen barely had time to hug back before Monroe released her and turned to walk away.

 

“Bye!” she called over her shoulder.

 

“Bye!” Gwen called back.

 

Monroe’s face flamed in embarrassment as she rode the elevator back up to the commons floor.

 

_Was that weird?  It felt weird...but also nice? She hugged back kinda so it wasn't too strange. Do friends even hug other friends?  Why did I run away so fast?_

 

The only thing that kept her from stewing in her awkwardness was the need to tell Natasha and the rest of the Avengers about what had happened at school and what she may have discovered about Oscorp.

 

The conversation was put off once again when Monroe reached the commons level. Not only were Steve and Bucky still upstairs in their debriefing but Nat had been pulled back up there to give her insight as well.

 

There was a short note waiting for Monroe explaining the situation written in Natasha’s elegant hand. Beside that sat a bowl of Mac n Cheese along with a small plate of fruit. Monroe smiled despite her frustration and scooped up the tray of food. She took it, the note and Lucky upstairs to her floor where she ate in her room after returning to her pajamas.

 

Dinner done, she cleaned her dish then returned to bed to get started on her English Lit homework. Lucky stayed with her the whole time. He happily followed her from room to room and draped himself across her legs while she read in bed. A third of the way through To Kill a Mockingbird, her phone buzzed. Pulling it off of its charger, Monroe looked at the screen. Gwen again. She smiled and thumbed the answer button.

 

“Hey Gwen,” Monroe said, “What’s up? Did you forget something?”

 

“Shut up and listen closely,” Agent Garrett said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're nearing the end.
> 
> For real this time. 
> 
> I should have the next chapter(s) up soon. 
> 
> All comments and kudos make my day. Thank you thank you for reading!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	19. The one where everything falls apart, then comes back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Hydra come to a head and Monroe makes some decisions that have serious repercussions.  
> Secrets are revealed and relationships change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter. I tried to wrap things up in a way that made sense. Not really sure I managed it but I hope you all like it.

“Agent Garrett?” Monroe said, “Why do you have Gwen’s phone? Is she okay?”

 

“I said, Shut. Up.” Garrett snapped.

 

Monroe’s mouth closed with an audible snap. She was pressing her phone so close to her head that it was beginning to hurt but she was too scared to move. There was noise in the background, the sound of an engine running and muffled screams. Monroe wanted to scream herself, cry out and beg them not to hurt Gwen but she was worried that if she interrupted Garrett again, she would somehow make things worse. So she waited.

 

“Are you ready to listen now?” Garrett asked.

 

Monroe didn’t say a word, she barely breathed.

 

“Good.” Garrett continued, “They said you could follow orders with enough incentive so let’s find out how true that is. There’s an old testing facility in Astoria near the generating station. 30 minutes. No Cops. No _Avengers_ and nobody gets hurt. Disobey orders and we’ll go after the redhead and her boyfriend next, I’m sure we could find a way for them to be useful.”

 

In the background a high pitched scream rips through the air followed by a meaty slap and heavy silence. Monroe grips her phone tight enough to have the steel creaking in her palm.

 

“You sonofabitch!” she snarled, “If you hurt her I’ll-”

 

“20 minutes,” Garrett countered.

 

“Piece of shit,” Monroe snaps.

 

“See you soon.”

 

The line goes dead and Monroe is already moving. She changes her pajama pants to jeans and throws on her boots. Racing into the living room she realizes she is still home alone.

 

“Fuck!” she yells.

 

It didn’t matter anyway. She reminded herself. The situation was so cliched it was laughable and yet she didn’t have a choice but to play Garrett’s game. Thinking quickly Monroe tried to think of the fastest way to get where she needed to be. She could go to the garage and try to steal a car. Even if she managed to hotwire a car and get it out of the building, the drive to Astoria was at least 40 minutes. She looked in the bowl next to the door. The keys to the bike were gone. Panicked and running out of time Monroe cast about wildly for a plan. Her eyes landed on the smattering of pictures stuck to the fridge.

There were about a dozen photos stuck haphazardly to the fridge. Most of them featured the Avengers in various exotic locals, often post mission, dirty and tired but smiling. A few were newer with Monroe’s face mixed in amongst the heroes as they socialized in the tower. The newest one was taken just last weekend, when she finally got her wings.

 

Monroe ran to the elevator and punched the button for the sky deck. She hadn’t been up since the day she flew but the security clearance hadn’t been changed so she was allowed up unaccompanied. The same couldn’t be said for her opening her gear locker.

 

“I apologize Ms. Rogers but you do not have authorization to open that,” JARVIS informed her.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Monroe said, “But it’s an emergency. Can’t you just-”

 

“I’m sorry but without an authorized adult with you, I cannot open the cabinet.”

 

“God damnit!” Monroe said kicking the reinforced glass. “Come on JARVIS Please. You’ve gotta help me. Gwen is in trouble and-”

 

“Ms. Rogers I am sorry but-”

 

Monroe leaned in closer and looked at the spot where she had kicked the cabinet. The frame had bent away a bit and there was a hairline crack in the glass.

 

“Nevermind JARVIS.” she said grimly. “I got this.”

 

Monroe dug her fingers into where the door had begun pulling away from the frame. However it wasn’t wide enough for her to get a good grip and after a few moments of pulling she had barely made progress. Staring at the thick frosted glass she realized she was going to have to try and break it.

 

 _Fuck it._ Monroe thought as she put her fist up to the glass. _Below the shoulder, past the wrist, look out glass here comes my FIST!_

 

Monroe punched as hard as she could. After four blows and two broken knuckles, she managed to open the cabinet and pull on her gear.

 

“JARVIS open the roof.” she demanded.

 

“You do not have permission to leave the grounds,” JARVIS told her.

 

“JARVIS!”

 

“Ms. Rogers I cannot.”

“Either you open the roof or I am going through it. One way or another I am leaving and if I have to kill myself going through that glass it’s _your_ fault!”

 

Monroe powered on the wings and pulled the goggles down onto her face. After a moment of silence the roof began to retract letting in the cold night air.

 

“I am going to have to inform Captain Rogers of your activity,” JARVIS told her.

 

“Yeah well, you should also tell him that I’m sorry.” Monroe said, “And tell him I love him. And please, tell him Thank you.”

 

With tears in her eyes Monroe took a running start then leapt into the air. The icy wind stung her cheeks and tore her breath from her throat but she didn’t slow down. She had eleven minutes to get to Gwen and not a second to waste.

 

*****

 

Steve and Bucky sat side by side in their chairs listening as T’Challa spoke to them via video conference, thanking them once again for their help with his current crisis in Wakanda. His warriors, the Dora Milaje, were currently detaining Ulysses Klaw and T’Challa promised he would keep the Avengers abreast of the situation.

 

“Thank you Your Highness,” Steve said formally, “I am glad we were able to provide a measure of assistance.”

 

T’Challa chuckled warmly.

 

“I believe,” he said smoothly, “We have progressed past such formality Steven. You may call me T’Challa.”

 

Steve smiled and gave a short nod.

 

“Fine. Then call me Steve. Only Ma ever called me Steven and that was when I was in deep trouble.”

 

“So...pretty often then?” the king joked.

 

“Daily,” Steve said with a smile.

 

Beside him Bucky smiled fondly. Memories of his favorite skinny punk starting fights he couldn’t finish ran through his head. He shook his own in exasperation and bumped his shoulder against Steve’s. The blonde looked at Bucky and gave him a warm look. T’Challa saw the gesture and smiled.

 

“Forgive me. I had not realized it was so late. I should let you rest,” he said.

 

Before Steve could respond JARVIS cut in overhead.

 

“Captain Rogers. Ms. Rogers has stolen her flight gear and fled the building.” the AI said, “I am currently tracking her whereabouts. Right now she is heading northeast at considerable speed.”

 

“What!?!” Steve bellowed jumping up from his seat.

 

“Fuck!” Bucky yelled also rising.

 

“What is happening?” T’Challa asked concern clear on his handsome face.

 

“Our daughter is in trouble,” Steve said while pressing the emergency Avengers button on his phone.

 

“Go.” T’Challa said urgently, “Protect your child. Contact me immediately if I may be of service.”

 

Steve nodded absently and turned to leave the room only to be met by the rest of the team who were all crowded in the doorway.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked while pulling on his gear.

 

“Monroe is gone,” Steve said.

 

Natasha let out a stream of vile sounding Russian and Bruce’s hands clenched into tight fists. The rest of the team looked equally murderous and everyone geared themselves up for a fight.

 

“JARVIS!” Tony called out, “Give me the rundown!”

 

Video of Monroe in the apartment filled the screen as JARVIS played back audio of Monroe’s phone call from Garrett. Steve and Bucky suited themselves back up while they watched their daughter argue with Garrett then kick a huge hole into her bedroom wall. From there she made her way to her gear, broke the cabinet and took flight.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Steve snarled.

 

“We’re going to kill him,” Bucky corrected, “We’ll kill them all.”

 

The team moved into action at breakneck speed. Sam, Wanda and Tony took to the air while the rest of the team took vehicles. Everyone racing through the city hoping to reach the teens before it was too late.

 

*****

Monroe looked at her phone’s GPS and began her descent. The marker for the building she needed was just below her. There were no lights and the streets were abandoned though steam billowed out of the generator building so she assumed people were around somewhere.

 

 _I wonder if they know their neighbors are psychotic  terrorists_. Monroe wondered nastily.

 

Not wasting time with finding a door she angled her drop so that she crashed right through one of the windows boots first. The glass shattered easily and Monroe burst into a wide cavernous space. In the middle of the main room a group of men in dark clothing were loading pallets of equipment onto a semi truck.  

 

There was no sign of Gwen.

 

Monroe landed as smoothly as she could but still dropped hard and rolled. She used her forward momentum to crash into one of the men taking him down then kicking him in the jaw.

 

Monroe found herself deeply thankful for her lessons with Natasha. She was nowhere as good as the assassin but she now knew a thing or two about fighting men bigger than her. Before she could engage with the next closest threat, a familiar voice came up behind her and the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against her temple.

 

“That seemed unnecessarily dramatic,” Ward drawled, “Guess Daddy must have instilled a need for flair in you huh?”

 

“Yup,” Monroe said, “He also instilled the need to kick the shit out of bullies. Wanna see how good I am at it?”

 

“Nah,” Ward said, “I’ve got something more fun in mind.”

 

The gun left her temple and  a low level crackling sound filled her ear. The baton in Wards hand hummed with electricity and he grinned as he jabbed it against her side.

 

Monroe screamed as her whole body spasmed and she fell to her knees. Ward leaned down and laughed in her ear.

 

“Not so cocky now are you?” he taunted.

 

Monroe swung her head as hard as she could slamming it into Ward’s nose. It gave with a crack and he cried out as he fell to the floor beside her. Scrambling up to her feet, Monroe kicked him in the ribs once as viciously as she could then ran for the door at the other end of the room. She had to find Gwen and get them out. The longer she fought with Ward, the more time Hydra had to do something disastrous to her friend. Monroe wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

Ward cussed then rolled to his side bringing the gun back up and shooting her square in the knee. With a sharp cry of pain Monroe fell again. Her mind was blank aside from the blazing pain in her leg. She gripped her thigh above the wound and screamed so uncontrollably that she missed Garrett entering the room.

 

“What is going on here?” the older agent yelled, “Why is she damaged?”

 

Ward struggled to his feet and met Garrett head on.

 

“She tried to escape,” Ward said, “I stopped her.”

 

Garrett took one look at Ward’s broken nose and growled in disgust.

 

“Your instructions were simple,” Garrett said slowly, “Wait for the girl to arrive, detain her and then we deliver her to Osborne _intact_. Clearly I should have stayed with you since apparently you are too incompetent to manage such easy tasks.”

 

“I got the job done,” Ward snapped, “She’s here and she can’t run.”

 

“You blew out her kneecap after letting her hit you in the face!”

 

“She’ll heal,” Ward said, “I have it under control.”

 

“No,” Garrett argued, “ _I_ have it under control and you will do as I say or I will kill you myself.”

 

Ward gnashed his teeth and tried to stare the older man down. As usual Garrett was dead eyed and merciless. He leaned forward and pressed against his thumb against Ward’s damaged nose.

 

“Are we going to have a problem?” Garrett asked.

 

Ward tried to step away but Garrett’s other hand was gripping the front of his shirt locking him in place.

 

“No!” Ward cried.

 

Garrett held the other man’s gaze for a moment longer then released him, wiping his thumb on his dark tac pants. Ward crumpled to his knees again and held shaking hands to his throbbing face, his breathing was ragged and wet sounding.

 

Looking down at the other agent Garrett issued instructions.

 

“Get up,” he said, “You need to go and bind her leg then strip her of that gear. We are running behind schedule. Once she is ready for transport, put her with the other one. I’ll oversee the loading and call Osborne.”

 

Ward slowly got to his feet and shuffled over to Monroe who was still writhing and moaning in pain. Another man joined Ward and brought a med kit with him. Ward stood silently, his gun trained on the teen while the second man dressed her wound. She was shaking and crying but managed to speak.

 

“Where’s Gwen you sack of shit?” she snapped.

 

“Shut up and stand,” Ward said coldly.

 

When she hesitated he cocked the gun and aimed it at her other knee. With a pained whimper Monroe struggled to her feet. She stood lopsidedly, favoring her good leg. The man who had bandaged her held her up by her elbow, her fingers bruising her skin.

 

“Take it off,” Ward demanded gesturing to the wing pack, “Take it off slowly and slide it over to me.”

 

Monroe complied as best she could though her captor did have to release her and help remove the heavy pack from her back. She weakly slid it over, unable to do much with her faulty balance. Ward stared at her in annoyance for a moment then bent to retrieve the gear. Monroe smiled grimly.

 

Tony Stark was a genius inventor and a shrewd businessman.Over the years different competitors had tried to copy and in some cases steal Stark tech. This lead to Tony developing a tendency for paranoid safety measures. He had installed one such measure in Monroe’s flight gear and even taught her how to activate it. She watched as Ward snagged the pack by its straps then as he lifted it up she activated the safety measure with the trigger phrase.

 

“Stranger danger,” she said smirking.

 

“Wh-”

 

Before Ward could finish speaking the pack smoked and then it exploded taking Ward out with it. Across the room Garrett let out a loud growl of frustration and began storming over to wear Monroe stood a gun once again pressed to her temple.

 

“It seems that threats and mild violence aren’t enough to motivate you to comply,” Garrett said eyeing her critically, “Perhaps we need to try something different.”

 

Garrett took her away from the other agent and dragged her over to a black SUV that was parked alongside the Semi. Maintaining his grip on her upper arm with one hand, Garret yanked open the back of the truck with his other. The back seats were down creating a large open space. Gwen’s hands and feet were bound and she thrashed desperately.

 

“Gwen!” Monroe cried, “Oh god are you alright?”

 

Gwen’s mouth was gagged but she tried to call out anyway. Her face was splotchy red and wet, covered in a mix of sweat and tears.

 

“What did you do to her?” Monroe yelled trying to free herself from Garrett’s grip.

 

“I’m so glad you’ve asked,” Norman said as he entered the room, “ I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you back with us 22.”  


“That’s not my name,” Monroe spat.

 

“Ah yes,” Norman taunted, “It’s Rogers now isn’t it? I’ve heard about how well you’ve embedded yourself into the life of Captain America. I applaud you for using such insight, I am sure we will have great uses for those connections down the road. In the meantime, you have much to catch up on.”

 

“I’ll never help you!” Monroe cried.

 

“Help us?” Norman asked laughing softly, “Of course you won’t _help_ us. You will however _comply_.”

 

Monroe had heard that word used before. Mostly in the horrific videos she had been forced to watch. They featured the programming and training of The Winter Soldier and Hydra’s means of controlling their weapon once he had been created. They often used the word comply when they spoke to the Soldier, ensuring that his nightmarish assignments would be carried out swiftly and to the letter.

 

Visions of the chair Hydra had used to fry Bucky’s mind flashed in her head and she clenched her teeth to stifle her terrified whimpers.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Monroe asked, “I met your son. I looked up your company. You were successful, Oscorp is doing amazing things to help people, why would you risk all of that and join Hydra?”

 

Norman tilted his head a little and considered her question. Then he reached up and unhooked the strings of the mask covering his mouth. The cloth fell away exposing the lower half of his face. The skin was discolored and scaly, cracking in places to show hard red flesh beneath it.

  


“I fell ill. Retroviral Hypodysplasia,” he told her, “I was supposed to die but my work was not yet complete. I needed more time. We tried to use my company’s formulas, we had been experimenting with lizard DNA to heal my sickness but the compounds weren’t ready.

My weak body could not heal the damage fast enough. So we looked elsewhere, Hydra’s work creating strong, fast healing soldiers caught our attention. We approached them and realized that our work with gene manipulation could be potentially combined with their serum. Together we could do great things. Usher in the next stage of human progress while maintaining what was important.”

  


Monroe tried to gag as she looked at Norman’s deformed face. He saw her horror and laughed. His nose was misshapen and his mouth opened much wider than it should, almost to his ears, his tongue had split in the middle leaving it forked like that of a snake. Monroe threw up on the cement beneath her feet. Norman sighed in exasperation.

 

“You’re still so weak,” he accused, “You came to us as a blank slate, born from nothing and without us you would’ve died nothing. Now you have purpose and we fully intend to utilize it. As I’ve said, you have a lot of catching up to do, we’ve made some improvements to our program in your absence.”

 

Monroe tried to struggle, to free herself from Garrett’s hold but she had lost too much blood, she was weak and tired, fear pulsed through her veins making it hard to focus.

 

An agent came over from the semi informing Norman and Garrett that the loading was complete. Norman glanced around the space before turning his mad gaze to Garrett.

 

“It’s time for us to leave,” he said, “This location is no longer secure. Load her with the other subject then proceed to Phase 2.”

 

Gwen’s struggles increased in intensity as Garret hefted Monroe in beside her. Monroe tried to prevent him from shutting them in, placing her body in the way of the truck’s hatch. Commotion near the door drew Garrett’s attention and he moved away slightly to get a better look. Someone called his name and he snarled in frustration. Pushing Monroe into the truck he slammed the door and ran toward the noise.

 

Monroe seized the opportunity to move toward Gwen in hopes of freeing her. She removed the gag first and then moved toward the other girl’s wrists.

 

“Get it off me. Get it off me!” Gwen cried.

 

“I’m trying!” Monroe said, “Stop wiggling so I can get at these knots!”

 

“No!” Gwen insisted, “It bit me and now I can’t see it but I can feel it crawling on my skin. Get if off me. Please!”

 

The blonde girl’s eyes were red and watery, her mouth quivering as she pleaded with her friend. Monroe felt her blood go cold as she listened to Gwen babble on about something on her skin. It reminded her too much of the other subjects in Project Renaissance, the kids who had received the shots from the doctor in the basement, the kids who had gone crazy and killed themselves.

 

“Shit,” Monroe said grabbing Gwen’s shoulders, “Listen to me Gwen. There is nothing on your skin. They gave you something, a drug. That’s what you felt bite you, it was just a needle. You’re going to be okay. Just let me untie you and we can get out of here.”

 

“Please!” Gwen begged.

 

Monroe fought back tears and went back to trying to untie her friend. In the distance she heard people yelling and the sounds of gunfire. She sent up a silent prayer hoping that it was Steve and the Avengers but feared it was something much worse. Finally the ropes around Gwen’s wrists loosened and her hands slid free. Monroe bent to start on her ankles when Gwen began scratching at her arms. Long red welts appeared where her nails dug into her skin and in a few places she drew blood.

 

“Stop it!” Monroe cried, “Gwen. Please stop. There’s nothing on your skin! You have to believe me!”

 

Monroe wrapped her arms around Gwen, pinning her arms to her sides. The girl began struggling again, thrashing in her friend’s grip. Monroe increased the pressure desperate to keep Gwen from hurting herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she waited for her friend to calm, eventually Gwen began to wear herself out, she too was crying as she slumped down her body going limp.

 

Monroe smoothed back the sweaty blonde hair that had fallen in her friend’s face and stilled when she felt something on Gwen’s neck. Pushing the hair out of the way, she found an angry red bump where Gwen’s neck joined her shoulder.

 

An injection site?

 

Anger flooded the teen but she pushed it down and tried to figure out a way to escape. She tried to pop the trunk from the inside and was surprised to find that it opened easily.

 

Leaning out, Monroe saw Garrett racing back toward them.Monroe tried to hurry sliding her body halfway out of the hatch then reaching back for Gwen.  Before she could get them both out of the car Garrett reached them, pushing Gwen backwards onto the floor of the truck then began pulling Monroe back. She tried to resist and managed to get a good kick in. Garrett stumbled then reached forward and grabbed her hair, dragging her into the truck.

 

“No!” Monroe said

 

“Time to go you little bitch.” Garrett said.

 

He got her inside then slammed the door again. This time it banged painfully into Monroe’s injured knee. A scream tore from her throat as immense pain lit up every nerve in her body then everything went black.

*****

 

A steady beeping noise brought Monroe back from the darkness. She groaned softly and tried to roll over. If she could just find her phone, she could turn off the alarm and get a few more minutes of sleep. Something on her arm stopped her mid roll and she grunted in frustration.

 

“Easy sweetie, Steve said, “Take it easy. You don’t want to accidentally pull out your IV.”

 

Monroe opened her eyes to see Steve standing beside her bed. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, his hair was a mess, a decent layer of stubble decorated his jaw and his eyes were red. Behind him there was a small mountain of empty coffee cups on the table beside the bed.  When he saw her looking at him, he gave her a tired smile.

 

“Hey there,” he said fondly, “Welcome back.”

 

His voice was rough with emotion and Monroe felt guilt rise in her throat. Her head felt fuzzy and her body heavy. She tried to bend her legs and sit up but pain flared down her left leg and she cried out. Squeezing her eyes shut, Monroe panted and felt hot tears slide down her cheeks as the pain rose then subsided leaving behind a fierce throbbing  ache. Memories of the night before flooded in behind her eyelids and she felt panic grip her chest.

 

Gwen had been in trouble. Hydra had Gwen and they’d given her their drugs. She had to get up. Her friend needed her. Moving slowly Monroe reopened her eyes and tried to get out of the bed without moving her injured leg.

 

“No no no,” Steve said quickly, “Your knee isn’t healed yet. You’ve gotta lay there and rest.”

 

“I have to get up,” she argued, “Gwen was in trouble. I need to make sure she is okay.”

 

Steve sighed and shook his head. His daughter continued to struggle and he reached out to her.

 

“Your friend is here,” he told her keeping the girl still with a gentle grip on her shoulders, “She’s just down the hall receiving medical attention.”

 

“Is she okay?” Monroe asked.

 

“It’s hard to say,” Steve said, “While she is in no immediate danger, Hydra gave her something and it’s been causing some difficulties.”

 

Monroe felt her stomach clench and she feared she was going to throw up.

 

“She won’t die,” Steve continued, “But her body won’t be the same. Bruce and Helen are with her, doing the best they can to help her and figure out what the best thing to do for her is.”

 

Images of Norman’s deformed face rose in Monroe’s mind. She’d never forgive herself if that happened to Gwen. She looked at Steve with pleading eyes.

 

“You have to let me see her,” Monroe begged, “This is all my fault. I need apologize. I need to know she’s alright.”

 

“You need to rest,” Steve argued, “You won’t do anyone any good until you do. And it isn’t your fault, that blame belongs to Hydra and Norman Osborne.”

 

Monroe sighed heavily and finally accepted that Steve wasn’t going to let her out of the bed any time soon. Settling back against the cushions she looked down at her hands and fiddled with the edge of her blanket. Steve sat down in the chair beside the bed and tried to relax. He failed terribly.

 

“How long was I out?” she asked.

 

“A little over a day,” he confirmed.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, “I know it was stupid to go after Gwen alone but they threatened to kill her if I didn’t do as they said.”

 

“I’m sorry too,” Steve said, “I had gotten your message but thought it could wait. I should have come to you right away.”

 

“It’s okay,” Monroe said reaching for his hand.

 

“No it isn’t.” Steve said looking pained, “I was supposed to be there for you when you needed me and I wasn’t.”

 

“You got to me though,” Monroe reminded him, “You were there when it counted.”

 

Steve didn’t look pacified but he did squeeze her hand. Guilt and worry warred in Monroe’s head increasing her exhaustion. She groaned again and looked up at the ceiling trying to find a way to take her mind off things.

 

“So am I grounded?” Monroe asked eventually.

 

Steve sat up straighter and looked over at her.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Monroe chuckled at his confused expression. It was better than the exhausted frustration he had been sporting a moment ago so she continued.

 

“I disobeyed you, stole Stark tech, snuck out of the house, got shot and nearly became a highly dangerous weapon for a terrorist organization,” she said, “I just figured you’d be super pissed and I’d be in trouble or something.”

 

Steve frowned and took his hand back to run it over his furrowed brow.

 

“Is that what normal parents would do in this situation?” he asked, “Ground you?”

 

She shrugged and reached for the glass of water sitting on her bedside table. Her throat was dry and her leg was burning fiercely but she didn’t want to tell Steve that or he would make the nurses up her pain meds and put her to sleep. It was bad enough that she had been out for a whole day, she was determined to convince them to let her see Gwen and being passed out because she needed strong as hell pain meds was not going to help her cause.

 

“How should I know?” she asked trying to keep things light, “You’re the adult here. I’m just following your lead.”

 

“I’m going to be honest with you Roe,” Steve said, “I have absolutely _no_ idea what I’m doing with this whole parenting thing. I know I’m supposed to protect you, love you and feed you. Other than that, I’m open to suggestions.”

 

“So you’re asking _me_ what _my_ punishment should be?” she asked incredulously.

 

He considered that for a moment as the door to the hallway opened and people started coming into the room.

 

“That does seem counter-intuitive.” he admitted.

 

“Well, you could just give me that ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ face,”Roe offered, “I’m pretty sure it’ll make me cry like a baby at this point.”

 

Steve shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead before glancing over to see who was joining them.

 

“I don’t ever want to make you to cry if I can help it,” he said, “How about this one time, I let you off with a stern warning and next time I’ll be more prepared with an appropriate punishment?”

 

Monroe nodded and pressed a button on the bed’s control panel so it would tilt her up into sitting position.

 

“Next time?” Bucky said walking over to stand on the other side of Monroe, “There damn well better not be a _‘next time’_.”

 

Bucky pinned Roe in her seat with his hard stare. Her shoulders climbed up around her ears while she curled into herself and tried not to look frightened. Bucky leaned in and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her gently.

 

“You scared the shit out of me kid,” he whispered, “Don’t do it again. Please.”

 

The ‘please’ was so soft that she almost didn’t hear it but she had and she knew in that moment that he wasn’t really angry at her. She hugged him back twice as hard.

 

“Sorry Pop.” she said into his chest, “Thank you for coming for me.”

 

Bucky pulled back and smoothed Roe’s curls back from her face. His gaze had softened and his lips quirked up with the smallest hint of a smile.

 

“Always,” he told her.

 

Natasha stood at the end of the bed, her arms folded across her chest as she regarded Steve with disbelief.

 

“A _warning_?” She teased, “I’ve told you about being soft Rogers.”

 

“Well, I don’t know,” he complained, “What would you suggest?”

 

Natasha smiled and turned her gaze to her niece.

 

“Train her,” Nat said, “Ensure that next time she is not so helpless.”

 

“I just said-” Bucky started.

 

“And you are a fool if you think she won’t get into trouble again,” Natasha interrupted, “Her fathers are two of the greatest soldiers to ever live. She is being raised in a dangerous time by dangerous people. It is only a matter of time before our fight becomes hers. Better she is ready for it.”

 

Steve opened his mouth to argue but Tony chose that moment to come breezing in the room with Sam and Clint at his heels.

 

“Congrats on storming your first Hydra base!” Tony cried, “I give your performance a solid five out of ten. Extra points for style and gumption though I did have to do some heavy deducting for lack of planning and overall ineffectiveness.”

 

Monroe chuckled tiredly while Steve and Bucky both frowned at the inventor.

 

“In the future, I suggest you bring weapons,” Tony continued, “Being able to blow shit up always makes these sort of things easier.”

 

“Tony!” Steve cried, “That is the worst advice I have ever heard you give and that is saying something. She’s a kid. She doesn’t need to handle explosives or fight terrorists.”

 

“Of course she does,” Tony argued, “Obviously she’s gonna need more training and new wings before she does... but she’s part of the family. Kicking bad guy ass is what we do.”

 

Monroe gave Tony a wide grin and he winked.

 

“Though maybe instead of wings we should just upgrade you to a full suit like mine,” he pondered aloud, “That way you’re a little more bullet proof while maintaining your flight capabilities…”

 

Monroe was totally on board for her own suit and eagerly said so. Steve, Bucky and Sam all began shooting that idea down immediately for a wide number of reasons. Natasha watched the whole thing with a smirk on her face.  Then the door swung open and Dr. Cho appeared, her trademark annoyed frown on her face.

 

“What part of being quiet do you people not understand?” she asked, “Every time one of you gets hurt, you all pile in here and it becomes some sort of party.”

 

Helen stood firmly in the room, her hands on her hips as she unflinchingly stared down half a dozen Avengers.

 

“I am tired of all this noise for no reason,” she continued,  “I think it is time for all of you to go. This child needs rest.”

 

“Dr. Cho going HAM on fools,” Monroe muttered to herself though everyone still heard it.

 

For a moment no one said anything and then Sam started laughing. Soon everyone was chuckling as they came one by one to give Monroe a hug and wish her well. Helen didn’t move a muscle, watching to make sure people actually left. When it was down to Bucky, Steve and Roe, Helen approached the bed and gave a  quick exam.

 

“You’re healing well,” she informed the teen, “You just need to stay off it a few more days. Here.”

 

Helen gave Monroe some pills to swallow and a glass of water. Monroe swallowed the medication and then let Steve set the bed back to it’s full reclined position. Drowsiness pulled at the girl’s consciousness and she fought it for a few moments more. She still had things she wanted to say.

 

“Thank you,” she said talking to the doctor, “For all your help.”

 

Helen gave her a small smile and a brief nod before whispering some directions to Steve and Bucky. That done, she left the family alone to go check on her other patient.

 

“Is it over?” Monroe asked, “Norman, Garrett, Hydra?”

 

Bucky nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

 

“Yeah kid,” he said, “Project Renaissance is dead. Osborne is in jail and Garrett- well, Garret won’t be a problem anymore.”

 

Monroe saw the look on her Pop’s face and knew what he wasn’t telling her. Garrett was dead. She couldn’t say she was sad to hear it, though she didn’t know what kind of person that made her. She smiled weakly at the two men before her.

 

“Thank you,” she said, “For everything.”

 

Steve shook off her thanks, told her she didn’t need to say it. She gave him a flat look.

 

“I mean it,” she insisted, “I love you guys.”

 

They both came closer and gave her another hug.

 

“We love you too sweetie,” Steve assured her, “Now get some rest. We’ll come back and check on you soon.”

 

Monroe nodded and let her eyes slip shut. The pain medication was beginning to kick in, wrapping her in a cocoon of cozy numbness. She listened to the gentle sound of the air control and the steady beep of her heart monitor letting them lull her to sleep.

*****

It was after dinner when she felt confident enough to move. Steve and Bucky had visited again but after she had insisted that she didn’t need round the clock company, they had finally agreed to  go back downstairs to shower, change and rest. Monroe decided the time had come to make her move.

Her wheelchair was on the left side of the bed, left their by one of the nurses after her last trip to the bathroom. Gripping the handles carefully, Monroe lifted herself off the bed and slowly lowered herself into the seat of the chair. Her knee wasn’t healed yet but it was less tender than before. Grateful, Monroe was able to prop it up using the leg rest, then maneuvered herself to the door of her room.

Easing the door open slowly, she glanced out into the hall.

 

Empty.

 

Perfect.

 

She wheeled out into the hall and eased down toward the other room on this side of the med wing.

 

“Ooooh….I’m telling….,” Tony taunted her over the PA system.

 

“Tony please,” Monroe called out, “I just need to see for myself that Gwen is okay.”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony hedged, “My friendly neighbor Mr. Rogers would be so disappointed in me for helping you break the rules…”

 

Monroe snorted a laugh and continued her slow trek down the hall, careful not to move too fast or speak too loud lest she draw attention to herself.

 

“Just give me twenty minutes,” Monroe asked.

 

“You have ten,” Tony said.

 

“Thanks,” she said honestly.

 

Finally at the door to Gwen’s room, Monroe took a moment to gather her courage. Steve had said that Hydra’s drugs had changed Gwen’s body. He had tried to warn her that she wouldn’t be the same. Monroe took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves.

 

 _No matter what I see in there she’s still my friend_ Monroe thought _Nothing is going to change that._

 

Pushing the door open, Monroe entered the quiet space and glanced toward the bed. Gwen was paler than usual, but she looked like herself with her eyes closed and her breathing even. There was a blanket pulled up over her chest and tucked beneath her arms, as she wheeled closer Monroe wondered if whatever was wrong was hidden beneath the covers. She shook away her fears and let out a soft whisper.

 

“Gwen?” she asked, “Gwen can you hear me?”

The blonde’s eyelids fluttered as she slowly came awake. When she saw who her visitor was, she sat up quickly, a surprised smile on her face.

 

“Roe!” she said, “You’re okay!”

 

Monroe smiled and stopped moving her wheelchair now that she was beside the bed. She smiled back at her friend and reached out to squeeze her hand.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she said, “Knee is still kinda shit but I’m gonna be fine.”

 

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Gwen said squeezing Monroe’s hand in return, “They wouldn’t let me see you. I was so worried.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Roe said, “I was beyond worried about you. I had no idea what Hydra had done and Dad said- well, he said-”

 

Gwen scoffed and let go of her friend’s hand. She looked down at her lap and twisted her fingers together, while hiding her face behind her hair.

 

“They did something alright,” she mumbled, “I’m different now. A freak. Maybe permanently.”

 

“Oh...Gwen…” Monroe said sadly.

 

“It was a spider,” Gwen continued, “They had done something to it, changed its DNA then they had it bite me passing on the changes they had made like a virus. I was really screwed up when your Dad brought me here. Hallucinating, sweating, my body just freaked out. They thought I was dying. When it was over, I was…. Different.”

 

Monroe glanced down at the bed, terrified by the potential implications of a mutated spider bite.

 

“You were really bitten?” Monroe asked, “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you! I thought it was the drugs. It had happened before, kids hallucinating from the serum, hurting themselves due to the visions.”

 

“It’s okay,” Gwen said, “You couldn’t have known.”

 

“Well I still feel bad,” Monroe argued.

 

“You shouldn’t,” her friend insisted, “You came and tried to protect me. Even though it was incredibly dangerous you still came to save me.”

 

“Yeah, that was actually a huge fail,” Roe said, “If it wasn’t for my kickass family we’d both be Hydra lab rats right now.”

“Your family _is_ kind of kickass,” Gwen agreed, “My family was here earlier. Mom was borderline hysterical and Dad was on the warpath. I think facing down Captain America and getting his reassurance that I’m getting the best care is the only reason I’m still here right now.”

 

Monroe chuckled and shook her head imagining Steve going toe to toe with Gwen’s dad, the Chief of Police. She was kind of sorry she’d missed it.

 

“So what happens now?” Monroe asked, “When are they letting you go home?”

 

“They want to do more tests,” Gwen said, “To see the extent of my new abilities and to make sure there isn’t any long term danger.”

 

Again Monroe wondered at what Gwen was hiding.Praying it wasn’t six new appendages, she cleared her throat and then took a deep breath.

 

“Can I see?” Roe asked, “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to but- I’d like to see. I promise it won’t change my friendship with you.”

 

Gwen smiled sadly and sat up a little straighter.

 

“Don’t be so sure,” Gwen said, “It’s super weird.”

 

“I live for the weird,” Monroe said smiling kindly, “Show me what you’ve got. I’m here for it.”

 

Gwen gave her an assessing look then shrugged. She turned her attention to the vase of flowers Natasha had brought her. Lifting her arm, she flicked her wrist and sent a gossamer thread of webbing across the room to attach to the vase. Giving a sharp tug she tried pulling the flowers back toward herself only to shriek loudly when they went wildly off course. Ducking her head she watched as they sailed across the room and crashed into the wall about five feet away from where she and Monroe sat.

Both girls looked at each other in shock for a moment then burst out laughing.

 

“Holy shit!” Roe cried, “You’re-”

 

“A disgusting spider freak?”

 

“Amazing,” Monroe corrected, “It’s web right? Like the spider that bit you? That’s so cool!”

 

Gwen laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

 

“You’re not scared of me now? I am like part spider part woman. I’m a monster.”

 

“So am I. So is like two-thirds of my family.” Monroe said, “It’s just like Uncle Tony told me when I was scared of what I had become. ‘You’ll be okay’ he told me ‘and if you’re not okay we’ll find a way to fix it’.”

 

Gwen’s eyes got a little teary and she reached for her friend. Monroe leaned forward as best she could and they met in the middle, hugging each other tight.

 

“Thank you,” Gwen whispered into Monroe’s shoulder, “I don’t think I could do this without you.”

 

“Good thing you don’t have to,” Monroe said, “And don’t worry about the spider stuff. You’ll get the hang of it I just know it. You’re amazing.”

 

Gwen leaned back and eyed her friend carefully.

 

“You mean that?” she asked.

 

“Of course!” Monroe said smiling, “It’s just now instead of being regular old  amazing Gwen, you’re the Amazing SpiderGwen .”

 

“Absolutely not,” Gwen said, “You can’t go around calling me that.”

 

“Sure I can,” Monroe argued smiling, “It’ll be your code name. Now we just need to think of a good one for me then we can start our own crime fighting team. We-”

 

“Oh. My. God.” Gwen said smiling fondly, “Shut up you idiot.”

 

The blonde leaned in closer, changing her grip on the girl in her arms and kissing her gently. Monroe froze in her arms and Gwen began to panic. She pulled back and felt her face burn with embarrassment but Monroe snapped out of it and returned the kiss.

 

After a moment she pulled away and gave Gwen an amused smile.

 

“I’m an idiot huh?” she teased, “Well you’re the one kissing an idiot so what does that make you?

 

Gwen smiled shyly, her cheeks still pink.

 

“The idiot’s girlfriend?” she said hopefully.

 

Monroe grinned and leaned in again.

 

“I like the sound of that,” she said kissing the other girl again.

 

“Ahem,” a deep voice said.

“Noooo…..” Monroe whispered against Gwen’s lips.

 

She pulled back and gave Gwen an apologetic look then dropped her head down onto the bed hiding her burning face.

 

“Hhheeeeyyyy Pop.” she said her voice muffled.

 

Bucky chuckled softly and stepped further into the room.

 

“How’d you know it was me?” he asked his voice amused.

 

Monroe sat up and was glad her back was to the door so Bucky couldn’t see her embarrassment.

 

“Dad knocks,” she said, “You don’t.”

 

“That’s bull,” he argued, “I knock.”

 

Monroe laughed.

 

“No you don’t,” she said, “ You either bang on the door like a one man SWAT team or you do that super assassin stealth mode thing where you slide in into the room unseen like a damn creep.”  

 

Bucky laughed outright and came to a stop at the foot of the bed.

 

“Miss Stacy,” he said giving Gwen a smile, “how’re ya feelin?”

 

“I’m good Mr. Barnes, thank you,” Gwen said.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Bucky said, “And you kiddo, pretty sure you are supposed to be in your own room resting not in here necking with your girlfriend.”

 

“Oh. My. God.” Monroe  groaned, “Kill me. Kill me now.”

 

Gwen ducked her head and coughed, hiding her face from Bucky and Monroe.  

 

“I’m so sorry,” Monroe whispered to Gwen, “Apparently he’s actually the absolute worst.”

 

“I can hear you,” Bucky teased, “And it’s time for you to say goodbye. You need to get back to your room so both of you can rest.”

 

Monroe looked up and gave Gwen an apologetic look.

 

“I gotta go,” she said, “If I’m not grounded for life, maybe…. I’ll text you later?”

“I’d like that,” Gwen said, “That way we can plan for when you’ve completed your life sentence. Maybe we could see a movie or something.”

 

“Sounds good,” Monroe said.

 

Bucky smiled and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair slowly wheeling the teen backwards out of the room. She managed to squeeze Gwen’s hand briefly before losing contact. The blonde smiled and gave a small wave.

 

Out in the hall, Monroe groaned loudly and swung her arms behind her head trying to hit Bucky.

 

“I can’t believe you,” she cried, “Could you be more embarrassing?”

 

Bucky laughed and dodged her swings easily.

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” he said sarcastically, “Did I interrupt you while you were having a private intimate moment? I wonder what that’s like?”

 

“You know,” Monroe said snidely, “They say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.”

 

“Then I guess that makes us both a couple of dummies huh?” Bucky said.

 

They both laughed as they re-entered Monroe’s hospital room. Steve was waiting for them when they entered, hopping up from his chair and meeting them half-way.

 

“Where were you guys?” he asked, “Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah Dad,” she said accepting his hug, “I’m fine. I just went next door to check on Gwen.”

 

Bucky snorted and Steve shot him a confused look.

 

“Check her _out_ more like,” he said, “They were kissing when I found them.”

 

Steve’s eyebrows hit his hairline and he looked to his daughter in surprise.

 

“Really?” he asked, “You and Gwen?”

 

Monroe felt herself blushing but managed to smile while she gave him a short nod. He smiled gently in return.

 

“A girlfriend huh?” He said,  “How long has that been going on for?”

 

Monroe glanced at her phone then back up to Steve.

 

“Um...about four minutes?” she said.

 

“Oh,” Steve said scratching the back of his neck, “Well uh, to be honest I have no idea how to handle this.”

 

Monroe laughed despite her embarrassment and covered her face with her hands.

 

“Just wing it and hope for the best?” she suggested.

 

“Ah yes, the family motto,” Bucky said smiling, “It has gotten us this far.”

 

Steve helped Monroe back into bed as they all shared a good laugh.

"As long as you're happy. Then I'm happy for you," he told her. 

"Thanks Dad," she said, "Love you." 

"Love you too sweetheart," Steve said. 

"Hey! What about me?" Bucky asked.

Steve grinned and pulled his best friend in for a kiss.

"Don't worry. We love you too you big jerk," Steve said. 

"Back at cha Punk." Bucky said. 

They kissed again while Monroe made exaggerated gagging sounds. When Bucky shot her a look, she switched to humming the wedding march. Steve blushed to his hairline while Bucky grinned.

Things weren’t perfect he realized, but they were together and for Rogers (Rogers-Barnes?) family, that was all that mattered.

 

End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! We've reached the end of this weird fic. I want to take a second to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to read, to comment, to click that awesome little kudos button at the bottom, it all was deeply appreciated by me. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> I have some ideas for follow-up ficlets in this AU so if I have the time (and you all have the interest) I will return one day and catch us all up on these lovable weirdos. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


	20. This is just a PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter, just a quick PSA from the author.

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to let you know that this fic is now part of a series. I'm not sure if you'd get a notification of that from Ao3 so I figured this is the easiest way to tell you. 

The series contains slices of life (one shots) in the same universe as this story. the first one is already posted. 

Thank you again for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon!

All the best,

D.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Let me know what you think and if you would like to read what comes next. Tell me what you loved or hated or just moon over how awesome the Avengers are (that's what I'll be doing).
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (lesserknownhero)


End file.
